Little Heiress
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: Weiss never really liked to talk about her past, but when the team is sent on a mission, something unexpected happens to the heiress. Now the rest of the team needs to take care of her, which may lead to some new info they didn't know about the heiress.
1. The Injury

**Welcome to a new story that I have been thinking about for some time.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

Team RWBY was in their second year together at Beacon. For the most part they had learned a fair bit about each other. One heiress though hadn't really shared much about her life other than that the White Fang had made it very hard. The others never questioned her about the obviously very sensitive topic.

One day Yang decided she wanted to know a little more about Blake. She had been curious what her life must have been like before coming to Beacon but hadn't ever gotten around to asking. "Hey Blake, I was wondering. How was life for you in the White Fang?"

"Yang! We don't talk about that. Remember that nobody else here knows about Blake's past!." Ruby exclaimed as she hurriedly looked around to make sure no one else had heard.

"It's okay Ruby, we're in the dorm room. I don't think anyone can hear us." Blake said to her leader.

"Yeah don't worry, Rubes. I promise to be extra quiet about it too." Yang promised her sister.

"Fine, sis, but next time just whisper it to Blake. We don't want to risk it." Ruby said.

"Okay, okay, now Blake; is it okay for you to talk about this?"

"I suppose so; we have been teammates for a year now. I think I'm comfortable talking about this, although."

Blake looked towards Weiss, who was studying on her bed. Weiss took note of Blake looking at her and said. "I don't mind you explaining your life in the White Fang; even though I hate them, this is your life you are going to talk about."

Blake smiled and continued. "Well okay then. I guess life in the White Fang wasn't all bad at first. I was practically born into it, so it wasn't hard for the people there to accept me as a respectable member."

"So you were there for most of your life? Wow, so it must have been hard to leave them." Yang assumed.

"No, the White Fang I was born into wasn't the White Fang you all know today. I was part of a big group of people who only wanted equality; now that group only wants to be the ones in charge. I should've realized that sooner, and I'm sorry for being with them."

"Stop it, we all already told you we don't care about your previous association. So stop living in the past and think about the here and now." Weiss stated, shocking the three with her words. "What?" She asked confusedly.

"It's just that was actually a really nice thing of you to say. I kind of didn't expect that from the ice queen." Yang answered.

Weiss glared at her and said. "Just because you keep calling me an ice queen, doesn't mean I won't try to help someone out a bit. Also is it really that shocking to you that I can say something nice?"

Weiss was met with two nods and a yup. She just groaned and went back to studying.

"I guess I'll continue. Throughout most of my time with the White Fang, I was mostly with this guy who trained me, and treated me with a lot of respect." Blake added.

"Ooh a guy huh. Did you like this guy?" Yang inquired.

"No I didn't like him like that, Yang. I felt like he was more of a mentor than an interest."

"Oh okay, well what was his name?"

"Actually I told you guys about him back at Mountain Glenn. His name is Adam."

"Right, the guy that assured you the White Fang was doing the right thing. So what happened to him?" Yang asked.

"We were on a mission together, and that was the mission I decided to leave. I made sure he couldn't follow me, and I left."

"Wow, you know what Blake; you don't have to say anymore. I feel like I learned a little bit more about you, and I don't want you to throw everything on us in one night." Yang said.

"Thanks. It is a little hard to talk about that. I will tell you guys more another time. I just need some time."

"Don't worry Blake. Take all the time you need. We're a team and that means we can all trust each other." Ruby smiled.

Blake smiled back at the younger girl's words, getting a thumbs up from Yang as well. "Thank you guys, I know I didn't handle last year very well, but I promise this year will be different."

"That's good to hear." Yang said.

"Hey, Weiss, do you think you can tell us about your life?" Ruby inquired.

"Why should I?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I just thought it would be nice to know a little more about each other." Ruby explained.

"Listen, Ruby. Blake chose to talk about her life, and that's fine. I on the other hand don't feel the need to do so."

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking." Ruby said.

"Right, well I'm going to the library. If you need me, just call my scroll."With that Weiss left.

"Man what's with her? Does asking a simple question piss her off that much?" Yang asked.

"It's not that simple to ask someone about their past, Yang. I may have been okay with it, but Weiss may not want to share." Blake explained.

"I wish she would. All I know about her is that she's the heiress to her families' company and that she had to deal with the White Fang attacking her family." Ruby stated.

"Think about that, Ruby. She must have had it pretty rough with the White Fang. She may not want to relive that history." Blake explained.

Ruby was about to say something, but her scroll went off. "Professor Ozpin, is there something wrong? You usually don't contact anyone directly. At least I didn't think you did."

"No, Ruby, nothing's wrong, but since you are now second year students, you will be getting missions directly. I am calling to let you know that your team has been assigned to clearing some grimm out of forever falls. Inform your team; you will be leaving tomorrow."

"Okay Professor Ozpin, Team RWBY will make sure those grimm get taken down."

Ozpin nodded and hung up.

Ruby turned around and smiled. "Guys, we got a mission!"

"Whoa really!? That's awesome! When are we going?" Yang asked.

"We head out tomorrow." Ruby answered.

"Alright, so we should go tell Weiss." Blake suggested

"Hope she's not mad still." Yang said.

* * *

They all went to the library to inform Weiss of their upcoming mission. They found her reading at a desk alone.

"Hey, Weiss, we got some awesome news!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was a little surprised the others came to the library. "Why did you come over here? Why didn't you just tell me whatever it is over the scroll?"

"Well it's important. So I thought it be better to let you know in person."

"That makes zero sense, but whatever. What is this news you're talking about?"

"Ozpin gave us a mission. We head out tomorrow." Ruby answered.

"Tomorrow! Don't you think that's a little too early? I mean we were just told today."

"Don't worry Weiss. We just got to clear out some grimm. It won't be that hard." Yang assured.

Weiss sighed and said. "Well fine, but why did he contact us? Don't we have to get a mission from the main hall?"

"Since we're second year students now the headmaster said we will be given missions directly." Blake explained.

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Weiss questioned.

"I vote that we get some rest. It's not going to be tough, but we don't want to be too tired for tomorrow." Yang suggested.

The others agreed and they all headed back to their dorm to get some rest.

Ruby was the first to wake up; feeling absolutely elated for their first mission as second years.

"Come on guys! Get up. We leave in two hours."

Ruby's shouting woke up the three, making them all groan slightly. "Rubes, please keep it down. I know you're excited, but let us wake up first." Yang said.

"Sorry, I'm just so ready to get this mission started."

Yang smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. Weiss and Blake got up a few moments later and got ready. Once the four of them were all set they headed to Ozpin's office to get details on their mission. Ruby knocked on his door, and Ozpin answered.

"Hello there girls; I assume you are here for your mission?" Ozpin inquired. The four nodded and Ozpin said. "Okay then, you four will be headed to a pathway that leads from Vale to Mistral. It is said to have several grimm running through it, and we were asked to get rid of the problem. It's nothing more than a clearing out mission, so don't worry about not having a hunter shadowing you all. I have faith that you will have no trouble with this mission."

"No problem sir, we won't let you down." Ruby stated.

With that, Team RWBY went to the airship that was to take them to the pathway. The airship headed to the location, and the girls were talking about how they should go about this. "So what should we do? Split up or stick together?" Yang asked.

"I think we should split into two groups. Later we'll get back together, and deal with the rest." Ruby suggested.

"Well you are leader, so you shouldn't think. Do you **know** this is the plan you want, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought about Weiss' words. She was acknowledging that Ruby was indeed the leader here, and wants her to show it. "Yes Weiss, I do know this is the plan I want. Thanks for making me see that I shouldn't second guess myself."

Weiss let a partial smile out. The airship landed and dropped the girls off. Team RWBY began their mission, splitting up into teams of two. Ruby and Weiss went off in one direction, while Blake and Yang headed the opposite way.

Team RWBY never has any issues dealing with grimm, so it was pretty easy for them to take down the monsters. Ruby's plan was efficient; splitting into two groups helped clear out the grimm a lot faster. Once they were all done the four met up, telling each other they believe they were done. "Alright this side seems good. I assume since you guys are here too, that means you finished as well?" Weiss asked.

"Yup now all we have to do is call the airship." Yang answered.

Before Ruby could get her scroll out, Weiss noticed something moving in the trees. "Heads up, I think I saw something moving over there."

The girls went on high alert. Weiss suspicion was correct, and suddenly a pure white beowolf jumped at the four. They jumped back from the attack. "What the heck? A white beowolf, and it's bigger than a normal one." Yang examined.

"I've never seen one like this before." Blake stated.

"Focus guys, this shouldn't be any different. It's a grimm, and that's all we need to know." Ruby ordered her team.

The others nodded and began to fire at the beowolf. It was fast though, dodging every single shot. The beowolf charged at Blake. Yang made sure to intercept it by firing off some shots at the white beowolf. It changed directions and went for Ruby. Ruby almost got hit, but utilized her semblance to dodge the monster's attack.

Weiss attempted to freeze the monster, but the beowolf was just too fast for her. The monster didn't try going for Weiss after that, still continuing it's aggression at Ruby. Yang and Blake tried to get the monster's attention by firing at it, but the beowolf wouldn't let up. It was too fast for the others, and Ruby was cornered. With nowhere else to go, Ruby tried running at the monster with her scythe. The beowolf batted Ruby away. The beowolf jumped at her; knowing she couldn't stop it, she covered her eyes.

"WEISS!" Blake screamed.

Ruby opened her eyes as soon as she heard Blake scream. Once she did, she saw that Weiss was on the ground bleeding. She took the hit, but was now unconscious. The beowolf was confused at what happened, but quickly stopped and moved towards Weiss. Before it could reach her, Yang jumped on the monster's back.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Yang shouted.

Blake took the opportunity to try and stab the creature's stomach. She scored a hit, which made the beowolf howl in pain. It began to thrash about, throwing Yang off. It decided to run away, and Yang attempted to go after it.

"Yang stop! We need to focus on Weiss. She's hurt." Blake said to the angered blonde.

Yang turned around to see her sister holding Weiss in her lap. Ruby was crying, scared that Weiss may die if they didn't get help soon. "Y-Yang we n-need to get Weiss back t-to Beacon. Please, Yang." Ruby begged.

Yang knew that getting Weiss to safety was more important than the beowolf. She nodded and called for evac. Once the airship landed, Yang picked Weiss out of Ruby's arms and brought her on the ship. They told the pilot to get to Beacon quickly.

* * *

Once they got back, they brought Weiss to the infirmary. The doctors said not to worry, as it looked like the wound wasn't too deep. All Weiss needed was to get some blood and rest. The girls were relieved that the heiress would be okay, but Ruby still felt awful about everything.

Yang noticed her sister's discomfort and said. "Don't worry, Rubes. Weiss will be okay. She's a strong girl."

"I know she'll be okay, Yang, but it was my fault that she got hurt. If I didn't get cornered, then maybe I wouldn't have needed help."

"Ruby that isn't your fault. That weird beowolf was something we never encountered before. We couldn't have known how dangerous it was." Blake explained.

Ruby was still upset, still believing it was her fault. The girls went to the dorm, though they wished they could have at least seen Weiss first. The doctors said that visiting hours were over already, so they had to leave.

Once they got back, Ruby changed into her pajamas and went to sleep in Weiss' bed. She couldn't find the energy to get up to hers. Yang looked at her sister and said. "Remember that the doctor's said Weiss would be okay. I promise that tomorrow when she wakes up, we'll all celebrate."

Ruby smiled a bit and said. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Yang, but I think I just want to go to bed."

Yang sighed and nodded at her sister. The girls all went to bed, hoping that the heiress would wake up tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby woke up to her scroll going off. She almost fell out of bed by the rude awakening.

 _Sheesh, no wonder Weiss hates that whistle._

Ruby answered her scroll. "Hello, who is this?"

"Ms. Rose, I need you and your team to get to the infirmary right away." The doctor who fixed up Weiss said.

"Why? Did something happen to Weiss?" Ruby asked, worried about her partner.

"You have to see for yourself, and no, her life isn't in danger."

"Okay I'll get my team up now. See you soon doctor."

Ruby hung up and immediately pulled out her whistle. She blew it as loud as she could, causing her sister to scream, and Blake to fall out of bed. "What the hell Ruby! Why did you do that?" Her sister angrily asked.

"We need to get to the infirmary right away. The doctor called and said so."

"Is this about Weiss? Is she okay?" Blake asked.

"The doctor said was that we needed to see for ourselves. He mentioned that her life isn't in any danger." Ruby answered.

"Okay, well let's get going." Yang said, almost running out the room.

"Yang, wait! You're still in your pajamas." Ruby shouted.

Yang stopped and ran back inside, and the girls all got dressed to head out.

* * *

They reached the infirmary. The nurse noticed them and said. "You three. Are you here for Ms. Schnee?" They all nodded. "Good, now go to the waiting area. The doctor needs to explain something to you."

The girls went to the waiting area and sat down. Soon the doctor arrived and said. "Hello Team RWBY. I'm glad you showed up. We need to talk about your teammate."

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Her wounds have healed, but there seem to have been some sort of complications. We have no idea how it happened"

The doctor motioned for them to follow him. Once they reached Weiss' room, he stopped them and said. "Listen, once you see who is in here, try to understand that she is your teammate."

The girls were confused by this and Blake asked. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see." The doctor opened the door, revealing a nurse holding a small white haired child.

"Is this the wrong room doctor? Where is Weiss?" Ruby asked.

The doctor sighed and said. "That little girl right there is Weiss."

The girls' eyes widen and they all say. "WHAT?"

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Remember reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you later in chapter 2.**


	2. Don't Be Afraid

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites that this has gotten. I wasn't sure how this story would do, but you guys seem to be happy with it so far, so I'll be happy to do what I can to make it an enjoyable read. And I would also like to apologize for taking so long with this, but I needed to get away from RWBY for a bit. Just some personal stuff I've learned about myself, so I can't be too sure on when updates will be out for this story.**

 **Here's chapter 2 everyone.**

* * *

"Hold on! What do you mean that's Weiss?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I understand that you may not believe me, but I cannot stress this enough. This little girl is your teammate. She-." The doctor was cut off.

"Okay, no." Yang interrupted. "How are you going to say that little girl is Weiss? That makes absolutely no sense."

Ruby just stared at the child in the nurse's arms and took a step forward. "W-Weiss?"

The doctor stopped her by getting in front of the team leader. "Miss Rose, I need you to refrain from speaking with her for the time being, as one, we are still unsure if she'll wake up during this time. And two, we don't know how she'll be if she does in fact wake up."

Blake spoke up. "Doctor, we need to understand what's going on here. You just tell us that this child is Weiss, yet you haven't explained how that is even possible."

"Well, I was going to explain that, but Miss Xiao Long thought it would be okay to interrupt me." The doctor said as he looked over at the blonde. "Anyways, when the nurse walked into the room, she saw this little girl in Miss Schnee's bed."

"Then how does that make her, Weiss?" Yang suddenly asked.

The doctor sighed. "Again with the interruptions. Look, when the nurse saw the little girl, she noticed that she had on her hospital robes, but they were larger than she required, so at first, we weren't sure what this was about. We questioned where Weiss Schnee had gone, so we requested the security footage. She was not seen leaving the infirmary. It was a long shot, but we then asked for your mission details."

"Our mission details?" Ruby muttered.

"Yes, Miss Rose. We read about how you and your team ran into a white Beowolf. It's… well it's something that we haven't had to deal with in a very long time." The doctor said.

Blake caught on to what the doctor had said. "Are you saying that Beowolf had something to do with this?"

The doctor nodded. "That white Beowolf is a very, very rare Grimm. It hasn't been seen for over twenty years. I remembered when I first heard about the rare Grimm. A huntsman was brought into Vale Hospital and after a day, he had turned into a child."

Yang's eyes widened. "So you're telling us that she really is Weiss?!"

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long. And to tell you before you ask, this isn't permanent, but I also can't say when she'll turn back." The doctor stated.

Ruby just stared at Weiss when it was confirmed that the child was truly her white haired friend. "This is my fault. Weiss, I'm so sorry."

Yang walked over to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, we talked about this yesterday. It wasn't your fault and you know that. If any of us were in that situation, any of us would do what Weiss did for you."

Ruby couldn't feel anything else but guilt. "Is Weiss…? Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course, but… well she might not have any memory of her time here, or any memory passed the age she is right now. It's a possible side effect of the Beowolf's attack." The doctor explained.

Ruby turned to the doctor in shock. "W-What?! Weiss isn't going to know who we are?! But how?!"

"Miss Rose, please calm down. I know this is a lot to take in as is, but with her reverting to a child has the possibility of changing her mind too. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up, if she wakes up. Then we'll know if her memory has been reverted to whatever moment in time she was changed into." The doctor stated.

"Does Professor Ozpin know anything about this, doctor?" Blake inquired.

"Once we finished making sure this was Miss Schnee, we had called to get you three here, so I'm about to contact Professor Ozpin right now." The doctor said as he got out his scroll. "And before I do, let me make this clear. If Miss Schnee doesn't have her memory, then please don't worry. She'll regain her memory once she is changed back to normal. I promise you."

Ruby was happy to hear that, but still thought about the possibility of Weiss not knowing who any of them were. She and Weiss didn't have the best first encounter with each other, but the time she spent with the heiress was one she was happy with, which is why she was sad that the heiress might forget all about it for the time she was a child.

The doctor managed to get in contact with the headmaster and said. "Professor Ozpin, there's something that needs your immediate attention."

"And what would that be exactly?" Ozpin questioned.

"A student was injured yesterday while on a mission. And while normally things are settled after a day, her…side effects of the injury may take longer than a day." The doctor said.

"Exactly what kind of injury did this student receive, and why is it going to take more than a day for the student to recover?" Ozpin inquired.

"This injury isn't just a normal attack from a Grimm. She, oh and the student is Weiss Schnee. She was hit by a white Beowolf-." The doctor was then cut off.

"A white Beowolf?" Ozpin questioned and then sighed. "I see. Have you contacted the rest of Team RWBY?"

"Yes, they're here right now. Sir, do you know about the white Beowolves?" The doctor asked.

"I do, so I assume that Weiss Schnee is now a child?" Ozpin guessed correctly.

"Indeed. So I'll need to know how to handle this situation." The doctor said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Ozpin said and the two ended the call.

The doctor turned to the rest of the team. "Well, Ozpin will be down here soon. For now, we'll just have to wait for-."

A knock was heard and Yang walked over to open the door, revealing Ozpin as the person who knocked. "P-Professor Ozpin? How did you get down here so fast?" Yang asked.

"That matters not." Ozpin then walked in. "Now, is that child in fact Weiss Schnee?" The doctor nodded and Ozpin continued. "Okay, have you contacted her father?"

"Not yet, sir. We had to be sure this child was the same person. We can contact Mr. Schnee right now." The doctor said.

"Let me speak with him, doctor." Ozpin said as he got out his scroll.

"Um, okay, but why, sir?" The doctor questioned.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were also a bit confused at why their headmaster wanted to be the one to contact Weiss' father.

"I've spoken enough times with that man and I feel the need to explain this situation to him." Ozpin then used his scroll to contact Weiss' father. "Mr. Schnee?"

It was a few seconds before Weiss' father responded. "Yes, who is this?"

"Ozpin. Beacon's headmaster. The school your daughter is attending." Ozpin answered.

"Ah, so by you mentioning my daughter, I can only assume she's done something incredibly foolish." Weiss father sighed. "Well, go on. Let me know what she's done and what I'll have to do to fix it."

"First, no, she hasn't done anything foolish. Second, yes, this call is about your daughter. She was injured during a mission and-." Ozpin was then cut off.

"And how isn't that foolish, Ozpin?" Weiss' father interrupted.

The headmaster sighed. "I just wanted you to know that Weiss will be in the infirmary for some time and you have nothing to worry about. Goodbye, Mr. Schnee."

"I see, well thank you for letting me know, Professor. I can know more about how my daughter made a mistake in trying to become a huntress, but her injuries are for her to deal with alone. Goodbye, Professor." Weiss' father then hung up and the headmaster just shook his head in disappointment.

Ruby had a look of concern on her face when she asked. "Professor Ozpin? Is…Is there something wrong? What did Weiss' dad say?"

The headmaster put his scroll away and looked towards the young team leader. "Well, for the time being, he has said that his daughter will deal with her injury alone, meaning that he has no intention of getting involved."

Blake looked to the ground in disgust. She knew that Mr. Schnee was a man that was all about the power of owning a corporation, but to ignore his own daughter. It made her sick to her stomach. Yang looked confused about it, since she didn't know why a father would ever ignore his own child. And Ruby, she thought back to what Weiss had said when she and Blake had their fight about the White Fang.

 _And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood._

Ruby didn't want to believe that Weiss' father was one that didn't care, but hearing how the heiress' father wanted her to deal with her injury alone. It showed her that he truly wasn't the kind of father that Weiss should have to deal with.

"That's…That's not fair!" Ruby exclaimed which startled everyone in the room. "How could he just ignore her like that?! She's his daughter!"

Yang frowned. "Rubes."

Ruby shook her head. "No! Yang, he can't just ignore her like that! Dad would always be there for us, so why should Weiss have a father like that?!"

Blake and Yang knew that Ruby grew closer to the heiress during their time together as a team, so they got why she was reacting the way she was. They themselves were upset about Weiss' father not coming to at least see her, yet it was Ruby who expressed her feelings the most.

Ozpin spoke up. "Ruby, I understand that you're not happy with Mr. Schnee, but remember the more important person is here. Weiss will need you three to take care of her."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Sir? What do you mean? Miss Schnee should stay in the infirmary during her time as a child."

Ozpin turned to the doctor. "I've seen this kind of thing a few times in my life. And while it's not too much of a problem to keep the victim of the attack in the infirmary, it may be better to have the person stay with those who have bonded with them the most."

"Yes!" Ruby suddenly said. "This was my fault, so please let me, I mean us, take care of Weiss while she's like this."

The doctor wasn't sure about that yet, so he said. "I still can't allow her to be taken out of the infirmary until she wakes up. And even then, I still will have to think about it." The doctor then turned back to the headmaster. "Sir, if Miss Schnee doesn't retain her memory when she wakes up; then why should she be taken care of by these three?"

Yang glared at the doctor. "These three are standing right here. And we're perfectly capable of taking care of her."

The doctor ignored Yang, and Ozpin said. "Like I said, she and her team have spent a lot of time together for the last year, so they may know a good amount about her. This could make things easier for Weiss if she loses her memory."

The doctor sighed. "Sir, I still need to think about this. I don't want to risk a patient's health because things may be easier for her."

Ozpin motioned for the doctor to follow him out the room. The doctor did so and informed the nurse to put Weiss back under the covers. She did so and the little heiress was tucked in.

Ruby walked over to Blake and told Yang to come with her. "Guys, we need to convince the doctor to let us take care of Weiss if Ozpin can't. I… I want to always know she'll be okay and that's only going to happen if she's with us."

Blake decided to speak her mind on it and said. "I haven't said anything about it yet, but I feel the same way. I would rather her be by our side than in this infirmary."

Yang nodded. "Alright then, we just have to make sure to not take no for an answer."

After a few minutes, the doctor and Ozpin walked backed in the room.

"Doctor! We want to take care of Weiss! And we won't take no for an answer!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang sighed. "Sis, I didn't literally mean for you to tell him that."

"Relax. Ozpin has convinced me to let you three take care of her, but I need you three to send me info on how she reacts with you all." The doctor said.

"Info? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Past experiences with this situation have proven to have the victim deal with either keeping or losing their memory like I said before. I would just like to document what Miss Schnee behavior is like during her time under your care, whether she loses her memory or not." The doctor explained.

Yang spoke up. "If that's all we have to do, then that's fine. So when can we take her?"

"Like I said, she needs to stay here until she wakes up. Hopefully if she does, then we can explain to her what's going to be happening for the time being. Just know that it may be harder for you three to deal with her if she loses her memory." The doctor warned.

"I'm sure we can handle the little princess." Yang said.

"It's little heiress actually." Blake remarked.

Ruby chuckled. "You said the same thing when I called Weiss, princess."

"Well it's not like I'm wrong. She is a little heiress now." Blake felt a bit embarrassed at her statement.

The doctor looked at the team and still wasn't sure if they'd be okay to take care of Weiss while she was a child, but after talking to Ozpin, he had decided to allow it. "Well, like I said. We'll wait to see if Miss Schnee wakes up or not. Then you three can be in charge of taking care of her."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you so much, doctor. If it's not too much trouble could we maybe stay here until she wakes up?"

The doctor looked over at Ozpin who just nodded. "Okay, but please inform anyone in the area of her awakening. And if her reaction is one you can't control, you'll need to let the nurses handle her. Understand?"

Ruby nodded and looked to the black and yellow part of her team. "You guys can head back to the dorm. I'll stay here and let you know when Weiss wakes up."

Yang shook her head. "Sorry, sis, but there's no way I'm just going back to the room. Weiss may be a bit prissy at times, heck, most of the time, but she's one of my best friends. So that means I'm staying here too."

Blake nodded in agreement. "We're a team, Ruby. More so than that, so we're all going to stay here until she wakes up."

"Blake, Yang. Thank you." Ruby was happy that Blake and Yang felt the same way about the heiress.

Ozpin looked at the three, and then turned his attention to the sleeping heiress.

 _Your father may not be there for you, but you still have these three. They may not be family by blood, but you'll see that they can be just as loving as a family member should be._

"Now that everything here is settled for the time being, I will take my leave. Please keep me updated on her. And girls, I can't get you all out of classes, so you'll most likely be taking care of her one at a time. I'm sorry, but even I can't bend the rules that much." Ozpin stated.

"It's okay, Professor Ozpin. We'll make sure to cycle through who's going to take care of Weiss." Ruby assured.

"Good luck, you three. And if there are any problems, do not hesitate to bring her back to the infirmary." Ozpin reminded.

"Got it." Ruby said.

With that, the headmaster gave a nod and left. The doctor told the three that while they can stay, if Weiss wasn't to wake up after twenty-four hours, then they'd be better off heading back to their dorm. They hoped it wouldn't take that long for Weiss to wake up and were brought chairs to the room to sit on. Once they were sat down, the doctor left the room, but not before telling the nurse to contact him when if Weiss were to wake up.

Ruby just stared at her child teammate and frowned, but suddenly felt a hand pat her back. "Rubes, it's going to be okay. The little heiress will be just fine when she wakes up."

"Yang, she might not remember who we are. You know that." Ruby said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we won't be able to handle it." Yang assured.

"Yang is right, Ruby. It shouldn't be much of a problem to explain who we are to her. If anything, we can just tell her that we're going to be taking care of her for a few days while her father is out on a business trip." Blake offered an explanation for the little heiress.

"But we'd be lying to her." Ruby muttered.

Yang sighed. "Sis, it's not like we can just say, 'oh, hey, you're actually our teammate that got turned into a kid by this rare grimm and we're going to take care of you until you grow up again'."

Ruby didn't want to lie to Weiss, but she understood what Yang meant. How could they just tell the little heiress that she was actually a teenager that was changed into a child?

"Wait, what if Weiss asks us to prove it? Like what if she wants to talk to her dad or something?" Ruby inquired.

"We'll have to get Ozpin to tell her that we're going to be her caretakers if she questions it. As for her father… well, it doesn't seem like he… really wants to come here, so Weiss might not even want to talk to him." Blake said in a somber tone, as she felt bad about her teammate having to deal with that kind of father.

Ruby sighed. "Alright, fine. I just wish we didn't have to lie to her."

* * *

They spent hours in the infirmary, hoping their little teammate would wake up, but sadly she didn't. Eventually the nurse walked back in the room and saw two of the three members of Team RWBY had fallen asleep, but the team leader was keeping her eyes open.

"Miss, don't you think it would be better to get back to your dorm to get some rest? It's getting quite late." The nurse remarked.

Ruby shook her head, not taking her eyes off of Weiss. "It's okay. My team agreed to have shifts on watching Weiss. Mine is almost over, so I'll get some rest soon."

The nurse was surprised at how dedicated the team was to their teammate, so she nodded and went back to her business. Ruby yawned and looked at the time on her scroll. It was in fact late, but something she noticed made her eyes widen.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby looked down at the little heiress who had woken up.

The little heiress looked around the room she was in and was afraid. "W-where am I? Where am I?!" Weiss shouted that time, which made Blake and Yang wake up from their slumber.

Ruby frowned at that and the nurse turned her attention to Weiss when she heard her. "Miss Schnee, please stay calm."

Weiss looked over at the nurse, and then back at Ruby. "W-Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Weiss, relax, I'm-." Ruby couldn't get another word in.

"MOMMY!" Weiss yelled and tried to jump out of bed.

"Oh no!" Yang said as she jumped over and held the little heiress down. "Hold on, princess. You can't just jump out of bed like that. You're in an infirmary."

Weiss thrashed about as Yang held her down and the nurse had to run over to help. "Miss Schnee, please remain calm. You're safe here!"

"No! Get off! Don't hurt me!" Weiss pleaded as she continued to thrash about.

Ruby knew that the possibility of Weiss freaking out was there, but to see her that scared made her upset.

Blake spoke up. "Weiss, no one is here to hurt you. There's no White Fang and you're at Beacon. It's a safe place, we swear!"

Weiss turned to Blake in shock and stopped thrashing about. "B-Beacon? T-This is Beacon?"

Blake nodded. "The headmaster can even tell you about what's going on. Just try to keep calm and know that you're safe."

The nurse and Yang were glad to see that Weiss wasn't thrashing anymore, but kept their hold on the little heiress.

Weiss was still shaking, as she still was afraid of where she was, but then looked over at Ruby. "A-Are you a huntress?"

Ruby smiled. "No, but I will be one day."

Weiss started to really calm down and asked the nurse. "W-Why am I here? Where's daddy?"

The nurse slowly moved her hands off of the little heiress and said. "You… uh, well your father is at home right now. You were involved in an incident that got you injured. For now, you'll be here at Beacon while you recover."

"But… I don't remember getting hurt." Weiss said.

Yang spoke up. "Oh, well you probably got hit in the head and forgot."

The others weren't sure Weiss would believe that and thought how Yang shouldn't have said that.

"I was hit in the head? Was… was it the people in the masks who hit me?" Weiss asked.

Blake frowned at that, since she knew who Weiss was asking about. "Weiss, I think the best thing for you to do right now is to just lie back and relax for a bit. The headmaster will be here and answer all your questions, okay."

The little heiress looked at Blake and began to tear up a bit. "I… I wanna go home."

Yang scooted over to the little heiress, who had wrapped her arms around herself and her head down. "Hey." Yang said softly. "It's going to be okay. We're not here to cause you any harm or discomfort. We're only here to keep you safe and once you recover, you'll be home again."

Weiss slowly lifted her head and had teary eyes. "Y-You promise?"

Yang nodded and smiled. "For the time being, Beacon can be your home."

Weiss sniffled and nodded. "O-Okay."

The nurse was happy to see that Weiss was able to be calmed down, so she contacted the doctor about Weiss waking up.

Ruby tapped Weiss' shoulder to get her attention, which turned to Ruby. "Um, I know your name, so I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose? H-Hi, I-I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced herself, but in a shy way.

Ruby smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Weiss. I want you to know that you and I are going to be the best of friends! And I promise you that you're going to have so much fun at Beacon."

Weiss sniffled again. "F-Friends? I can have a friend?"

Yang spoke up. "Of course you can! You can have a lot of friends. Like Ruby and I. Oh, I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way."

"Yang Shao, Jiao, um, what was it again?" The little heiress asked.

Yang giggled at that. "Xiao Long. I know it's kind of tough to say, so you can just call me, Yang."

"O-okay. Hi, Yang." The little heiress greeted.

Blake decided to introduce herself next. "Well, you know these two, so I should tell you my name. It's Blake Belladonna. And it's very nice to meet you, Weiss."

"Hi, Blake. You…you all have pretty names." Weiss said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Weiss. And you know, I think you have a really pretty name too."

The little heiress blushed at that. "U-um, t-thank you."

Before anyone could say anything else, the doctor showed up. "Ah, so she really is awake." The doctor then walked over to the nurse and whispered. "Has she retained or lost her memory?"

The nurse sighed and whispered back. "Sadly she has lost her memory."

The doctor hoped it wouldn't be that way, but he knew it was still a possibility. "Miss Schnee, are you okay?"

"I…yes, sir." Weiss answered in a tone that sounded practiced.

"Has anyone here explained to you what's going on?" The doctor questioned.

"Y-yes. I got hurt, so I have to stay here until I get better." Weiss said.

"I see. Well the headmaster is on his way now, so once we make sure you're okay to go, you can be left in the hands of these three. They're your caretakers until you fully recover." The doctor explained.

The little heiress nodded. "O-Okay."

The doctor told the nurse to make sure that Weiss was able to be moved to her dorm, so after a few tests, the nurse found that Weiss was perfectly fine with being taken out of the infirmary. They did wait for Ozpin though, as they did promise the little heiress that he'd explain a bit more about what's going on.

After a few minutes, Ozpin indeed walked in and Weiss' eyes widened. "Y-You're really, Ozpin. I…I read a lot about you."

Ozpin sighed, since what Weiss said meant that she didn't retain her memory. "Yes, Miss Schnee. I'm here to tell you that I've spoken to your father already about your stay here. He told me to inform him of when you are fully recovered, so I assume you have already been informed of who will be taking care of you until then."

"Ruby, Blake and Yang are taking care of me." Weiss answered.

"Yes, well are there any questions you have for me?" Ozpin inquired.

"Um, d-did daddy say he's going to come see me?" Weiss asked.

Everyone in the room suddenly felt bad about that, since Ozpin had told them what Weiss' father had said about that. "Um, well it seems that he has been caught up for the time. With his business, he won't be able to get to Beacon."

Weiss nodded. "I understand. Thank you for letting me know."

Ruby frowned at that. She still couldn't believe Weiss' father wouldn't even visit her while she was in the infirmary. Even if it was a far distance from Atlas to Beacon, he could still hop on an airship to see her. And to make matters worse, he said that she had to deal with her injury alone.

"So are you okay with going with Ruby, Blake and Yang to their dorm?" Ozpin asked.

The little heiress looked at the three and saw that they had reassuring looks on their faces. Weiss gave them a small smile and nodded. The headmaster understood and informed the little heiress that she'll receive some clothes to change into before heading back to the dorm.

Ozpin sent a request for the clothes and after some time passed, they were delivered to the little heiress. She changed into the small baby blue outfit. Ruby and Yang found the little heiress adorable looking and gushed over her.

Weiss blushed at the embarrassment and Blake took her hand. "Don't pay attention to them. Now let's go to our room. It's pretty late, so you can get some sleep if you want."

"Our room?" Weiss said in a confused tone.

Blake froze when she realized her mistake. "Oh, um, well you know, since you're staying with us for a bit, it might as well be considered your room too."

Weiss smiled at that. "Thank you, Blake."

Blake smiled back at the little heiress and continued to walk back to their dorm.

* * *

After a bit of time passed, they all made it to their room and walked in. Ruby helped Weiss into bed and put the covers over the little heiress.

"But I'm not tired!" Weiss whined.

Ruby chuckled. "It's really late, though, but if you want, you can stay up for a bit longer."

Weiss thought about it for a moment. "A-Are you sure it's okay if I stay up? Daddy tells me to get to bed on time, but… I just thought since I'm in a different place, I could…well not follow the same rules."

Blake and Yang heard that as they were getting ready for bed. Hearing more on Weiss' father from the little heiress herself made the two immediately though of the worst, even though a simple rule of bedtime shouldn't be considered all that bad.

"Well, there are still going to be rules, Weiss, but nothing too serious. And yes, you can stay up. In fact, would you like to watch some cartoons? I can use my scroll to get a cartoon up for you to watch." Ruby offered.

The little heiress' eyes widened. "R-Really?! Y-Yes! Can we please!"

Ruby giggled and nodded. She sat next to the little heiress on her bed and got out her scroll. "Okay, okay. Let me find you something to watch."

Weiss then realized something. "Wait. How come there are four beds here? Aren't there only three of you?"

The three members of RWBY froze, but Ruby had to say something. "Um, our forth teammate is away for a bit. She'll be back soon, which is why we were asked to take care of you for the time being."

"Oh, okay. Um, can you thank your teammate for letting me use her bed then? I don't know if I'll ever meet her after I go home." Weiss requested.

Ruby nodded. "Of course. And she's happy to let you use her bed. Now let's watch some cartoons."

Weiss smiled and scooted over to see the screen. Ruby found a cartoon for the little heiress to enjoy and played it for her. Blake and Yang watched from the other side of the room and smiled at the sight of Weiss enjoying the cartoon she was watching.

* * *

 **Well, that's the set-up for the chapters of them taking care of her. I know this and the first chapter may have seemed rushed, but this was all I could think of for the set-up, so I do apologize for that.**

 **To the guest on chapter 1- Yeah, I actually wrote the first chapter months ago, so I never really went back to look it over, so I get that I may have wanted to get things started quickly in this story.**

 **To DragonBreath- I'm glad to finally have it out as well. I have said it before, but I do apologize if the first chapter was rushed. Hopefully future chapters of this story won't feel too rushed.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the second chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. Start It With A Yang

**I just wanted to let people know that I had some help on this chapter from- Noctis Rose. He suggested the activity that Weiss and Yang should partake in. Just giving credit where credit is due.**

 **Here's chapter 3 everyone.**

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The blonde stretched for a moment until she looked over at Weiss' bed to see her little sister sleeping with the little heiress. Yang giggled at the sight and wondered if Ruby was enjoying little Weiss more than she thought she would. A thought then occurred to the blonde.

 _Did Ozpin tell us who's out of class for today?_

Yang jumped out of bed and shook the black cat of Team RWBY. "Hey, Blake. Wake up."

Blake stirred a bit, and then opened her eyes to see the blonde. "Hmm." Blake yawned. "Y-Yang? What time is it?"

Yang looked at her scroll and said. "It's like seven, but I don't remember if Ozpin told us who's out of classes. Do you remember?"

The cat Faunus sat up and shook her head. "Maybe Ruby knows, but be careful waking her up. You don't want to wake Weiss up too."

Yang nodded. "Hey, be honest. Isn't Weiss so cute! I mean seriously. This is the prissy princess, yet she's such a cute and happy little kid."

"I do admit that it is nice to see Weiss like this, but I'm not all surprised." Blake stated.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you…? Oh, right."

Blake sighed. "I still remember what she said about her difficult childhood, so I assume she's at an age where things weren't that tough for her." Blake then frowned. "I…I still feel responsible for some of the things she might have gone through."

Yang shook her head. "You know you can't blame yourself, Blake. You chose to be with those people because you had a purpose. And besides, her childhood couldn't have been affected by the White Fang all that much, since you did mention that they hadn't changed their ways until a few years ago."

"Yang, it's… listen, even before the White Fang changed, there were still Faunus out there who were against the Schnee Dust Company. Why do you think Weiss was afraid of the people with the masks?" Blake reminded.

"People with the masks? Wait, how would she know about the White Fang like that?" Yang inquired.

"Well, the White Fang used to be peaceful protesters, but there were others who wore the masks you see the White Fang wear today, who decided they had enough. The White Fang didn't immediately change because these Faunus, but once the new leader stepped up, that was it. We took the mask design those other Faunus used and made it our own." Blake explained.

"Is… Is that why you told her that the White Fang wasn't there to hurt her?" Yang assumed.

"Yeah, I mean, back then I remember being a part of a huge protest group that traveled to Atlas and got in front of the Schnee Manor. We were there for days, Yang. There was no way Weiss couldn't understand what was going on, so she was probably scared of all the people protesting in front of her home. And I assume her father told her who we were." Blake said.

Yang frowned and looked over at the little heiress. "I never really knew that's what she had to deal with. Well, I still don't think you should blame yourself, just like how Weiss shouldn't be blamed for the stuff that the Schnee Dust Company does. That I know a bit about, so I get why you and her weren't so friendly last year."

"Even so, we both had things that we shouldn't have said. I mean, there were things that hurt last year that Weiss said. And she did actually apologize to me, so-." Blake was cut off.

"She did? When?" Yang inquired.

"It was at the end of our first year. She pulled me to the room while you and Ruby were sparring one day and, well, she apologized. She said how she never did at the docks, so she wanted to then. I told her it was okay, but… well it was odd, Yang." Blake couldn't get the words out.

"Odd? And why was it odd?" Yang asked.

"She really didn't know when to stop. She talked about how she hated the idea of her father making her family's company so hated and realized that what she said was horrible. Even when I told her that I didn't blame her anymore, she still tried to find something that would be used to blame her." Blake shook her head. "I was wrong. And I easily admit that. Weiss does have her moments where yes, she is prejudice against Faunus, but then there are times where she understands our pain and wants to make things right."

Yang smiled. "Well then that's a good thing, right?"

Blake looked over at the sleeping little heiress and smiled. "Yeah, it really is. Funny, if you would've told me that I'd be friends with a Schnee before I came to Beacon, I'd threaten your life, but now… now I'm happy that Weiss and I are friends."

"That's good to hear. Now go and wake Rubes up. No way am I going to be the one to accidently wake the little heiress up." Yang said.

Blake glared at the blonde. "Seriously?"

Yang climbed up on her bunk and said. "Oh come on, you're like a ninja, Blake. Just go up to Rubes and wake her up without waking up the little heiress and everything will be fine."

Blake sighed and got up from her bed. "If Weiss wakes up, I'm blaming you." Yang shrugged and Blake walked over to Weiss' bed to shake Ruby awake. "Ruby." Blake whispered as she shook her shoulder. "Ruby, wake up."

Ruby fidgeted a bit in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Blake?" Ruby then yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's pretty early, around seven. Anyways, we wanted to know if Ozpin told you who is out of classes today." Blake said.

Ruby sat up and stretched. "He didn't actually tell me, so I guess I should try to contact him, huh?"

Blake nodded. "Did Weiss sleep well?"

Ruby turned and smiled at the sleeping little heiress. "I really didn't think she'd like watching them all that much at first, but she couldn't keep her eyes of it the scroll. So she fell asleep pretty late."

"Well, hopefully we don't wake her up. Now you should probably get to calling Ozpin sooner than later." Blake suggested.

Ruby nodded and got out her scroll. "I'm going to head out into the hallway. I just don't want to wake up Weiss with my talking." Ruby then got up and left the team's dorm.

 _I wonder if we should let Team JNPR know about what happened to Weiss. Jaune would probably be disappointed, since he couldn't ask Weiss out. Nora would probably… maybe we shouldn't tell them after all._

Ruby heard Team JNPR's door open and Pyrrha walked out. "Oh. Hello, Ruby. I didn't think I'd see anyone out in the hallway this early."

"Hi, Pyrrha. Well, I have to talk to Ozpin about something and I didn't want to wake the others." Ruby explained.

"Yes, well it's good that you're out here. I wanted to know how Weiss is doing. I heard she got hurt in your last mission, so I was little worried." Pyrrha said.

Ruby frowned. "Um, she's, well, she's still dealing with her injury, but she'll be okay."

Pyrrha noticed the scythe wielder's frown. "Ruby, is Weiss really going to be okay? You…you don't look too sure about what you said."

 _I might as well tell her. It's not like them knowing will really do much, still though. Nora. No, it'll be fine._

"Well, Pyrrha, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise to only let Jaune, Nora and Ren know. Nobody else, okay?" Ruby requested.

"Ruby, why does this sound grimm?" Pyrrha then realized what she said and sighed. "Wait, please don't let Yang know I said that."

Ruby chuckled. "No, Weiss' life isn't in any danger. She… well you'd have to see for yourself, but just let me speak with Ozpin first." Pyrrha nodded and waited for the scythe wielder to speak to their headmaster.

After a few moments, the headmaster answered his scroll. "Ruby. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know who's going to be out of class for the day to take care of Weiss." Ruby said and Pyrrha wondered how hurt the heiress really was by what Ruby had said.

"Hmm, well I was able to get Yang out of classes for today. You are tomorrow, while Blake is the day after." Ozpin answered.

Ruby was a little sad that she'd have to wait till the next day to take care of Weiss, but understood that Ozpin couldn't get them all out of classes, so she was okay with that. "Alright, thanks for letting me know, Professor Ozpin. I'll tell Blake and Yang."

"Okay, Ruby. Is there anything else you need? And how is Weiss doing?" Ozpin inquired.

"Weiss is okay and no, I have nothing else I need." Ruby said.

"Okay, Ruby. Just remember that if Weiss doesn't return to normal by next week, I will try to get you and your team out of classes individually again, but I can't make that a promise." Ozpin said.

"I understand and thanks again for this, Professor Ozpin." The two ended their conversation and the scythe wielder turned to Pyrrha. "Well, that settles that. So I guess you still want to know what happened to Weiss."

"It would be comforting knowing that she's as okay as you say she is." Pyrrha said.

"Just follow me and please promise me that you won't tell anyone but your team about this." Ruby requested.

Pyrrha nodded. "I promise, Ruby, though this is still very confusing. What could've happened to Weiss that you don't want others to know about it?"

Ruby decided to answer her by motioning to follow. She opened the door to her team's room and noticed Weiss was still asleep, so she turned to Pyrrha and made a hand motion to stay quiet. Pyrrha understood and quietly walked into RWBY's room.

Blake and Yang's eyes widened when they saw Pyrrha, but decided not to say anything.

Ruby pointed to the little heiress. "Please don't be alarmed when you see her."

Pyrrha turned to the little heiress and raised an eyebrow. "Ruby? Who is that little girl on Weiss' bed?" Pyrrha whispered.

Ruby sighed. "That's Weiss."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "W-What? Ruby, are you feeling okay? You do know that can't be possible, right?"

Blake got up from her bed and walked over to Pyrrha. "It sounds crazy, but that really is Weiss. She's like that because of a rare grimm that has an effect on people from its attacks."

"Rare grimm? W-What grimm can do this to a person? And how do you even know that this little girl is even Weiss?" Pyrrha questioned.

Blake explained what the doctor told them about the rare white Beowolf and how it really was Weiss. Pyrrha still couldn't believe it, but after Yang and Ruby backed Blake up on her explanation, she began to truly believe that the little white haired girl was her friend.

"This…It's not permanent, is it?" Pyrrha asked in a worried tone.

Ruby shook her head. "We're not completely sure when Weiss will turn back to normal, so for now, we're going to be taking care of her."

Pyrrha sighed. "I'm sorry to hear this happened. And don't worry. we won't tell anyone else about this and if you ever need us to, then we'll help take care of her too. I'm sure the others will be fine with me promising that."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Pyrrha. We really appreciate-."

"OH MY GOODNESS! You guys have a kid!" Nora exclaimed as she walked in the room.

Everyone in the room besides he little heiress quickly turned to see Nora standing at the door and Ruby ran over to cover her mouth. "Nora! Don't!"

Pyrrha sighed and looked over at Weiss. "It's okay, Ruby. It seems that she might be a heavy sleeper."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and said. "Nora, please don't shout again."

Nora mumbled through Ruby's hand until she moved it. "Sorry, but who is that kid in Weiss' bed?"

Yang jumped off her bed. "Look, just go get vomit boy and your boyf-… I mean Ren. It'll be better to explain this to all of you right now."

Nora caught what Yang had almost said. "Oh, you know Ren and I aren't together together."

"Nora, just go get them. I promise we'll explain everything. And please make sure not to make too much noise about it when we tell you." Ruby requested.

Nora saluted and ran back to JNPR's room.

"I'm sorry about that, Ruby. I should've closed the door when I walked in." Pyrrha apologized.

"It's not your fault, Pyrrha. And it doesn't matter all that much. We were going to tell the others anyway, but I was just worried that Nora might've woken Weiss up." Ruby said.

"Ruby?" A voice made the scythe wielder freeze and turn to see the little heiress did in fact wake up. "W-Who is this lady next to you? I-Is she your other t-teammate? Do I have to leave now?" Pyrrha knew from Blake that Weiss didn't have her memory.

"Weiss! No, you don't have to leave. This is Pyrrha. She's one of our friends from Team JNPR. They're across the hall." Ruby explained.

The little heiress turned to Pyrrha. "Hello Pyrrha. I-I'm Weiss Schnee." The little heiress was always polite enough to greet new people, something she might have lost from growing up the way she had.

Pyrrha smiled at the little heiress and knelt next to the bed. "Well hello to you, Weiss. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. How have you liked your time here at Beacon so far?"

Weiss blushed a bit. "Um, I-I like staying with Ruby, Blake and Yang. Ruby even let me watch cartoons."

"Ugh, why are we up this early?" Jaune tiredly asked at the door.

Pyrrha and Weiss were a little startled by that, which caused Weiss to hide a bit behind her covers. "W-Why are there more people here?"

Jaune and Ren were moved into the room by Nora, who said. "Okay, so I brought Jaune and Ren over. Now you guys have to explain why you have a kid in your room. And look, she's awake! Hi, I'm Nora!"

Weiss was a little taken back by the energetic orange haired girl. "U-Um, h-hi, Nora. I'm Weiss Schnee."

Ren and Jaune's eyes widened, while Nora looked confused. "Huh? You have the same name as-?"

Ruby freaked out and pushed Nora out of the room. Weiss didn't understand why Ruby did that and hid herself a bit more under the covers. Jaune and Ren were still frozen by the shock of what Weiss had said.

Yang sighed and smacked the two on the back of their heads to free them from their shock. "Would you two just say something now?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and whispered to Pyrrha. "Can you please explain to me what's going on here?!"

"Ruby is going to have to do that for you, Nora and Ren. Just wait till she's gotten Nora to calm down." Pyrrha whispered back.

Blake noticed Weiss was looking more afraid by the amount of people in the room and walked over to her. "Hey, don't worry, Weiss. Everyone here is a friend."

Weiss peeked out from the blanket. "R-Really?"

Blake smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Now why don't I take you to the restroom so you can brush your teeth, okay?"

Weiss was a little hesitant at first, but then nodded. Blake took her hand and led her outside as Nora and Ruby walked back in. Ruby was thankful that Blake was taking Weiss out for a bit, so that she could explain to the rest of JNPR of Weiss' situation.

After Ruby explained to them about what was happening, they were just as supportive as Pyrrha, though Jaune had a seriously hard time understanding the whole thing.

"Just try not to mention that she's actually supposed to be eighteen." Yang warned.

Nora scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about almost spilling the beans on that one, guys."

"I still don't get this! How can a Beowolf change someone into a kid?" Jaune questioned.

Ruby shook her head. "Jaune, we have no idea, but it has happened before. For now, we're just going to make sure Weiss doesn't find out who she really is to us and wait till she's back to normal."

Jaune sighed. "This is still so crazy to think a grimm can do that to any of us. Well, have you guys even thought about what you'll do if any of us can't watch her?"

"We'll probably have to take her to the infirmary for the day, so I guess that will have to do." Yang said.

Ruby heard a knock on the door and knew it was Blake giving her a warning that she and Weiss were back, so she walked over to let them both in. "Hey, where did you guys go?"

"Blake took me to brush my teeth." Weiss answered.

Jaune just stared at the little heiress and Nora wanted to run up and hug her. Sadly for everyone, she did just that.

"Oh! You're so cute!" Nora said as she picked Weiss up.

Everyone's gasped as Nora spun the little heiress around, though Weiss wasn't really all that happy with that. "W-What are you doing?! Stop! Please let me go!" Weiss cried out as she tried to get out of Nora's grasp.

"Nora! Put her down!" Ren ordered.

Nora stopped and frowned, since she knew that if Ren raised his voice like that, then she was really doing something wrong. She set the frightened heiress on the ground. The little heiress ran over to Ruby and hid behind her leg.

Ruby frowned and asked for Team JNPR to head back to their dorm for a bit. They understood and headed back, but not before Nora apologized for scaring the little heiress.

"Weiss, it's okay. They left now, so you don't have to be afraid." Ruby said.

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "W-Why did she p-pick me up like t-that?"

Ruby knelt down to get closer to the little heiress. "Nora… she's very energetic, so seeing you, um, I mean seeing a cute little girl like you made her want to pick you up. I promise she won't ever do that again."

The little heiress sniffled. "R-Really?"

"Yeah and you know what, you and Yang are going to spend the day together, so I'm sure you'll have a fun time with my big sister." Ruby smiled.

Yang walked over and kneeled down to the little heiress as well. "Yeah! You and I are going have a great time, Weissy!"

"W-Weissy?" The little heiress said in a confused tone.

Yang chuckled. "It's just a little nickname for the little heiress. Now why don't you and I watch some cartoons, while Rubes and Blake gets ready for classes?"

Weiss' eyes brightened after hearing that and nodded. Yang took Weiss' hand and helped her onto her bed. After that, she got her scroll and looked for a show that the little heiress could enjoy. It was something she hadn't done in a while with Ruby, since her little sister had grown out of the babying Yang used to do to her.

Ruby and Blake got changed into their uniforms, but still had some time before they had to go to class, so Ruby asked. "Hey, Weiss, you know a bit about hunters, so does that mean you want to be one when you grow up?"

Weiss stopped paying attention to the cartoon on Yang's scroll and turned to Ruby. "U-um, well I think it would be nice, but daddy…he said that I shouldn't think about doing something so stupid." The little heiress frowned.

Ruby felt bad for asking that. "Oh, well, I think being a huntress is a great thing, so if you do then you should follow that dream if you really want to."

"B-But daddy won't let me." Weiss mumbled, and then put her head down.

Blake tapped Ruby's shoulder and whispered. "This may not be the best time to try and tell Weiss to go against her father."

Ruby sighed and whispered back. "I…I guess you're right. But what should I say now?"

Before Blake could respond, Yang pulled the little heiress into a one armed hug. "Come on now, Weiss. You won't have to worry about that for a long time, so instead, why don't we continue watching some cartoons. And then later I'll take you out to Vale."

Weiss looked up at the blonde. "Vale. C-Can we really go to Vale?"

Yang nodded. "You can choose what we'll do there too, if you'd like."

The little heiress couldn't believe how much these three people were doing for her. They were taking care of her, let her watch cartoons, comforted her, and even let her go to Vale.

"T-Thank you, Yang." Weiss smiled.

Yang rubbed her back. "No problem, Weissy."

Ruby and Blake were glad that Yang was able to take control of the situation, so they patiently waited for class to be close to starting.

* * *

After time passed, Ruby and Blake left to their classes, but not before Ruby tried staying a bit longer than she should have to say bye to the little heiress.

Blake dragged the scythe wielder out and Yang laughed at her little sister. "Don't worry, sis. Weiss will be okay in my care!" Yang shouted.

Weiss tapped Yang's thigh. "Um, is Ruby… is she your little sister?"

"Yeah. Are you a little confused as to why she and I have last names?" Yang asked and Weiss nodded. "Well, if you want to know, she's my sister on our dad's side, but I don't care for stuff like specifics."

Weiss frowned. "Oh, well it must be nice to be the big sister."

Yang noticed the little heiress' frown. "What's wrong, Weissy?"

Weiss shook her head. "It's nothing."

Yang knew the little heiress was dodging the question, so instead of pressuring her to talk about it, she stood up and said. "You know what. I think we should head over to Vale right now. That way we'll have all day to have fun!"

"Are you sure it's okay? I… I know you said so already, but…daddy wouldn't want me to be out without-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, I know your dad has a lot of rules, but trust me. You won't get in any trouble and remember that I'll be with you, so you won't be in any danger. Now we don't have to go if you really don't want to. I'm sure we can find something fun to do in Beacon." Yang assured.

Weiss thought about it for a moment. "I…I want to go to Vale. I never really got to see that much of it when mommy took me one time."

"Well okay then. And remember that I said you can choose what we do while we're out there." Yang got up from the bed and offered to help the little heiress down. "Oh and before we go, um, don't mention who you are to people. You know, um, we don't want too many people crowding to meet you. That might ruin whatever you want us to do."

Weiss took Yang's hand and nodded. "Okay. And can we get something to eat over there too? Daddy only lets me eat food that is approved at home."

Yang hated to hear that, but decided not to pry. "Absolutely, Weissy. Now come on!"

Weiss giggled at Yang's excitement and let the blonde lead her to the airship. When Yang ran out with the little heiress in hand, she thought if it was okay to take Weiss out to Vale, but then thought that it wouldn't be a problem.

 _Hopefully there's an airship that will take me to Vale._

She then stopped when she turned the corner and ran into Ozpin. "Gah! Professor Ozpin!" Yang then fell to the ground.

Weiss let go of Yang so she wouldn't fall with her and said. "Y-Yang?! Are you okay?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her head and saw that Ozpin offered her a hand. "Well, I see you and Weiss are in a hurry now. So, would you mind telling me where you're heading?"

Yang took the headmaster's hand and stood up. "Ugh. Sorry about that, Professor. Um, well, Weiss and I… we were just going to the courtyard… And then we were just going to, um, well you know-."

"Aren't we going to Vale, Yang?" Weiss said which caused Yang to freeze in place.

Ozpin chuckled to himself. "Vale? And when were you going to tell me or the doctor that, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang sighed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I promised Weiss that I'd take her to Vale. Is there any way that you can allow this?"

"Hmm, well I don't see much of a problem with taking the young Miss Schnee to Vale. Of course you will make sure to keep her safe and you will inform the doctor that she was out for the day, but that can wait till later." Ozpin said.

Yang smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

Ozpin nodded. "Oh and before you leave, let me authorize use of an airship to Vale for you today. Students need to show that they're allowed out of classes before getting on an airship. And yes, Weiss is also given permission to board the airship."

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Oh, wow. I guess I wouldn't have even been able to get on the airship. Good thing we ran into you, Professor."

"Yes it was. Now run along. And be sure to get back at an appropriate time." Ozpin reminded.

Yang nodded and took Weiss' hand. "Come on, Weissy!"

The two headed out to the airships. Once they were there, Yang showed the pilot her scroll, which had Ozpin's approval of use of an airship. The pilot took a few moments to make sure it was legit and once he confirmed it, he let the two in.

The ride to Vale was fun for the little heiress, as she looked in awe out the windows. Yang chuckled at the sight of her white haired friend being amazed at such a thing and wondered how much Weiss got out during her time at her home.

 _No, let me not think about that right now. I'm here to make sure she has fun._

* * *

The airship landed and the two headed out into the town. Yang made sure to hold Weiss' hand the whole way, which made the little heiress happy. To Weiss, walking out in Vale and being able to see what it had to offer excited her. It was only times like that, that made her remember the things her and her mother used to do. And the things she wished her own sister would do for her. It made her frown from not having that, but she made sure that Yang didn't see her sad.

"Well, Weissy. I'm not sure what you want to do, so let me know." Yang said as they crossed a street.

The little heiress thought about it for a moment and asked. "Um, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Hmm, oh, well a lot of things, but some places I just can't take you two. Like this nice little club that has the worst manager, though I forgot if he was even the manager or just some dude who looked like he owned it. Anyways, the only other stuff I can think about is when I would take Ruby to the arcades, or even the park. Maybe we can go to-." Yang was cut off by a small squeal that came from the little heiress. "What's wrong, Weiss?!" Yang asked in a worried tone.

The little heiress' eyes shined at the sight in front of her. "Look! It's an ice rink! C-Can we go?!"

Yang looked over at the ice rink and realized that the little heiress must have had a fascination of ice even back then. "Okay, Weissy, if you really want to, then we'll go."

Weiss smiled and let the blonde lead them to the indoor ice rink, which made her smile brightly as they walked in. The little heiress couldn't believe she was in an ice rink. Her mother talked about taking her one day, but, well the little heiress never really had the opportunity.

Yang looked over and found where she and Weiss could get ice skates. She had to find the right size ice skate for the little heiress, so it took a few minutes of trying on ice skates.

Once she got the ice skates on Weiss, Yang asked. "Okay, Weissy. You have your skates on, but do you know how to use them properly? If not, I can teach you."

Weiss frowned. "I…I never really got to try this before. I-I asked my sister if she could teach me, but… she never wanted to."

Yang hated seeing Weiss frown. "It's okay, Weissy. Like I said, I'll teach you right now. Just remember to not let go of my hand and try to balance yourself on the ice."

Yang put her ice skates on and offered her hand to the little heiress. Weiss slowly took Yang's hand and the blonde led them onto the ice.

The little heiress yelped when she set her ice skates on the ice, but Yang, made sure not to let her fall. "I got you, Weissy. I promise not to let you fall."

"O-Okay, but what if I let go by accident?" The little heiress asked in a worried tone.

"Then I'll make sure to catch you. I've actually taken Ruby to the ice rink before and she had a great time! So I'll make sure you will too." Yang smiled.

Weiss gave a small smile back and began to move on her own, but still kept a hold on Yang's hand. Yang made sure to stay close to the walls of the ice rink, as she was certain she'd keep Weiss balanced, but she wanted to let Weiss feel more comfortable that way.

The little heiress looked around and saw others in the ice rink skating. They were in the middle, while she and Yang were closer to the wall.

It made Weiss determined, so she asked. "Y-Yang? I-I want to go in the middle."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Weissy, I know it looks fun over there, but are you sure? You only just started to ice skate, so maybe we should get you more comfortable before going over there."

Weiss frowned for a moment, but then realized that Yang was probably right. "O-Okay, but, maybe after a bit, we can go over there. Please."

Yang couldn't deny how cute the little heiress looked when she said please and sighed. "Okay, Weissy. We'll spend another hour over here, and then we'll see if you've got enough time here to balance out over there."

The little heiress smiled at that and agreed to the hour.

Throughout that hour, Weiss had moments where she did stumble a bit, but Yang kept her promise. Anytime the little heiress almost fell, she would grab her arm on the spot. Weiss was so happy to be ice skating and to have Yang with her to keep her balanced and just overall being there with her. The little heiress wasn't sure why Yang, Ruby and Blake had been this nice to her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Alright, Weissy. Do you think you're ready to get away from the wall?" Yang asked.

Weiss took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, but…only if I can hold onto your hand still."

Yang chuckled. "Of course you can, silly. Now let's go!"

Weiss yelped when Yang pushed off the wall and started to skate towards the middle of the ice rink. The little heiress felt a little off balanced for a few moments, but then remembered that Yang had a hold on her, so she wasn't as scared.

Weiss was having a good time, and then suddenly felt herself being pulled away from Yang. "Gah! Yang! Why am I so far away?!"

"You're not that far, Weiss. I was just letting you have some more room to do your own skating. If you want, I'll pull you back to me." Yang offered.

The little heiress wasn't sure what she wanted at that moment, but thought that she would need to eventually learn to move on her own, so she shook her head. "N-No. I can do it. I… just please don't let me fall."

"You know I won't, Weiss." Yang assured.

Weiss nodded and tried her best to move on her own. It wasn't as easy, as she felt a little shaky. She looked over at Yang who had her eye on the heiress the entire time.

 _Okay, I can do this. Yang will be there to catch me if I fall._

They kept skating around the rink until there was a point where Weiss, without thinking, let go of Yang's hand. The little heiress was having too much fun to notice that she was getting farther from Yang. The blonde watched as the happy little heiress was skating around, but then realized that she shouldn't let her skate by herself for long, so she skated closer to her to be there just in case.

The little heiress looked around and finally realized that she was skating on her own, which made her eyes widen and almost lose balance. "Ahh!" As the heiress lost balance, she felt an arm grab her.

"Gotcha!" Yang said as she pulled the little heiress to her. "See. I told you I wouldn't let you fall, Weissy." Yang smiled.

"Thank you for catching me." The little heiress said as the blonde skated them over to the exit of the rink.

"Okay, I think we had enough fun for one day. We should probably head back to Beacon before it gets too dark out." Yang reminded.

Yang helped Weiss change out of her ice skates and asked her if she wanted to get a bite to eat before they went back to the airship. The little heiress was going to say something, but when her stomach grumbled, she blushed. Yang laughed at that and said how her tummy gave her the answer.

* * *

"So, Weissy. Did you have fun today?" Yang asked.

The little heiress nodded. "I'm…happy to have the chance to ice skate. I…I just wish Winter would've taken me a while ago."

"Yeah, I know a bit about her. So, um, what's your sister like?" Yang inquired.

Weiss frowned. "She… she doesn't usually like talking to me. It's okay though. I…I know she's just busy with her own work."

"What? No, she's your sister. Whatever work she has, it shouldn't make her ignore you that way. What does she even do?" Yang asked.

"I don't really know. Well, I kind of do. It's just some small stuff for daddy's company." Weiss responded.

Yang hated the idea of Winter ignoring Weiss like that. She was going to ask a bit more on the subject, but she spotted a pizza place for her and Weiss to eat at.

"Pizza? Are you sure we should eat that?" Weiss asked.

Yang nodded. "I don't know if you've ever eaten it before, but if you haven't, then let me tell you that it tastes delicious. And guess what! You get to choose the toppings!"

Weiss turned her head in confusion, but before she could say something, Yang walked them into the pizza place.

Yang got to a table and told Weiss to wait for her to bring them their pizzas, but not before asking what kind of toppings she'd like. The little heiress didn't know what toppings were even offered, so Yang had to explain that to her. After seeing what they had and hearing Yang's explanation, she just asked for a pepperoni pizza.

"Pepperoni, huh? Well okay then, Weissy. Be right back." Yang said as she ran over to order their pizzas.

Weiss saw some things she never got to see before. And that was being in a place that her father wouldn't let her in. It was just being in the pizza place and looking around it that made her smile. An experience she wouldn't have during her first go around as a child.

"Here you go, Weissy." Yang said and placed her plate of pepperoni pizza on the table. "Be careful. It's still a little hot. And I got you a water bottle too."

Weiss looked down at the pizza slice and asked. "Um, are...are there any utensils for this?"

Yang chuckled. "No, Weissy. You just hold onto it with your hands and bite down. You don't need a fork or a knife, unless you really want to, then I'll cut your pizza and get a fork for you."

"O-Oh, no, that's okay. I-I just never ate a pizza before, so I didn't know how I was supposed to eat it." Weiss said.

"Well, if this is your first pizza, then it's a good thing you chose the classic pepperoni. Just make sure to not get dirty when you eat your pizza. And there are some napkins if you need them. Now, dig in!" Yang said as she bit down on her pizza slice.

Weiss was hesitant at first, so she just stared at the slice of pizza for a few seconds. She then slowly lifted the slice up and leaned in to bite a piece. Yang had actually paused her own eating to see if the little heiress would like the pizza and waited patiently for her to take a bite.

When she bit into her pizza, the little heiress' eyes widened. She never thought that the instant she ate a pizza, it would taste that good. She took another bite and smiled. Yang looked at the little heiress as she enjoyed her first pizza and returned to eating her own slice.

After the two finished their pizzas, Weiss actually asked if she could have another. Yang chuckled at how much Weiss liked the pizza and got her another slice. That was it though, as Weiss was happy with eating just two slices, so after she finished that one, they headed out of the pizza place.

"I knew you would like pizza, Weissy." Yang said.

Weiss smiled. "It was really tasty. I wish daddy would've let me eat it before."

Yang shook her head at that, as it was dumb for the little heiress' father to not let her eat pizza. "Well, just remember that you'll be able to eat all kinds of foods that you weren't allowed to before. Now let's head back home."

Weiss looked to the ground as they walked and Yang caught that. "Hey, what's wrong, Weissy? Didn't you have fun today?"

"Hmm? Oh, I did, but… I…" Weiss couldn't continue and sniffled.

"Weiss? Hey, come on. Sit down." Yang led the little heiress to a small bench and sat her down. "Weiss, please tell me what's wrong. I don't know how much I'll be able to help, but I promise to at least try."

The little heiress shook her head. "I don't…I don't want to talk about it."

"Weissy, please don't bottle up what you're feeling. I know we've only known each other for a day, but I promise that you can trust me." Yang assured.

"S-Sister." Weiss muttered.

"Hmm? Did you say sister?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded. "Why… Why can't I have a sister that would be just like you? I…I want my sister to care about me!" Weiss cried out.

Yang was shocked by how the little heiress worded that.

 _What does she mean? Does her sister really not care about her?_

"Hey, come on, Weissy. I'm sure your sister cares about you very much. She… maybe she's just really busy like you said sometimes." Yang said.

"N-No. I… I know it's more than that. I only said that she's busy because I didn't-." The little heiress sniffled again. "I didn't want to talk about her. She hates me!"

Yang leaned in and hugged the crying heiress. "Weiss, she doesn't hate you."

"Y-Yes she d-does. When daddy told her that I was t-the heiress, s-she told me t-that I d-don't deserve the position. She hates me!" Weiss cried out again.

Yang rubbed her back and knew some people were probably staring, but she didn't care. "Weiss, listen, I don't know how you and your sister are when you're home, but I can say that she doesn't hate you. She may be angry at how things turned out, but she won't truly hate you for it. And if these words don't make you feel better, then I'll be the big sister you want."

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "Y-You can do that? B-But how?"

"Remember what I said about not caring about the specifics with how Ruby and I are sisters?" Weiss nodded and Yang continued. "Well, like that, I don't care for being a blood relative. You can be my little sister, Weissicle!" Yang smiled.

Weiss wiped her eyes of the tears. "W-Weissicle? I-Is that another nickname?"

Yang nodded. "You liked the ice and your name fits well for it. So you'll be my little Weissicle."

The little heiress just stared at Yang for a few seconds before jumping at her and hugging her. Yang recoiled a bit, but kept her balance. The blonde knew that Weiss just needed to know that she wasn't going to be alone and that she would be the big sister the little heiress had wanted.

Yang tightened the hug a bit and whispered. "I promise to be there for you, Weissicle. And just like me. Blake and Ruby will be there for you too."

Weiss just buried her face into the blonde's shoulder. Instead of making Weiss let go, Yang offered to carry her to the airship. Weiss asked if it was okay and Yang assured her that she wasn't heavy, so she could do it. The little heiress agreed to being carried and held onto her new big sister.

Once they got to the airship, it was just dealing with the time of the ride back, which wasn't hard at all. The little heiress had actually fallen asleep, so Yang made sure not to wake her through the ride.

* * *

When the airship landed, Yang carefully picked up the little heiress. She looked down at the sleeping little heiress and smiled. She carried her back to the dorm and once she got there, she saw that Ruby and Blake were already sitting on their beds. Ruby looked over and glared at the blonde.

Yang was confused by that and tucked Weiss into bed. "What?"

"You didn't answer your scroll, Yang. I was worried." Ruby crossed her arms in anger.

Blake spoke up. "I'm with Ruby, Yang. I know you were taking Weiss to Vale, but to not even let us know when you were coming back is a little rude."

"Sorry, guys, but Weissy wanted to go ice skating and I guess I just didn't see that you called me. Oh and get this, she likes pizza!" Yang said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup, so instead of being mad at me, just think at how much fun she had today and how much fun you and her will have tomorrow, Rubes." Yang suggested.

Ruby looked over at the little heiress and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for taking her out to Vale, Yang. Maybe I should take her too."

"I don't see why not, just be sure to talk to Ozpin about it beforehand. You'll need to get permission to board the airship to Vale." Yang said.

"Right, well I guess we should go get something to eat, Blake." Ruby said.

"What? Did you guys not eat dinner or something?" Yang asked.

"We were waiting for you." Blake said.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Yang said in a nervous tone.

Blake rolled her eyes and got up. "Come on, Ruby. And Yang, I am still a bit upset that you wouldn't at least tell us when you were coming back, but…you did say she had a fun time, so I guess I'll forgive you this time."

Yang was glad to hear that and watched them leave the room. She turned to the little heiress and saw a smile on her face. Yang leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Yang smiled and walked over to her bed, but not before she said. "Goodnight, Weissicle."

* * *

 **This was a pretty lengthy chapter since it's been awhile since I posted one. Sorry about that. Anyways, I have a, well kind of schedule for this story. It's a specific order of how the chapters will go, but I did want to ask one thing. Would you guys also like to see a chapter where JNPR takes care of the little heiress? That chapter isn't planned, but if you want to see that, then let me know.**

 **To the guest on chapter 2- Thanks, though I can't say it's too original. I've seen a small amount about how the RWBY cast gets changed into kids, which is why I wanted to throw one in there.**

 **To the guest on chapter 2 about liking cute Weiss- Yes, there will be more cute Weiss moments that I hope you'll like. And the trouble she'll get into, well, you'll see.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the third chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. We Both Know The Pain

**Here's chapter 4 everyone.**

* * *

The little heiress opened her eyes to see that she was back on the bed that the others offered her to use while she was there. Weiss yawned and saw that the others were still asleep.

 _I guess Yang carried me back. Did she really mean it when she told me that Ruby and Blake would be there for me too?_

That thought made the little heiress look over at Blake, and then up at Ruby's bed. If Yang was telling her the truth, then she was in for a great time while she was recovering. It made her smile, but then she wished that they were awake to do something. Ruby was in fact awake above her, as she was excited to start her day with the little heiress.

When she heard Weiss yawn, she waited a bit for her to fully wake up until she asked in a quiet tone so she wouldn't wake up Blake and Yang. "Hey. Weiss? Are you awake?"

The sound of Ruby's voice scared the little heiress at first, but then she grew a smile. "Ruby? Oh, yes, I'm awake. I didn't know you were too."

Ruby got down from her bed and sat on the little heiress' bed. "Morning, Weiss. I'm happy that you had fun yesterday with Yang. She told me you guys went ice skating and ate some pizza."

Weiss nodded. "I never really got to go ice skating before, so it was really fun. And I never knew pizza was so tasty." Weiss then looked a little worried. "Um, c-could you please not tell my daddy about that. I-I don't think he'll like knowing that I ate pizza."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, I won't say anything, but you shouldn't worry about him not liking that. If you like something, then you like it. There's nothing wrong that."

"B-But daddy gets angry. A-And it's scary when daddy gets angry." Weiss said.

Ruby didn't like thinking about Weiss' dad ever since Ozpin said that he wouldn't come to see Weiss when she was injured. "I want to make you a promise, Weiss. I won't let your father hurt you in any way, ever. I promise you that."

"How? You live here. I'm going to go back one day and…and you guys won't be there." Weiss felt like she was about to cry, but suddenly felt Ruby hug her. "R-Ruby?"

"This isn't something I'll let you go through alone, Weiss. If your father isn't treating you right at home then please, tell me." Ruby begged.

Weiss shook her head. "H-He…he doesn't hurt me. He just… he scares me sometimes."

Ruby pulled away to look at the little heiress. "How exactly does he scare you?"

The little heiress took a breath. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. Please, can we just…talk about something else?"

"O-Okay, Weiss. I won't force you to talk about it, but if it ever bothers you, then know that I'll listen and I swear that I won't let you go through these problems alone." Ruby assured.

Weiss could tell from the way Ruby was looking at her and the way she said it, that her words were genuine. The little heiress nodded and hugged Ruby. The scythe wielder rubbed Weiss' back and wished she could do more for her.

 _I mean it, Weiss. I won't let your father hurt you, ever again!_

The little heiress pulled away and said. "Um, thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "You're welcome, Weiss. Oh and guess what."

"What?" The little heiress asked.

"Since you had so much fun in Vale yesterday, I'm going to take you back there so we can have even more fun!" Ruby said.

Weiss was happy to hear that. "Can we go to the park?"

Ruby nodded. "You know that there are probably dogs there too." Ruby said knowing that Weiss liked dogs from her reaction to Zwei when she first met him. "Does that sound fun?"

The little heiress had a huge smile on her face at the mention of dogs. "R-Really?!" The little heiress then frowned. "Daddy doesn't let me have a dog, since he said that they're dirty and I shouldn't be near them."

Ruby would've said something to comfort the little heiress, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Give me a second, Weiss. I have to answer the door." Ruby got up and answered to reveal Oobleck. "Doctor Oobleck? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was asked to deliver this to you, Miss Rose." Oobleck then handed her a cylinder. "Now I must be off." Oobleck said and zipped away.

Ruby was confused at how Oobleck could run off that quickly. "Huh? Maybe he has a speed semblance too. Whatever." Ruby walked back in with the cylinder and turned to the little heiress. "Sorry about that, Weiss. Now, listen, your father-."

The little heiress stopped her. "What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, this. Uh, I'm not sure actually. It's got a note attached to it though." Ruby took off the note and read it. "Ruby, Yang. I know I have done this before and I apologize for last year, but I'll need you to look after Zwei again for me. Qrow is away and I'm heading out on a mission for the week, so you two are the only ones who I can trust with him." Ruby smiled. "Well, Weiss. You said you never got to have a dog, so guess what?"

Weiss turned her head in confusion. "What, Ruby?"

Ruby opened the cylinder package and let the roll inside drop to the floor. It bounced a few times, which really confused Weiss. The roll formed into the small corgi that visited the team last year.

The little heiress' eyes widened. "PUPPY!" Weiss then jumped off the bed and hugged the corgi, which made Ruby giggle.

Blake woke up from Weiss' reaction to Zwei and looked over. "Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Blake moved over and jumped onto Yang's bed.

The blonde was rudely woken up by Blake pushing her as she got on her bed. "Gah! Blake?! What the hell?!" Yang looked down at the little heiress playing with Zwei. "Really? I thought you were over this already, Blake."

"Why is Zwei here, Ruby?!" Blake questioned and ignored the blonde.

Ruby was laughing a bit at the little bit that just went down and said. "Dad wants us to watch him until he comes back from a mission. So we're going to need to keep him here like last year."

Blake sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Yang tapped Blake's shoulder and pointed down at Weiss and Zwei.

Weiss, who had been playing with the corgi the whole time wasn't paying any attention to the others. She fell over as the corgi jumped up and licked her face. He was happy to have someone to play with and stopped licking her face when she fell over. Zwei yipped and waited for the little heiress to sit back up. When Weiss sat up, she giggled and hugged the corgi.

Blake then smiled at the sight and said. "I guess I can deal with this if she's having that much fun with him. Ugh, just be sure to keep him away from my things."

"You got it, Blake. Now why don't you get down from Yang's bed? You kind of woke her up by jumping up there." Ruby reminded.

Blake turned and was treated by an aggravated looking blonde. "S-Sorry, Yang."

Yang sighed. "Just don't let it happen again, Blakey."

Blake nodded and got back on her bed, but then realized something. "Wait, did you just call me Blakey?"

Weiss spoke up. "It's like how she calls me Weissy." The little heiress went back to playing with the corgi.

The black cat of the team decided not to complain about the nickname and got back under her blanket.

Ruby knelt down to the corgi and little heiress. "So, I see you like Zwei, Weiss."

Weiss stopped playing with the corgi for a moment and said. "He's so cute and really playful! C-Can we take him to the park. Please!"

Ruby giggled. "Of course we can. But for now, we should try to let Blake and Yang get some sleep. It's still too early for them to be up and remember that they have classes soon."

Weiss nodded and Ruby helped her back into bed. Zwei jumped up on the little heiress' bed and snuggled up on the end of it. The little heiress smiled at the sight of the corgi and couldn't wait till they got to Vale.

Ruby got back into her bed and set her alarm so that she could wake Blake and Yang up. She then thought about what she and Weiss would do in the park, but then realized that Zwei would probably keep her entertained for a while.

 _I can't forget to ask Ozpin to let me go to Vale with Weiss. Hopefully it won't be a problem._

Ruby closed her eyes and waited till her alarm went off to really get the day started.

* * *

After an hour passed, Ruby's scroll went off and woke her up.

The scythe wielder opened her eyes and turned the alarm off. "Ugh. Well time to get up guys." Ruby yawned and jumped off her bed. "Come on, stop being lazy." Ruby said, but got a groan from her sister.

"Shut up, Rubes." Yang said from her bed.

Ruby glared up at Yang and saw that Blake was getting up. The scythe wielder looked over at Zwei and smirked. She woke the corgi up and pointed up at Yang's bed. The corgi understood and Ruby helped him up on her bed. Zwei jumped from the top of Ruby's bed and landed on Yang.

Yang screeched when the dog landed on her. "GAH! Zwei! Get off right now!"

Ruby laughed and Blake rolled her eyes. "You do know that you could've woken her up in a different way, Ruby."

"Nah, Yang would throw Zwei on me back home when I wouldn't wake up, so I might as well get a little revenge." Ruby stated.

Weiss had woken up from the blonde's scream and grew worried. "Y-Yang?! What's wrong?!"

Yang was wrestling with the corgi and eventually set him down on the bed. "Huh?" Yang turned to Weiss and saw the worry on her face. "Oh, don't worry, Weiss. Ruby just thought it would be funny to make Zwei jump on me. I'm okay, Weissicle."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Weissicle?"

"It's a little nickname I gave her. Now please, take Zwei." Yang pleaded.

Ruby picked the dog from her sister's hands and set him on the ground. "Weiss, I'm sorry for doing that and waking you up. I should've realized that Yang was going to scream when Zwei landed on her."

"It's okay." Weiss then looked over at Zwei and smiled. "Come here, Zwei!" The corgi yipped and jumped onto Weiss' bed. "Good boy!" Weiss leaned over to pet the corgi.

Ruby giggled and said. "Okay, Weiss. So when do you want to head out to Vale?"

"Um, maybe in an hour. Is that okay, Ruby?" Weiss requested.

Ruby nodded. "Remember that we're going to take Zwei with us too. Oh and let me make sure that we have permission to go first."

"Are you going to see Ozpin? C-Can I come too. I-I want to ask him something." The little heiress hoped to go with the scythe wielder.

"Oh, uh, sure. What are you going to ask him, Weiss?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss was hesitant at first, but then decided it was okay to admit what she wanted. "W-Well, he…he's the headmaster, right?" Ruby nodded and the little heiress continued. "Um, I just wanted to know if he w-would be able to convince my daddy to let me come here when I'm older."

Ruby smiled at that. "I know that you'll be allowed in this school, Weiss. And you're going to be an amazing huntress one day, even if your father is against it, you'll still be able to come here."

"Y-You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. In fact, I know so." Ruby assured the little heiress.

Blake and Yang watched Ruby lift the little heiress' spirits and realized that even as a child, Weiss wanted to be a huntress. Although her reasons weren't clear to them.

Ruby took Weiss' hand and asked for Yang to keep Zwei in the room until they got back. Blake wasn't happy with the idea, but Yang made sure to keep the corgi from bugging the black cat.

"Ruby? Why does Blake not like Zwei?" Weiss asked as the two were walked out of the room.

Ruby giggled. "She's just not a fan of dogs in general, but don't worry. She won't have Zwei kicked out because of that."

Weiss was glad to hear that and heard a door had opened. It was JNPR's door and Nora had walked out of the room, which caused the little heiress to become a bit afraid. She remembered when Nora picked her up and spun her around, so she hid behind Ruby's leg again.

When Ruby noticed Weiss' reaction, she was going to say something, but Nora beat her to it. "Hey, Weiss." Nora said in a soft tone, which surprised Ruby a bit. "I'm really sorry for scaring you yesterday. I wanted to make it up to you, but you and Yang were out, so…could I maybe apologize in the proper way?"

The little heiress looked past Ruby's leg and opened her eyes to see Nora had a bag in her hands. "W-What is that?"

Nora smiled. "I asked my friend to make these cookies for you. He's the best, so I know you'll love his cookies." Ruby's eyes widened and Nora noticed. "Ruby, I know you like cookies, but these are Weiss' apology cookies. I never ask Ren to make these unless there's a serious need for them…or unless I'm in the mood for them."

Ruby sighed, but then realized that Weiss does deserve them. "Weiss, will you accept Nora's apology cookies?"

Nora pulled a cookie out of the bag. "Here you go. Try one and see if you like it." Nora offered the cookie to the little heiress.

Weiss was a bit hesitant, but grabbed the cookie and took a bite out of it, which caused her eyes to widen. "T-This is really good. Y-Your friend made this?" Weiss asked in disbelief that any random person could make a cookie that good.

Nora giggled. "Yup. His name is Ren. You met him yesterday. He was the boy with the pink strand of hair. And he's my best friend!"

The little heiress ate the rest of the cookie and Nora handed her the bag. "Thank you. A-And I forgive you for spinning me. I-I was just scared that someone picked me up."

Nora kneeled down and said. "I know and I'm really sorry, Weiss. I promise that I won't ever do that again. And you know, I think that you should really meet the rest of my team one of these days. I know you kind of did yesterday, but I mean actually meet them. Ren is really nice and Jaune…well he's a good friend too, though he is not the brightest when it comes to Pyrrha." Nora chuckled at the thought and got back up. "Well, I'm going to head back to my room. Ren still isn't awake and I have to wake his sleepy but up. Bye guys!" Nora skipped back into her room.

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "U-Um. I-is she normally like that?"

"Nora is a bit more energetic, but she felt really bad about what she did yesterday. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Nora be so…sorry before." Ruby said.

"Oh, well okay. C-Can we go and see Ozpin now?" The little heiress asked.

Ruby nodded and guided the little heiress to Ozpin's office.

* * *

When they both got there, Ruby knocked on the door and waited for the headmaster to open the door. "Okay, Weiss. Just remember that you don't need to be afraid to ask to be allowed to come to this school later. Ozpin is a very nice man and he'll be happy to have you train here."

Weiss was still a little nervous, but nodded. "R-Ruby? Do I need to have papers with me? Daddy says stuff like this usually requires paper work."

Ruby shook her head. "Ozpin won't need that right now, Weiss. When you get older, yes, but you won't even need to worry about any paper work."

The door opened and Ozpin greeted the two. "Well, what do we have here? Miss Schnee, is everything okay?"

The little heiress was nervous again. "I-I wanted to ask you for something, but R-Ruby wanted to talk to you first."

Ozpin turned to Ruby. "Well, come in. We can discuss anything you two may need in my office."

Ruby nodded and walked the little heiress into the room. "Professor Ozpin, Yang said that I needed to speak with you before I got on an airship, since I needed your permission to board one. So…can I?"

Ozpin took a seat. "I see no problem with that. Of course I'll need you to make sure to come back at an appropriate time. No late night stays in Vale, Miss Rose."

Ruby chuckled. "I'm not one for late night stuff, Professor Ozpin. Anyways, Weiss wanted to ask you something very important." Ruby looked down at the little heiress. "Right, Weiss?"

The little heiress nodded. "Um, yes, well…P-Professor Ozpin…C-Could I… CouldIpleasejoinyourschoolwhenIgetoldenough?" Weiss asked in one breath.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Ruby giggled. "She asked if she could join your school when she's old enough to."

The headmaster thought about it for a moment, which worried Weiss, but then he said. "Well I don't see why not. I think you'll be a fine huntress when you're older. So yes, you may join my school when you are of age, Miss Schnee."

Weiss' eyes brightened. "I-I can really be a huntress in training here?"

Of course you can, Miss Schnee." Ozpin confirmed.

The little heiress cheered and hugged Ruby. "Ruby! I'm going to be a huntress one day!"

Ruby hugged the little heiress back. "And I can't wait to see when you become one. Now see. Didn't I say that it wouldn't be a problem? And don't worry about your father. Ozpin doesn't need his permission for you to be allowed here. Right, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin nodded, but only to keep the little heiress in a happy mood. "You know. I can even have some papers processed to keep your spot for when you are old enough, if you'd like."

"You can do that?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Ozpin nodded. "As long as you are okay with it. These papers can be given to you once you and Ruby gets back from your little trip today."

The little heiress nodded many times. "Yes! I would love to have those papers! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Miss Schnee. Now why don't you two head on out to the airship. I already authorized everything. All you have to do is show the pilot your scroll, Ruby." Ozpin suggested.

Ruby took Weiss' hand and said. "Thank you again for all of this, Professor Ozpin. And I promise to get back at an appropriate time. Bye."

Weiss waved. "Bye, Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin waved back as the two left his office. He turned in his chair and looked out of the window. The headmaster sighed and closed his eyes.

 _Even I… A man who has made so many mistakes…Wouldn't have made the mistake of taking a childhood away from anyone. If only you saw that, Mr. Schnee._

* * *

Ruby and Weiss went back to the dorm to get the corgi. Once they got him, Ruby told Blake and Yang that they'd be back before it got dark and if they needed her, then to not hesitate to give her a call. Ruby shot a look to Yang when she said that as she still didn't forget the blonde not answering her scroll when they had called her. Of course that made Yang stick her tongue out at her sister, since she still couldn't let that go.

Once they got to the airship, Ruby showed the pilot her authorization to use the airship. The pilot nodded and told the two to get in, though there wasn't anyone else going with them, an authorization from Ozpin got anyone fair use of the airships.

Ruby helped the little heiress into one of the seats and sat next to her, while Zwei jumped up on the other side of the heiress. "I can't wait for you to see the park, Weiss. My dad would take Yang and I over to Vale a few times and when we did go, we enjoyed the park most of the time. Zwei loves it too, right boy!" Zwei barked two times and jumped in his seat to confirm what Ruby stated. "See."

Weiss gave the dog a pat on the head. "Do you think there will be more doggies to play with Zwei? I don't want him to be lonely."

"He won't be lonely, Weiss. He has you." Ruby said.

"But…what if he doesn't want to play with me over there?" Weiss frowned.

Zwei saw the frown on the little heiress' face and moved over to lick her face. When he did that, Weiss giggled and started to squirm in her seat. "Z-Zwei! Come on, boy! Stop it!" Weiss started to laugh at the happy corgi licking her face.

Ruby chuckled. "Alright, down boy. You can play with Weiss when we get to the park."

Zwei heard Ruby say to get down and moved back in a sitting position on his seat.

The corgi barked and Weiss said. "Okay, maybe he'll like to play over at the park after all."

Ruby nodded and the three waited for the pilot to tell them that they were almost there.

After some time passed, the pilot informed them that they would be landing within five minutes. Weiss was excited and Ruby could see it when she was smiling.

 _Wow, I don't think I've seen Weiss smile this much before. I mean…She's just so happy, but then… Then there's times that she's afraid to do the things she wants to do._

Ruby wouldn't let that thought ruin the day for the little heiress and once the airship landed, Ruby helped Weiss up and led the her and Zwei outside. She told the pilot that they'd be back in a few hours and began to walk to the park.

Weiss spotted something and pointed over at it. "Hey, that's the pizza place that Yang took me to."

Ruby looked over at the pizza place and asked. "Do you want to eat there again?"

The little heiress shook her head. "It's okay. I wanted to try other things that daddy wouldn't let me try…That's okay, right?"

"Of course it is. Now let's get you to the park and afterwards we'll get you some food." Ruby promised.

On the way to the park, Weiss was eating a few more of the cookies that Nora had given her earlier and said. "Do you want one, Ruby?"

Ruby's eyes widened, but then she remembered that those were the apology cookies that Nora gave her. "It's okay, Weiss. Those cookies are yours, so you don't need to share any wi-."

Weiss had none of that and broke half a cookie. "You can have half. That way we both can have it."

"Weiss." Ruby said softly, but then smiled. "Okay. Just because you went through the trouble of breaking the cookie in half, I'll take it." Ruby took the half cookie and ate it. "Thank you, Weiss."

The little heiress blushed. "Y-You're welcome. M-Mommy would make cookies for me and…" Weiss stopped and Ruby took note of that.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby inquired.

"I-It's nothing. L-Let's just get to the park." Weiss said.

Ruby decided to sit the little heiress down at a bench before continuing. "Weiss, you know that you can tell me, Blake and Yang anything. So please, tell me what's bothering you."

Weiss looked to the ground. "C-Can we talk about it after we play in the park?"

Ruby rubbed the little heiress' head. "Sure, but remember that I won't forget, so please don't be afraid to let me know what's bothering you, Weiss. I care a lot about you, so I want to help."

"How come?" Weiss inquired.

"Huh? What do you mean, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

The little heiress looked up and asked. "How come you care so much about me?"

Ruby smiled. "Because you're special to me, Weiss. You're a wonderful person who has a great future ahead of her. You're strong, smart…and… why are you blushing?" Weiss turned away in embarrassment, which made Ruby chuckle. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't think you'd blush, but it's true. You're an amazing person, Weiss. Don't ever doubt yourself."

Weiss looked back to Ruby and then down at Zwei, who yipped in agreement with his owner. "O-Okay…but…um, I want to talk to you about what's bothering me and-."

"And we'll do that right after we play in the park. I know. Just remember that while I do want to know what's bothering you, I won't force you to tell me. Now let's go!" Ruby exclaimed and offered Weiss a hand.

Weiss gave a small smile and took the hooded girl's hand.

* * *

They got over to the park and the sight of it made the little heiress squeal in excitement. "Look at all the doggies!"

Ruby noticed there were indeed a few dogs around and Zwei yipped a few times. "Well, Zwei seems to be just as excited as you, Weiss. So why don't you two go on ahead and play a little. I even brought over a ball for you to play with Zwei." Ruby handed the ball to the little heiress.

Weiss took the ball and asked. "Aren't you going to play too, Ruby?"

The team leader smiled. "If you want me to, then I will."

The little heiress nodded. "Come on!" Weiss took Ruby's hand and started to run over to the middle of the park, with Zwei behind them

Ruby let the little heiress lead her to the middle of the park and giggled at the little heiress' excitement. "Slow down, Weiss. We don't want to leave Zwei in the dust."

Weiss slowed down and turned to see the corgi run up to them. "Do you want to play…um, what is the thing they call with throwing the ball, Ruby?"

Ruby was confused by Weiss' question and assumed she meant fetch. "Um, do you mean fetch?"

"Uh, is that the game where the doggy runs after the ball and brings it back?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded. "Then yes!"

 _How does she not know what the word fetch is?_

Weiss threw the ball and yelled. "Fetch boy! That's what I'm supposed to yell, right Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah, just like that, Weiss." Ruby confirmed.

Zwei ran after the ball and brought it back to the little heiress. "Good boy!" Weiss took the ball and said. "He brought it back, Ruby! Do you want to throw it now?" Weiss asked as she offered the ball to the hooded girl.

Ruby chuckled and took the ball. "Okay." Ruby threw the ball and shouted. "Fetch, Zwei!" The corgi barked and ran over to get the ball. "Hey, Weiss? Um, how come you didn't know what the word, fetch was?"

"Huh? Oh, um, well I never really had a dog before, so I didn't know what the name of the game was. That isn't bad, right?" Weiss inquired.

 _Right. She told me that she wasn't allowed to have a dog. Well I guess it isn't too weird for her to not know what fetch is._

"It's not a bad thing, Weiss." Ruby assured and Zwei came back with the ball. "Good boy." Ruby rubbed his head and took the ball from his mouth.

Weiss looked at the slobber on the ball. "Ew! Ruby, there's slobber on it!"

Ruby giggled at that, but then thought of something that made her grin. "Looks that way, Weiss. And it seems that you don't like slobber." Ruby then walked closer to the little heiress with the slobber ball. "Do you want to hold it?"

Weiss shrieked and started to run from Ruby. "No! Get that away from me, Ruby! Zwei! Stop her!"

The corgi heard Weiss' pleas and turned to Ruby. "Uh oh." Ruby said when she saw Zwei run at her.

The team leader started to run from Zwei, which made Weiss stop and laugh. The little heiress just watched Ruby hide behind trees every now and then, but Zwei would always sniff her out. She eventually believed she was truly hidden, but Zwei had jumped on the tree she was hiding behind without her knowing and jumped on her back.

"Ahh!" Ruby yelled as Zwei jumped on her back and Weiss fell on her back and laughed.

Ruby saw the little heiress laughing on the ground and eventually got Zwei off her back. The scythe wielder pouted at the little heiress' laughter, but then lightened up when she saw how Weiss was having a good time and walked over to her.

Weiss saw Ruby walk over and stopped laughing, since she realized she still had the slobber ball. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby! Please don't-."

Ruby cut her off. "Relax, Weiss. I'm not mad and I won't make you hold the ball." Ruby sat next to the heiress and dropped the ball on the ground away from Weiss. "I'm glad you're having fun."

Weiss was relieved she didn't have the slobber ball next to her and said. "Yeah, it's been really fun, especially watching Zwei chase you around the park." The little heiress giggled, but then said. "I-I mean…um…I'm sorry."

Ruby chuckled. "Weiss, stop apologizing. I told you I'm not mad. Even I have to admit that it was pretty funny to have Zwei chase me around the park. So would you like to see if any of the other dogs wanna play?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Zwei! Did you hear that? We're going to see if any other doggies wanna play with you."

Zwei sat up and barked. Weiss got up and led the dog over to the other dogs in the park with their owners, but not before Ruby walked ahead of them and asked the owners if it was okay to have Zwei play with their dogs. A few people were okay with that, while some others were just walking their dogs, so not every dog was about to play.

Ruby cleaned off the slobber ball and gave it to Weiss. The little heiress thanked Ruby and brought Zwei over to the other dogs. Ruby sat down on a bench that was close to Weiss and watched as she played with Zwei and the other dogs. There were actually a few kids in the park too, so Weiss had a lot of fun running around with them all.

 _I need to record this._

Ruby got her scroll out and began to record the little heiress playing with the kids and the dogs. She was having the time of her life and that made Ruby very happy, as it seemed that Weiss never got to experience something like that.

Ruby's scroll went off, which interrupted her recording. "Ugh." She looked at the scroll and saw that it was Yang. "Hey, Yang. What's up?"

"Hey, Rubes. I'm just checking on you and the little heiress. How is she?" Yang inquired.

"She's playing with a few kids and their dogs right now. Here, let me show you." Ruby turned the video feed on and pointed at Weiss running around in the park.

"Aw! She looks so cute when she's having all that fun!" Yang squealed.

Ruby turned the video feed off and said. "Yeah, but something bothered her earlier. I need to make sure to speak to her about it."

"Oh...Was it something about her sister?" Yang asked.

"No, I don't think so. I would've heard her say something about that. Why do you ask?" Ruby questioned.

She heard Yang sigh. "Well, she was a little upset about that yesterday when I took her to Vale. She said that her sister hates her, but I told her that wasn't true. I don't know if she's still upset about that or not."

Ruby looked over at Weiss and remembered what she said before she felt sad on their way to the park.

 _She said something about her mom making her cookies, but what does that…oh no._

"H-Hey, Yang? Um, who is Weiss' mother?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss' mom? I don't know. Hey, Blake? Do you know who Weiss' mom is? Like a name or something?" Ruby heard Yang ask the black cat.

Ruby didn't hear Yang say anything for a few moments, so she had to ask. "Yang? Are you still there?"

"Uh, hold on Rubes." Yang said. "Yeah…wait, really. Shit. I didn't know that. And you're sure, Blake?" Ruby was concerned at what she was hearing, and then heard Yang sigh. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Ruby, are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah, what's going on, Yang?" Ruby asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Weiss' mom…she…she died." Yang said.

Ruby felt her heart drop at that. "I…I didn't want to be right about that. D-Do you know how?"

"Blake said something about a disease she had." Yang then started to whisper. "It was known throughout the White Fang, which is why Blake knows. It seems like she died around twelve years ago."

"Twelve years? Wait, do you know how old Weiss is right now?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, sis." Yang said.

Ruby sighed. "Okay. I'll…I'll call you in a little bit, Yang. I need to get Weiss some food. She's got to be hungry by now."

"Right, just…be careful with how you talk with her, Rubes. She was in tears when she mentioned her sister, so to mention her mom…well, I don't need to say it." Yang stated.

"Yeah." Ruby frowned. "I'll see you guys soon. Bye, Yang. I love you." Ruby said.

"Later, sis. Love you too." Yang ended the call.

Ruby closed her scroll and saw that Weiss was running up to her. "Ruby, I'm hungry. Can we get some food now?"

Ruby felt bad about what she just learned, but managed to bring out a smile. "Sure, Weiss. Whatever you want, we can get. So, any place you want to go to eat?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment. "Um, there is something that daddy doesn't let me eat all that much. Um…is there a place that sells chocolate?"

"Chocolate, huh? I'm guessing it's because of the cookies that Nora gave you earlier, that you want some now, huh?" Ruby assumed.

Weiss nodded. "I know chocolate is a dessert, so we can eat something else before that."

"Okay, so any other kind of food you'd like to try?" Ruby inquired.

"Um, I'm okay with whatever you suggest." Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded and led Weiss and Zwei out of the park.

* * *

She walked around a bit and saw a fast food restaurant. "Hey, do you want to eat over there? I don't know if you'll like eating any of that stuff, but I'm sure it's something you haven't eaten before."

Weiss looked over at the fast food restaurant and said. "Um, okay. I mean, you're not wrong. I've never eaten at that kind of place before. Is the food good?"

Ruby nodded. "We can get you some fries and a burger, but after that, no more of that food for a bit. You already had pizza yesterday and we don't want you getting too plump now, do we?"

The little heiress blushed and shook her head, but then thought about something. "Where is Zwei going to stay? I don't think they'll let you bring him in there."

"It looks like they have tables outside, so we can bring our food there and Zwei can still be next to us. I'll just tell him to wait while we're inside. He's a good boy, so he won't run off."

Ruby brought Weiss over to the fast food restaurant and told Zwei to wait outside until they could bring some food over.

The little heiress looked around and wondered what kind of place she was in, as she never had been in a fast food place before. When she went to the pizza place with Yang, it wasn't as big and didn't have as many people waiting in line.

"Ruby, why are there so many people here?" Weiss inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, some people just really like these kinds of places to get food. Yang likes the burgers, but I really just like the smoothies here." Ruby explained.

"Oh, well okay then." Weiss said.

When it was their turn to order, Ruby asked Weiss what she wanted. The little heiress looked at the list of food they had and asked for some fries and a burger like Ruby had recommended, but also asked for some chicken nuggets. Ruby was fine with that and paid for that and her own food.

They both walked outside to see Zwei sitting where Ruby told him to stay and sat down at one of the tables.

"I told you that Zwei would stay still. Now dig in." Ruby said as she pulled out Weiss' food and handed it to her.

Weiss got a small burger and looked at the food she had never eaten before. "P-Pizza tasted really good, but…will this taste good too? It looks greasy."

"It kind of is, which is why you won't be eating too much of this kind of stuff every day. But for now, just see if you like it. And if not, I'll make sure to get you something better to eat." Ruby promised.

The little heiress stared at the burger in her hand and decided to not waste any more time. She bit down on the burger and ate a piece. At first, she wasn't quite sure if she had liked the burger, but after a few seconds, her eyes' widened.

"This does taste good. Wow, Ruby." Weiss said as she took another bite.

Ruby took a bite of her own burger and said. "I'm glad you like it, Weiss. And remember that you still have your fries, chicken nuggets and your drink. Are you sure you'll be able to eat chocolate after all of this?"

Weiss swallowed finished a piece of her burger and shook her head. "Maybe it's best to not eat chocolate. Thank you for buying me this, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "You're welcome, Weiss."

Weiss had given Zwei a few of her chicken nuggets, since she thought the corgi must've been hungry. After they finished up their food, Ruby threw the remainder garbage out and remembered that she needed to talk with Weiss about what had bugged her earlier that day.

Ruby offered Weiss her hand and said. "Okay, before we head back to Beacon. We need to talk."

Weiss frowned. "O-Okay."

Ruby knew from how Weiss had frowned, that she didn't want to talk.

* * *

She brought Weiss and Zwei over to a playground and asked the little heiress if she wanted to play on the swings. She figured Weiss could feel a bit better about talking while playing on the swings.

Weiss agreed to that and Ruby helped her on one of the swings. "Okay, Weiss. Like I said before, I won't force you to tell me anything…but I do want to help in whatever way I can."

Ruby began to push the swing and Zwei watched the two from a good distance away.

"I-I don't…I just don't know what I can do anymore, Ruby." Weiss said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"At home. Daddy…and Winter. I just don't know what I can do anymore." Weiss held the swing tighter.

"What can't you do at home anymore, Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss sniffled. "Mommy…She…She…" Weiss felt tears in her eyes, but took a breath. "Mommy isn't home anymore…And I don't know what to do."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss…I know a bit about what you're talking about. I'm…Sorry."

Weiss held the swing tighter and stopped Ruby from pushing it. "W-What do you mean you know what I'm talking about?"

"Weiss, before I answer that…may I ask you something?" Weiss nodded and Ruby continued. "H-How old are you, Weiss?"

The little heiress was confused by the question, but answered. "Seven. Why do you ask?"

 _Twelve years ago. And since Weiss is supposed to be eighteen, then that means she already went through her mother's death._

"I…I just needed to know. And…I'm sorry about…never mind." Ruby couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say.

Weiss turned to face Ruby. "What? You said I can tell you anything, so doesn't that mean you can tell me too?"

Ruby frowned. "It's just…I had gone through the same thing you did…When I lost my mom."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Y-Your mom is gone too?" Ruby nodded and Weiss gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to make you remember that."

Ruby shook her head. "I should be apologizing. I was avoiding it, but I wanted to tell you that I heard about what happened to your mom. Weiss, I don't know if you want to talk about it, but…Well when I lost my mom, Yang talked with me about some things that made it easier for me."

The little heiress turned back and looked to the ground. "I…I don't know what to talk about. Mommy…She's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back…So what's the point of talking about it?"

Ruby decided to push the swing again. "I know it hurts, Weiss, but I also know that if you don't let your feelings out, it'll be worse for you. And while you feel that you can't let those feelings out at your home, you can with me…and Blake and Yang. We all care about you and will do what we can to both listen and help."

Weiss felt a few tears fall and said. "AND WHAT SHOULD I SAY, RUBY?! PLEASE COME BACK, MOMMY! WELL THAT DOESN'T WORK! SHE'S GONE AND NOTHING I DO WILL EVER MAKE IT BETTER!"

Ruby was stunned by Weiss' shouts and stopped the swing. The little heiress continued to cry and Ruby walked over to the front of her. Zwei heard the little heiress shout and walked over, but Ruby stopped him.

The hooded girl hugged the little heiress and pulled her close. "It's okay, Weiss. Let it all out."

The little heiress' tears fell and she started to hit Ruby's shoulders. "Why?! Why did mommy have to die?! I…I want her back, Ruby! I want my mommy back!"

Ruby rubbed the little heiress' back. "I know you do, Weiss…but you can't." Weiss sniffled and Ruby continued. "I can't bring your mom back, Weiss, but I can make sure you have a happy life, just like your mother would want you to have."

"H-How?" Weiss asked while still crying into Ruby's shoulder.

"Because when I lost my mother, I didn't know what to think. I was young, but…I also knew I wouldn't see my mom anymore and…that made me lose hope in a lot of things. The night I found out that my mom had died while out on a mission…It hurt. Yang…She made sure to get me through all those tough times because she knew that I'd be able to live a happy life, even though my mother wouldn't be there. And I know you can too. I'll be there to make sure your father doesn't make you go through any tough times and I'll be there to comfort you whenever you need me." Ruby promised.

Weiss kept crying and Ruby thought of something. She pulled away for a moment, which confused Weiss.

She took her cloak off and said. "This cloak was given to me by my mother. And while it may not have any sentimental value to you, I want you to hold onto it for me."

The little heiress wiped away a few tears. "B-But why? If it means so much to you, then why would you give it to me?"

"Because you mean a lot to me too, Weiss." Ruby smiled. Weiss' eyes widened and she watched as Ruby walked around her and put the cloak on her. "See, it looks so pretty on you. I know you'll keep it safe, Weiss."

"R-Ruby…I can't…Your mommy gave you this, so please. Take it back." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby walked back to the front of the little heiress and shook her head. "You can hold onto it for a little while, Weiss. I mean it. It's okay."

Weiss sniffled. "But I yelled at you. A-And I…I started to hit you. I don't deserve something like this."

Ruby kneeled down and kissed Weiss' forehead. "Yes you do, Weiss. And no matter what you say, I won't take the cloak back, at least not yet."

The little heiress looked to the ground. "Mommy…she…she's really not coming back, is she?"

Ruby frowned. "Not the way you want her to, but she's not completely gone, Weiss. She's watching you grow up and she's proud of you. Even if you feel like it's not possible, I know she is."

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "You really think she's proud of me?"

"I know she's proud of you, Weiss." Ruby assured.

Zwei barked and Weiss looked down at him. "What does he want?"

"He wants to know if you're feeling better." Ruby stated.

Weiss moved her hand over to the dog's head and petted him. "I-It's okay, boy. I'm…I'm feeling a bit better. Thanks to Ruby."

Ruby smiled and asked. "Are you really doing better? We don't have to leave yet if you're still-."

Weiss interrupted her when she shook her head. "I'm okay, Ruby. I just…I need a few minutes, if it's okay."

"You know it is, Weiss. Now just let me know when you want to head back. For now, I'll push the swing for you again." Ruby said as she walked over to the back of the swing and gripped it. "Ready?" Weiss smiled and nodded. "Okay, and away you go." Ruby then pushed the swing and Zwei seemed to be a lot happier now that Weiss wasn't crying.

They stayed at the swings for about ten more minutes until Weiss said she was feeling a lot better.

"Are you sure you want to go now, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, but I want to let you know something. It's…about how my mommy died."

"You don't have to tell me, Weiss. I don't want you to have to go through that again." Ruby said.

"No, it's okay. It was a disease. I just wanted to tell you…because you told me about your mommy. I…I trust you enough to tell you." Weiss gave the team leader a small smile to assure her that she was okay.

Ruby helped Weiss out of the swing, and after she did that, she hugged her. "Weiss…Please never forget that no matter what, I'll be there for you. I care too much about you to break that promise."

The little heiress smiled and hugged Ruby back. "I know. And I care about you too."

The two pulled away and Ruby offered to give Weiss a piggy back ride to the airship. The little heiress was happy with that and jumped on Ruby's back. Ruby kept her on her back and called out to Zwei to follow them. The three began their walk back to the airship.

Once they got to the airship, Ruby let the little heiress down and helped her into the airship. Zwei jumped on board with Ruby and the pilot got to his seat to prepare to leave.

As they made their way back to Beacon, Weiss asked. "A-Are you sure I can hold onto your cloak, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded. "For however long you need it, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and waited patiently to get back to Beacon.

* * *

The airship landed and the three made their way off the airship. Zwei seemed to have enjoyed the day and jumped around the two as they walked back in the school. Weiss giggled at that and hoped to be able to play with the corgi again soon.

They got to the dorm and Ruby opened the door to see that no one was there. "Huh? I thought Blake and Yang would be here by now. Well, I guess we can just wait here for them."

Weiss nodded and walked over to her bed. "Thank you for today, Ruby. And not only for the park and food…Thank you for everything."

Ruby smiled and helped Weiss into her bed. "You're welcome, Weiss. Now how about we watch some more cartoons?"

Weiss' eyes brightened and she sat up to see what cartoon Ruby was going to put on.

A couple of hours had passed and by that time, Ruby had sent a message to Blake and Yang about them coming back. Weiss had fallen asleep and Ruby was sat next to her, waiting for Blake and Yang to get back.

Yang opened the door to see Ruby sitting next to the sleeping heiress. "Hey, Rubes. Did…Did you talk to her about…well you know."

Ruby nodded. "She needed to let her emotions out, since she doesn't get to at home."

Blake noticed something and asked. "Is she wearing your cloak?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to let her hold onto it for now."

"Are you sure you're okay with that, Rubes?" Yang asked. "I know how much that cloak means to you, so to let Weiss hold onto it-."

Ruby cut her sister off. "It's okay, Yang. Weiss needs it more than me right now. And I trust her to keep it safe."

Yang walked over and gave her sister a pat on the head. "I'm proud of you, sis. And mom is too."

"I hope she is. Thanks, Yang." Ruby gave her sister a small hug.

"Well, since the little heiress is asleep, we might as well hit the hay too. Come on, Blakey. Get your pajamas on and get to bed. Lights out in ten minutes." Yang ordered.

"Would you quit calling me Blakey? And why do we suddenly have a lights out rule?" Blake inquired.

"One, no. And two, since we have a little heiress now, that means lights off when she's asleep." Yang said in a stern voice.

Blake decided not to argue with that and changed into her nightwear.

When everyone was ready for bed, Yang turned the lights off. Ruby pulled the blanket over her and the little heiress. She put her arm over Weiss and felt Weiss put her own arm over her. Ruby smiled at that and let her eyes close for the night.

* * *

 **Sad Weiss is tough to write, since I don't want to make her sad, but it fits for the chapter. And now her age is known, which if you didn't catch it, she's seven.**

 **To the guest on chapter 3 about getting a shout out in chapter 2 and 3- Well, here's another. Anyway, I'm going to do my best to get the JNPR chapter to be just as good as these chapters. And yeah, chapter 3 was really fun to write.**

 **To the guest on chapter 3 about Weiss' age- Since she is seven here, I feel like she would have a good knowledge on speech, so yeah. Heck, you pretty much nailed it on the guess there. And thanks. I'm glad you liked the Yang I wrote for this story.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the fourth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. The Real You

**Wow, this story has reached 100 follows. That means so much to me, guys. So thank you for the continued support.**

 **Here's chapter 5 everyone.**

* * *

"W-Winter? What is daddy doing?" Weiss asked her older sister.

Winter sighed. "If you must know, father is making sure every dolt in our mines understands what happens when they think they can just do as they please." Winter scoffed. "I just can't see their issue with what they have been given. If you did not wish to be in this line of work, then don't pursue it."

"But what if they had no choice, Winter? It might not have been easy for all those people." Weiss tried to reason.

Winter shook her head. "You still think in such a way, little sister. It boggles my mind that father decided to make you the heiress. Now stop trying to sympathize with those workers and stay quiet. Father is about to speak."

Weiss was brought with Winter to see how her father dealt with problems that arose from his workers. Though Weiss wasn't as informed of what Winter had told her. All she knew was that some workers were called in by her father to hear what he had to say.

Her father was stood in front of the many workers in front of him, with his guards by his side to make sure nothing went wrong. "You all are probably wondering why I called you here." There were sounds heard from the crowd and Mr. Schnee continued. "Well I would like to inform you of the…issues some of you claim to have."

"Issues?! Is that what you call it?! You treat us like animals!" One of the workers shouted.

"And there is a fine volunteer. Guards, if you could bring that man up here, I can begin to explain what will be happening soon." The guards nodded and went over to apprehend the worker.

The Faunus worker grew nervous and started to back away, but fell over and the guards grabbed him. "H-Hey! Get the hell off of me!"

Weiss looked worried for the worker and wondered what her father was going to do to him, while Winter was paying close attention and waiting to see what would happen.

When the guards brought the worker over, they threw him on the ground and Mr. Schnee continued on what he was explaining. "As you see here, we have someone who isn't completely happy with the way things are run around here." Mr. Schnee looked down at the man. "So, would you like to go into detail on what issues you have?"

The man growled. "You make us work without break, or even some damn water! We get paid shit for the harder work that you never have to experience! How the hell can you treat us this way?!"

"Hmm. Well I may have to ask why you chose to work here in the first place?" Mr. Schnee questioned.

Weiss hated hearing that, since Winter had said the same thing. It made her…feel like she wasn't right in her family, or that she wasn't in the right family altogether. Winter just shook her head at the example in front of her, as she muttered something about how if people can't handle something, then don't take the challenge. It made Weiss fear what her father had in store for the worker.

"You ask me that, but you know nothing about struggling! You sit up in your manor like your some king, but you're nothing! You inherited a company that is hated by so many Faunus!" The worker yelled.

Mr. Schnee looked over at one of the guards and nodded. The guard pulled out a collar like device and walked it over to Mr. Schnee.

"Well, since you have this many complaints about how I run this company, you can understand that I have something to keep you in check." Mr. Schnee held up the collar like device. "This! This is how you all will learn to keep order in the mines. These collars will be your trackers, in both location and physical labor. I will know where you are and how much work you get done! This man here will be the first of many to be given these collars!"

Everyone in the crowd grew frightened by the tracking device and some people were booing Mr. Schnee. Weiss was too in shock by what her father was about to do and looked up to see that Winter didn't even seem fazed by any of what she had just heard.

The worker's eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that!"

Mr. Schnee smirked. "Oh but I can. And I shall."

Mr. Schnee motioned for one of the guards to take the collar and put it on the worker. The guard took the collar and another guard held the man down. He kept trying to get out of the guard's grasp, but the guard proved to be too strong for him and the collar was put on the worker.

"And now I can show you all, the special thing about this tracking device." Mr. Schnee said as he took out a remote control. "This is synced to the devices and will only be used when… well when any of you thinks they have something they… have issues with."

Mr. Schnee pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the worker was shocked on the spot. His screams of pain made both the crowd and Weiss gasp. Winter just nodded at what she and her sister had witnessed. And that made Weiss question her family's methods. All she could do was, stare at the worker who was electrocuted again by her father's hands.

* * *

The little heiress' eyes opened and she jolted up in bed. She quickly looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in Ruby, Blake and Yang's room that they let her stay in. She took a few breaths and wished she didn't have to experience that nightmare. Weiss was happy that the nightmare wasn't real, but wondered if her father would ever go that far and if Winter would truly not care for what had happened.

 _Daddy…Daddy can't be right about the Faunus…Right?_

The thought made Weiss frown, but then she thought about the three people in the room to keep her mind off of it. Yang took on the role of what a big sister should be for her little sister. Ruby showed her that she has people who in fact care about her like her mother did and even gave her something she holds dear to her heart. And Blake…Well, the little heiress didn't spend too much time with Blake, but she knew she was like Ruby and Yang.

Weiss took another look around the room and saw that it was actually still a little early, but instead of trying to go back to bed, she noticed Blake was actually awake and reading one of her books. The little heiress didn't know if she could go back to bed after going through that nightmare, but didn't want to wake Ruby up. So she slowly got out of bed and walked over to Blake, who was still engrossed in her book to notice Weiss getting out of bed.

"U-Um, Blake?" Weiss called out.

Blake was a little startled by the sudden call of her name and put her book down to see the little heiress standing at the side of her bed, still wearing Ruby's cloak. "Weiss! Oh, you scared me." Blake looked over to see that it was morning, but still too early for anyone else to be up. "What's wrong, Weiss? Why did you get out of bed so early?"

The little heiress frowned. "I-I had a bad dream and I didn't want to wake Ruby up. Can…Can I stay with you?"

Blake felt bad that the little heiress had a bad dream, so she decided to let her up. "Okay, but try not to make too much noise getting into bed. It's still a little early for anyone to be awake."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion. "Then how come you're awake?"

"I kind of like the early mornings actually. It's very calming and it gives me time to read my books without too much distraction." Blake explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry for bothering you." Weiss apologized as she felt like she was the distraction that Blake mentioned.

"No, Weiss. It's okay. You're not bothering me whatsoever." Blake assured.

"But you said that you like to read at this time and if I'm here, then I'm-." Weiss was interrupted.

"No you're not, Weiss. I promise that I'm not feeling bothered at all. Now let me help you up." Blake got up from her bed to help the little heiress.

Once she was sat upon Blake's bed, Weiss looked at the book on the bed. "What were you reading?"

Blake sat on her bed and took the book. "This is just a book that I read to remind myself of some things, Weiss. It talks about the differences of the hardships that a man and a woman face, but both end up in the same spot in each other's lives. They both find that while they had these problems that were very different, the feeling of pain was the same."

Weiss thought back about her pain that she had when she lost her mother and the pain of that worker in her nightmare. "Do…Do you really believe that pain can't be measured?"

Blake was a little taken back by the question, but took an attempt to answer it the best she could. "Well, no it doesn't seem like it could. At first, I was raised to believe that…certain pain should be a tool…something you use to fuel yourself to get things done, but over the years…I learned that isn't an ideal way of life. Pain isn't measured and it isn't a weapon. It's a feeling we all have."

"Blake…Thank you for talking to me. I…I feel a little better now." The little heiress smiled.

"You're welcome, Weiss." Blake smiled back, but had to ask. "Weiss, what was your nightmare about?"

Weiss' smile faded and she looked away. "I…I don't…Blake? Is it okay if you don't tell Ruby and Yang?"

"Why don't you want me to tell them, Weiss?" Blake inquired.

"I just don't want you all to worry." The little heiress answered.

Blake looked over at Ruby, and then up at Yang's bed. "Weiss, you know they would rather know if something is causing you to be upset. They want to help you, like I do. And if you don't want to tell me about your nightmare, then you don't have to."

The little heiress thought about how she had kept things from both Yang and Ruby, so she decided to not make the same mistake with Blake. "I was watching my father. He was…He wanted to show all his workers what happened when they complained."

Blake knew that the Schnee Dust Company CEO was hated among many Faunus in Remnant, so the way Weiss explained her nightmare so far made her fear what it had been. "And what was it that he showed his workers?"

Weiss took a breath. "He had his guards drag a Faunus worker over and he collared him." Blake's eyes widened, but she let Weiss continue. "The collar…It hurt the man. I just don't understand why my father would do something like that. He's scary sometimes, but..."

The little heiress couldn't continue and Blake pulled her in a one armed hug. "Hey, don't worry about that, Weiss. It was just a bad dream, so you won't have to ever see that happen."

"But what if I do, Blake? What if my father really does something like that one day?" Weiss questioned.

Blake shook her head. "That isn't something that could happen, Weiss. No one has that kind of power."

 _Daddy might though._

Weiss decided to not say that and asked. "Blake, what do you think about the Faunus?"

To hear that kind of question from a young Weiss made Blake tense up. Their fight they had in their first year as teammates was one that Blake couldn't forget. She knew Weiss was a target for the White Fang and that made her judgment on Faunus a bad one at first, but the Weiss she was talking didn't experience the White Fang she knew.

"Why do you ask, Weiss?" Blake decided to question first before giving the little heiress her answer.

"Daddy sometimes talks about how the Faunus will hurt us and I shouldn't be around them, but…I don't think they're all that scary. I just…My nightmare had Winter in it too and she…She didn't even look like she cared about what happened to the Faunus that was hurt by the collar. Am I wrong for not siding with my family?" Weiss asked.

 _Is that what it was? She just wanted to be part of her family? No, it couldn't have been that…right?_

"Weiss, you're not your father, or your sister. You're you, so if you don't have a problem with the Faunus, then it shouldn't make you worry about who you side with. No matter what, in the end, it's what you feel." Blake assured.

"But my daddy and Winter…They wouldn't care about me if I didn't side with them." Weiss felt like she was about to cry. "And mommy is gone, so…so what family would I have if my daddy and sister hated me?"

Blake knew these questions hurt the little heiress as she spoke them, so she pulled her into a hug and started to rub her back to keep her calm. She heard her sniffle, and then felt Weiss bury her face in her shoulder.

"I don't want to be alone, Blake!" Weiss let her tears fall. "I don't!"

"Shh, it's okay, Weiss. You won't be alone, so long as I'm breathing. I promise. I know you already had Yang and Ruby make you promises, so I'll make mine too." Blake softly said.

Ruby opened her eyes after Weiss cried out a little and turned to see the little heiress in Blake's arms. "Huh? W-Weiss?" Ruby sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Blake. What's going on?"

Blake heard Ruby and turned to see her leader was awake. "Weiss just had a bad dream."

Ruby frowned at that and went to get up, but was stopped when Weiss said. "No! Please. I don't want to bother you with this. I'm sorry."

"Weiss, you know that no one feels bothered about this." Blake assured. "We're your friends, even more so. Yang told me how she promised to be a sister for you and I can try as well."

The little heiress looked up at Blake with tears in her eyes. "I…I know, Blake, but you and Yang and Ruby." Weiss sniffled. "You guys can't come with me when I go home! Ruby promised that wherever I'll be, but…what if she can't be?!"

Yang was woken up by Weiss' crying at that point and opened her eyes to see that it was still pretty early. Even the corgi woke up from the little heiress' cries and looked over at Blake holding her.

Ruby got up and walked over to Blake's bed, but noticed Yang was looking down at her, so she gave her a reassuring look that made the blonde wait it out. "Weiss…I didn't make that promise yesterday to only make you feel better. It was a promise that was to show you that I meant what I said. Whatever obstacle is in my way, I'll get through it, if it means I'll get to you. Any of us would go through those obstacles."

Yang decided to speak up. "Weiss, what Rubes is saying is true. We don't care what's in our way. We'll make sure to be there when you need us, Weissicle."

Blake pulled the little heiress closer. "None of us would lie to you, Weiss. I swear."

Weiss sniffled and hugged Blake tighter. All Blake could do was rub the little heiress' back and wished she could do something to prove that she won't be alone.

 _We were enemies, you and I. And now I hate seeing you this upset. How things could change with one choice I've made._

"Come on, Weiss. I want you to see something that I hope will make you feel a bit better." Blake said.

The little heiress wiped a few tears away and looked up at Blake. "Where are we going?"

Blake smiled. "You'll see. Ruby, Yang, go back to sleep. It's still too early and you guys should get your rest before classes start up."

Yang was about to argue that she and Ruby could go with them, but Ruby cut her off. "Okay, Blake. And Weiss…Know that I…We're always here for you."

Blake helped Weiss out of bed and the sisters went back to bed. The little heiress sniffled a few times as Blake took her hand to lead her out.

The two walked through the hallways of Beacon and eventually reached the main doorway. "Blake, why are we walking so far?"

"I want you to see something and it's best to be outside than in the school. Even a balcony won't be as great as this." Blake assured.

Weiss felt a little at ease hearing that and kept her hold.

They made it outside and Blake didn't care if she was in her pajamas. Helping Weiss was something more important than worrying about someone seeing her that way.

As soon as they were outside, Weiss felt the breeze hit her and enjoyed that feeling, but what caught her eye was the sunrise in the distance. The little heiress stared at it in awe and wondered if that was what Blake wanted her to see.

Blake felt Weiss slow down and looked down to see the little heiress was distracted by the sunrise, which caused the black cat to giggle. "I knew you'd like it. Now why don't we find a nice spot to sit."

All Blake really wanted to do with that suggestion was find a good spot where no one else would see them. She led the little heiress a good distance from the school and sat down on the soft grass. Weiss soon followed and just looked at the sun.

"This is one of those moments that I liked to see as a child, Weiss. It made me feel better about a lot of things and I felt that my life would get better one day. And you know…It truly has." Blake smiled.

"It's…It's so beautiful, Blake. I don't think I've ever really watched a sunrise like this before. Thank you for showing me this." Weiss said.

Blake was glad to see Weiss was feeling better and asked. "Weiss, you were afraid that you and your family may not see eye to eye on some things. What do you think about the Faunus in general? And be honest. I won't be mad."

The little heiress was a little hesitant, but decided to just say it. "I…I don't think they're as bad as daddy says they are. Some of them have really scary teeth sometimes, but other times they have really cute ears." The comment made Blake smile and Weiss continued. "Daddy calls them beasts, but they don't act like that at all, well…Except for the men in the masks. Daddy tells me that they're going to be a problem for us and…and I…I'm a little afraid of them."

And that comment made Blake frown. "Weiss, I…I can't lie to you. Some people out there won't be as friendly as others and the men in the masks…They're some of those people who aren't friendly, but I want you to know that even though the men in masks are Faunus, not all of them are bad, though you did tell me you don't think that anyway."

Weiss shook her head. "I…I know, but sometimes…I think that maybe daddy might be right. What if I'm wrong and the Faunus are just…" The little heiress couldn't finish her sentence, since she hated herself for even thinking that her father was right.

 _So it was really her father's influence after all. I should've known that with the way she always boasted about her family's company. She did say she wanted to make things right, but…Even a child couldn't have that amount of her life planned at first._

"Weiss, may I ask you a question?" Weiss nodded and Blake continued. "What do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Weiss was confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I just want to know what you think of me. Do I seem like someone you can call a friend or family even?" Blake inquired.

"I-I…Well…You seem really nice and you have been taking care of me even though you didn't have to. So I think you're my friend…Right?" Weiss said in a worried tone, as she wasn't sure how Blake saw her.

Blake smiled. "I see you as a good friend to, Weiss. Even a sister, like I said I'd try to be." Blake took a breath. "And that's why I'm okay with you seeing this."

The black cat reached up for her bow and untied it. The little heiress wasn't sure what Blake meant by seeing something, but her eyes widened when she saw what the bow was hiding. A pair of cat ears was on top of Blake's head.

"B-Blake? Y-You're-?" Weiss was cut off.

"A Faunus. Yes. I know this is…a little much for you to take in, but I couldn't hide it from you anymore. I'm a cat Faunus, Weiss. And even though I'm a Faunus, it doesn't make me see you any differently. You're still my friend, so now you know." Blake said.

Weiss blinked twice and reached her hand up to see if the cat ears were real, but Blake pulled back. "I-I'm sorry, Blake. I just…wanted to see if they were real."

Blake sighed. "They're real, Weiss. I was just a little nervous about you touching my ears. Ruby asked if she could and I was still too uncomfortable to let her, so-."

"It's okay. I won't touch them, but…why do you hide your ears?" Weiss questioned.

Blake was confused. She didn't think that would be the first thing that Weiss would ask her, as she thought about what Weiss would think of her once she learned that she was a Faunus, but it seemed that she wasn't changing her views just yet.

"I…I have my reasons." Blake frowned and continued. "I suppose I should tell you that life for a Faunus isn't easy, well at least for most. Our…features make us easy targets for those who don't see us as equals to humans."

Weiss thought about how her father was making Faunus lives harder and to hear Blake hides because of that, made her sad. "I'm sorry, Blake. My father…He's part of the problem and I'm his daughter. You must hate me." Weiss looked to the ground.

Blake's eyes widened. "What?! Why would you think that, Weiss?! I wouldn't hate you because you're a member of someone's…"

 _Oh no…I didn't…I didn't like her when I first met her. I…No, I won't make the same mistake twice._

"Weiss, look at me." Blake requested. The little heiress lifted her head and Blake continued. "Don't you remember me saying that I promised to stay by your side as long as I'm breathing? I told you, Weiss. That is a promise I won't break. You can think that I'd change my opinion of you because you're a Schnee, but that won't happen. I swear."

"But daddy-." Weiss was cut off.

"That's him, Weiss. Not you." Blake stated.

The little heiress turned away for a second to watch the sun and said. "My mommy…She wasn't like my daddy. She never really had a problem with the Faunus. I…I wanted to always be like mommy and try to be nice to the people around me, but when mommy…died, daddy made sure to keep me away from the outside as much as he could."

"And that made you lose sight of the world around you." Blake assumed.

"It hasn't been that long, but yes. Mommy took me to a few places. Not too far from home, since daddy wouldn't let us go far without an escort, but I did get to see Faunus. And they did look happy, but some people…They would give me and mommy looks. I never understood why…Until I saw what daddy thought of them." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

Blake pulled the little heiress close to her. "I know you have to go through tough times since you're a Schnee, but…You know, one day you're going to be a huntress. And then the world will know you for what you do, not what your family does."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked as she looked up at Blake.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Now come on. I'm sure Ruby and Yang are probably worried about you, even though I told them to get some sleep. Of course we can stay here if you'd like." Blake offered.

Weiss shook her head and gave Blake a small smile. "No. You're right. We should head back." Weiss stood up and said. "Thank you, Blake. I promise I won't tell anyone about your ears."

Blake smiled back, stood up and put her bow back on. "You're welcome, Weiss. And thank you for keeping my secret safe." Blake took the little heiress' hand and walked her back to the dorm.

When the two got back, it seemed that Ruby and Yang didn't get back to sleep after all. The two asked Weiss if she was feeling any better and the little heiress assured them that Blake cheered her up. They were both glad and once Weiss was back in Blake's bed, they both headed off to sleep for the next hour and a half.

The little heiress asked if she could stay up, since she didn't want to risk having that nightmare again. Blake was fine with it and offered to read to her for a bit, at least until they could both do something else for the remainder of the day. Weiss was happy to be read to and listened carefully to the story Blake chose to read.

* * *

After some time had passed, Ruby and Yang got up to get ready for their classes. Of course, Ruby wanted to check in with Blake about Weiss, so she asked Yang to watch her while she talked to Blake in the hall.

The two left the room and Ruby closed the door behind them. "So, what did you do to cheer her up earlier?" Ruby asked the black cat.

"I brought her outside to see the sunrise, but the real thing I wanted to show her…were my ears." Blake admitted.

Ruby was a little taken back by that, but realized that Weiss knowing as a child wouldn't be too risky. "And how did she react?"

"She was surprised of course, but…she wasn't off put by them. If anything, she wanted to touch them to see if they were real." Blake said.

"If you let Weiss touch them, then you should let me too, Blake!" Ruby protested.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I actually didn't, Ruby. I'm still not quite comfortable with anyone touching my ears yet. And please keep your voice down about that."

Ruby gasped when she realized how loud she was about that. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, Blake! I won't yell about that again."

"I would hope not. And if you wanted to know about her nightmare she had, well, it was one that had a lot to do with her father and how he viewed the Faunus kind." Ruby stayed silent, since she wanted to hear more and Blake continued. "She's afraid that she'll end up losing her family because she doesn't feel the same way about the Faunus as they do."

Ruby frowned, but then thought about something. "Hey, why don't you take her out to Vale like Yang and I did? I'm sure it'll keep her mind off of things."

"To be honest, I was probably going to bring her to Vale anyway." Blake thought about where she could take the little heiress and asked. "Do you think she would mind being at a bookstore?"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. Weiss usually is in the library a lot, you know, when she was a teenager." Ruby reminded.

"I guess I'll see what she thinks when we get there. And if she wants to do something else, then that's fine." Blake opened the door and walked back in to see Yang giving the little heiress a piggyback ride around the room.

Weiss was laughing and Yang was happy to entertain the little heiress. Blake smiled at the sight in front of her and Ruby walked in to see it as well. Zwei was jumping up at the blonde, since he wanted to play too, so Yang put Weiss down so she could play with Zwei for a bit.

Yang chuckled. "Hope you had fun, Weissy."

The little heiress looked up at Yang and smiled. "I did. And now Zwei wants to play, right boy?"

Zwei barked and ran around the little heiress, which caused her to laugh. Ruby took in the sight of Weiss enjoying her time there with them for a few more seconds before she got over to her school uniform. She reminded her sister that classes were going to start soon, so they quickly got ready. Blake changed into her regular clothes as well, since she was sure that she and Weiss would be leaving soon anyway.

Ruby walked over to Blake and whispered. "Blake, if you really want to leave Zwei here while you take Weiss to Vale, then please make sure to leave him with someone. He hates being stuck in a room by himself."

"It's okay, Ruby. I can tolerate him, since I'm sure Weiss would be upset if I left him here. Just…Try to tell him to listen to me while I'm out there. I don't want to be the reason he runs off because he didn't want to listen to me." Blake requested.

Ruby nodded and walked over to the corgi. "Zwei, Blake is going to be taking care of you and Weiss today, so you need to make sure to listen to her and not leave her side. Okay, boy?" The corgi nodded and barked twice. Ruby smiled and gave the dog a scratch on the head. "Good boy. Okay, Yang. Let's go. Bye, Weiss. Bye Blake."

Yang followed and Weiss said. "Bye, Ruby. Bye, Yang."

Yang chuckled and waved to the little heiress and gave Blake a small smile before closing the door.

Blake took a breath and turned the little heiress. "Okay, Weiss. Since Yang and Ruby took you to Vale, I might as well follow the trend. Is there any place you'd like to go while we're out in Vale?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment and said. "Um, you can choose if you'd like."

"Well I have one place we can go, but only if you want to. It's a bookstore." Blake said.

The little heiress smiled. "Do you think they have stories like the one you read to me earlier?"

"Maybe, but do you really want to go to the bookstore? I know it might seem boring, so we can do something else if you'd like." Blake offered.

Weiss shook her head. "I wanna go, Blake. Please."

Blake was a little surprised to hear that Weiss was really happy to go to the bookstore and nodded. "Okay, Weiss. And Zwei, I hope you'll be okay if you stay outside for a bit. I don't think we'll be allowed to bring in a dog."

Zwei whimpered and Weiss frowned at that. "W-What if we ask them, Blake? Zwei isn't a bad dog, so he won't make any messes while he's there."

Blake took a look at the whimpering corgi and sighed. "Okay, but I can't promise that they'll let him in. It won't be in my control, Weiss."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you, Blake."

Blake smiled. "Well, let's get going. We may as well go and speak with the headmaster on letting us get permission for the airships again."

The little heiress nodded and took Blake's hand, but not before she took Ruby's cloak off, since she didn't want it to get dirty while she was in Vale. Zwei got up and followed the two over to Ozpin's office, but instead of them going there, they were stopped when Blake got a message on her scroll.

 _That's weird. Who would send me a message now of all times? It couldn't be Ruby or Yang. They're in class. Sun, maybe._

When Blake checked her scroll, she saw that it was a message from the headmaster. She wasn't sure why she received the message and checked it to see that it was the authorization they needed to use the airships for the day.

"Huh? How did he know that we were going to ask him for this?" Blake asked aloud, but then saw more of the message.

 _Ruby informed me that you and Weiss were going to Vale, so here is my authorization for use of the airships. Remember to come back at an appropriate time, Blake. And if there are any problems, be sure to come back as soon as possible._

"Hmm, well that's a lot easier to get this now, than to go over to his office." Blake put her scroll away. "Well alright then, Weiss. We've got permission to go now."

"Really, but don't we have to talk to Ozpin first?" Weiss inquired.

Blake shook her head. "He sent over his authorization to my scroll, so all we have to do is show the pilot and we'll be able to head to Vale."

Blake took the little heiress over to the airship and showed the pilot the authorization. The pilot took note of the little heiress and mentioned that he was the one that flew Ruby and Weiss to Vale the day before. Weiss smiled and thanked the pilot as they got on the airship.

Zwei was happy to just relax on the ride, since he played enough that morning. Blake was thankful for that and looked down to see Weiss resting her head on her arm. The sight made Blake smile and she decided to shut her eyes as well, at least until their flight was over.

* * *

As the pilot landed, he called out to Blake and informed her that they had arrived.

Blake woke up from that and nudged Weiss' shoulder. "Come on, Weiss. Wake up. We're here."

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Hmm? Oh, I-I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"It's okay. You did wake up pretty early today, so it makes sense that you're a little tired." Blake stood up and offered the little heiress her hand.

Weiss took Blake's hand and the two exited the airship. The pilot told them that they could stay for four hours, since his shift was different for the day and only allowed him that much time. Blake was fine with that, since it was plenty of time for the two to enjoy Vale.

"Are we going to the bookstore now, Blake? I really wanna." Weiss said.

Blake chuckled. "If that's the first stop you'd like to take, then alright. Zwei, remember to stay near us. Don't wander off now, understand?" Zwei barked twice and got close to Blake, showing her that he understood. "G-Good dog."

Blake led them over to the bookstore and stopped them from moving any further.

The little heiress was a little confused by their sudden stop and asked. "What's wrong, Blake?"

"Remember what I said about Zwei going in here. I'll need to talk to someone inside to see if they'll let us have him in there." Blake answered.

"Do you want me to stay out here with Zwei?" Weiss offered.

"No. You can't be out here alone, Weiss. Just follow me inside and…and Zwei will just have to stay out here for a bit." Blake said, knowing Weiss would be upset with that.

Weiss frowned. "Zwei, are you going to be okay out here by yourself for a bit?"

The corgi understood the question and sat near the bookstore, which caused Blake to nod. "It seems like he gets it, Weiss. So don't worry. If anything, we'll get a book from here, whatever you want by the way, and then we'll read it somewhere that we can have Zwei around."

The little heiress was hesitant to leave Zwei alone, but knew he'd be fine like the day before. "O-Okay, but let's hurry. I…I don't want him to be…alone for too long."

 _No one should ever have to be._

Blake nodded and walked into the bookstore with the little heiress in hand.

Weiss looked around inside the bookstore and saw a few people were already in there. Both Faunus and human, though the thing she took note of about the Faunus was that they were happy around humans. Something she saw many times before, but feared that she'd have to see what her nightmare showed her one day.

Blake walked up to the Faunus at the front desk and asked if they could have a dog in, but of course, the man said that wasn't allowed. Weiss was saddened by that, but Blake reminded her that they'd get a book and read it elsewhere, so Zwei wouldn't be alone.

The little heiress and the black cat looked around in the bookstore and something caught their eyes. Weiss walked over to the book and saw that it had a Faunus and a human on the front of it, so she asked. "Blake, can we get this book? It has a Faunus and human on the cover, so I really wanna read it."

Blake looked over the book and said. "Well we can, but remember to not judge a book by its cover, Weiss. Now let's see."

 _What Matters Most? Hmm, I'm not sure if I've actually read this before myself._

"Okay, Weiss. Let's go get this checked out and we can leave." Blake said as she walked over to the front desk.

Weiss was happy that she was getting the book and asked if Blake could read it to her. Blake was happy to do so and once they got the book checked out and paid for, they walked outside to see Zwei was sitting in the same spot they left him.

The little heiress walked over to him and petted his head. "Good boy. You stayed put, but now we can go. So come on!"

Zwei yipped and followed Weiss and Blake.

The little heiress asked where she and Blake would go next, but before Blake could answer, Weiss spotted an ice cream stand in front of the ice cream store and her eyes' widened. "Blake? Can I have ice cream? That man over there is selling some."

Blake looked over at saw that there was indeed an ice cream stand, so she nodded. "What flavor do you want?"

"Do you think he's selling blueberry frozen yogurt?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm not sure, so let's go see." Blake said as she walked the little heiress and the corgi across the street.

Once they got to the ice cream stand, Blake walked up to the salesman and asked. "Excuse me, but do you have blueberry frozen yogurt?"

The Faunus looked over the black cat and the little heiress. "I'm not sure. Depends on who's buying."

Blake was confused by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well two humans come over to me and ask if I have a flavor of ice cream they want, so maybe I say to myself that I don't need to tell them." The Faunus said.

Blake didn't like the tone he was taking with her and clenched her fists. "So what, are you not going to serve us because-?"

The Faunus cut her off. "Before you go and say it, I won't be serving you, so get out!" Weiss was a little afraid with how the man demanded they leave, while Zwei growled at the Faunus. "Oh, is your dog mad that I won't serve you? Well too bad. And take the kid too. I don't need humans coming up to me thinking they'll be served."

"You run an ice cream stand outside of this store and you think humans won't want to buy some?! How can you be this discriminatory?!" Blake shouted, which caught the attention of a few people around her.

The Faunus scoffed. "I would like it if you didn't get loud around my actual customers. They don't need to hear some loud mouthed human complaining about the same thing they do to us Faunus for years!"

"Why be like those people then?!" Blake questioned with force.

"Maybe you humans need to see how it feels! Then maybe you'll stop treating us like animals!" The man screamed back, which made Weiss hide behind Blake's leg in fear.

"You're not animals! But to fight fire with fire isn't the answer!" Blake stated.

 _I know that better than anyone._

Suddenly a new voice was heard. "Why don't you do us all a favor and do what the salesmen said. No point in making a scene for something you aren't gonna get!" Blake turned to see another Faunus, who looked to be the size of Team CFVY's own Yatsuhashi. "You humans never really get it around here. Stay away from the Faunus and you won't have any troubles."

Weiss didn't like the new person that showed up and thought back to her nightmare.

 _Is…Is this why daddy would do something like that?_

Blake growled and thought about Weiss. She couldn't risk her wellbeing for a bunch of idiots. "Fine, but it's truly pathetic that you would stoop so low as to deny a child some ice cream."

As Blake walked away with Weiss in hand, the second Faunus looked angry at her comment. He decided to not take it lightly and ran over to kick Blake in the back.

Before he could, Blake turned around and needed to get Weiss out of the way, so she pushed the little heiress to safety. As she did that, Weiss was shocked and watched as Blake was kicked in the side.

"Ha! Not so talkative when you're on the ground?" The Faunus laughed.

Weiss was afraid of what she had just witnessed and saw Zwei run up to her to see if she was okay. Once he was sure that Weiss was fine, he turned to the Faunus and growled at him.

Blake was on the ground and she clutched at her side, not realizing that the man who kicked her had a lot more power than she had predicted. "So n-now you're resorting to violence? Is that what you want the world to be like?!"

The Faunus that towered over her laughed. "Oh quiet already. It's not like you didn't have it com-." He was cut off when Zwei ran over to bite his leg. "Gah! Get the hell off me you stupid mutt!"

Blake watched as the Faunus threw Zwei off of him and the corgi whimpered in pain from when he hit a wall. "Zwei!" Weiss screamed and ran over to check on the corgi.

He seemed fine, since he was a tough dog, but the impact got his back and it was hard for the corgi to stand up. Blake was angry at that and began to get up.

"Oh no, you're staying down!" The Faunus stepped on Blake's back, which caused her to grunt in pain.

 _Ugh! I'll need to use my semblance if I'm getting out of this. Damn it! Why didn't I bring Gambol Shroud?_

As Blake was about to use her semblance to gain the upper hand on the Faunus who had his foot on her back, Weiss ran over and tried to pull on his leg. "Get off! Get off of her, you jerk!"

Blake's eyes widened at that. "Weiss! Get away from him, now!"

Weiss would listen and the Faunus looked down. "Oh how precious. This little runt thinks she can do something about it."

Suddenly the ice cream salesman decided to intervene. "H-Hey, come on. Let them go already. You proved your point, so enough is enough!"

The Faunus who was crushing Blake turned to the salesman and scoffed. "What? Have you gone soft or something? Here, let me show you how to actually handle things." The Faunus then shook Weiss off and kicked her.

Once he did that, Blake gasped and watched Weiss fall to the ground in pain. "WEISS!" Blake had enough and used her semblance to get away from the Faunus. He was confused by that and turned around to see an angered Blake by Weiss' side. "Weiss?! Weiss, are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!"

Weiss groaned and had a mark on her forehead, since she landed on it. "B-Blake?" Blake hugged her and promised that she'd get her back home.

The Faunus didn't care and said. "Maybe now you'll keep your mouth shut. Otherwise other people are gonna get hurt cause of you."

Blake picked Weiss up and led her over to the salesman. "Please watch over her. I need to handle something real quick." The salesman nodded and took Weiss in his hands.

As Blake passed Weiss over, she started to walk towards the Faunus who hit her. "Oh, are you angry now? Well-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Blake ran up to him using her semblance and punched him in the face. The Faunus couldn't have seen it coming, as he paid more attention to the projection Blake left behind.

He stumbled back a bit and rubbed his face. "Okay, so you got one hit. Good for you."

Blake responded by grabbing a wooden plank next to a wall. She ran up again, but this time the Faunus wasn't about to pay attention to the projection she left behind, though instead of a frontal attack, Blake got up behind him and hit him in the back.

That hit made him turn and swipe at Blake, but he missed. "Enough of your bullshit! Fight me up front!"

"Or maybe you can fight me up front." A new voice said which caused the Faunus to turn around and Blake's eyes to widen.

"And who the heck are you supposed to be?!" The Faunus asked.

The monkey Faunus in front of him laughed. "I'm just a Faunus who isn't happy that you're hurting his friend."

Blake had no idea that he was going to be in Vale again so soon, but there he was. "Sun?!"

"Yup! I decided to take a little vacation and the first thing I see is this jackass fighting you. So," Sun turned to the Faunus and pulled out his Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, causing the Faunus to back away. "You wanna fight up front?"

The Faunus growled. "A weapon, huh? Freaking traitor and a coward!"

Sun didn't care to listen to the man's bullshit and hit his fists together. He had used his semblance to send to clones at him. Of course the Faunus was unprepared for that and was hit by them, sending him to the ground and the real Sun to stand above him with his weapon in its staff form being planted on his chest.

"Now do us all a favor…And get the hell out of here!" Sun ordered.

The Faunus smacked the staff away, got up and ran off.

Blake walked up to Sun and said. "Thanks, Sun. I don't know how to repay you, but I will."

Sun patted Blake's shoulder. "It's all good, Blake. You know you don't owe me a thing."

Blake suddenly remembered something and turned to see Weiss still in the salesman's arms. "Weiss!"

Sun looked around when Blake said that. "Weiss? What are you talking about, Blake. The ice queen isn't here."

Blake ignored Sun and ran over to take the little heiress in her arms. "Weiss, I'm so sorry. Please be okay!"

The little heiress opened her eyes and looked up. "B-Blake? Where are we?"

"We're at the ice cream stand, but don't worry. We'll be home in no time. I promise." Blake kissed the little heiress' forehead and Sun walked over.

"Hey, who is that kid, Blake?" Sun questioned.

"Sun, I promise to tell you about her in a second, but I need to see if Zwei is okay." Blake said as she began to walk to Zwei to check up on him. When she walked over, she saw the corgi was a little better, but still having a bit of a hard time walking. "Zwei…I'm sorry." Blake turned to Sun. "Sun, could you please help Zwei? He's hurt too."

Sun nodded and walked over to the corgi. "Hey, little guy. You alright with me picking you up?" The corgi walked slowly over to the monkey Faunus and waited for him to pick him up. "Alright, up you go." Sun heaved the dog up and began to carry him, but not before the salesman called out to them.

"Hold on!" He shouted.

Blake turned with a look of anger on her face. "What do you want?! We're leaving, okay! So you don't-."

"That's…Not why I stopped you." He got out the ice cream that Weiss wanted and walked over to Blake. "H-Here, just take it. I'm…Look, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that. I was just…I was angry, okay. So just let the kid have this. I know it isn't much, but-."

Blake interrupted the man. "If you really want to make up for how you acted, you'll get us a ride to the airships."

The salesman sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I have a friend that can get you there in no time. Let me just call him up…And…I'm really sorry for what happened."

Blake looked down at Weiss and looked at the bruise on her forehead. She had nothing to say to the salesman and waited for him to get her and Sun a ride to the airships. The salesman frowned and walked away to call his friend. He put the ice cream away, but still had it out to offer to the little heiress.

After about ten minutes had passed, Weiss started to really wake up. "H-Huh?" The little heiress took note that she was in Blake's arms and looked up. "Blake?"

The black cat was shaking and Weiss could tell. "Hey…How are you feeling?"

Weiss groaned a bit and said. "M-My head hurts. W-What happened, Blake?"

Blake took a breath. "Y-You got hurt a little, so we're going back home. A car will be here soon, okay."

The little heiress nodded weakly and looked over at Zwei, who was still in Sun's arms. "Zwei? Is…Is he okay?"

Sun nodded. "No worries. This little guy seems tough."

Weiss let out a small smile at knowing that Zwei was going to be okay. Sun was informed of what had happened to Weiss and was shocked at first, but did notice that she looked just like a little Weiss.

The salesman walked up to them and said. "He should be here in about five minutes." He noticed Weiss was awake. "How is she doing?"

"Better, but she needs to get her forehead looked at now." Blake said without looking at the salesmen.

He frowned and asked the little heiress. "Hey, uh kid? Do…Do you still want that blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream?" Weiss nodded and the salesmen brought it over. "Here and don't worry about paying for it."

"Weiss, do you want me to hold it for you?" Blake offered.

Weiss shook her head. "I-It's okay, Blake. I can do it." The little heiress reached out and took the ice cream. She was happy she got her favorite ice cream, but still felt some pain on her forehead.

The car showed up and they all got in.

It didn't take long for them to get to the airships. Blake had to explain to the pilot that Weiss was hurt and they needed to get to the infirmary, so once they were in, he made his way to Beacon.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not getting to you earlier, Blake." Sun said as they were waiting to get home.

"It's okay, Sun. You helped me when you could. I need to take responsibility for this anyway. I was in charge of watching Weiss and she got hurt." Blake sighed when she looked down at the sleeping heiress. "Ruby and Yang will need to know, so could you message them for me?"

Sun nodded and got his scroll out to message Ruby about what had happened. "You think they'll see Zwei too at the school's infirmary?"

"I hope so." Blake said and looked over at Zwei, who was sat down in a bit of pain.

When they got there, Blake and Sun carried Weiss and Zwei to the infirmary.

Of course, Ruby and Yang were there by the time they walked in.

Ruby looked over at the door when they walked in and ran over to Blake. "Weiss! Oh gosh, Blake?! What happened?!"

Blake frowned. "A-A man attacked me and pinned me to the ground. Weiss…She tried getting him off of me, but he kicked her away." Blake looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Ruby."

Ruby looked at the bruise on Weiss' forehead and said. "It's not your fault, Blake. Now come on, we need to bring her to the nurse."

Blake nodded and told Ruby that Zwei was a little hurt too, so she asked if they'd be able to get him some help too. Yang walked over to Sun and took the corgi out of his arms. She said that he'd be able to get some help, since she asked ahead already.

They brought the little heiress and the corgi over to the nurse and she told them that they'd be fine, but would most likely stay overnight.

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Sun were fine with that and asked if they could stay in the infirmary for the night. The nurse was okay with that and asked them to just wait a bit before they could actually go to the room Weiss and Zwei were in.

* * *

After a bit of time passed, they were told that Weiss was already awake and could go see her. The team was happy to know that Weiss was already awake and went over to see her.

When they walked in the room, they saw the little heiress had a wrapping around her head and a chair was pulled up next to her and Zwei was sat down on it. The corgi was looking a lot better and the little heiress smiled at the sight of Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Hi, guys." Weiss greeted.

Ruby ran over to give the little heiress a hug. "Oh, Weiss. I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby turned to Zwei. "You too, boy."

Zwei barked and Ruby smiled at that.

Yang brought over some chairs and set them up for everyone. "Hey, Weissicle. Are you feeling better?"

Weiss nodded. "The nurse said I'll still have a few headaches, but I'll be okay." The little heiress looked over at Blake and saw that she was standing by the door still. "Blake, what's wrong?"

Blake looked away for a moment. "I…It's nothing, Weiss."

"How come you're standing over there?" Weiss asked.

Blake sighed. "I don't…It was my fault at what happened, Weiss. I'm-."

"No it wasn't." Weiss suddenly said. "You didn't hurt me."

Ruby, Yang and Sun remained quiet, since they had noticed that Blake had looked guilty about what happened, even though they all assured her that it wasn't her fault.

Blake shook her head. "If I had just walked away from that salesman, none of this would've happened."

Weiss tried to get up, but Ruby stopped her. "Weiss, no, you need your rest."

"Then make Blake come here." Weiss requested. Yang looked over at the black cat and before she could say something, Blake decided to walk over.

"Can…Can you guys give us a minute?" Blake requested.

Ruby, Yang and Sun nodded and the three left the room.

Blake took a breath and sat on one of the chairs. "Weiss, I know what you're going to say, so-."

Weiss cut her off. "But it really wasn't your fault! You wouldn't hurt me."

 _You don't know that we were actually enemies before, Weiss._

"Blake, can…can you take your bow off again?" Weiss asked.

The black cat was a little taken back by the request. "H-How come you want me to take my bow off?"

"B-Because I…I want to see the real you again." Weiss said.

Blake took a moment to take in what Weiss had said. She understood why, but was still a little hesitant about it. She slowly moved her hands to her bow and took the bow off, letting her cat ears out again.

The little heiress smiled. "I…I got to see something today."

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired.

"I got to see that Faunus are really just like humans. We're all the same. There are mean humans and mean Faunus, like…like my daddy and that man who hurt you. And there are nice humans and nice Faunus, like Ruby, Yang, you and that blonde haired boy." Weiss explained.

Blake felt like crying at that, but held it in to hug the little heiress. "I promise to never let you get hurt again, Weiss."

The little heiress hugged her back and asked. "U-Um, Blake? Can…Can you keep your bow off when we're in the room?"

Blake pulled away. "I…I don't know, Weiss. Ruby and Yang do know about my ears already, but why… why would I keep my bow off?"

"Because you can be who you are around us. Please." Weiss pleaded.

Blake felt a tear fall down her cheek and smiled. "O-Okay, Weiss. But like you said, only in the room." Blake thought about something. "Hey, do you want me to read you that book now? I still have it in my bag if you'd like to hear it."

Weiss smiled and nodded.

Blake got the book out and told the others to come back if they'd like, but she was going to read to the little heiress. She had already put her bow back on before the others walked in. Ruby was actually kind of excited for that, since it reminded her of when Yang would read to her. Yang was cool with it too, since she wanted to stay the night still. And Sun had actually said that he needed to meet up with Neptune, since he was actually staying with a friend of his in Vale.

Blake began to read the book to the little heiress and she was really interested with it. The book was about what mattered most in a person, not a human, or a Faunus. A person, as the humans and the Faunus both needed to realize what that truly meant, so that they can one day live in equality like they should be.

* * *

 **Okay, so hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me for writing that whole…Weiss getting hit. Quick note, Noctis Rose gave me the suggestion to have a dream/nightmare sequence, though the contents of the nightmare itself was my idea. Just giving credit as usual. Oh and random little piece of info, Weiss liking blueberry frozen yogurt is because Kara (Weiss' voice actress) had answered in her AMA about Weiss, that Weiss' favorite ice cream flavor was blueberry frozen yogurt.  
**

 **To Reyna- I feel really bad about causing Weiss pain in these, but it will get better, I promise. And for the age, I based it off of how much Weiss could know at the age of seven.**

 **To JJ- You'll see what I have planned at the ending of the story. Sorry, can't spoil it for everyone.**

 **To the guest on chapter 4- Having Zwei in that was a choice I made when I remembered how Weiss reacted to him in the show. He fits so perfectly with a little heiress. And if you're the same guest on this chapter, well the JNPR chapter will be tough to write for, as I don't write a lot about them, but I'll definitely do my best to have a good chapter for you all.**

 **To White Rose- I'm happy to see you've chosen to read this new story of mine. Hopefully you're enjoying it. And I've been feeling a lot better.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the fifth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 6.**


	6. Learn To Relax

**I want to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I had a few days where I was just not in the right mood to write, so it took a little longer than I had hoped it would.**

 **This is an unplanned chapter, since it was supposed to be the JNPR chapter at first, but I had a change in planning out the chapter when I chose to include a certain blonde teacher. Next chapter will be JNPR taking care of the little heiress.**

 **Here's chapter 6 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes to see that she was still in the infirmary. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. The sight of her three friends made her smile as she looked over to see Ruby and Yang leaning against each other as they slept, while Blake had put her head down on the small table next to the bed.

 _I wonder if I should wake them up._

Before she could even attempt to do so, Blake slowly opened her eyes to see the little heiress had woken up. "Weiss." Blake smiled and yawned. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

The little heiress nodded, but suddenly felt a bit of a headache. "Ugh. My head still hurts a bit, but I'll be okay."

Blake frowned at that. "Here, let me see if we can take you back to the dorm room." Blake stood up, but before she left the room, she asked. "Do you want me to see if they have any food here? I'm sure you must be hungry by now."

Weiss smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you, Blake."

The black cat nodded and walked out of the room.

Weiss then looked over at Ruby and Yang again. She thought it would be better to just wake them up, just in case they needed to get to their classes.

The little heiress leaned over and tapped Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, it's morning and I think you have classes, so wake up." The scythe wielder fidgeted a bit, but after a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see the giggling little heiress. "You look funny when you wake up, Ruby."

Ruby chuckled with the little heiress. "Good morning, Weiss." Ruby looked around for a moment and noticed Blake wasn't around. "Do you know where Blake went?"

Weiss nodded. "She's getting some food for me."

"Oh, well that's good to hear." Ruby stretched a bit and poked her sister's face. "Get up, Yang. It's morning."

"Ugh, let me sleep longer." Yang whined.

Weiss giggled and moved over to poke at Yang's shoulder. "Stop being so lazy, big sister."

Yang's eyes opened immediately when she heard that. "W-Weiss? Did you just call me, big sister?"

The little heiress frowned. "S-Should I not have?"

Yang smiled and leaned over to hug the little heiress. "Of course you can call me, big sister. You're such a cutie, Weissicle. Don't worry. I was just surprised to hear that."

Weiss was happy to hear that and hugged her back. Ruby kept watch on the two and smiled at the sight. It made her realize that once the little heiress returned to normal, she, Blake and Yang should do their best to show her that she has a family at Beacon.

 _I don't know if you'll remember all of this, but in case you don't, then I promise to show you the happiness we've given you these past few days._

Weiss looked over to see Ruby smiling at her and said. "Your smile is nice, Ruby." Weiss giggled.

Ruby blushed a bit from Weiss' statement. "T-Thank you, Weiss."

Yang chuckled as she pulled away from the little heiress. "What's the matter, sis? Weissicle making you blush?" Ruby groaned and playfully punched Yang's shoulder. "Ouch, no need to get violent, sis." Yang teased.

"Ruby, who am I staying with today?" Weiss suddenly asked.

Ruby was a little unsure how to answer that, as she wasn't given any info on who was out of classes. "I…I'm actually not sure. I should call Ozpin to see." Ruby pulled out her scroll and began to contact Ozpin.

After a few moments, the headmaster answered his scroll. "Hello, Ruby. Is there something wrong? I was informed that Weiss was placed in the infirmary yesterday."

"Well, Weiss is doing better. She was…She was hit by some jerk over in Vale." Ruby frowned at saying that, as she hated thinking about how the guy who hurt Weiss got away.

"I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that." Ozpin said.

"Thank you for your concern, Professor Ozpin. The reason I called though is because we don't know who is out of classes today to take care of Weiss." Ruby explained.

"Ah, well sadly none of you can skip out this week. I'm sorry, but even with my authority, I am not allowed to take you out of classes so many times, even if it has been once for each of you." Ozpin stated.

Ruby began to feel worried by that. "Then who's going to be able to take care of her? I won't leave her in the dorm room by herself."

"It's okay, Ruby. I'm sure Team JNPR can help in that regard. They are returning from their mission they went on yesterday, so just ask them to watch over her." Ozpin suggested.

"Oh, right. I forgot that they left on a mission yesterday, but…When are they coming back today?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin took a few moments to answer, as he was looking over JNPR's mission details. "Hmm, it seems that their mission was completed late last night, so they should be here in about two hours."

"Two hours, but we have classes in an hour." Ruby reminded.

"Yes, well if you want, bring Weiss to Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin said.

Ruby shuddered at the suggestion and said. "Uh, sir? Is that really a good idea? I don't think Ms. Goodwitch would be happy with that."

Weiss turned her head in confusion and Ozpin chuckled. "Don't worry, Ruby. Glynda won't mind looking after Weiss for an hour."

Ruby looked over to the little heiress and decided to allow it. "Okay, just…Is it okay if we know when JNPR is looking after her?"

"I will inform you in between classes, Ruby. Now I think you and the others should start getting ready for classes. I'll inform Ms. Goodwitch that she will be looking after Weiss in a little bit." Ozpin assured.

"Okay and thank you, sir." Ruby said as she ended the call.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby?" Weiss inquired.

"Um, well we won't be able to watch over you while we're in classes today, Weiss. But don't worry. The four people you met the other day, you know. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. They're gonna watch over you, but only after one of the huntresses here looks after you for an hour." Ruby explained.

"Oh…But…Why can't any of you stay with me?" Weiss asked in a saddened tone.

Ruby frowned, as she took note of Weiss' voice. "I know you're sad, but it won't be for long, Weiss. And JNPR is just as nice as us. I swear."

The little heiress looked down at her bed and Yang moved closer to her. "Hey, cheer up, Weissicle. Tomorrow we're not going to be going to class, so we can all spend the entire day together, as a family."

Weiss looked up at Yang. "R-Really?"

Yang smiled. "Uh huh. And since all three of us are gonna watch over you, we'll be able to keep any meanies away from you. And we'll bring Zwei with us, right boy!" Zwei woke up and looked over to see Yang smiling down at him, so he yipped, which caused the little heiress to giggle. "See, Weissy. All you have to do is spend some time with JNPR today. And that's gonna be fun too!"

Weiss felt a little better about it, but looked to Ruby and asked. "Who is the huntress that is going to take care of me for an hour?"

"Her name is Glynda Goodwitch. She's…A little strict, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll have a good time, especially since she might even show you how cool it is to be a huntress." Ruby assured.

Weiss smiled and looked over at the door when she heard it open, revealing the cat Faunus. "Hey, so it looks like you two have finally woken up." Blake placed a plate of small pancakes in front of the little heiress. "The infirmary didn't have much food, so I went over to the cafeteria and they had some pancakes made already. Luckily it didn't take much to convince them to let me take some over here, since I did mention it was for someone in the infirmary."

The little heiress smelled the pancakes and took the fork that Blake offered. "Thank you for the food, Blake."

The cat Faunus smiled and took a seat. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"None of us can skip out on classes, but since JNPR is coming back from their mission today, they'll be out of classes to take care of her, but before that, Ms. Goodwitch is going to take care of Weissicle." Yang answered.

Blake shuddered a bit at the thought of Glynda Goodwitch being a babysitter type. "O-Oh, well alright then."

Weiss started to eat the pancakes that were given to her and in between bites she asked when she could go back to the dorm. Ruby told her that she'd ask the nurse about it, so she went out to find her.

Once she did, Ruby walked up to the nurse and asked. "Um, excuse me, but do you know when Weiss Schnee will be able to be released from the infirmary?"

"Hmm, oh well if she's already awake, then I'll check on how she's doing. If she's feeling okay enough, then I can allow her to go back to her room." The nurse answered.

Ruby nodded and walked back over to the room with the nurse behind her. They walked in and after the nurse made sure that Weiss was okay, she had Ruby fill out a few release papers, since she was the team leader.

After Weiss finished up her pancakes, the team brought her back to the dorm and began to get ready for classes.

* * *

Weiss sat patiently on her bed as she watched the others run around the room in a hurry to get ready. She found it funny any time they would forget something as they were trying to get things done for their classes, since they would trip over each other.

 _I hope the huntress is nice. And…Those other people. The orange haired girl did apologize with cookies, so maybe they really are as nice as Ruby, Blake and Yang._

As they finished up, Ruby took note of Weiss' look on her face and asked. "Weiss, you okay there?"

The little heiress snapped out of it and looked up at Ruby. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about that other team that I'm gonna stay with…Are you sure they're nice?"

Ruby smiled. "Absolutely. I know Nora scared you the other day, but remember how bad she felt when she did. It wasn't like she wanted to scare you and Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren are just as nice. Jaune may be a little…dorky, but he means well. Pyrrha looks out for everyone, so you can trust her. And Ren…Well, he doesn't talk a lot, but…Something about him makes me feel safe when he's around. Like he's protecting us, so you won't have anything to worry about."

Weiss was still sad that she wasn't going to have Ruby, Blake or Yang with her, but she managed to let out a small smile to assure Ruby that she'll do her best to make the day something she can be happy with. "Is Zwei gonna stay with me today too?"

Ruby looked over to her little corgi and noticed he was still sleeping. "Well we can't leave him here all by himself, so I'm sure you can bring him with you." The little heiress was glad for that and Ruby said. "Weiss, I know you'll be able to make friends with JNPR, so don't be afraid. I promise things will work out."

The little heiress noticed Ruby's cloak was still where she left it the day before. "U-Um, Ruby?"

"Yeah." Ruby responded.

"C-Could I still borrow your cloak for today?" Weiss requested.

Ruby smiled and walked over to her cloak. "Of course you can, Weiss." Ruby brought the cloak over and helped put it on the little heiress. "There you go!"

Weiss smiled and held the cloak close to her. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, Weiss."

The little heiress blushed a bit and looked over to see a snickering Yang. "Why are you laughing, big sister?"

Ruby turned and glared at her sister. "Yeah, sis. What's so funny?!" Ruby asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Yang stopped snickering and said. "U-Uh, it's nothing, Weissicle. Just remembering a dumb joke is all. A-And, uh…Aren't we gonna be late for class, r-right, Blakey?" Yang asked, hoping to get out of that situation as fast as she could.

Blake sighed. "You can handle your own problems." Blake walked over to the little heiress. "Are you going to be okay with today, Weiss?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment and nodded. "If…If these…I mean, if JNPR is as nice as you, Ruby and Yang…then I should be okay."

Blake nodded. "If anything happens, then you make sure to let them know to get one of us. We don't care if we have to run out of class if there's something wrong. Okay?"

The little heiress smiled and said. "I know…And thank you for being concerned about me, Blake." Weiss looked up at Blake's head. "How come you're still wearing your bow? I thought you said you'd keep it off when we're here."

Blake looked up and noticed she did in fact have it on still. "Oh, well we only just got here to change, so there's no real reason to take the bow off, since we are about to leave the room."

Weiss frowned. "But you could've had it off while you were getting ready." The black cat felt bad for not having her bow off, so she reached up to take it off, but before she could, Weiss stopped her. "W-Wait! I-I'm sorry, Blake. I wasn't trying to make you take your bow off. I was just…I don't know."

"Weiss, it's okay. You're not wrong to be upset. I said I'd keep the bow off while we're in here, so I will." Blake then removed her bow and let her cat ears feel free again. "See, no problem."

Yang walked over to the door to make sure it was locked and gave Blake a thumbs up. "Yeah and nobody is gonna walk in, so it's all good."

The little heiress stared at the cat ears and was glad that Blake could be herself around them. "You sure I can't see how they feel, Blake?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Not yet, Ruby. I…I still need to adjust to having them out around you guys. You know I trust you, but-."

Yang interrupted her. "But nothing, Blakey. We understand and will do our best to make you feel more comfortable around us with your ears, right Rubes?"

Ruby was a little saddened that she still couldn't pet Blake's cat ears, but she understood and respected Blake's feelings on the matter. "Yeah, I won't ask again, Blake. Sorry."

Blake took a breath. "Thanks, guys. It…It's been a lot better for me since I came to Beacon, but you guys have really helped me feel…like myself."

Yang walked over to give the cat Faunus a hug. "And we're happy to be those people to have helped, Blakey. And don't worry." Yang pulled away and turned to Weiss. "Weissicle will make sure to remind you to keep that bow of yours off while we're in here, right Weissy?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Right, big sister."

Blake felt a tear fall and wiped it away quickly. "I won't forget. I swear."

Ruby looked at the smile on Weiss' face and was glad she and Blake were able to have that kind of connection, though she wondered if they would still have that when Weiss changed back.

Yang looked at her scroll and her eyes widened. "Shit, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now. Uh, should we bring Weiss over to Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Weiss, are you going to be okay with the huntress? We can try to find someone else...if you want." Ruby offered.

The little heiress shook her head. "It's only for an hour, so it's okay, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and the team left to find where Ms. Goodwitch was. They found out from Ozpin that she was in his office, so they headed over there.

* * *

"You think Ms. Goodwitch is gonna be less…Goodwitchy?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"I doubt she'd be angry or strict with Weiss when she's just a kid. If anything, she'll give her some kind of schoolwork to do or something for the hour." Blake whispered back.

Ruby knocked on Ozpin's door and was greeted by Ms. Goodwitch. "I see you're all ready to leave Miss Schnee with me." Glynda sighed. "Well, come in."

Weiss hid behind Ruby's leg when she saw Ms. Goodwitch, which made Ruby look down at her. "Don't worry, Weiss. Ms. Goodwitch won't hurt you."

The little heiress moved a bit from Ruby's leg and said. "H-Hi. I'm Weiss Schnee. T-Thank you for watching me for the hour."

Glynda looked down at the little heiress and still couldn't believe she was a child. "Hello, Miss Schnee. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Now if there's anything you need, let me know. I have a class in one hour, so you're very lucky that I have this time to-."

Ozpin cut her off when he walked up to the door. "What Glynda means is that she's happy to take care of you for the hour." Ozpin looked down and saw Zwei. "I see you've brought Taiyang's corgi with you. Nice to see you again, Zwei."

"You've met Zwei before, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"About three years ago your father brought Zwei on a mission with him. After he finished it up, he reported to me with Zwei." Ozpin explained.

"That's so cool! I didn't know you met Professor Ozpin before me, Zwei!" Ruby leaned down and began petting the corgi. Zwei yipped and Ruby giggled.

"You know class is about to start in two minutes, ladies." Ozpin reminded.

Ruby, Blake and Yang's eyes widened and they looked over at the clock on the wall. "Gah! Um, Weiss, we have to go! Remember that if you need one of us, then don't hesitate to let Ms. Goodwitch and JNPR know." Ruby hugged the little heiress and whispered. "I promise that you'll be okay, Weiss."

Weiss whispered back. "Okay, I trust you, Ruby. Have fun at class."

Ruby chuckled, while Blake and Yang hugged the little heiress before they left.

When Ruby, Blake and Yang were out of sight, Weiss began to feel the sadness in her heart. She already missed them, but felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Glynda. "Come now, Miss Schnee. Professor Ozpin is a very busy man."

Weiss nodded and followed the huntress to her office.

* * *

As they got there, Glynda pulled a chair over for Weiss to sit on. "Sit here and if you need something, then let me know. I have a few papers that need tending to."

The little heiress looked around the office and saw many books and what looked to be dust crystals. She sat down on the chair and saw Zwei sit next to her on the ground. The little heiress was happy that he was there with her, but still felt that she shouldn't talk.

Glynda looked over at the little heiress and noticed her playing with Ruby's cloak. "Miss Schnee?" Weiss looked up and Glynda sighed. "Would…you like to read something?"

"Um…It's okay, Ms. Goodwitch. I don't want to bother you." Weiss said.

Ms. Goodwitch had always been a strict teacher, but she wasn't heartless because of it. She got up and looked around for a book for the little heiress. Most of her books were mostly historic in dust lessons. She realized that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company must've known a lot about dust already, but she was a child and lost her memory.

"Hmm, would you like to know a bit about dust? It is a very interesting subject for our world." Glynda stated.

"O-Okay, but aren't you busy?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but I can spare some time to teach you a bit about dust. Your family does own a dust company after all, so learning a bit about it may be useful to you." Glynda assured.

Weiss thought about her family's company and dust was to be something she needed to learn a lot about. Her mother held off on her dust lessons, due to her being too young, but after she passed, her father made sure to get her to start her lessons. That would include her getting what she needed to learn perfectly memorized, but that itself wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Ms. Goodwitch, do I need to learn what the whole book is about?" Weiss asked.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Um, no of course not, Miss Schnee. There would be no way for you to learn everything in this book within the amount of time we have. Why do you ask?"

"Daddy told me that if I learn something, I should make sure to get all the work on it done perfectly, but…I…I don't want to be perfect. Ruby, Blake and Yang have been showing me that I can be happy without listening to daddy, so I'm glad I don't have to learn everything in that book right now." Weiss stated.

Glynda was taken aback by that. "Miss Schnee, I…Well, instead of learning about dust, come with me." Glynda walked over to the door and Weiss looked back in confusion. "Let's go, Miss Schnee." Glynda ordered.

Weiss jumped a little in her chair and nodded. She got up and tapped Zwei to get him to follow. The corgi got up and stayed close to the little heiress as they followed Ms. Goodwitch.

* * *

Glynda brought them over to the training room and stopped Weiss. "Now instead of reading up on dust, I'll show you the effects of dust on some training dummies. And don't worry. You won't have anything to report on. This is a demonstration after all, so the best thing to do is to take in the safety precautions of dust use." Glynda walked Weiss and Zwei over to one of the seats. "Remember to stay here and don't move. You both are a lot safer here."

"O-Okay, Ms. Goodwitch. And thank you for showing me what dust is like in fighting." Weiss smiled and Zwei barked.

Glynda nodded and got to the middle of the training room.

 _What am I thinking? She may not even remember any of this and I have a lot of work to do, but…I guess an hour without much work done isn't that bad. Ozpin…You need to be sure to never let me babysit a child again._

Glynda walked over and pressed the button to deploy a few stationary practice bots. She used her crop to send her dust attacks at her opponents in a way that impressed many, so a child would be almost hypnotized by the fantastic dust attacks.

The professor called out to the little heiress. "Ms. Schnee. This is a good use of ice dust on targets that are moving." Glynda pressed another button on the console and the bots changed from their stationary mode.

The bots began to move at an incredible speed, so that anyone training could learn how to make their shots count on a moving target.

Glynda used her ice dust to freeze the legs of the bots and turned back to Weiss. "You see, this ice can keep your enemies in place for you to strike." She then sent an ice spike at the bot, effectively taking it out.

The little heiress' eyes widened as she watched the bot fall to the ground. She began to clap and wished she herself could get down there to try out dust, but she knew that wasn't gonna happen for a while.

Glynda heard the clapping and let out a small smile. She was glad to make the little heiress feel a bit better about learning dust. She caught herself smiling and shook her head.

"Um, yes, well let's move on to fire dust. It is the most used in offensive combat. Grimm are afraid of fire, but are not completely vulnerable to it." Glynda walked over to the console and set up a few more bots. "Problem with fire is that it doesn't work very much on bots. So instead, keep your attacks less focused on spreading and more on focused projectiles."

Glynda showed Weiss what she meant by sending a fireball at one of the bots. At first, Weiss thought the attack wouldn't be as effective, but the fireball went right through the metal of the bot. She was surprised by that and Glynda sent another attack to the second bot. The same result with the first, being that the fireball went straight through it.

"As you can see, instead of focusing on a radial attack, I focused the dust to bring out a more hard hitting attack that melts through the metal of the bots. Of course, like I said before. Your huntress career will be mostly about fighting grimm, but even so, grimm have many that are armored. So these kinds of fire attacks would help more against those types of grimm. Any questions on fire dust, Ms. Schnee?" Glynda inquired.

"So fire is good to spread on lighter packs of grimm?!" Weiss yelled out from her seat.

"Yes, that is the best time to change your fire tactics. Now, lightning dust may be a good type to work on, though it is one of the more difficult kinds of dust to control. Lightning is kind of like a mixture of both ice and fire in terms of tactics." Glynda stated.

"What do you mean, Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss yelled out again.

"Fire is mostly used for damage purposes, or to keep grimm back. Ice can easily be offensive, but helps more in defensive tactics, with the possibility of a controlling tactic. Lightning isn't as helpful in defensive tactics and the offensive tactics aren't as powerful in terms of groups. That is, unless you can chain the lightning to multiple enemies, but not many enemies will just group up for you to get the jump on them." Glynda turned to the bots. "Now the real advantage of lightning is it's paralyzing feature. It works well to fend off like fire would and hurts very much so." Glynda explained.

"How long can it paralyze a grimm, Ms. Goodwitch?!" Weiss questioned.

"It depends on the grimm. A Boarbatusk would be paralyzed for about ten seconds, while a Beowolf would last seven until it can move again. Now a Goliath…you are better off using more physical based dust attacks. The lightning would barely affect them." Glynda said.

"Oh, so what's so good about lightning compared to ice?!" Weiss asked.

"Say you were surrounded by some grimm. If you could manage to chain the lightning, you can either use that time to take most of them out, or flee from the fight. It is never a bad idea to flee if need be. To explain what ice would be like, well, you can choose to freeze your enemies, but you'd have to use a lot of ice dust to encase a group of grimm that surround you. It's better to conserve your dust by using different kinds of dust that won't take as much to get the job done." Glynda answered.

Weiss felt like she was really learning something about dust from the blonde teacher, more so than what she had been learning from at home.

The blonde professor went over and began to set the bots up in a circle. She walked over to the middle of them and prepared her attack. Glynda focused the dust and sent a lightning attack at the surrounding bots. She did what she told Weiss to do and that was chaining the lightning to all the bots from the first one that was hit. The lightning spread and started to cause the bots to become stunned, giving Glynda the chance the send ice spikes at them, effectively destroying them all.

The little heiress stood up and clapped again at the showcase of a good combination if dust usage. "That was amazing, Ms. Goodwitch!"

"Miss Schnee! Sit do…I mean…yes, well would you like to move on to more dust?" Glynda offered.

Luckily Weiss wasn't concerned about the professor raising her voice and nodded.

Glynda turned back to the console and prepared to show more dust tactics the little heiress.

* * *

After about half an hour of more dust showcasing, Glynda thought it would be best to head back to her office, since JNPR should have been there.

"Thank you for showing me how dust works, Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss smiled as she sat down on the chair and pet Zwei.

"Yes, well, let me give Ozpin a call. I believe you are supposed to be brought over to Team JNPR for the rest of the day." Glynda said as she pulled her scroll out.

Weiss frowned at that, since she kind of wanted to stay with the teacher for a little longer.

"Hello, Glynda. Is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked over the scroll.

"No. I was just calling to see if Team JNPR has shown up yet, Professor Ozpin." Glynda stated.

"Ah, well I was trying to contact you about that, but you weren't answering your scroll." Ozpin said.

"Sorry, Professor Ozpin. I was just in the training room showing Miss Schnee a bit about dust, so I couldn't answer my scroll. I assume they've already shown up?" Glynda inquired. Ozpin didn't answer for a moment. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Well, it seems that Team JNPR's estimated time of arrival was off. I mean that they won't be here till tonight." Ozpin stated.

"W-What?! Why?" Glynda questioned.

"It seems that during their ride back, Miss Valkyrie thought it would be more…fun to travel back on foot…so she jumped out of the airship and her team jumped out after her…I'm sorry, but you'll need to watch Miss Schnee for the remainder of the day." Ozpin said.

"Jumped out of…Why would that girl jump out of an airship to walk back to Beacon?! And why can't the pilot just land somewhere close to them to pick them up?!" Glynda shouted, which made Weiss worry a bit.

"Glynda, please relax. It seems that it was requested by Jaune Arc, for them to continue on foot, as he explained that once Ms. Valkyrie has something she wants to do, it is hard to get her to stray from it. Don't worry, Glynda. I'll have someone take over for your class today. Now why don't you take Miss Schnee to Vale for a bit? Get some fresh air." Ozpin suggested.

"Professor Ozpin. I am very busy, so can't you-?" Glynda was cut off.

"I have no one else that is available, Glynda. Look, it's just for one day, so any work you have can wait. And besides, we do need a bit more supplies for the school. So you could go on and get those supplies while you're out in Vale." Ozpin said.

Glynda sighed. "And there truly isn't anyone else to take care of her?"

"Not anyone she may be comfortable with, unless you wish to leave her at the infirmary all day." Ozpin answered.

Glynda turned her head slightly to look at the little heiress. She was still sat down with a look of worry on her face, which made Glynda frown.

"Okay, Professor Ozpin. If you could, please send over a list of the supplies I need to get while I'm out in Vale. I'll let Miss Schnee know of the changes for today." Glynda said.

"The list has already been sent to your scroll. And Glynda…Try to relax a bit more. Not every moment of life should be spent on work. And with Miss Schnee there, it would be best to take things a little easy." Ozpin suggested.

Glynda looked out the window for a moment and saw the airships. "While I can't say I completely agree, I will attempt to…take it easy. I will contact you when I am to return."

"Remember that you can bring Miss Schnee back to her team's dorm once they are finished with their classes. Oh and if you could, please contact Miss Rose and inform her of the change in Weiss' caretaker for the day. They will be expecting Team JNPR to be looking after her, so it would be best if they knew who she is with." Ozpin stated.

"I'll inform them during their lunch period, Prof-." Glynda was cut off again.

"Glynda, we've talked about this. You know there is no issue with you just calling me Ozpin." The headmaster reminded.

"I-I…yes, Ozpin. I will be sure to send the supplies and inform Miss Rose at the appropriate times. I will speak with you later, Ozpin." With that, Glynda ended her call and turned to the little heiress. "It seems there has been a change of plans today, Miss Schnee."

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"The team that was supposed to look after you today is going to be running late, so I will be looking after you for the remainder of the day. And it looks like I have to pick up some supplies from Vale, so you'll need to come with me. Is that okay?" Glynda asked.

"Um, o-okay. I like going to Vale, so it should be fine, but…" Weiss couldn't continue.

"What is it, Miss Schnee?" Glynda questioned.

Weiss looked to the ground for a moment and then looked back up at the blonde professor. "A man…He tried to hurt Blake yesterday, and then he hurt me, so…will we be safe out there?"

Ms. Goodwitch was shocked by the question, as she wasn't informed of Weiss getting injured the day before. "Miss Schnee. I can assure you that I will not allow anyone to harm you while we are out in Vale."

"Zwei too, right? Cause he got hurt too and I don't want him to get hurt either." The little heiress said.

Glynda nodded. "As long as you both stay by me, nothing will happen to both of you. I swear."

Weiss smiled and looked down at Zwei. "You hear that, boy? Ms. Goodwitch is gonna watch over us while we're in Vale. So no meanies will try to bother us." Zwei yipped and the little heiress giggled.

Glynda couldn't hold back the small smile on her face as she watched Weiss giggle in joy.

 _Hmm, maybe a day out in Vale won't be too bad after all._

* * *

The three made their way to the airships and as soon as the pilot saw Glynda heading his way, he jumped into his seat and prepared the airship. He knew not to keep Ms. Goodwitch waiting for long, since she was never much of a patient person.

Weiss was confused by the pilot's reaction and was helped on the airship by the blonde professor.

The ride there was the same, but Weiss would notice that Glynda had her scroll out most of the time. She had figured she was a busy teacher, but why continue to work while on the way to a supply pick up?

They both got out of the airship, with Zwei right behind.

"Miss Schnee, give me a moment. I need to inform your te-…I mean Miss Rose of the change in who's watching you." Weiss nodded and Glynda pulled out her scroll to call Ruby, since it was about time for her to be at lunch.

It took a few moments, but Ruby answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Miss Rose, this is Ms. Goodwitch. I am calling to inform you that Team JNPR will not be looking after Miss Schnee today, due to…a change in their arrival time. For now, I will be looking after her until you and your team is finished with your classes." Glynda explained.

"Oh, so that's why no one called us. Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Goodwitch. And…How is she?" Ruby inquired.

"Miss Schnee is doing just fine. And your dog is with us too. At the moment, we are in Vale for a supply pick up." Glynda informed Ruby.

"You're in Vale? Oh, well please…please be sure that no one hurts her like yesterday…wait, you don't know what happened. Um, so there was-." Ruby was cut off.

"I know about that, Miss Rose. Don't worry about Miss Schnee. I will be able to keep her safe. Now I must end the call. Goodbye." Glynda was about to end the call, but heard Ruby continue.

"Alright, Ms. Goodwitch. And…Thank you for looking after Weiss." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me, Miss Rose. This was a job given by Professor Ozpin and I will see to it that it is done properly." Glynda stated.

"Still…I do appreciate it." Ruby said in a soft tone.

"Yes…Well I must go now." Glynda reminded.

"Okay, bye Ms. Goodwitch. Let me know if anything happens." Ruby ended the call.

Glynda closed her scroll and put it away. "Okay, Miss Schnee. Remember that we are here to pick up some supplies for Beacon, so try not to expect much from this."

"I understand, Ms. Goodwitch. Thanks for letting me come with you to Vale. Yesterday may have been a little scary, but I like seeing Vale." Weiss gave the blonde teacher a smile.

Glynda took the little heiress' hand. "Um, yes, well be sure to keep your hold on my hand. As for the dog…you just stay close. I don't need to be blamed if you run off." Zwei barked and began to follow. "Good."

As they were walking down the streets of Vale, Glynda took note of a man hitting on a woman. The woman looked uninterested in him, but of course he continued to try to get her attention.

 _It seems like Vale is still filled with pigs._

"Ms. Goodwitch? Where is the place we need to go to get supplies?" The little heiress suddenly asked.

"Hmm, oh it's by the docks. I need to sign for a pickup, and then the supplies can be picked up via airship." Glynda explained.

"Oh, okay. Um…Can we go to that store over there before we get to the pier?" Weiss pointed to the store.

Glynda looked over at the store and saw that it was a dust shop. "Why do you wish to go to a dust shop?"

"Um, well the dust you showed me looked really amazing, so I…I wanted to know if I could buy some crystals there. You know, just to hold onto." Weiss said.

"Miss Schnee, you can't have dust crystals. They aren't toys and are very dangerous if handled poorly." Glynda reminded.

"I know, but…I was thinking that the crystals I buy there could be the ones I use when I get older. And Ruby could hold onto them for me. Please, Ms. Goodwitch. I won't hold them. You can until we get back to Beacon." Weiss begged.

Glynda sighed. "Miss Schnee, dust crystals…oh fine. Just make sure to not touch them. I know they may look pretty, but they are very dangerous."

The little heiress' eyes brightened in joy. "Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch!" Weiss then hugged the blonde professor's leg.

Glynda was startled by that. "M-Miss Schnee! Let go this instant!"

Weiss got off and frowned. "I-I'm sorry. I was just really excited. I won't do it again."

Ms. Goodwitch took note of the little heiress' frown. "U-uh, just…let's just get you those crystals. And…I apologize for raising my voice."

The little heiress nodded and Glynda took her over to the dust shop.

As they walked in, the old man who was the owner of the shop turned and saw them. "O-oh, customers. Welcome to From Dust Till Dawn. Is there any specific dust you are looking for?"

Glynda looked around. "I will take a look for myself. Give me a moment. Is there any specific dust you'd like from here?" Glynda asked the little heiress.

"Um, I like the ice dust a lot." Weiss answered.

"Yes, well would you just like one crystal of ice, or a few?" Glynda questioned.

"Um, is it okay if I have more than ice? I like water and lighting too. And fire is really strong, so-." Weiss was interrupted.

"We'll just take one of each kind of dust." Glynda said to the dust shop owner.

"Oh, well okay then. I haven't had someone buy that much dust in one run for a long time." The dust shop owner got one of every type of dust and placed them in the proper container. "Just be very careful with-."

"I know how to handle dust. Now here is your lien. Thank you." Glynda handed the owner the lien and took the container of dust.

"Bye Mr. Dust shop owner." Weiss waved.

The dust shop owner waved back to the little heiress and went back to checking on his supplies.

"Look, Zwei! We have all different kinds of dust!" Weiss exclaimed.

Zwei yipped and Glynda said. "Let's get moving, you two. We'll need to get to the docks within the hour if you want to get back to Beacon by the time Miss Rose and her team is finished with their classes."

Weiss and Zwei continued to follow Ms. Goodwitch.

After about half an hour of walking, they got to the docks.

The little heiress saw metal containers being moved from a boat onto land. She took note of her family's symbol, the perfect snowflake. It made her think about how the past few days made her think more and more about her family, but it was at that moment that Weiss chose not to let it get to her. She knew it wasn't something she should make herself worry about.

"It looks like the containers have just arrived, so let me just sign for one and we can make our way back to the airships." Glynda said.

The three walked over to one of the workers there and Glynda spoke to him about Beacon's requested supply pickup. "Yeah, I got the memo on Beacon's request for supplies. Just sign here and I can get this crate onto an airship by the end of the day." The worker said as he handed Glynda a few papers to sign.

Glynda placed the container of dust down to sign the papers and handed them back to the worker when she was done. "If you have everything that you need me here for done, then I will take my leave."

"Yeah, everything is all good, so you got nothing to worry about." The worker assured.

Glynda nodded and picked up the crate of dust crystals she bought. She walked over to Weiss. "Come, we can head back to Beacon now."

"Okay, Ms. Goodwitch. Are the supplies here from my family's company?" Weiss asked as she and Zwei followed the blonde professor.

"Yes, your father does send in supplies to Vale and his dust is one of the many that can be given to Beacon via request." Glynda explained.

"Oh, well that's good. I…I don't really have much to do with where my family's dust goes, but I'm glad Beacon can get some of it from there." She then looked to the ground as she was walking and muttered. "I guess that's the only real good my father has been able to do."

Glynda didn't catch what Weiss had muttered and asked. "Miss Schnee? Is there something wrong?"

"N-No. I'm okay." Weiss stated.

"Hmm, well alright." Glynda continued on with Weiss and Zwei following her to the airships.

 _Something is bothering her, but it isn't my place to get involved._

They got to the airship and jumped on it to head back home. Weiss wasn't quite sure why, but she had enjoyed the day she had with the blonde huntress. It may not have been like the other days with Ruby, Blake and Yang, but it was something she could be happy with. From the amazing dust showcase, to getting her very own dust crystals…It was a day she would remember.

* * *

When they got to Beacon, Glynda brought Weiss and Zwei back to her office, since it seemed they got back a little earlier than expected, so the rest of Team RWBY was still in class.

"It may not be exciting, but just sit and wait a bit for classes to end, Miss Schnee. I'll bring you back to the others when they're back in their dorm." Glynda said as she took a seat and got her scroll out.

The little heiress nodded and looked over at the small container of dust crystals that Glynda had bought her while they were in Vale. "Thank you again for buying me those dust crystals, Ms. Goodwitch. I know I won't be a huntress in training for a long time, but it makes me happy that I have those dust crystals to use when I do start."

Glynda turned to the container and said. "You…You are welcome, Miss Schnee. Just remember that you need to have Miss Rose…actually, Miss Belladonna may be the better choice to have handle the crystals. Your safety is most important after all."

Weiss giggled and gave the huntress a smile. "I promise not to touch the crystals, Ms. Goodwitch. And thank you for caring about my safety."

Glynda looked away for a moment. "Y-Yes, well, I don't need to be blamed for your injuries if you are careless with the dust, young lady."

The little heiress leaned over to pet Zwei. "You wouldn't be blamed. It would be my own fault if I got hurt."

Glynda turned her head back to see the little heiress frowning. "Miss Schnee…You should try not to be so hard on yourself. Whatever happened yesterday in Vale couldn't have been your fault."

Weiss stopped petting Zwei. "I…I just wish I could've done more to help Blake. All I managed to do was get thrown away and kicked…Zwei got hurt too…I wish I was strong like you. That way I could protect my friends."

Glynda stood up and walked to the little heiress. She kneeled down and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that once you get older, you'll make a fine huntress, Miss Schnee. I could tell that you'll make a great dust specialist out in the battlefield."

Weiss looked up. "You really think so?"

"Would a huntress ever praise someone for no reason?" Weiss didn't answer. "I wouldn't, Miss Schnee. That means I do think you'll be a great huntress. Just give it time and you'll be able to start your path to becoming a huntress." Glynda walked back and opened the container. "And these crystals will be used by you one day. Just be sure to listen to your teachers here and try not to get into any…food fights."

The little heiress was confused by that. "Food fights?"

Glynda sighed. "Some students think that throwing around food at each other should be taken to a new level…You wouldn't think that way, would you, Miss Schnee?" Glynda questioned Weiss with a cold stare.

The little heiress gulped. "O-Of course not, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Hmm, well then I have nothing to worry about when you attend classes here." Glynda stood up and looked at the time. "Classes should be over," The bell went off. "Now. Okay, Miss Schnee. It's time to go back to Miss Rose and her team."

Weiss got up from her chair. "Okay. Come on, Zwei." The corgi got up and waited for Weiss to leave the room.

Glynda went over and grabbed the container. "I'll take you back, since I can't let you walk around with this container. Now get a move on, Miss Schnee." Glynda walked to the door and Weiss followed, with Zwei right behind her.

* * *

They got over to the dorm and Glynda knocked. "I had a lot of fun today, Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss suddenly stated.

"Don't think I'll be able to take care of you again, Miss Schnee. I'm a very busy woman, but…yes, it was…nice." Glynda said with a small smile.

Ruby opened the door. "Weiss! Oh I'm so glad you're back!" Ruby leaned down to give the little heiress a hug.

The little heiress hugged Ruby back. "I missed you, Ruby."

Glynda coughed to get Ruby's attention. "Miss Rose, is Miss Belladonna in the room?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she should be on her bed." Ruby led everyone into the room. "Blake, Ms. Goodwitch wants to talk to you."

Blake looked over to see Weiss, Zwei and Ms. Goodwitch in the room. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda shook her head. "I need to entrust you with this container of dust crystals, as you are the most…careful out of your team at the moment."

Yang jumped off her bed. "Weissicle!" Yang ran up to Weiss to pick her up. "Did you have fun today?"

The little heiress giggled in Yang's arms. "I did. Ms. Goodwitch bought me those dust crystals and she even showed me how dust works in a fight!"

"She did, huh?" Yang looked at the huntress and smirked. "I didn't think you'd ever do something like that, Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda rolled her eyes and handed the container to Blake. "Just be sure to keep this safe and closed."

Blake nodded and Glynda started to walk to the door. Weiss wiggled a bit and wanted Yang to let her down, so the blonde complied and let the little heiress down. Before Glynda could leave the room, Weiss ran up and tapped her leg.

Glynda turned and looked down at the smiling heiress. "What's wrong, Miss Schnee?"

The little heiress responded by hugging Glynda's leg, which startled her. "I know you said to not do this, but…I just wanted you to know that I had a really fun time today and I'm glad I got to spend it with such an amazing huntress!"

Ruby and Blake smiled at that, while Yang was snickering at Ms. Goodwitch's reaction.

Glynda couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time, Miss Schnee, but I do have work to do, so if you could." Weiss understood and let go. Glynda sighed and kneeled down to pat the girl on the head and whispered. "Remember what I said, Miss Schnee. Don't doubt yourself." Glynda got up and Weiss nodded.

With that, she took her leave and Weiss was suddenly surprised by Yang picking her up. "You're so lucky, Weissicle! You got the great Glynda Goodwitch to be kind of nice."

The little heiress smiled and looked over at the container in Blake's hands. "Ms. Goodwitch said I could use those dust crystals she bought me when I start classes here. Isn't that great?!"

Yang and Ruby chuckled. "Absolutely, Weissicle! Now let's get you something to eat. You've got to be starving." Weiss' stomach grumbled and she blushed, causing Yang to laugh again. "Don't worry, Weissy. I'm sure the cafeteria has some food still."

"Just don't throw it at each other." Weiss warned.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Ms. Goodwitch said that I should try not to get into food fights." Weiss explained.

Yang had to hold back a laugh, as she remembered the day they had that food fight and Ms. Goodwitch was not the happiest of people. "We won't get into any food fights, Weissicle. Ruby, Blake, Zwei, you guys coming too?"

"Yeah, come on, Zwei." Ruby said as she walked over to the door.

Blake placed the container of dust crystals on the table. "I'll come too, just to make sure you really don't get into any food fights there."

"Oh come on, Blakey. Who would I even throw food at?" Yang inquired.

"We're home!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

The team and Zwei ran out of the room to see a very tired looking Team JNPR, well, except for Nora, who looked to be very happy about something.

"Guys! What happened to you today? Ms. Goodwitch told me that there was a change in your arrival time." Ruby said.

Jaune fell over and Pyrrha leaned against the wall, so Ren answered for them. "We…We had to…Walk back to…Beacon." He took a breath. "After Nora jumped…out of…the airship." Ren then collapsed on the floor.

Team RWBY had no words for how ridiculous that sounded and looked at Nora in disappointment.

"What? It's not like we were that far!" Nora stated.

* * *

 **Yeah, so this chapter went through a few changes. It was gonna be just JNPR taking care of Weiss, but then changed to Glynda taking care of her for an hour, to straight up changing the chapter entirely to have Glynda be the one to watch her for the day. I'm actually happy with how it turned out. And that bit with Ozpin wanting Glynda to drop the Professor title was a little throwback to a similar scene in my first story.**

 **To the guest on chapter 5- Yeah, I had problems myself with having Zwei get batted away like that, but I needed the guy to be somewhat of a threat to them. As for characterizing Sun and Zwei correctly, thanks. I'm sure others have done a much better job with them in terms of characterizing them right, but I am glad to hear that you found them to be written out well.**

 **To Reyna- Hey, that's cool. Well, happy birthday to you, even though I'm way late on that, since I could only respond now. I'm glad my story has that kind of emotional connection, as it was a huge reason for me to attempt writing it…that and the fact that little Weiss is adorable.**

 **To JJ- Thank you. I'm actually quite surprised I was able to do that with my writing. It's not something I thought I would be able to pull off with a story. I mean the emotional stuff. I try to make it seem believable enough to have that connection, but also try to be a little light hearted too.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the sixth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 7.**


	7. Queen Weiss

**I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter, guys. I'll be honest, there were days where I just didn't write anything and I blame myself. That and the theme of this chapter was tough, since I don't write a lot of JNPR. I guess I should let you guys know some old news about RWBY. If you watch death battle on YouTube, it was announced that Yang would be in one against Tifa. That should be cool. We also have Volume 3 coming up very soon and the opening for it is actually already up on Roosterteeth's channel, so you guys should check it out.**

 **Here's chapter 7 everyone.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you guys didn't just call for an airship." Ruby said.

Jaune drank some water and said. "We weren't about to leave Nora down there by herself. And you know she wasn't going to follow us even if we begged."

"Even if Ren had said please?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head. "Nora wanted to…exercise, since we've apparently been lazy, even though Pyrrha and I have been training every day!"

Nora walked over to the two team leaders. "Training with your sword doesn't count, Jaune. And don't be so whiny. It was fun!"

Jaune sighed. "By fun, do you mean tiring? Cause that's all it was, Nora."

Ruby chuckled. "I don't know, Jaune. Maybe it could've been fun if you were a little closer to Beacon."

"Said the girl with the speed semblance. You wouldn't even wait up for anyone and get to Beacon in no time." Jaune stated.

"Ah, come on, Jaune. I wouldn't do that. And even if I did, it would still take me a lot of time with my semblance, since I'd use up too much aura." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah, so to get off topic a bit, I heard Ms. Goodwitch looked after Weiss yesterday. She wasn't scared by her, was she?" Jaune assumed.

Ruby smiled. "Actually, Jaune…Weiss had a good time. Ms. Goodwitch even bought her some dust crystals yesterday for her to use later and actually smiled when Weiss hugged her goodbye."

Jaune was taken aback by that. "Wow, really? That sounds nothing like Ms. Goodwitch."

"And what doesn't sound like me, Mr. Arc?" A voice said which caused Jaune to jump in his seat.

Jaune turned and saw an angered looking Glynda. "U-Um, h-hi, Ms. Goodwitch. I was just saying-."

"Enough! Be quiet and finish eating your breakfast! I don't need you and the others throwing your unfinished food at each other again. Miss Rose, come with me." Glynda ordered.

Ruby was a little confused. "What's going on? Why do you need me to follow you?"

"It seems that your sister has decided that she'd enjoy being suspended for the day. Her encounter with Mr. Winchester yesterday was not ignored, even if I wasn't there. And you and Miss Belladonna were a part of that." Glynda reminded.

"What?! But that wasn't our fault! Cardin was bullying another student!" Ruby stated.

"Even so, you and the rest of your team shouldn't have tried to take things in your own hands. And don't try to go to Ozpin about this. I have spoken to him about it and he agrees that you'll be suspended for the day." Glynda said.

"B-But what about Weiss? You can't leave her by herself." Ruby said in a worried tone.

Glynda sighed. "Miss Rose, I'm sorry, but I can't just ignore this kind of behavior. And while I do wish that I could allow one of you to stay with Miss Schnee today, I cannot."

"We can watch her!" Nora suddenly offered.

Ruby turned to the orange haired girl. "Are you sure, Nora? I think the others are still kind of tired from the walk to Beacon."

"Nah, Ren actually got up kind of early to make breakfast and meditate. And Pyrrha got enough rest, heck she's actually training right now to make up for missing her nightly training sessions last night. And besides, you did say we were supposed to watch Weiss yesterday. It'll be fun, right, Jaune?!" Nora looked to Jaune.

"I don't mind looking after her, but after what happened the other day, is she going to be okay with it, Ruby?" Jaune inquired.

"What happened the other day? Do you mean when Nora scared her?" Nora frowned at the memory and Jaune nodded. "Oh, well don't worry about that. Nora gave her apology cookies. And we did promise that you guys are nice, so I'm sure she'll be happy to be in your care today. I just kind of feel bad."

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Yang promised her yesterday that we'd be taking care of her today. All of us, but now we're all suspended. I think she was really excited for today." Ruby frowned.

Nora jumped out of her seat. "Don't worry, Ruby! I'm sure Weiss will have a lot of fun with us, though I doubt we'd be able to go to Vale, since Ren doesn't trust me to get on an airship right now. Beacon is still a great place to enjoy the day!"

Ruby let out a small smile. "Thanks, Nora. Okay, um, Ms. Goodwitch? Is it okay if I at least tell Weiss that we're suspended? I'd rather be the one to tell her, if you don't mind."

"Actually, Miss Schnee is waiting in Professor Ozpin's office with Miss Belladonna and your sister. So there is no need to look for her." Glynda said.

"So she knows already?" Ruby asked in a saddened tone, since she knew the heiress wasn't going to be completely happy with how the day was going to turn out.

"Not exactly, we were about to explain to her, but I needed to retrieve you first. Now let's go." Glynda ordered.

Ruby sighed. "Nora, Jaune, is it okay if you guys come with me? Weiss is gonna need someone to follow after we explain to her what's happening today."

Jaune nodded. "Sure, just let me tell Pyrrha and Ren that we're gonna be watching her."

* * *

"I still don't see the problem, sir. Cardin is a jerk and he deserved it!" Yang whined.

"Miss Xiao Long, while I don't condone Mr. Winchester's behavior, I cannot simply ignore what you did. I'm sorry." Ozpin said.

"Oh come on! We had that food fight last year and that wasn't much of an issue." Yang reminded.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "That food fight didn't seriously injure another student. Mr. Winchester and his team are still in the infirmary."

"And let me guess, they're not gonna be suspended after they get out, huh?" Yang assumed.

"You'd guess wrong. Team CRDL behavior has not and will not be ignored. Anytime they are involved with disturbing another student-." Ozpin was cut off.

"Bullying." Blake suddenly said.

"Yes, well they won't be getting off easy. Although, neither will you or the rest of the team." Ozpin said.

Yang sighed and Weiss frowned. "Does that mean you, Ruby and Blake aren't going to be able to take care of me today?"

Yang looked down at the little heiress and frowned. "I'm sorry, Weissicle. I got a little mad yesterday and caused this. We…We won't be able spend the day with you."

Weiss looked to the headmaster. "P-Professor Ozpin…Can't you let them have a warning instead?"

Ozpin set his coffee mug down. "I'm sorry, but as much as I'd like to, I can't simply let someone out of trouble like that. It's only for one day, so I'm sure you'll be okay with a different caretaker for the day."

Weiss felt like she wanted to cry, but held it in. She was surprised when she heard the door open and Ruby walked in with Ms. Goodwitch, Jaune and Nora.

Ruby walked over to Weiss. "Hey, Weiss."

Weiss had a sad look on her face. "O-Ozpin said you, Blake and Yang won't be able to take care of me today."

Ruby frowned. "I thought you were gonna wait till I got here to tell her, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin sighed. "I had to explain to Yang why she was in trouble. Look girls…I don't like suspending students, but you all must understand that there are rules and when you break them, there are punishments." Ozpin looked over at Jaune and Nora. "Ah, well it's good you both showed up. Mister Arc, how is your team doing today? I know they must've been very tired from your trip back"

"Huh? O-Oh, well Nora is fine as you can see. Um, Pyrrha is actually doing okay. And Ren…Well he's awake, so I guess he's okay." Jaune explained.

Ozpin nodded. "Good, then you and your team can watch Miss Schnee for the rest of the day while Team RWBY is suspended."

Nora spoke up "Actually, we already offered to take care of her!" Nora runs over to Weiss. "Heya, Weiss! You ready to have a fun day with Team JNPR?!"

Weiss had her saddened face still and Ruby leaned down to whisper. "Remember what I told you about them. They're nice, so I know you'll have a great time. And I swear. Tomorrow we'll make it up to you for us messing up and getting suspended."

The little heiress looked up at Nora. "W-Will your friend makes more of those cookies again?"

Nora nodded. "Yup! I'm sure Ren would love to make you some! I'll just need to tell him and he'll bake you up a whole batch, right Jaune?"

"U-Um, yeah. Ren makes a lot of food for us, so I'm sure he won't mind making you some cookies." Jaune assured.

Weiss let out a small smile and Ruby said. "Then it's settled. Jaune, Nora. Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it, Ruby. Pyrrha already told me it's okay and Ren is fine with it too, but Ren said he'll join up with us when he's done meditating and Pyrrha is gonna be finishing up her morning training, so it'll be just Nora and I watching her for a bit." Jaune mentioned.

Weiss looked up at Jaune. "Um…Your zipper is down."

Jaune's eyes widened and he ran out the room to fix his pants zipper. "Oh come on! I swear it was up this time!"

Weiss giggled and the others just laughed.

Glynda sighed. "Come now, Miss Schnee. Let's get you over to Team JNPR's room."

Weiss got up from the chair and hugged Ruby. "I wish I could spend more time with you, Blake and Yang today."

Ruby hugged her back. "Don't worry, Weiss. Once we're allowed to head back to the dorm, we'll come get you. And remember, tomorrow we're gonna be making it up to you."

Weiss gave a small smile and hugged Blake and Yang afterwards. She turned to follow Nora and Glynda out of the room, but not before giving a sad look when she turned around and saw her three friends speaking with Ozpin about their suspension.

* * *

Nora noticed Weiss' saddened expression while they were walking to the dorm. "I know you're sad, but trust me. We'll have a lot of fun, Weiss."

Weiss nodded and continued to walk without saying a word. Nora knew she had to do more to make Weiss happy, since the little heiress connected with the rest of Team RWBY so well that she hated being away from them.

"Okay, were here." Glynda said. "You two make sure to not let her out of your sight. Understand?"

Jaune nodded. "We won't mess anything up, Miss Goodwitch. That's a team leader's promise."

Glynda rolled her eyes and leaned down to the little heiress. "If they give you trouble, just let me or Professor Ozpin know. We'll find someone more suitable to watch you if it comes to that."

Weiss nodded and watched as Glynda smiled and walked away. She followed Jaune and Nora into their room and looked around to see that there weren't any bunk beds.

Weiss frowned. "How come there aren't any bunk beds?"

Jaune looked confused. "Huh? Oh, well we don't have bunk beds, Weiss."

"O-Oh…Okay." The little heiress said in a saddened tone.

Nora noticed her saddened tone and ran over to her. "Hey, don't be sad. Jaune and I will make bunk beds for you, right Jaune?!"

"W-What?! Nora! We can't-." Jaune was cut off.

"It's settled! Come on, Jaune! Get to work!" Nora then ran over and started to move the beds around. She then gave Jaune a look and motioned him to look over at Weiss.

The blonde leader glanced over and saw the little heiress with a frown on her face. "W-Weiss…I…Okay, getting to work. You'll have bunk beds in no time."

The little heiress gave a small smile and Jaune was happy to make her smile, though he didn't find making bunk beds all that useful, since he and his team were only taking care of Weiss for the day.

It took a bit of borrow RWBY's bunk bed design and some time to set up, but both Nora and Jaune managed to get the bunk beds finished up. Nora thought the bunk beds were awesome and hoped that they'd keep them even after they sent Weiss back, but Jaune shot the idea down immediately. He was never an assertive leader, but sometimes, he wasn't going to stay quiet when an idea he didn't like was suggested. Nora was a little annoyed that the idea was shot down, but a talk she had with Ren about respecting Jaune's decisions as team leader made her relax.

Weiss on the other hand didn't really have much to say, except for a thank you, as Jaune helped her get on top of the bunk bed. "I don't like the top all that much, but look! I'm taller than both of you now!"

Nora chuckled and got on top of the other bunk bed. "Oh yeah! Well lookie here, Weissy! I'm taller now!"

Weiss' cheeks puffed and she looked to Jaune. "Get up here and let me get on your shoulders!"

Jaune's expression on his face changed to fear. "U-Uh…Weiss…We'd fall if I did that."

"Not if you take your heavy armor off. Now come on! I wanna be taller!" Weiss whined.

Jaune sighed. "I thought you were shy around us. What happened to that?"

"Well…I…I think you're nice people, but…She's trying to win in the height contest! I wanna win!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jaune gave a look of defeat and took his armor off. He was now in his undershirt and pants as he climbed up on the bed, being as careful as possible to not shake it. "O-Okay, I'm up. So…Just take it easy when you get on my shoulders. We don't wanna have this fall down now."

Weiss nodded and slowly got up on his shoulders. The bed shook a little and Jaune grew worried, but the little heiress didn't seem to be afraid.

She got as high as she could and smiled. "Ha! I win! I'm higher now!"

Nora chuckled. "You may have won this round, Weissy, but I'm still queen, so my orders are law!"

Jaune groaned. "Nora…We talked about your queen persona."

"What persona? I'm always the queen, Jaune…And don't you forget it!" Nora shouted when she jumped off the bed.

The little heiress giggled and climbed off of Jaune's back. "But I'm an actual heiress, so I have more power than you!"

Nora gasped. "S-She's right!"

Jaune looked annoyed and just sighed.

 _How did I get stuck with this?_

Nora got on a knee and said. "How may I serve you, Lady Weiss?"

Jaune blinked. "N-Nora…Uh…What are you doing?"

Nora shushed him and waited on Weiss' command. The little heiress just looked down from the bunk and thought about it. "Hmm, well you could fight someone for my amusement. Is there anyone you wish to fight?"

Nora looked to Jaune, who immediately shook his head. "No way, Nora. I am not fighting you after yesterday's walk you made us go on."

"But Jaune! Queen Weiss demands an entertaining fight!" Nora whined.

"Then find someone else, as your team leader…I order it." Jaune said.

Weiss coughed to get their attention. "You may choose another opponent, but hurry. I wanna see you fight someone."

Nora nodded. "I will find a worthy foe at once, Lady Weiss, though I still need to stay by your side to protect you. So if it isn't any trouble, come with me while I find someone suitable to fight."

The little heiress giggled at Nora's noble voice she had been using and said. "Okay, but we have to bring the blonde one too. He can't be left alone, especially after forgetting to zip his pants up."

Jaune groaned. "I forgot once, okay!"

"Uh…Actually." Weiss pointed at his pants.

Jaune looked down and ran out into the hallway. "Ugh! Again?! How did it even get unzipped this time?!"

Nora laughed and helped Weiss down from the bunk. "Lady Weiss, if you would, take my hand. The hallways of Beacon may be filled with monsters, so I swear on my life to protect you as your faithful knight."

Weiss never really felt like royalty in her younger years, even as the heiress, but somehow, Nora was making her like the feeling. She took her hand. "I trust you to keep me safe, Knight Captain Nora."

"Sweet! I'm a Knight Captain…I mean…Of course, Lady Weiss, but what of Dorky Knight Jaune?" Nora inquired.

"I heard that, Nora!" Jaune shouted.

Weiss giggled. "Hmm, well I suppose I should give him a break, since he has been making a fool of himself and has helped me defeat you in our height contest. He may follow us and maybe even prove his Knighthood by defeating his own opponent in battle."

Jaune walked back in and sighed. "Weiss…I'm a little tired for-."

Nora cut him off. "Hey! That's Lady Weiss to you, Dorky Knight Jaune."

Jaune sighed. "Fine…Lady Weiss, I'm still really tired from yesterday, so maybe I can skip out on the fighting…I mean, is that okay with you, my lady?"

"I guess you may sit a fight out, but…In place of that, I want you to give me a piggy back ride while we walk." Weiss said.

"Okay, I can handle that. Just don't pull on my hair or ears please." Jaune requested as he helped the little heiress up for the piggy back ride.

Weiss smiled. "I won't pull on your hair or ears, Dorky Knight Jaune."

"Uh…Can I please have a better rank than Dorky Knight, Lady Weiss?" Jaune hoped.

"Let me think about it on the way to the training room. For now, let's go!" Weiss ordered.

Jaune wasn't sure how he had lost control of Nora and Weiss that quickly in the day and hoped that Pyrrha would soon show up from her training to help him deal with them.

* * *

Once they got to the training room, they ran into Cardin and his team. "Nora…Maybe we should turn back. We don't need Cardin trying to bother us while we're taking care of Weiss."

"Hmm, I have a better idea. Just go take Lady Weiss over to the seats and I'll put on a great show for her." Nora suggested.

Before Jaune could say anything about it, Weiss spoke up. "That boy…You said his name was Cardin. Ruby, Blake and Yang got suspended because of him."

"That's what we were told, yeah, but he's supposed to still be in the infirmary. I wonder why he and his team are out and about, especially in the training room." Jaune said.

"Whatever, just go ahead and get Lady Weiss to a good viewing point, Dorky Knight Jaune." Nora commanded.

Jaune groaned. "Dorky Knight isn't even a real rank or title, Nora." Jaune then moved over to the seats and sat the little heiress down. "I hope she doesn't break his legs…Or maybe she should."

"I don't like him." Weiss suddenly said in an angered tone.

"Not many do, Wei-…I mean Lady Weiss. He's a bully, especially to a lot of Faunus students." Jaune explained.

Weiss thought about her experience in Vale the other day with Blake and her nightmare about her father being horrible to the Faunus. It made her glare at Cardin with anger, as she wasn't happy with that kind of behavior and hoped her Knight Captain would teach him a lesson.

"Cardin, we should seriously get back to the infirmary. Goodwitch is gonna catch us outside of it and suspend us for what happened yesterday." Sky warned.

Cardin swung his mace at a practice dummy. "You need to relax, man. Goodwitch is way too busy to be out in the training room."

Dove spoke up. "I don't know, Cardin. If anyone catches us, they might report us."

"Sheesh, will you both stop acting like such wussies?! If anyone even thinks of reporting that we're out of the infirmary, then we'll just make sure they keep their damn mouths shut." Cardin said.

"I'd rather handle you without telling anyone, if you don't mind." Nora said, which made Cardin and his team turn to her.

"What the heck? Oh it's the crazy one from the wimp's team. What's wrong, crazy? Haven't had your shares of pancakes or something. Why don't you go ask you little boyfriend to make you some? Since I'm sure that's all he's good at." Cardin began to laugh.

Nora kept her cool and laughed back as she pulled her hammer out. "Oh don't worry about Ren and you do know that we aren't together together. I'm just here to give my queen a good show is all."

Cardin didn't get what Nora meant by that. "Uh, your queen?"

"Yup. So what do you say, Cardin? Wanna try to show me how tough you are in a fight?" Nora smiled, but in her mind she was ready to beat Cardin down for insulting Ren the way he did.

"Uh oh." Jaune said. "The way Nora is acting right now, I can tell she isn't just in the mood to fight. She's not too happy with what Cardin said."

Weiss looked a little confused, since what she was seeing didn't seem like anger to her. It just looked like Nora looking for someone to fight, but Jaune knew different. There was another time Nora kept her cool, but was truly angry. That was when someone had insulted Ren in her face on a mission and…well his stand wasn't a stand anymore after she had a little…chat with the guy who insulted Ren.

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Okay, crazy. I'll fight you and win."

Nora looked to the other members of Cardin's team. "What about you three? I don't mind taking you on too, just like how Pyrrha did."

Sky spoke up. "N-Nah. We just snuck out of…I mean got out of the infirmary. We don't need to-."

"Shut up and sit down then." Nora ordered, which startled the other three members.

They walked over to the seats and Cardin was pissed that they'd chicken out so easily, but he was more focused on the orange haired girl herself.

"You know, you've always been an annoying chick. Starting a food fight last year and just being an overall crazy girl. I don't get how Ozpin let in someone like you." Cardin said.

"Who knows? Now why don't we get to the fighting?" Nora readied herself.

Cardin wasted no time and began to run at Nora with his mace, though he knew his attack would miss, he waited for her to dodge. Nora didn't though and swung her hammer, which surprised Cardin, so he attempted to block the swing with his mace. He blocked it, but was sent flying back by the incredible force of Nora's swing. Cardin hit the wall and grunted.

 _What the hell kind of power is she packing?!_

Weiss didn't enjoy violence in the terms of people against people, but seeing Cardin hit the wall made her happy. That kind of person wasn't in her book of people who'd she ever care for. Jaune was glad that Cardin wasn't having an easy time and wondered how long Nora was gonna keep their fight up, since in all honesty, she could take him out in an instant, especially since he did get out of the infirmary recently.

Nora just stood in the same spot. "Come on. That was boring. Make this fun already."

Cardin snarled. "You want fun?! Here!"

He picked his mace up and slammed it on the ground, sending a shockwave from the electric dust he had. Nora shrugged and swapped her weapon to the grenade launcher form and shot down to launch herself upwards, effectively dodging the shockwave and landing on the same spot she was standing on.

"Boring!" Nora shouted, which made Cardin clench his fist in anger.

"How about you stay out of your little defensive stance and-." Cardin was cut off when Nora started running at him.

Instead of defending with his mace again, Cardin tried to swing at Nora. His weapon attack speed was too slow for Nora, as she simply moved out of the way and head-butted him, causing him to grunt in pain. Nora smirked as she changed her weapon back to the hammer and swung right at his chest. The force of the attack made his eyes widen, as even his armor and aura wasn't enough to stop the pain of the blow. When he hit the wall for a second time, he tried to stand, but failed.

"You're done already? Well that's no fun. I thought you'd at least try more than one dust attack…Kinda lame." Nora said.

Cardin glared at her as he was on his knees. He attempted to gran his mace that was dropped on the floor, but Nora kicked it away when she walked over. He looked up at what he didn't think he would ever see.

Nora's eyes looked murderous as she said. "So here's the deal, Cardin…Never, I mean never talk bad about Ren or any of my friends again and I won't break your other leg, okay?"

"Other leg? What are you talking about? My legs are fi-." But he couldn't get his sentence finished as Nora used her hammer to break his left leg, causing him to scream in pain.

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your leg being broken." Nora said in a calm tone.

"AHHH! YOU PSYCHO! YOU BROKE MY DAMN LEG!" Cardin's team ran over to their team leader.

Nora nodded and skipped back over to Weiss and Jaune. "How was that, Lady Weiss?"

"That was an excellent match, Knight Captain Nora, though…Next time; maybe leave the leg breaking out of it." The little heiress looked over to the pained Team leader who was holding his leg.

Nora bowed. "For you, my lady, I will be sure to slightly injure his leg next time. Now why don't we get you some breakfast, my lady? You must be famished."

The little heiress nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Dorky Knight Jaune, you know what to do."

Jaune sighed at the continued use of his new title and helped Weiss onto his back for another piggy back ride. They all left the training room and Nora smiled as she finally got to break Cardin's legs, well leg, but one was enough…for the time being.

* * *

As they got to the cafeteria, Nora asked. "Okay, Lady Weiss. Is there anything specific you would like to eat?"

"Um, well I-I actually kind of wanted to eat some of your friend's cookies again, but he isn't here." Weiss said.

"Oh! You want Sir Ren to make you something to eat? Well I will contact him right away, my lady!" Nora got her scroll out and immediately called Ren.

Ren picked up and said. "Yes, Nora?"

"Hi, Ren! Oh, I mean, Sir Ren." Nora caught her mistake.

"Nora…Are you role-playing again?" Ren instantly knew what she was doing.

"Sir Ren, you should call me Knight Captain Nora, as Lady Weiss has given me my rank. Oh and…Are you still busy?" Nora asked in a hushed tone, as she didn't want to be out of character in front of Weiss.

"Depends. What do you need? And lady Weiss?" Ren said in a concerned tone of what Nora had been doing all day.

"Uh huh! Lady Weiss bested me in a height contest and is the true Queen. She also requires the best chef and knight in the land to bake her some cookies…Please Ren!" Nora begged.

Ren sighed, but smiled. "Alright, Knight Captain Nora. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait, where are you going to be?"

"Um, well Lady Weiss, Dorky Knight Jaune and I are in the cafeteria, but we can head back to the room." Nora said.

"Okay, Knight Captain Nora. See you in a few and please…Please don't do anything drastic like last time." Ren requested.

"Don't worry, Sir Ren. I am not the Queen, so I will only do as the new Queen says." Nora assured.

Weiss leaned over to Jaune and asked. "Um, are Sir Ren and Knight Captain Nora together?"

"Yes and no, but don't tell them I said that." Jaune whispered back.

"Alright and I promise to give you a better rank soon, Dorky Knight Jaune. I just need more time to think of one." Weiss said.

Jaune sighed. "Well, I hope you come up with something soon. Oh and are you having a good time, Lady Weiss? I know you were upset about not being able to stay with Ruby, Blake and Yang, so I hope we're keeping you entertained."

"Um…I'm feeling better about it. I still miss them, but I've been really happy with the day so far. Thank you." Weiss gave Jaune a small smile to assure him that she was okay.

"Okay!" Nora walked back over to the two. "Sir Ren is gonna meet us over at our room, so let's go!"

Weiss' eyes lit up in excitement. "Does that mean he's gonna make cookies?!" Nora nodded and Weiss cheered. "Come on, Dorky Knight Jaune!"

Jaune realized that Weiss was just happy, so he wasn't gonna complain about the Dorky Knight thing. "Alright, Lady Weiss. Up you go." Jaune again began to give Weiss a piggyback ride to the dorm.

* * *

When they got there, they walked in and waited for Ren.

He didn't take long as walked into the room about five minutes after and was immediately hugged by Nora. "It's good to see you too, Nora."

Nora pulled away and shook her head. "Remember, Sir Ren. That's Knight Captain Nora. And this here is Dorky Knight Jaune." Nora pointed to Jaune. "And Lady Weiss. Our Queen."

Ren looked to Weiss, who had looked a little shy, since she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Ren all that much. The little heiress remembered what Ruby had told her about how she felt protected around Ren.

"H-Hi, Sir Ren." Weiss greeted when she walked over.

Ren smiled and leaned down. "Well hello to you, Lady Weiss. Had Knight Captain Nora and Dorky Knight Jaune been keeping you safe?"

"Y-Yes they have. Knight Captain Nora even fought against that bully who got Ruby, Blake and Yang suspended. Cardin, I think his name was." The little heiress said.

Ren looked over at Nora. "Nor- I mean Knight Captain Nora…Did you break his legs?"

"Of course I didn't break his legs…I only broke one." Nora answered.

Ren sighed and stood up. "What have I told you about that? You know you might get into some serious trouble now for doing that."

"Maybe, but who cares? Lady Weiss needs cookies right now, so pretty please could you make her a batch…and maybe a few extra…for me?" Nora hoped for the extras.

Ren chuckled to himself and nodded. "I'll get to work on them, but we are having a talk about breaking legs tonight. Understand, Knight Captain Nora?"

Nora nodded. "Understood, Sir Ren!"

Ren smiled and walked over to the closet. That was where he kept most of his cooking equipment, since he knew he had to have it close by. Nora would always want something, but wouldn't ask too much, though Ren was always happy to make something for her and the team anyway.

A thought occurred to Weiss and she gasped. "I need to go get Zwei! He must be really lonely in the other room."

The little heiress ran out of the room and Nora followed. "Wait, my Queen!"

Ren got the rest of his stuff out and looked to Jaune. "Aren't you going to go after them?"

"Nah, they're only going across the hall." Jaune got on his bed and asked. "Hey, aren't you gonna ask why we have bunk beds now?"

"I just assumed it was something Nora did for Weiss." Ren said while he was setting up.

"Oh, well yeah. That's exactly why she did that." Jaune thought about something for a moment. "Hey, so…this whole thing with Nora doing the knight thing, what's up with that? I mean, she's done this before, but not for this long."

"I'm guessing it's because she wants Weiss to be happy. Nora may be very hyperactive, but her number one priority is making sure her friends are happy. I admire that about her." Ren smiled.

Jaune looked up at the bunk bed while he was on his back. "Yeah, I forget that sometimes I guess. I really shouldn't though, since she has been a great friend since we all were teamed up, though maybe we should get her to relax from time to time."

Ren chuckled as he finished setting up his baking equipment. "Good luck on that, Dorky Knight Jaune."

Jaune groaned and sat up. "How come you get Sir Ren and I'm stuck with Dorky Knight Jaune? That is so unfair."

Ren shrugged and began to make the cookies.

Weiss was lucky that Ruby had left the door unlocked, so she opened it and saw Zwei sleeping on his small bed. "Zwei!" The corgi was startled awake and wagged his tail when he saw Weiss. The little heiress ran over and hugged him. "I'm sorry for not getting you earlier, boy." The corgi yipped and licked her face.

Nora found it adorable and spoke up. "Alright, Lady Weiss. Let's get your Noble Corgi to the other room. Sir Ren has probably begun working on the cookies."

Weiss nodded and stood up. "Come on, my Noble Corgi!" Weiss ran out of the room with Zwei following.

Nora giggled and skipped over to the room with them. Of course Ren was already getting the cookies ready and Jaune looked over to see Zwei running in the room behind the little heiress. He liked the corgi, but he never got how he was able to fight Grimm during the breach all those months ago.

Weiss looked over at Ren and smiled. "Yay! You're making the cookies!"

Ren nodded. "It'll be some time before they're done, but I promise you'll get the first one, Lady Weiss."

"Thank you, Sir Ren." Weiss said with a huge smile on her face as she walked over to Jaune. "Um, is it okay if I let Zwei on the bed? He's clean, I promise."

Before Jaune could say anything, Nora interrupted. "Lady Weiss, you need not to ask. You're the Queen after all."

Weiss shook her head. "It's okay, Knight Captain Nora. I don't wanna do something if it's not okay."

"It's fine, Lady Weiss. You can have Zwei up here. Just…make sure he doesn't pee on my bed." Jaune helped the corgi onto the bed.

Weiss got on the bed and hugged Jaune. "Thank you, Dorky Knight Jaune!"

Jaune was startled by that. "U-Uh, y-you're welcome, Lady Weiss, but…could you let go for a moment. I think Zwei might want a hug too." Jaune made the excuse to get her off, since while she was a kid at the moment, Jaune wished to get a hug from Weiss, though as her being her actual age.

Weiss nodded and moved over to hug the corgi. "This is my Noble Corgi. So if you ever need him in battle, then you must ask me for permission first."

"I will, Lady Weiss." Jaune said.

Ren spoke up. "Lady Weiss, I'm also making you some pancakes, since I don't think cookies would be all that filling. Now, what kind would you like?"

"Hmm, may I have blueberry, Sir Ren?" Weiss requested.

"Of course you may, Lady Weiss." Ren said as he began working on the pancakes.

After some time passed, Ren finished up the pancakes and handed a plate to Weiss. "Here you are, Lady Weiss. Knight Captain Nora, I'll get you some pancakes in a bit."

Weiss happily ate the pancakes. "This is really good, Sir Ren!"

"I'm glad you like the pancakes, Lady Weiss. Your cookies will be ready soon. Knight Captain Nora, if you could, can you get some milk?" Ren asked.

Nora nodded and ran out the room to get some milk.

Jaune got up and walked over to Ren to whisper. "I never thought you'd be into this kind of thing. You know, continuing calling her Lady Weiss and calling Nora, Knight Captain."

"I can tell that Nora is doing this for Weiss, so if I have to play along to help out, then I will." Ren whispered back.

Jaune stepped back. "Well, thanks, Ren."

The little heiress spoke up. "Dorky Knight Jaune!" She whined. "That is Sir Ren."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Lady Weiss. Thanks, Sir Ren." Jaune corrected.

Ren gave a light laugh. "No problem…Dorky Knight Jaune."

Jaune rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed. "I wonder if Pyrrha is done with her training yet."

"Ooh, we have to give her a title too!" Weiss exclaimed. "Hmm, how about Valiant Knight? I read it once before in a book and Valiant means brave and heroic."

Jaune nodded. "Sounds like Pyrrha to me. She's pretty…awesome…Pretty awesome is what I said." Jaune looked worried that Ren might've heard him, since he did have a small crush on Pyrrha, but was too dumb to realize she had a crush on him as well.

Ren pretended not to hear and Jaune was glad, but of course Ren already knew how both Jaune and Pyrrha felt.

 _Sheesh. If Jaune can't see it, then Pyrrha will have to just tell him at one point._

The door opened and Pyrrha walked in.

 _Speaking of Pyrrha._

Jaune looked over and waved. "Hey, Pyrrha. How was your training?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, she took note of the little heiress. "Hello, Weiss. Oh and the training went well, Jaune." She then looked at the bunk beds. "Um…did you set these bunk beds up?"

"Uh, yeah. Lady Weiss likes bunk beds." Jaune stated.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uh…Well that's…nice."

Weiss got down from the bed. "Hello, Valiant Knight Pyrrha. Um, I'm sorry about the bunk beds. I know it might be hard to set them back to normal when I go back to Ruby, Blake and Yang."

Pyrrha knelt down. "It's okay…Lady Weiss. I was just surprised to see them like this. How has your day gone so far?"

The little heiress smiled. "Knight Captain Nora beat down Cardin and Sir Ren made me pancakes and is still making cookies!"

Pyrrha chuckled and picked Weiss up. "I hope you don't mind me picking you up, Lady Weiss."

The little heiress giggled. "It's okay, Valiant Knight Pyrrha. Can I be put on the top bunk?"

Pyrrha nodded and helped the little heiress up on the top bunk. "I see Zwei is here too. Do you want him up there with you?" Weiss nodded and Pyrrha got the corgi up on the bunk. "Here you are, Lady Weiss."

The little heiress hugged Zwei, who yipped in her arms. "Thank you, Valiant Knight Pyrrha."

Pyrrha gave her a bow. "Of course, Lady Weiss. Now is there anything else I can do for my queen?" Pyrrha was playing her part well, as she knew that the whole Lady Weiss thing was probably Nora's idea and she had practice dealing with that kind of situation because of her orange haired friend.

"Well, there isn't anything else I need, Valiant Knight Pyrrha. Thank you for offering though." Weiss said.

Pyrrha nodded and sat next to Jaune to whisper. "How long was it till Nora made this happen?"

Jaune whispered back. "You mean the Knight thing? Well, they were having a height contest and I helped Weiss win. Nora claimed to be the Queen again, but Weiss told her that she was an actual heiress, so she had more power than her. And of course, Nora took it to heart and, well, this happened. I don't mind it…besides being Dorky Knight." Jaune sighed.

Pyrrha frowned and stood up. "Lady Weiss? Is it okay if we give…Dorky Knight Jaune a better title?"

"Hmm, well I was trying to come up with one, but I couldn't. Do you have any suggestions, my Valiant Knight?" Weiss inquired.

"Why yes I do, my Queen. Since Jaune is the team leader, he should be the Knight Commander." Pyrrha suggested.

Jaune was surprised by that and Weiss thought about it for a moment. "Well, it does make sense since he is your actual team leader. What do you think, my Noble Corgi?" Zwei yipped and gave Weiss what looked to be a nod. "That settles it. Valiant Knight Pyrrha. Please help me down for a moment." Pyrrha nodded and got her down. "Thank you. Okay, Dorky Knight Jaune. You are promoted to Knight Commander!"

Jaune chuckled. "Thank you, Lady Weiss. I won't fail you as your Knight Commander."

Weiss nodded and looked over to see Nora walk in with a carton of milk and a few glasses. "I'm back! Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Pyrrha gave a small wave and helped Nora with the glasses. "Has our Queen given you a title yet, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I'm a Valiant Knight."

Nora's eyes brightened. "Aw! That's awesome! I wish I could've been the Valiant Knight!"

Jaune smirked. "And you know what else? I've been promoted to Knight Commander. Meaning I am your superior."

"Nah. I only listen to Lady Weiss." Nora said.

"But-." Jaune was cut off.

"Enough talk! Sir Ren, are my pancakes ready yet?" Nora asked which caused Jaune to hang his head in defeat.

"I finished yours up. They're on the table if you want them." Ren answered.

Nora put the milk on the table and ran over to eat. "Thank you, Sir Ren!" She then began eating the pancakes in joy.

Weiss was happy she got to get to know Team JNPR and was glad that Ruby was right about them.

Pyrrha grabbed the milk carton and poured a glass. "Here you are, Lady Weiss." Pyrrha handed her the glass of milk.

The little heiress took it and smiled. "Thank you, my Valiant Knight." Weiss began drinking the milk.

After a few more minutes, Ren finished up the cookies. "Okay, Lady Weiss. Your cookies are ready."

Weiss cheered and set her glass down. "They smell really good, Sir Ren!"

Ren nodded and handed her a plate of cookies. "Be careful. They're still hot, Lady Weiss."

Weiss took the plate and set it on the bed. "Thank you for the warning, Sir Ren. I will let it cool down and give them a taste in a bit."

"Nora, make sure to not eat them. I'm making you a batch as well." Ren said.

Nora was taken aback. "I would never eat the Queen's cookies, Sir Ren!"

Pyrrha giggled and looked over at Weiss. "Lady Weiss, I don't have much to offer, but…would you like to try on my headpiece?"

The little heiress looked up at the bronze circlet headpiece. "A-Are you sure, Valiant Knight Pyrrha? I wouldn't want to trouble you with it."

Pyrrha took her headpiece off. "It's no trouble, Lady Weiss. Now let me help you put it on." Pyrrha moved over to the little heiress and helped her put the headpiece on her. "There you go, Lady Weiss. You look very pretty." Pyrrha assured her with a smile.

Weiss blushed a bit. "Thank you, my Valiant Knight." The little heiress grabbed her plate of cookie and took one from the plate. "Here, take this cookie as a reward for being the best Valiant Knight a Queen could have."

Pyrrha bowed and took the cookie. "Thank you, Lady Weiss." Pyrrha bit down on the cookie and began to eat it. She finished the cookie and turned to Ren. "As usual, Sir Ren, your cookies are the best I've ever had."

"Thanks, Valiant Knight Pyrrha." Ren said as he continued with Nora's batch of cookies.

Weiss looked down at the plate and realized that she could eat the cookies. She began to eat them and looked down at Nora, who seemed to eye the cookies with a look of hunger in her eyes.

The little heiress giggled. "Knight Captain Nora, you may have a cookie." She took a cookie and handed it to Nora.

Nora's eyes brightened and she accepted the cookie with a bow. "You are too kind, Lady Weiss." She then ate the cookie and felt like she was in heaven. "Sir Ren! These are amazing!"

Ren chuckled. "I know. Thank you, Knight Captain Nora."

Weiss took another cookie from the plate. "Here you go, Knight Commander Jaune. You can have one too!"

Jaune was a little surprised at first, but wasted no time in taking the cookie. "Thanks, Lady Weiss. You didn't need to do that, but I appreciate it."

The little heiress smiled and wished she could give a cookie to Zwei, but it had chocolate in it. "Um, Sir Ren…Can you make a few cookies that don't have chocolate for the Noble Corgi?"

Ren nodded. "Of course, Lady Weiss. It may take a little more time, but I'll have the cookies for your Noble Corgi ready soon."

Weiss smiled and held the corgi close. "Did you hear that, my Noble Corgi? You'll be fed very soon with the tasty cookies." Weiss then ate one and smiled. "You'll love them, Zwei."

Zwei yipped and waited for Ren to finish with the batch of chocolate free cookies.

* * *

After some time passed and everyone got their fill of the delicious cookies, Pyrrha offered to read Weiss a few fairy tale stories. The little heiress was happy to hear them and sat on the bottom bunk as Pyrrha read to her. She enjoyed the stories, as throughout the day of her being a Queen, she liked the kind of fairy tales of the Knights protecting their Queen. She equated that to how JNPR had watched over her and made her enjoy a day she thought she'd not have fun with, since Ruby, Blake and Yang were suspended. It also made her think if Ruby, Blake and Yang would be her Knights as well.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you for being my Knights."

Team JNPR was surprised by that and they all smiled.

 _Ruby, Blake and Yang have made me happy…I guess they're kind of like my Knights too._

The little heiress let that thought stay in her mind as she began to get tired. Something about being engrossed in a story would tend to let a person happily fall asleep, so she did just that in Pyrrha's lap.

Pyrrha looked down at the sleeping little heiress and smiled. "Look like she's tucked out. It might be a good idea to bring her over to RWBY's dorm to get her to bed."

Jaune nodded and picked her up. "I'll take her. Come on, Zwei. We're heading back. Oh and do you want your headpiece back, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "She can wear it for a bit longer. I don't mind."

"Okay and…You look…Uh, never mind." Jaune blushed and turned away.

Nora rolled her eyes and Pyrrha was a little confused as Jaune walked out of the room.

As he walked out though, he was greeted by Ms. Goodwitch. "Mr. Arc, where is Miss Valkyrie?"

"Uh, in the room, why?" Jaune asked.

Glynda said nothing and walked in. "Miss Valkyrie! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?!"

Nora was startled by Glynda's shouting. "U-Uh…No?"

Luckily Weiss didn't wake up from Glynda's shouts and she continued. "I know of what you did to Mr. Winchester. You are in a lot of trouble for breaking another student's leg young lady!"

Nora gulped and Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Nora! You broke his leg?!"

"W-Well yeah! But only because he insulted Ren!" Nora tried to reason.

"That is no excuse! You are to go to Professor Ozpin's office first thing in the morning. Do I make myself clear?" Nora nodded. "Good. Now I will be taking my leave. Oh and Mr. Arc. Team RWBY is actually already back from their suspension. Ozpin decided to let them out earlier than expected, so go on and bring Miss Schnee back to them."

"Uh, I was actually going to do that already." Jaune said.

"Just do it, Mr. Arc." Glynda walked by and smiled at the sight of the sleeping little heiress.

Jaune almost caught that and wondered if what he just saw was real.

 _Did she just smile?_

Jaune brushed the thought away and brought Weiss and Zwei over to RWBY's dorm.

He knocked and was greeted by Ruby opening the door. "Jaune…Oh sorry. Weiss is sleeping. Come in and lay her down on her bed."

Jaune nodded and walked in to set the little heiress down. "You know, I thought it be a lot tougher dealing with a kid, but I had a good time, especially when Weiss and I watched Cardin get his leg broken."

Yang looked over. "Nice! It was Nora who broke his leg, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but she's probably gonna be in the same kind of trouble as you guys were in. Goodwitch just told her to report to Ozpin's office tomorrow morning." Jaune said.

"That sucks, but it was probably worth it." Yang stated.

Blake looked over at Weiss and noticed something. "Is she wearing Pyrrha's headpiece?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Pyrrha let her borrow it." Jaune answered.

Ruby smiled and sat down next to the sleeping little heiress. "I seriously can't thank you guys enough for watching over her, Jaune." Zwei yipped, as it seemed like he was thanking Jaune as well.

"Don't mention it, Ruby. If any of us were in the same situation, I know you guys would do the same. I have to head back now, since I'm sure Ren is giving Nora a lecture on not breaking legs or something." Jaune began to walk out. "See you guys later. Oh and if Weiss starts calling you guys her Knights…Blame Nora."

With that, Jaune left leaving the team confused at what he meant.

* * *

 **Okay, that was fun to write. And the whole Knight thing doesn't have to be accurate with ranks and all that stuff, since it's only to let Weiss be happy.**

 **To JJ-Then that means I did a good job with that and I'm happy to have done so. And yes, Nora is that crazy to do something like that.**

 **To Reyna-You're welcome and yeah, that was a mistake. Thank you for actually letting me know. I fixed it up now.**

 **To Iron-ninja- Will do and I'm glad you like it so far.**

 **To DragonBreath- Thank you. It means a lot that you enjoy my stories. As for your question, well, it's simple. Weiss is my favorite character in RWBY and I enjoy having my stories focus on her a lot more than the others.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the seventh chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 8.**


	8. Little Singer, Part 1

**I know…I took way too long to get this chapter out. I want to apologize, but I've been…well pretty shitty these past two months. Both writer's block and depression took over, but I will make this promise. I will never abandon this story.**

 **Oh and just letting you all know, I've been helping out a bit with this collaboration story. It's called Room 205. It's on NobleMETA's profile and damn, there are a bunch of writers on it. Definitely give it a read if you haven't already.**

 **Here's chapter 8 everyone.**

* * *

"Winter, exactly what is so important that you felt the need to contact me?" Mr. Schnee inquired.

"Apologies, father, but I couldn't help but hear about Weiss' injury from a conversation you had with the headmaster of Beacon the other day." Winter said.

Mr. Schnee scoffed. "Yes, your sister had in fact gotten herself injured while trying to be a huntress. Now what does this call have to do with that?"

"Well isn't it odd that she hasn't even attempted to contact you or me about her recovery? It has been a few days after all." Winter reminded.

"Hmm, well I'd assume that she just got herself so injured that she couldn't, but…you may be right. It is odd that she hasn't contacted me by now." Mr. Schnee remained quiet for a moment and said. "I have no intention of seeing how her injuries have been doing, as she is to handle that herself, but for now, you will contact their headmaster and inform me why she hasn't called."

"Of course, father." With that, Winter hung up.

Mr. Schnee sighed as he looked at a picture of his family. "I give you a chance to prove yourself and you fail. Now you refuse to contact me? You better be unconscious, or you'll have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ruby was up and waiting for Weiss to wake up. She found it cute when she asked Nora about what happened the day before, since Jaune confused her and the rest of the team with that Knight comment he made.

Ruby turned when she heard Yang yawn. "Good morning, whoever is up."

"Morning, Yang." Ruby responded. "Try not to be so loud by the way. Weiss is still asleep and I don't wanna wake her."

Yang looked over at the little heiress and chuckled. "I still can't believe Pyrrha let her borrow her head piece. I don't think I've ever seen her without it besides when we're about to head to sleep."

"I'm guessing she just wanted to give something to Weiss to make her happy. I know I was happy to let her borrow my cloak for a bit." Ruby said.

"Have you two even planned out what we're going to be doing today?" Blake suddenly asked which startled the sisters.

"Gah! Blakey, could you not?!" Yang felt her heart jump.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to be awake by now?"

Ruby spoke up. "I've been awake for a bit and didn't even notice."

"Alright, well now that you do know, you can answer my previous question. What are we doing today? If you forgot, we did promise Weiss to spend a day together. And since we couldn't yesterday, we do have to make it up to her." Blake reminded.

Ruby was about to answer, but was interrupted by a scroll going off. "Where is that coming from?" Ruby then turned to the table and saw that it was Weiss' scroll going off. "Who is calling Weiss?"

Yang jumped off the bed and looked at the screen. "Oh, it's Winter. Her sister is calling. Should I answer it?"

"Um, well I think so, but just don't tell her about you know what." Ruby warned.

Yang nodded and answered the scroll. "Um, hey."

"Excuse me, but who is this and why do you have my sister's scroll?" Winter inquired.

"Oh, uh, I'm Yang. I'm one of Weiss' teammates over at Beacon Academy." Yang explained.

"I see, well why are you answering for her exactly?" Winter asked.

"I don't know if you heard, but Weiss got hurt on a mission we were sent on, so she can't really answer her scroll right now. I'm sor-." Yang was cut off.

"It has been quite a few days already since she was put in the infirmary, so how hasn't she recovered by now?" Winter questioned.

Yang looked over at Weiss and felt confused, since she thought about what she said with Winter not liking her, but for some odd reason, she was asking about Weiss' health. "O-Oh, well she's still not recovered yet. Her injury did put her in a coma." Yang partially lied.

"A coma? Well then, I guess if that's the case, I can go over to Beacon to see her." Winter said.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I'm sure Weiss will call you once she's up and running again. There's no need to check up on her now." Yang tried to keep Winter away.

"Stop trying to keep me away. I was tasked to see exactly why my sister hasn't contacted father or I, so I'll be there tomorrow to speak with the doctors to see how long this…recovery of hers will take. Goodbye now." Winter said.

"W-Wait, hold on." Yang saw the call had ended and sighed. "Well, shit."

Ruby gave a look of worry and Blake asked. "What is it, Yang?"

"Looks like Winter is coming over here to check on Weiss tomorrow." Yang explained.

Ruby held her breath. "That's…not good. Nobody has told Weiss' family about what really happened to her, so if they see she's a kid, they might be angry at not being told."

Blake got up from her bed. "The Schnee family…They're more of getting things done right. I know a bit about Weiss' father in that regard and I don't think Winter is that far off from how he is." Ruby and Yang were confused, so Blake said. "I mean that they might be more angered at how Weiss is a kid and won't be able to be their heiress, than her actual health."

Ruby frowned and looked over at Weiss. "M-Maybe Winter is different, Blake. Maybe she's actually worried."

Yang spoke up. "Yeah, she did seem a little concerned about it. Why else would she want to come over and check on her?"

"Did she say anything else about it?" Blake asked.

"Um, well she said something about why Weiss hasn't been calling." Yang answered.

Blake sighed. "I don't know if you two would think this way, but with how I've witnessed some things that the Schnee family takes part in and how they handle things, well, I feel like Winter cares more about Weiss updating her family on her time here." Ruby didn't understand what Blake was getting at. "I know it's confusing, but think about it. They only want to know if she's okay at times because they probably worry about her status as the heiress."

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I…So they only care about her health because they want an heiress for the company?"

"I'm pretty sure, but…I would hope I'm not right about that. Even people in the White Fang looked at me as their family, not just some tool in their organization." Blake said.

Yang walked over to the little heiress. "Well, if that is all Winter is going to be here for, then how should we handle this?"

"I'm not really sure. You don't think Winter and their father knowing what really happened will be too much of a problem…right?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed. "We can't be sure until she's here. I would think the worst thing would be…well, her taking Weiss back to their home."

Ruby gasped. "No, we can't let her do that!"

Weiss moved in her sleep and Ruby covered her mouth.

Blake placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, relax. I said it was the worst thing that might happen. Key word is might."

Ruby moved her hands away and said. "Still, though. We need to make sure she doesn't do that."

Yang nodded. "Don't worry, Rubes. We won't let our little heiress get taken away from us."

Ruby took a breath. "Okay, so what should we do if Winter comes over tomorrow and she doesn't find Weiss in the infirmary? Should we just bring her over there before that and explain what's really been going on with Weiss?"

"That would probably be the only real way of handling that. We can't stop her from coming over to Beacon and you know she'll question where Weiss is if we try to take her out to Vale tomorrow." Blake said.

Ruby frowned and looked at the little heiress. "Maybe we can…uh, try to get the doctors to tell Winter that Weiss can't have visitors or something. That way she can't just barge in and see that she's a kid."

Blake shook her head. "It wouldn't work. If Winter is like her father, then she won't care to hear a doctor say she can't go into the room. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth."

Yang sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look, I told you we won't let Winter take Weiss back home. We'll just have to explain what happened and tell her that while she's still a kid, she'll be safe in our care. Ozpin will back us up too, so no way can she just take her."

"But what if-." Ruby was interrupted.

"It's like you say sometimes, nope. Just try to stay positive, especially for Weiss. We promised her a fun team day, no. A family day and we'll give her just that." Yang said.

Ruby looked down to see the little heiress smiling in her sleep. It made Ruby happy to see her like that and she had taken Yang's words in. "Yeah, you're right, Yang. Okay, so what should we do today?"

"Why don't we take Weiss to play some laser tag? Not sure if she'd like it, but trying new things has been working out for her." Yang offered.

"Hmm, I like that idea, but we'll have to ask Weiss first before we head out to Vale, unless you feel like surprising her about it." Ruby said.

"I don't see a problem with surprising her about that. I'm sure she'll love it once she sees where we'll take her. Now before that, we should probably get some breakfast for her." Yang suggested.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning, Ruby."

Ruby was a little startled by that. "Weiss! You're awake. Um, you just woke up, right?"

The little heiress rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. So do you wanna eat some breakfast?" Ruby asked.

"I should bring Pyrrha her headpiece back though before we eat." Weiss said.

Ruby got the little heiress a new set of clothes and said. "Don't worry, Weiss. Team JNPR is going to be eating with us in the cafeteria, so you can give that back to Pyrrha over there. Now do you want me to help you change or do you wanna do it yourself?"

"I can do it. Daddy told me that I should just make the servants dress me up, but I don't like it." Weiss stated.

Ruby nodded and handed the little heiress the snow white colored outfit. The tiny dress she wore made her blush, since she remembered the last time Ruby and Yang gushed over her when she wore the baby blue outfit the first time.

Ruby squealed and hugged the little heiress. "You look so cute!"

Weiss' blush reddened and she looked to Blake for help. The cat Faunus chuckled at first, but then tapped Ruby's shoulder. "Alright, Ruby. You can let go of Weiss now. You're embarrassing her again."

"Huh? Embarrassing her? I'm not…oh." Ruby looked down and saw the blush on Weiss' face, so she let her go and rubbed the back of her head like she made a big mistake. "S-Sorry, Weiss. You just really look adorable."

"T-Thank you. Now…shouldn't we get to the cafeteria?" The little heiress reminded.

Yang spoke up. "Not in our pajamas, Weissy. Just give us a minute and we'll head out."

Weiss nodded and waited for the others to get dressed. When they were done, she walked over to Zwei and petted him. She still felt bad about what had happened to him when they were in Vale with Blake the other day. She wanted to find that man so he could answer for what he did, but Blake had assured her that he got the message to not mess with them again. Still though, it bothered her that Zwei and Blake were hurt, even herself by that guy.

Blake walked over to her and whispered. "Are you okay?"

Weiss whispered back. "I'm just remembering that man who hurt us the other day."

"Don't think about that guy, Weiss. He isn't anyone you will ever need to bother with again." Blake assured.

"Just because I won't, doesn't mean other people won't have to deal with his kind of behavior. I wish…I wish I could do something about it myself." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you can't-." Blake was cut off.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm a kid and I can't change anything, but…maybe one day, when I get older…I can show the world that Faunus aren't bad people. That way, maybe humans won't provoke the Faunus." Weiss went silent for a moment and took a breath. "I know I'm a Schnee, but…I'm not my father."

Blake smiled and hugged her. "You are Weiss. And that's all that people need to know. I want to make a promise to you." Blake pulled away and looked at the little heiress. "I'll be right by your side to prove to people that a name shouldn't label a person."

Ruby and Yang were smiling as they watched Blake and Weiss talk about the subject of making big changes. Yang remembered Weiss talking about how she didn't want her father being the end of their family name and that just proved it.

"Blake…Thank you." Weiss smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, Weiss. You have an amazing goal in your life. Not only that, but you want to be a huntress. People won't look back on the Schnee name for your father. They'll look back on it in a good way because of you." Blake said and kissed her forehead.

Weiss wanted to tear up, but kept it in. She gave Blake one more hug. After she pulled away, Blake took her hand to lead her out the room. Ruby patted Zwei on the back to get him to follow them.

* * *

"I still don't see why I'm in so much trouble!" Nora whined as she laid her head down on the table.

"You broke Cardin's leg, Nora. I know its Cardin and all, but you still can't do that to a person." Ren said.

Jaune looked over at Cardin's team, who had their team leader still in the infirmary. "It was a little funny when you scared his team back to the seats. I wonder if they're even angry at what you did."

Nora lifted her head and shrugged. "I wouldn't be."

Pyrrha smiled as she saw Team RWBY and Zwei. "How long do you guys think Weiss will stay a child?"

"Not sure, but she is the cutest!" Nora squealed.

Team RWBY and Zwei got to the table. "Hey, guys." Ruby greeted.

Nora stood up and bowed in front of the little heiress. "Hi, Lady Schnee!"

Weiss giggled. "Nora, you know that was only for yesterday. I'm just Weiss now…Oh and Pyrrha. Um, you can have your headpiece back if you'd like. Thank you for letting me borrow it yesterday."

Pyrrha smiled and walked over to Weiss. "Are you sure you don't want to hold on to it for a bit longer? You do look very cute with it."

Weiss huffed. "Ruby keeps saying that too, so if that's true, then please take it back. I can't stand being hugged for being…cute…"

"Oh come on, Weiss. You know that the headpiece isn't the reason why you're so cute." Ruby smiled as she leaned down to pat the little heiress on the head.

The little heiress groaned and tried to swat her away, which made Yang chuckle. "Weissy, don't be so embarrassed. Ruby is just happy to be around you."

It was Ruby's turn to blush and she whined. "Yang! Could you please stop talking and get Weiss some food?"

Yang playfully rolled her eyes and headed over to get some trays for them, with Blake walking with her.

Jaune spoke up. "So what do you guys have planned for today? Gonna be hard to top watching Cardin get his leg broken by Nora."

Weiss looked to Nora. "Um, what happened to that boy? You know. The one whose leg you broke."

"Oh, well he's in the infirmary, but… I got into some trouble, so I have detention today." Nora answered.

The little heiress frowned. "O-Oh. And you can't get out of it? He was being mean, so I'm sure Miss Goodwitch would let you off with a warning."

Nora leaned over and ruffled Weiss' hair. "Sorry, Lady Weiss, but Ms. Goodwitch was the one to give me detention. Don't worry though. It isn't like detention will be boring for me, right Jaune?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what?"

"Like I said, detention won't be boring, since you, Ren and Pyrrha will keep me company." Nora said with a smile of confidence.

Ren sighed. "Nora, I don't think we'll be allowed to just walk into detention with you."

"Well duh. You guys just need to get into some trouble yourselves." Nora's eyes widened. "Ooh! Let's have another food fig-."

Pyrrha covered her mouth. "Okay, how about instead of that, we just sneak in to the detention room and we don't need to re-enact that entire battle?"

Jaune spoke up. "Pyrrha, do you really think that would be a good idea? We might get into some actual trouble that way."

Pyrrha leaned over and whispered. "You know Nora won't stop, so we should just go with it. At least this way there won't be a food fight."

Jaune was a little surprised. "Alright, but this isn't something I thought you'd ever go with, Pyrrha."

"It's not like I'd ever try doing this for fun. I'd rather not jump into another food fight, especially with Nora still trying to play a knight. She might even try to take Weiss to… 'Protect' her. And you know we can't let that happen." Pyrrha said.

Jaune sighed at the memory of the last food fight, since he hadn't been able to do much. He was half tempted to let Nora go with it, just to prove her can hold his own, but then he thought about what Pyrrha said about Nora trying to stay as a knight for Weiss.

"Yeah, you're right, Pyrrha. Okay, well I guess we'll have to convince Ren to sneak into detention with us." Jaune then looked to Ren, who was still eating his lunch.

Ruby coughed to get Jaune's attention and he turned to her. "Um, Jaune, you do realize that you haven't been whispering any of that, right?"

Jaune's eyes widened. "Oh…There aren't any teachers around, right?" He asked in a worried tone.

"In a rare occasion, you are lucky, vomit boy. No teacher in sight." Yang assured as she and Blake set the trays of food down for their team. "So, what's this I hear about you guys sneaking into detention? You trying to get Pyrrha's attention by acting like a bad boy or something?" Yang teased.

"W-What?! I wasn't trying to do that!" Jaune quickly stated.

Pyrrha blushed slightly at the comment Yang made, but felt a little saddened by how Jaune reacted to it. "Um, well anyways, it would be nice if we stopped talking about it this loudly in public." Pyrrha warned.

"Wouldn't just getting into trouble be easier though? So maybe you should get caught trying to plan a break-in." Yang said.

Jaune pulled Yang to the side and whispered. "Don't let Nora get any ideas of getting us in trouble. We don't need another food fight on our hands, especially with Weiss in the crossfire."

Yang looked down at Jaune's hand on her arm. "First, hands off." Jaune immediately withdrew his hand. "Second, I said you guys should get caught forming a break-in plan. No food fight involved. Besides, we're not risking that right now. We promised Weiss we'd spend the day with her."

"I guess, but I think actually sneaking in might be better." Jaune stated.

"It really won't, since the teacher watching over the students in detention will easily tell that you guys shouldn't be in detention." Yang looked over at the rest of JNPR. "Listen, Jaune. I'm sure that even you can figure out how to get into some trouble." She then walked over to eat her food and smiled as she watched the little heiress happily eat her own food.

Jaune just sighed and went back to sit down. "Fine, I'll figure something out. I am the leader after all, so I need to do something right."

Pyrrha patted Jaune's shoulder. "You are the leader, but remember we're here to help too, Jaune."

Yang snickered. "Pyrrha, this isn't a combat scenario. You guys are just trying to get into trouble. Let vomit boy give it a shot on getting you guys in trouble."

Nora turned to Yang. "Did I hear that right? I can help with that, Jaune!" Before Jaune could react, Ren poked Nora's shoulder and she turned to him. "Yes, Ren."

"Calm down, Nora. You're already in trouble, so no need to add onto that." Ren warned his closest friend.

"Oh fine, but only because I kinda wanna see what Jaune would do to get in trouble. Ooh! You should break someone's legs! That's how I got in trouble. Or maybe you could hide an ice dust crystal in someone's pants!" Nora suggested.

Jaune just sighed and Weiss whispered to Ruby. "Um, I think Nora might be a little too excited about them getting into trouble."

Ruby giggled and whispered back. "Yeah, but don't worry. We won't be involved. Today is about you after all."

The little heiress gave a small smile and went back to finishing her food.

* * *

After they all finished their food, Team RWBY left the cafeteria. They wondered what Team JNPR would be doing to get into detention, though only for a little, as they knew they'd either find out later, or Jaune would chicken out.

"Okay, Weissicle. What do you wanna do today?" Yang asked the little heiress.

"Um, I don't know." She thought about it for a second. "Oh, uh, can we go to a music store? I wanna see all the instruments." The little heiress then got worried about a thought in her head. "Wait. Is there even a music store in Vale?"

"I'm sure there is, Weissy. And yes, we can definitely go to one if we can find one, right, guys?" Yang looked to Ruby and Blake.

Ruby nodded. "Of course we can. And I bet we can all find something to be able to play."

"You wanna play an instrument too?" Weiss asked.

"Well yeah! I grew up loving weapons, so I never really got to try out an instrument. It should be fun!" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake spoke up. "I never got much of that either as a kid, so it should be nice to experience."

"Then it's settled! Team RWBY, u-uh and Weiss are gonna have fun with music!" Ruby threw her fist in the air. "Banzai!"

Weiss giggled at that and raised her fist as well. "Yeah! Banzai!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang were a little surprised by that, since the first day of classes, Weiss never joined in on the cheer they had. Blake and Yang chuckled and joined in as well, while Ruby looked down and patted Weiss' head. The little heiress blushed at that, but she didn't let her arm down and smiled.

After a few seconds, they all let their arms down and Ruby looked to Zwei. "Hey, boy, you wanna try to play an instrument today?" The corgi replied with a bark and ran to Ruby. "See, even Zwei is excited for the music." The team leader then picked up the corgi and began to head out. "Come on, guys."

The little heiress was the first one out, which caused Blake to chuckle at her excitement and Yang to wonder something.

Yang tapped Blake's shoulder as they walked and the blonde asked. "Hmm, something wrong, Yang?"

"Nothing too important. I just wanted to ask what you thought about all this. You know, with Weiss being all, well happy. I mean, we know a lot more about her now that she's a kid and she's been telling us about her life, but…well I'm worried that when she gets back to normal she won't be that happy heiress we helped her become." Yang expressed her worry.

Blake sighed. "I know it may be sad to see this Weiss go. The happy one who was able to have a childhood, but no matter what, Weiss is Weiss. As long as we do what we've been doing for her here, then I'm sure Weiss will learn to open up more."

"I hope you're right, Blakey." Yang said and made Blake sigh.

"I'd call you Yangy to bug you, but one, it sounds stupid and two, I'm sure you find that fun to hear." Blake stated.

Yang chuckled and wrapped an arm around her partner as they followed Ruby and the little heiress.

* * *

 **Okay, so…yeah. I know this is way shorter than the previous chapters, but I just haven't been able to write anything for like 2 months like I said earlier and since it's been so long, I decided to cut this chapter into two parts so that I could post something now for you guys. I'll try to get the second part out sooner than this one had taken.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, insulting Ren is an immediate mark on your life from Nora. JNPR being her knights was such a fun piece to write. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter by the way.**

 **To DragonBreath- Yup, Winter is going to be showing up soon.**

 **To Iron-ninja- You're welcome. Glad you're liking the story still.**

 **To Reyna- It was definitely fun to write for me. I loved the idea of those four protecting her in the way of a knight protecting their princess.**

 **To the guest on chapter 7- Yeah…I really should've.**

 **To Poisson01- Winter will be appearing very soon.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the eighth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 9.**


	9. Little Singer, Part 2

**Okay, so…yeah. I took too long again, but it's because I decided to continue my other story and have been working on that a lot more. Anyways, I might do chapters in parts like this one so I can release chapters a little faster.**

 **Here's chapter 9 everyone.**

* * *

"Wait up, you two!" Yang called out as she and Blake had to run to catch the excited little heiress and just as excited cloaked rose.

Weiss turned around and saw Blake and Yang finally catching up, but the two were out of breath. "I'm sorry for running off like that, but I'm just really excited to try out an instrument."

Yang panted a bit and leaned down to ruffle the little heiress' hair. "It's all good, Weissicle. Blakey and I just needed to catch our breaths."

Blake spoke up. "While I agree that it's okay to be excited, please be sure to stay by our side, Weiss. I…I don't want you to be left alone for even one second." Blake said with a hint of guilt, as she still felt bad about what happened to Weiss on her watch.

Ruby noticed the tone in Blake's voice and said. "Don't worry, Blake. We won't leave her out of our sights, especially since there is four of us to watch her." Zwei barked to signal him being the fourth individual to be watching the little heiress.

The little heiress giggled and rubbed Zwei's head. "I promise I won't wander off, Blake."

Blake smiled and the team got into the airship to head off to Vale. On the way into the airship, Weiss looked around and wondered why some people seemed to give her looks. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she didn't want to speak up, since she didn't like the idea of bothering them about it.

Ruby sat down next to the little heiress and helped Zwei up. "There you go, boy." She then turned to the little heiress. "So, have you ever thought about what kind of instrument you would like to play, Weiss?"

"Um, well…mommy…mommy liked the way pianos sounded…so I wanted to learn how to play one…so she could hear me play the sounds she likes from it." Weiss explained which made the three freeze up a bit.

Ruby regained her composure and held the little heiress close. "Weiss, just like I told you once before, your mother may not be here beside you, but she is watching. And I know that she'll love watching you play the piano." Ruby smiled and rubbed her back.

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "D-Do you think she'll like the way it'll sound…even if it's not that good?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course she will. She'll be happy to see you do something you enjoy. And even if you think it might not sound perfect, your mother will because she knows how amazing her little snowflake is." Yang couldn't be more proud of her sister at that moment and sat down to continue listening. "And you know, singing while playing the piano is a great combination. I think you should try it."

"R-Really? Y-You think I can sing well enough to try?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely! I would love to hear you sing, Weiss." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed. "O-Okay, if you really think I can, then I'll try. But you better not laugh if I'm not that good at singing…okay."

"I would never laugh at you for that, Weiss. I promise." Ruby assured.

The little heiress looked over at Blake. "Um…you wouldn't laugh either, right Blake?"

Blake let out a small smile for the little heiress. "Of course not and I'll make sure blondie here doesn't either."

"Hey! I wouldn't laugh at her even if you weren't making sure I wouldn't. I sang to Ruby before as kids and it comes from the heart. Something you never make fun of." Yang said in a serious tone which shocked Blake a bit.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry, Yang. I didn't think this was something that-." Blake was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, Blakey. I was just getting a little defensive about it is all." Yang turned to Weiss. "Now that you know we all won't laugh, you can be brave enough to sing." Yang smiled at the little heiress to be supportive.

Weiss nodded. "Thank you. I don't…I don't know if I'll be good, but I still wanna try." She looked down at Zwei. "Do you think that Zwei can play an instrument too?"

Ruby giggled at the question. "Well I'm not sure about that. He might be able to play drums, since he could hit them at the right times." Zwei barked in joy and Ruby rubbed his head. "He'll love being a little drummer."

The little heiress smiled. "I can't wait till we get there."

* * *

Some time had passed and the pilot landed. The team got out of the airship and began their little quest to find a music store around Vale.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to find one." Weiss said with worry in her voice.

Yang patted her head. "Maybe we can ask around to get some directions. That way we won't have to spend all day searching."

Ruby held on to Weiss' hand. "That's a good idea, Yang. Here, let's go ask that person over there." Ruby pointed at a Faunus.

They walked over to the Faunus and Blake spoke up. "Um, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but do you know if there is a music store around here?"

The Faunus turned to them. "Hmm? Oh, there should be one about eight blocks down Bronze Street."

Blake nodded. "Thank you."

The Faunus stopped them for a moment. "Hey, before you head there, just try to be careful. A few morons tend to cause some trouble around those parts and since you have a kid and a dog, I would suggest steering clear of that kind of stuff."

Blake frowned at hearing that and was reminded of the other day again. "I-I see. Well thank you for the warning. We'll be sure to stay safe."

"I hope you all do." The Faunus said as he walked away.

Weiss looked up at the clearly upset Blake. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just be sure to keep your grip on Ruby's hand." Blake said.

The little heiress did as Blake said to do and tightened her grip on Ruby's hand. Ruby herself knew exactly why Blake wanted that, though kept quiet, since bringing up may cause more problems than it would solve.

They started their walk down Bronze Street.

* * *

"Ugh, all this walking is so boring. Hey, maybe Rubes can use her semblance to get us all there in an instant." Yang suggested.

"No!" Blake yelled which surprised everyone. "Ruby might end up letting go of Weiss during that, so absolutely not."

"O-Okay, Blakey…I was just joking around…" Yang said.

"Well…don't." Blake warned.

Weiss frowned at that and let go of Ruby's hand and took Blake's. "R-Ruby…Yang…can I talk to Blake?"

Ruby knew what Weiss was requesting and nodded. She and Yang walked a bit ahead to let the two talk in private. Zwei could tell something was wrong and followed Ruby and Yang.

Blake was confused by what was happening and looked down. "Weiss? What's wrong?"

"You're…You're upset. I can tell…please tell me why." Weiss pleaded.

The black cat was a little surprised that the little heiress was able to pick up on that, though she probably shouldn't have, since she wasn't being subtle about it. "Look…I just don't want a repeat of what happened to you the other day when I was watching you. This is a day of…well… fun."

Weiss smiled and tightened her grip on Blake's hand. "Then why are you being so sad? That day is over, so can't you be happy…please…"

Blake looked down at Weiss and saw she was genuinely happy, not even showing a hint of her thinking of how she got hurt the other day.

 _M-Maybe…Maybe I really need to just let that go already._

"Weiss…I'm sorry. I promise to not ruin any of this day anymore with my negativity." Blake assured.

The little heiress shook her head. "You're not ruining it at all. I'm happy you're here."

Blake let out a smile and started to walk with the little heiress. They made it over to Ruby and Yang. "Alright, we settled that…so no more negativity from me from here on out." Blake said.

"Awesome!" Yang exclaimed. "Now let's go to that music store. Weissy needs to jump on a piano and sing us an amazing song!"

Weiss blushed. "But…I still need practice before I can sound well."

"Nah, I bet you're a natural, Weissicle. You just need to get into the right groove of things and you'll be singing with ease." Yang assured.

"I-If you really think so, then I'll at least try." The little heiress said. Ruby felt Weiss hold her hand while still holding onto Blake's with the other. "This way I can stay close to two of you and Blake won't be as worried anymore." Weiss reasoned.

Ruby chuckled and looked to Blake. The black cat knew the look Ruby was giving her and smiled back. "Y-Yeah…This is better." Blake then turned to Yang. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry about earlier, Yang. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Don't think about that, Blakey. And definitely don't apologize. I shouldn't have been joking about that in the first place." Yang said.

"I…Okay." Blake decided not to argue on placing blame, so she kept walking with the little heiress in hand.

* * *

Back in Atlas, Winter had been preparing for her trip to Beacon. "Weiss…what are you doing? You know you can call me…or…maybe you don't. I haven't been that great of a sister…but I've been trying." She sighed and looked down at her scroll. "Just maybe not enough though."

Winter skimmed through some pictures of Weiss and thought about how she was resentful of her in her younger years. Winter hated herself for being that way to her sister and wished she could turn back the clock to relive that time of her life, so she can be the big sister she should've been for Weiss.

A soldier walked into her room. "Ms. Schnee? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up to see the soldier. "Did Ironwood send you here for something? If so, please tell him that I am going to be very busy tomorrow and can't do anything he requests or orders."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Schnee. I was only here to check up on you. The General expressed concern about you not being as focused as usual." The solider explained.

"That is my business. And yes, it may seem harsh to say, but it is the truth. I am dealing with a family problem right now and it requires my attention." Winter stated.

The soldier nodded. "Y-Yes, Ms. Schnee. I apologize for bothering you. Would you like me to tell the General you are just in the middle of some family troubles?"

"No, cause then he'll try to contact my father. Just inform Ironwood that I'm dealing with a personal matter and that I will be back up to full speed when I figure out what can be done about it." Winter said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The soldier walked out of the room to inform Ironwood of what Winter told him.

Winter sighed as she went back to looking at her scroll. "Weiss…please be okay."

* * *

"There it is!" Weiss exclaimed as she saw the music store. "It's still open too! Do you think we'll be able to stay in and try the instruments?"

"I'm sure we will, Weissy. We'll just explain to whoever is running the store that we want to try out some of the instruments." Yang said.

"Do you think the person will let Zwei stay inside too?" Weiss asked.

"If not we'll have to hide him in some way." Yang stated.

"Dang it, I should've brought my bag with us." Ruby said, since she remembered how she snuck Zwei into one of their missions last year.

The corgi barked and looked up at the little heiress.

Weiss frowned and leaned down to pet him. "I don't want him to stay outside."

"We'll do what we can to get him in the store, Weiss. And if we can't, I promise one of us will stay outside with him so he won't be alone." Ruby assured.

"O-Okay, I guess that's alright then." The little heiress said and took Ruby's hand again.

They walked over to the music store and Yang stopped them for a moment. "Let me handle this for a second. I'll just check out if this person will be cool with us bringing Zwei into their store."

"Please convince them too, Yang." Weiss pleaded.

Yang couldn't help but smile at that. "No problem, Weissicle." Yang opened the door and walked in. "Hey, anyone here I can talk to?"

The store owner walked out from a different room and looked over at the blonde. He gasped and almost fell over when he saw her. "Oh no, I heard about you." The store owner backed away a bit. "You're the one who trashed Junior's club."

Yang rolled her eyes. "That was last year, so how about you relax. Look I need to know if some of my friends can try out some instruments."

The store owner sighed. "I can allow that, but don't you dare ruin my store."

"Fine, we won't cause any damage. Oh and…do you mind if we brought a dog in with us?" Yang asked.

"A dog?! You want me to allow you to bring a dog into this store?!" The store owner shouted.

"That shouldn't be a problem for the girl who trashed a club last year, right?" Yang asked with a grin.

The store owner sighed. "Ugh, okay, but that dog better not make a mess in here or cause any damage or you'll be paying for it all."

Yang smiled and turned to the door. "Thank you." She walked over and opened the door for the others. "It's all good. Zwei can come in too."

The little heiress grew even more excited than she already had been and walked in with Ruby and Blake. "Come on, Zwei. Yang said you can be in here too."

The corgi barked and ran inside, though the store owner didn't look amused. "Keep that mutt from dirtying my store." He warned.

Ruby nodded and kneeled down to Zwei. "You hear that, boy? You have to make sure that you won't dirty or break anything in here. Understand?" Zwei barked and wagged his tail, making Ruby smile in return. "He gets it."

"Good. I'll be in the back. Break anything and you buy it by the way." The store owner said and walked into the back room.

Yang stuck her tongue out at him as he walked inside and looked around. "Alright, what should we try out first?"

The little heiress looked around and saw a few pianos. "Ruby, can you help me up on the piano?"

Ruby led the little heiress over to the piano and helped her up on the seat. "Up you go." Ruby giggled and patted Weiss' head.

Weiss blushed. "Thank you, Ruby."

Zwei ran around and looked for some drums. Once he found a set, he jumped on the chair set up next to the set and pawed at the drums.

Ruby heard the sounds from Zwei pawing at the drums and chuckled. "I knew Zwei would like the drums." She turned her attention back to the little heiress. "What do you wanna try out first, Weiss? The piano playing; Or the singing?"

"I don't really know what would be better to start with." Weiss admitted.

Yang walked over and pressed a key on the piano. "I'd say start with the piano playing. That way you can have a good feel to how you wanna sing with it."

Weiss looked down at the keys on the piano and pressed one. When she heard the sound play out, she instantly wanted to press another. "I like it."

Yang ruffled her hair. "Have fun, Weissicle." She turned to Blake. "Hey, so what kind of instrument are you gonna try out, Blakey?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't have much of a preference on that, so I'll just try a few out and see if any feels right."

Yang nodded and walked over to a few instruments that were set up. She picked up a trumpet and tried it out, but as soon as she played it, the loud sound startled Zwei and he jumped off the chair he was sat at. "Oops…well I guess that isn't gonna be something I'll be playing." Yang then set the trumpet down and looked over at the guitar section. "Hey, Blakey. I think I found something you might like."

Blake walked over and looked at the guitars. "A guitar? I don't know about that, Yang."

"Oh don't be like that." Yang grabbed a bass guitar and handed it to the black cat. "Here, just try it out. You'll never know if you like or don't like something if you don't try it first."

Blake sighed and took the guitar. "Fine, but don't expect me to try much with this. I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff."

Yang picked up an acoustic guitar and saw the confused look Blake was giving her. "What?"

"I just thought you'd go with an electric guitar. Do you know how to play that?" Blake asked.

"I've tried a few times with this kind of guitar before. Uncle Qrow sometimes came back with a few souvenirs he got from his huntsman trips." Yang explained as she tried playing a little piece she remembered.

Blake listened to the blonde play the acoustic guitar and was absolutely stunned to hear her play it will. She could hear the sounds of the song she remembered Yang telling her about. It was one that she had thought about when she was little.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to play a version of that song." Blake said.

Yang stopped playing and nodded. "Same here, Blakey. In all honesty, I'd rather be the one to play it, since I don't want Rubes to get depressed about it…That song has some good meaning to it, but…it also has its bad sides."

"I understand what you mean, Yang. You don't need to say anymore." Blake said.

"Yeah…Red like Roses…it just felt like a good choice to try and play. I mean, just look at the lyrics. Red, White, Black, Yellow. All great because it matches us." Yang smiled, trying to have a more positive feel to the song. "I just wish some of it was a bit more…cheerful."

"Well how about you try a more upbeat song? I know you can find something you'd love to try." Blake said in a supportive tone.

Yang let out a smile. "I actually wanna see you try a bit of that bass guitar, Blakey."

Blake looked down at the guitar in her hands. "Uh, well what should I even try to play?"

"How about this one song?" Yang got her scroll out and showed her the title.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Caffeine? That doesn't seem like something I would play, Yang?"

"So? Sometimes it's good to step out of the norm and just go with the flow. Trust me, just listen to the bass part of the song and I'm sure you'll get it in no time." Yang handed the scroll to Blake.

Blake sighed. "Fine, I'll try to learn a bit of it."

After about thirty minutes, Blake had stood up from her chair and walked over to Yang. "Alright, I'll attempt to play this, but if it sounds bad-."

Yang stopped her. "Relax, Blake. I don't want you to think about that. Think about the fun of it."

Blake took a breath. "Alright." She picked up her bass guitar and began playing the song, while putting it on Yang's scroll to play with it.

 **Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,  
You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,  
Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,  
You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate.**

 **A certified monster I'm an absolute trip,  
Like Otis Redding, hard to handle so you better get a grip,  
A super-fast, superfly, bonafide wise guy.  
Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will; it's time to die.**

 **Caffeine. I'm caffeine.**  
 **Caffeine. I'm caffeine.**

Yang's jaw dropped when she heard the black cat actually play out the bass guitar part of the song well. She watched in silence as Blake continued playing. The black cat did in fact mess up a few times, but all in all she kept it up.

 **I'm a bad dream.  
I'm a rad scene.  
I'm a tad mean.  
But I'm not afraid to take you out.**

"Holy crap, Blakey." Yang said.

Blake blushed and finished up the short part she could do. "T-Thanks. I was actually surprised at how easy it was to pick up on, but I highly doubt that I'll be trying to play this any time soon."

"Aw, but why? You were awesome." Yang remarked.

Blake placed the bass guitar on the spot Yang picked it up from. "Let me work on being a huntress first, then maybe I'll jump on the bass guitarist lifestyle."

Yang chuckled. "Sounds like a great plan, Blakey."

Weiss looked down at the piano and frowned. "I don't know if I can do this." She said after trying a few times with the piano in the last thirty minutes. Most of her attempts consisted of one or two keys being played at a very slow pace.

Ruby sat next to her. "You know I'm here for support, Weiss, so you don't need to be afraid about it."

"It's…I just don't wanna disappoint mommy…You said she'll be watching." Weiss explained.

Ruby felt saddened by that and wrapped an arm around the little heiress. "Weiss, your mother doesn't want you to stress out over how well you play the piano. She's just happy to see you enjoying something you love."

The little heiress sniffled. "D-Do you know what I should play?"

"What does your heart tell you to play?" Ruby asked.

Weiss closed her eyes and thought about her mother.

* * *

 **Twelve years ago.**

"Mommy? What is that song you sang?" The little heiress asked her mother.

The long white haired woman looked down at her daughter and smiled. "It was a song my own mother taught me many years ago, my snowflake. Do you want me to teach it to you?" Weiss' eyes brightened and she nodded. Her mother giggled softly and picked her daughter up, placing her on her lap. "Okay, sweetie, now how would you like me to start? The vocals, or the piano playing?"

"Both, mommy!" Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss' mother kissed her daughter's forehead. "Okay, my little snowflake. It's called All Our Days."

Weiss sat still on her mother's lap and waited for her to begin. She instantly felt something in her heart when she heard her mother play the piano to start.

 **Long ago, before we met.  
I dreamed about you.  
The peace you'd bring.  
The songs we'd sing.  
The way you'd make things new.**

 **Then one day, you arrived.**  
 **I heard your angel cry.**  
 **Helpless, small, and perfect,**  
 **Welcome to your life.**

 **And on that day, I made a vow.**  
 **Whispered and true.**  
 **No matter what, no matter how,**  
 **I made this promise to you.**

 **I will cling, I will clutch,**  
 **I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away.**  
 **I won't leave, I won't go,**  
 **I will stay with you all our days.**

Weiss felt herself tearing up, but couldn't understand why at the moment. She just let herself cry and held onto her mother's arm. "Mommy…That was beautiful."

Weiss' mother nodded and wiped her own tears away. "Thank you, my little snowflake. It's a song that I want you to understand more about. Do you…know what I mean?"

"I think so." Weiss tightened her grip on her mother's arm. "It means you won't ever leave, right?"

Her mother hugged her. "That's right, Weiss. I'll always be by your side. I love you, snowflake."

"I love you too, mommy." Weiss smiled as the mother and daughter stayed in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Present day.**

The little heiress opened her eyes and felt the tears fall. "R-Ruby…I don't know if I can play now."

Ruby saw the tears and hugged her. "Hey, don't worry. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. And you know if you need to, just let it out. I'm here for you."

Weiss sniffled and thought about her mother's words.

 _I'll always be by your side._

The little heiress took a breath and pulled away from Ruby just a bit. "I…I think I'll be okay, Ruby. I wanna try to play again. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Ruby looked confused by the sudden change. "What made you feel better about it?"

"Mommy…she promised to always be by my side and you said she's happy to see me do something I love doing, so I wanna show her that." The little heiress placed her hands over the keys and closed her eyes.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm trying to remember how mommy played this song." The little heiress explained. She thought about it for a few minutes and opened her eyes. "O-Okay, I think I remember a little bit of it."

Weiss looked down and started pressing the keys in the order she remembered them. The piano part of the song was a little slow, since she was trying to remember while playing it, but it was being played with the same keys.

While Weiss was slowly playing it, Ruby was surprised. She knew the little heiress was going to be dedicated, but the way she was playing it sounded almost perfect.

The little heiress suddenly started to sing some lyrics of the song her mother taught her all those years ago.

As she sang in a soft tone, Ruby listened to every word. While listening she could only think about what the lyrics meant to the little heiress.

 _That…sounds like her mother singing it to her…before she was born._

The little heiress started to slow down on the singing. "I will cling…I will c-clutch." She sniffled. "I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away… I won't leave, I won't go." She felt tears fall, but Ruby allowed her to finish. "I will stay with you…all our days."

Ruby hugged her as soon as she finished. "It's okay, Weiss…It's okay."

The little heiress let her tears fall and she held onto Ruby as tight as she could. "T-Thank you for listening."

Ruby smiled and rubbed her back. "You were amazing."

Zwei jumped off of the set he was on next to the drums and ran over to the two. He barked which got Weiss' attention. "What's wrong, boy?"

"He knew you were a little sad and wanted to come over and cheer you up." Ruby explained with a smile.

Weiss pulled away and got down from the piano seat. She leaned down to pet the corgi and wiped her tears away. "I'm okay, Zwei." Zwei wagged his tail and he ran around the little heiress, making her giggle.

"You wanna go back home now, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet. I want you to play something, you still haven't yet." The little heiress reminded.

"Oh, well I guess I could try to play the drums. Zwei, wanna help me out with that?" Ruby asked the corgi.

Zwei yipped and ran back over to the drums to wait for Ruby.

Weiss giggled. "He's really excited and so am I."

Ruby walked over with Weiss to the drums and brought two chairs over for her and the little heiress. "Nora actually sent me this song to me to listen to a while ago, so I'll try to drum out to this." Ruby got her scroll out and found a song to use. She placed the scroll down and hit play as she got ready to play along with the song.

The little heiress listened to the song begin and watched as Ruby waited for the part she wanted. After a bit of time and lyrics went by, Ruby began drumming to the part she waited for. Ruby made a few mistakes at first, but started to pick up on the rhythm.

The upbeat music was a surprise to Weiss and she looked in joy at how fast Ruby was playing the drums. "Wow, you're really good, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and paused the song on her scroll. "Thanks. My dad took me to a music store a couple of years back and I actually liked the drums. Uncle Qrow heard about it from dad, so he brought me a set. I didn't play it as much, since I…kinda got obsessed with weapons."

Weiss giggled. "I wanna hear more."

Ruby nodded and pressed play on her scroll again. As soon as she did, she had to jump right back into drumming. Luckily for her she had Zwei to hit one of the drums in the set. Ruby and Weiss giggled at that and the red cloaked girl continued.

* * *

After some time had passed, the team put down the instruments and walked over to the door.

"That was so much fun!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang spoke up. "It sure was. And don't think I didn't hear you singing over there, Weissicle. You were awesome."

The little heiress blushed. "Y-You heard…Well, thanks. I hope I can play the piano again one day. Do you think we can come back here soon?"

"I don't see any problems with that, right guys?" Ruby looked to Blake and Yang.

"It was actually pretty enjoyable, so I wouldn't mind coming back here again." Blake admitted.

"You already know I'd be happy to come back here. So yeah, count me in if you ever wanna go again." Yang said.

Weiss smiled. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Later at Beacon, the three older members of the team were still awake, while the little heiress was already tucked in.

"Fun day and all, but we still need to talk about a certain big sister." Yang reminded.

"I know what you mean. Winter seeing Weiss like this might be dangerous." Blake stated.

Ruby hated the thought of Winter coming over, since she believed she might take Weiss away from them. "Is there any way to call her or something? Maybe we can have one of the doctors tell her that there's nothing to worry about."

"We talked about that already, Rubes. It won't work. We'll probably just have to come clean about it." Yang said.

Ruby looked over at the sleeping little heiress. "Then what happens after? She tries to take Weiss, then what?"

"Then we fight to make sure she doesn't do that." Yang answered.

Blake sighed. "What Yang means is we'll do everything we can to keep Winter from taking her away from Beacon. Ozpin did assign us as her caretakers, so that will be the first thing we explain to her."

Ruby sat down next to Weiss and pulled the blanket over the little heiress. "I hope everything turns out okay. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Rubes. Try not to think too much on this to get some good sleep tonight." Yang suggested and got into her bed.

Blake spoke up. "We're still a team, Ruby. Even with Weiss as a child, so you know we'll always help when she needs us. This is the same, I promise." Blake got under her covers and went to bed.

Ruby got up and turned off the lights. She walked back over to the bed and slept next to the little heiress, holding her close the whole night.

* * *

 **The lyrics were found on the RWBY wiki, so just giving credit there. More feels for the little heiress and next up will be big sister Winter showing up to find out what happened to her little sister. Oh and the song Ruby was drumming to is called Boop.  
**

 **To Reyna- Yeah, with Winter showing up, anything can happen. As for that plan for Team JNPR to get in trouble, it'll be talked about next chapter.**

 **To JJ- I'm really sorry about taking so long with this. Juggling two stories isn't as easy as I thought it would, but besides that, Winter is ready to find out what happened to her sister. And with how this chapter went, I'm sure you have an idea of how she'll be like.**

 **To Tatya1999- It's okay, I've been kinda dealing with it recently. Anyways, yes, the little heiress is very cute, so I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **To Sundragon- Oh yeah, she is. And same here, the winter is truly here now.**

 **To the guest on chapter 8- Hope you'll continue enjoying it.**

 **To Iron-Ninja- Yeah…It really has been awhile…sorry. I think you'll enjoy and worry about Winter's reaction. Next chapter…well…I'll see what I can do.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the ninth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 10.**


	10. Winter Is Here

**Another long wait, though it's honestly because I've had other things to work on. I do like working on this story, but the other ones have really taken up more time. That and I've had trouble writing this story anytime I tried to write for it.**

 **Here's chapter 10 everyone.**

* * *

"And how much longer will it take to reach Beacon Academy?" Winter asked the pilot.

"Not much longer, Ms. Schnee. I'd say about another hour. Have we been given permission to land, ma'am?" The pilot asked.

"Just inform whoever is on the communication's channel that this is a Schnee Company airship and that I have business to take care of." Winter answered.

The pilot nodded. "Will do, Ms. Schnee."

"Very good, now please do try to speed up a little. This business I have is very important." Winter reiterated.

"I'll do my best, but safety is my top priority here." The pilot responded.

"Of course." Winter said as she walked back and sat down in her seat.

 _Should I speak to Ozpin about this? The man would have to explain what is going on with Weiss._

Winter nodded to herself and took her scroll out. "At least father is good for keeping contacts for the family." Winter said as she looked through her list of contacts and found Ozpin's name.

After a few moments, the headmaster answered. "Winter Schnee, I haven't heard from you in some time."

"Ozpin, I believe you've already spoken to my father about my little sister's condition and wanted to know how she's doing before I get there." Winter inquired.

"You're coming to Beacon? Well, I would say to let your sister get some rest. Her injuries-." Ozpin was cut off.

"Her injuries are what I am going there for, Ozpin. I mean no disrespect, but I don't want to hear that I shouldn't go to see her. She is my sister and I will know what is wrong with her one way or another." Winter remarked.

Ozpin sighed. "I see, well it will be better for you to actually see her than me trying to explain what happened to her."

"And that is fine with me, but at least let me know if she's going to be okay. I would appreciate it if you could at least tell me that." Winter requested.

"Yes, your sister will be okay. Her life is not in any danger, but her condition is complicated." Ozpin said.

"How complicated is it?" Winter asked.

"Her condition is a rare one, but just like I said before Ms. Schnee, it will be better for you to see her than me trying to explain. Is there anything else?" Ozpin asked.

"The airship I'm arriving in. I'll need permission to land near your school." Winter said.

After a few moments of silence, Ozpin spoke. "Done, you're now authorized for landing."

"Thank you. I'll be there within the hour. Goodbye Ozpin." Winter ended the call.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Schnee?" The pilot asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. We have authorization to land now, so there won't be any problem there. I'll be resting for the rest of the ride, so make sure not to disturb me." Winter said.

The pilot nodded and Winter closed her eyes, her thoughts solely on her little sister and what could be wrong with her. And even though Ozpin assured her that her sister's life wasn't in any danger, she was still allowed to be worried about her.

* * *

Blake yawned and sat up in her bed. The black cat looked over to see Ruby sleeping with the little heiress and let out a smile. Her ears twitched a bit when she remembered what was going to happen that day.

 _Winter is supposed to be here soon._

The black cat got out of bed and reached up to tap on Yang's shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

Yang groaned. "Five more minutes, I promise to do whatever you wanna do after."

"Yang, please wake up already. Remember that Winter is going to be here soon." Blake reminded.

The blonde's eyes opened immediately and she sat up. "Oh crap."

"Yeah, so what should we do? Wake Weiss and Ruby up, or try to find Winter to distract her from even finding her in the first place?" Blake asked.

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Uh, how about we wake them up and maybe we can head out somewhere. That way Winter will never be able to find out about her."

"It's not the best plan, but it's something." Blake walked over and tried waking up Ruby by nudging her a bit.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and turned to see Blake. "Hmm?" She yawned. "Morning, Blake. Is something wrong?"

"Ruby, Winter is going to be here soon. We need to figure out what we're going to be doing about this. Try to wake Weiss up." Blake said.

"Oh…Oh!" Ruby jumped out of bed and shook the little heiress. "Weiss! Wake up!"

The little heiress yelped and continued feeling the shaking that Ruby was causing. "What's going on?!"

Blake sighed and held Ruby still. "Enough, she's up already." Blake let go of Ruby and looked over at little heiress. "Are you okay, Weiss?"

The little heiress sat up and pouted. "Why did Ruby shake me so much?"

Ruby frowned. "S-Sorry, Weiss…I was just…really excited for today is all and wanted to have you up as soon as possible."

The little heiress sniffed her clothes. "I didn't change yesterday. Can I get a change of clothes, Ruby?"

"Oh, uh…give me a bit." Ruby ran out the room with her semblance, leaving rose petals behind her.

The little heiress giggled and picked up a rose petal. "These are so pretty."

Yang smiled and jumped down from her bed. "Yeah, Ruby's rose petals are most of the time a giant mess to deal with, but there are times where I like to pick one of them up and just hold it." Yang said as she leaned down and picked up a rose petal.

Blake sat next to Weiss. "Ruby will be back as soon as possible with your clothes, Weiss. For now, um, what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure. I had so much fun yesterday with the music that I can't think of anything to top it." Weiss admitted.

"Yang, do you have any ideas?" Blake looked to Yang in hopes of her being able to figure something out.

"Vale is always a good place to start, so-." The blonde was cut off.

"No, we've gone to Vale a lot. I wanna see what Beacon is like." Weiss said.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't know what you wanted to do today."

The little heiress shrugged. "I just thought about it a bit more."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Vale? We can find something really fun to do there…like…uh…you know, stuff." Yang couldn't think of anything on the spot.

The little heiress shook her head. "I really wanna see more of Beacon…please."

Yang looked to Blake with a worried face. "Um…sure, Weissicle. We can check out what Beacon has to offer…maybe we can try to run through most of Beacon…so that we don't spend too much time in one place."

Weiss smiled and felt the bed move a bit when Zwei jumped up on it. "Zwei! Good morning!" She hugged the corgi.

Blake got up and moved away a bit. "Well, we should probably get moving then. Weiss, you still need a shower, so we'll bring you to the shower rooms and we'll have your clothes for you when you're done. After that we can start seeing what Beacon is like."

Weiss nodded and got up from the bed. "Come on, boy." She smiled at Zwei and the corgi jumped down from the bed. "We can still bring Zwei around Beacon too, right?"

"Of course we can, Weissy. So what did you want to see first? I know Nora and Jaune walked you around a bit the other day, so anything you didn't get to see?" Yang asked.

"I liked going outside. Blake took me outside once and it was nice. So can we take Zwei out to play in the courtyard?" The little heiress requested while petting Zwei.

Blake remembered what Weiss was talking about and nodded. "I don't see why not, but I don't want him trying to jump on me if he gets dirty."

The little heiress giggled and Blake took her hand to lead her to the showers.

* * *

Later when the heiress was cleaned up and dressed for the day, she walked up to Ruby and asked. "W-Will I have to really go home one day?"

Ruby frowned at that, since she knew that she had to answer in a way she didn't want to. "U-Um…Well…Yes, but that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. I promise we'll talk to Ozpin about you visiting us."

Weiss felt saddened by that and nodded. "So does that mean I don't need daddy's permission to see you again?"

Ruby leaned down and hugged the little heiress. "We won't let your dad keep you away. I promise, Weiss."

Weiss returned the embrace and held on like her life depended on it, but only because she hated the idea of having to go back home. "Thank you, Ruby."

* * *

Winter slowly opened her eyes and asked the pilot. "How far are we now?"

"Actually, we're just about to land, Ms. Schnee." The pilot replied as he started his descent.

Winter looked out her window and saw how close they were. She sighed in relief, as she was finally at the academy. "I wonder if it's changed."

The pilot landed and Winter walked to the exit. "Ms. Winter, how long is your stay?"

"That depends on a few things. If I decide to stay for the whole night, then you can return when I need a pick up. Just make sure that you get here on time. The last pilot who didn't know what a schedule was got fired." Winter warned. The pilot nodded, and watched as Winter stepped out of the airship.

Winter looked around, and noticed some people were staring. She knew why they were staring, but didn't care for it. Winter walked forward and with her hands behind her back, ready to head inside and search for the room she believed her sister was in.

 _It has changed a bit around here. And of course, still no sign of Ozpin._

She sighed and continued walking.

* * *

"Now can we go outside, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled and took her hand. "Of course we can, Weiss." She started walking with the little heiress down the halls.

Yang tapped Blake's shoulder, causing the cat Faunus to stop, and turn to her. "What is it, Yang?"

The blonde leaned in t whisper. "We should be looking around for Winter, you know…just in case. Um…Do you know how she looks?"

Blake nodded, and whispered back. "I don't like admitting this, but she was someone the White Fang knew about, for obvious reasons. Every Schnee's face was known."

Yang frowned at the reminder of Blake's past. "Oh…Well…At least it helps to know."

Blake sighed. "I suppose so." The two walked ahead of Ruby, Weiss and Zwei. "I was meaning to ask…When is your father taking Zwei back?"

Yang shrugged. "I kinda forgot, but hey, you've learned to be okay around him. I don't think there would be much of a problem having him for a bit longer."

Blake looked over her shoulder, and saw the corgi walking on the side of Weiss, smiling the whole time. Blake let out a small smile, and looked forward. "I guess so."

As they stepped outside, Blake and Yang took note of the people gathering up. "What the heck is going on?" Yang inquired.

Blake's eyes widened. "Oh no…Yang, get Weiss away from that group."

"W-What's going on, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Who is the person that these people would be crowding around for, who is also here today to see how her sister is doing?" Blake tried getting Yang to understand.

"Oh…Shit." Yang ran back to Weiss and Ruby. "Um, so…new plan. Weissicle, we're gonna go outside, but…um, we're gonna play hide and seek. Got it." Yang then looked to Ruby with a worried face.

Ruby looked over to the school's exit and saw Blake was a little worried herself, so she connected the dots. "Y-Yeah…Weiss, here, let's go hide, while Yang tries to find us." She took Weiss away from that exit and ran down a hall.

"R-Ruby? What are you doing? I thought we were going to play hide and seek outside." Weiss ran as fast as she could to keep up with Ruby.

"Yang can't see where we would go, Weiss…so we're just gonna find a different exit." Ruby explained.

"But can't she just close her eyes?" The little heiress asked.

"T-This is more fun..." Ruby looked around and saw an open window. She ran over to it and saw that it wasn't a high drop, but at the same time, she didn't want to take the risk with Weiss. "Shoot…Um, hey, Weiss…How about instead of going outside now, we do that later and hide in one of the dorms?"

The little heiress frowned. "But…I wanted to go outside."

"I-I know, Weiss, but it's a little busy out there right now…Some people are meeting this person. I promise we'll all go outside in a little while." Ruby assured, and Zwei yipped happily to cheer up the little heiress.

Weiss looked down and pet the corgi. "If you really mean we can go later…Okay."

Ruby was glad she convinced Weiss, and began to think about where she should take her.

 _I can't go to our dorm…and JNPR's room is right across the hall…so that wouldn't work either. Maybe I can hide her in the cafeteria._

Ruby continued to think about where she could hide Weiss, but was interrupted when she walked into Team CFVY. "Whoa…Uh…Hey."

Coco raised her shades. "Hmm, well there's a sight. Why do you have a kid with you?"

Ruby got worried instantly when Coco asked her that. "W-Well…Um…My team and I were assigned to watch her…so you know…I'm just gonna play hide and seek with her."

Velvet looked down at the little heiress. "Hi, little one."

Weiss was a little afraid when she saw Velvet's ears. She wasn't as worried about Faunus as she was before, but still seeing Faunus ears, or a tail set her off a bit. "H-Hi."

Ruby felt Weiss hiding behind her leg. "She's a little shy."

Velvet nodded, and kneeled down. "You don't need to be afraid. My name is Velvet. What's your name?"

Ruby's eyes widened, and before Weiss could say anything, she spoke up. "Oh, sorry…Um…we need to head out. The doctor in the infirmary asked me to bring her back there, to make sure everything is okay."

Weiss looked confused. "Huh? You never said anything about the doctor, Ruby."

"I-I just got a message about it on my scroll…so you know, we should go and make sure you're okay." Ruby lied.

Coco spoke up. "What's up with the lying?"

"W-What do you mean? No one is lying here." Ruby said, worried that Coco saw through her lie.

Coco crossed her arms. "Come on…It's pretty obvious."

Ruby sighed and looked down at Weiss. "Look, there's not much I can say. I just need to get her to the infirmary."

"The infirmary was a lie too, but you know, I'm not gonna pry. It's your business, but at least say that you would rather us get out of the way." Coco said.

"That's not what I meant." Ruby said.

Weiss spoke up. "Ruby…Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Ruby turned around, since she was worried about Winter being around.

Velvet stood up. "Come on, Coco. We shouldn't be bothering them."

Weiss frowned. "Y-You're not bothering us…right, Ruby?"

Ruby turned back, and sighed. "Um…Hey, do you guys think we can stay in your room for a bit? W-We're playing hide and seek, and I thought about how it might be a good idea to hide there."

Yatsuhashi spoke up. "I see no problem with that, though it would be good to know who you are. I believe I've seen you before around the school, and the one time your team was in Vale, dealing with all those Grimm."

Weiss was surprised to hear that. "There were Grimm in Vale?"

"Y-Yeah, it was something we couldn't imagine happening, but it did. And yeah, I remember when you guys were there that day. Um, so I'm Ruby, as you might've heard already." Ruby put her hand out.

Coco shook it. "Coco…You guys were pretty good at holding your own against those Grimm by the way." She let go of Ruby's hand. "So how come you're the only one with her again?"

"My sister is going to be seeking for us, while my other teammate is going to be a bit busy." Ruby explained

"What about your fourth teammate?" Velvet asked.

"U-Uh, she's away right now…Some family related issues that needed her at home." Ruby lied.

Fox looked down at Weiss, causing the heiress to hide a little more behind Ruby's leg, since his eyes scared her a bit.

Coco nodded. "Alright, well come on then. We can let you hide, but remember that I'm only letting you because the kid is playing hide and seek. Oh, and we still don't even know her name."

"My name is-." Weiss was cut off.

"Her name is Riley…" Ruby said.

The little heiress looked confused by that, and said. "Ruby-."

"Riley isn't the biggest fan of her name, but I keep telling her that it's cute…so you know, she tries saying other names, since she likes those more." Ruby continued her lie.

"I don't think Riley is a bad name at all." Velvet smiled.

Weiss was still confused, and a bit shy when looking at Velvet, since she was still doing her best to not be afraid. "T-Thank you." The little heiress wasn't sure why Ruby lied about her name, but she didn't want to question it until the others weren't with them.

* * *

When they got to Team CFVY's dorm, Coco used her scroll to open the door. "How long are you planning on staying in here?"

"I guess that depends on how long it takes for my sister to find us…You don't mind, right?" Ruby asked as she walked Weiss, and Zwei in.

"No, but I would still feel a little better if one of us stays behind." Coco looked to Velvet. "You don't mind staying behind to watch these three, do you, Vel?"

Velvet nodded and walked over to her bed. "I'll try to finish up some school work here."

Ruby hated the idea of one of them staying in the dorm, since she wanted to talk to Weiss privately about the name situation. "I hope…Um…Yang doesn't find us." She tried to play along with the hide and seek lie.

Zwei barked and ran to Velvet, causing her to smile. "You know, I'm not sure if you're allowed to have a dog around, but I'm not going to say anything. He seems like a happy corgi." Velvet petted him.

Weiss walked over, and tried to make sure to pet Zwei without getting too close to her. "Zwei is really playful…You wanna try to play with him?" Even though she was a bit afraid of talking with Velvet, she was trying to change things in her mind about the Faunus kind.

"Well I hope he doesn't get you both found out, with his barking that is." Velvet said, and sat on her bed.

Coco grabbed her bag from the table. "Alright, we're heading out. If I find out you've broken anything in our dorm, especially my stuff…it won't be pretty. Bye." Coco smiled and left with her two teammates, though Ruby looked a little worried at the fact that she has a seven year old, and a dog with her, so breaking something may not have been too hard.

Velvet got a book out, and spoke up. "Don't be worried about that. Coco never really means it. She just likes to mess with people sometimes."

"Uh…You know, when I saw her with that weapon of hers…I feel like she isn't kidding." Ruby said, and got her scroll out to call Yang, but stopped when she felt Weiss tugging on her skirt. "Huh? What is it, We…Riley?"

The little heiress didn't know how to ask, since Velvet was in the room, so she said. "C-Can I use your scroll, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, and handed her the scroll. "Try not to take so long with it. I need to call Yang to…let her know we're ready to be looked for."

"Um…How do you get a thing I could write on?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby kneeled down and showed Weiss a program where she could type out words. "There you go."

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said, and slowly started writing out what she wanted to ask. After a few moments, since she wasn't too used to writing with a scroll, she gave the scroll back.

Ruby took it, and looked down at the message.

 **Why did you call me, Riley?**

Ruby knew she was going to be asked that at one point, so she used the scroll to write down an answer. She handed the scroll to Weiss, and looked to Velvet, seeing that she was busy with her schoolwork. Ruby was glad the rabbit Faunus wasn't paying attention, since she didn't want to have to explain why she and Weiss were sending messages to each other on one scroll.

Ruby wrote down the reply to Weiss, and handed her the scroll again. The little heiress looked down at the message.

 **It's another game. We're gonna see how long it'll take for someone to figure out who you are. So try not to let anyone know.**

Weiss nodded, and gave Ruby her scroll back. She walked over to the corgi, and gave him a hug, since she had nothing else to do for a while.

Ruby sighed in relief at how Weiss accepted that she was playing a game, but she still felt bad for lying. She shook her head at that, and began to call Yang.

After a few seconds, she heard Yang speak. "Rubes…Tell me you found a good place to hide her."

"Y-Yeah…We're hiding in a really great spot…so you'll have to find us now, Yang." Ruby had to say it that way to avoid talking about what were really happening.

"Huh? Rubes, just tell me where you…oh…right. Okay, I'll find you, but the thing is, Winter is looking around the place for someone. I'm thinking it might be Ozpin, but for some reason, she still hasn't walking into the school." Yang said.

"So she's walking outside? That's…good…I guess." Ruby felt confused by that, but the less time Winter was inside the school, the better.

"Blake is keeping an eye on her, but she could walk in at any time. Do you have any idea how I'll be able to find you without letting Weiss know?" Yang asked.

"I can't say, Yang, but I'm sure you'll find us at one point." Ruby knew exactly what to do, since it was an easy solution.

"Shit…Rubes, Blake just signaled me. Winter is walking into the school." Yang said in a worried tone.

* * *

Winter walked down the halls of Beacon, and stopped. "Whoever is watching me…you better come on out, right now." Blake froze when she heard that, so she slowly walked around a corner she was hiding behind. "So, exactly why is a student at Beacon spying on me?"

"How did you even know I was-?" Blake was cut off.

"I'm not an idiot. And I've experienced enough in life to know an amateur sneak when I see her." Winter said in a calm tone.

Blake felt a little angry at that, but didn't retaliate. "So…I see you came in on that…decorated airship. What are you doing here?" Blake tried to distract the elder Schnee.

"I am here to see my sister. Do you know her?" Winter inquired.

"I do. She's one of my teammates." Blake answered.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "I see, so you know of her condition. Ozpin told me that I needed to see her to understand what the condition is, but since you are her teammate, you may as well tell me what's happened to my sister."

"Your sister was attacked by a Beowolf, and she's in a coma at the moment…You should really understand that we haven't even been able to see her in the infirmary…So I don't know if they'd allow you." Blake couldn't think of anything else.

"I couldn't care less if I'm allowed in a room or not. I'm going to see my sister, no matter who gets in my way." Winter put her foot down.

Blake was getting even more worried now. "Look, she's gone through a lot, and-."

"If she is in a coma, I want to see her. I don't care for anything else you have to say on the matter, unless there is something else wrong with my sister." Winter said.

Blake sighed. "Okay…She's…going to be okay." That was all Blake could say.

Winter nodded. "I know that, but thank you for assuring me. Now then, if there is nothing else, I'll be taking my leave."

Winter turned around, and walked to Ozpin's office. "W-Wait, where are you going?" Blake asked.

The older Schnee sighed. "If you must know, I am heading to Ozpin's office to speak to him about my sister. Now stop distracting me." She continued on her way.

Blake got her scroll out, and called Yang. "Yang, she's going to see Ozpin. Do you know where Ruby and Weiss are?"

"Ruby messaged me that they're in Team CFVY's dorm, though I don't know where that is." Yang said.

Blake nodded. "As long as they stay in there, I'm sure Winter won't find them."

* * *

Winter got to Ozpin's office, and knocked on the door. "Come on, Ozpin. Let's go already."

Ozpin opened the door, and sighed. "Winter…"

"Ozpin…I would rather not speak in your office, since I want to go to my sister as soon as possible." Winter said.

"So you wish for me to escort you to the infirmary." Ozpin shook his head. "Winter, I know you are worried about your sister, but I can assure you that she'll be okay. She's in good hands, and you being there won't speed up her recovery-."

"With all due respect…I am not here as a specialist that works for Ironwood. I am here as a sister who wants to see her little sister…Now if you could, please…bring me to her." Winter requested.

Ozpin heard the sincerity in her voice. "Winter, before I do that…let me make a call."

"Fine…just please stop denying me the right to see her." Winter said.

Ozpin nodded, and walked into his office, telling Winter to wait outside for him. He used his scroll to call the leader of Team RWBY, and sighed when he thought about what he was going to do.

After a few moments, Ruby answered. "Hello?"

"Miss Rose, it seems that Miss Schnee's sister is here to see her. I'm sorry, but she may need to know now." Ozpin said.

"W-What? But she-." Ruby was cut off.

"I understand your concern, but she is her older sister. I can't continue leading her away from Miss Schnee." Ozpin remarked.

Ruby sighed. "I…I'm sorry, sir."

Ozpin heard the call end, and was surprised by that. He sighed and walked out of his office, to see Winter still standing there. "There may be a problem."

Winter grew worried at his comment. "Excuse me? What kind of problem are you talking about? You told me my sister would be okay."

"Calm down. I just meant that she isn't where she is supposed to be, since her team was assigned to look after her during her recovery." Ozpin explained.

Winter's eyes widened when she remembered Blake. "That girl didn't mention this to me."

"Which girl?" Ozpin asked.

"She had black hair and a bow on. She said she was one of Weiss' teammates, but said nothing about how they were the ones looking after her." Winter clenched her fist. "Ozpin, what is going on with my sister?!"

Ozpin sighed. "Come with me, Ms. Schnee. I'll bring you to your sister."

"Fine." Winter began to follow the headmaster.

* * *

Ruby frowned, and looked to Velvet. "Velvet…There's something we need help with."

Velvet looked up from her book. "What is it, Ruby?"

"R-Riley…is being looked for by Yang…and I don't think this place might be that great of a spot." Ruby knew the headmaster would find a way to figure out where they were, so she thought about taking Weiss to Vale, even though the little heiress didn't want to go.

"Oh, well I'm not sure I could help you. Have you thought about other spots to hide?" Velvet asked.

"N-No…Never mind." Ruby took Weiss' hand. "Thank you for letting us stay here while we could. Come on, Wei…Riley, we're gonna find another spot to hide."

Weiss spoke up. "But I thought this room was a good hiding spot."

Velvet got up. "Ruby, is something wrong? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, Velvet." Ruby opened the door, and ran out with Weiss.

Velvet walked out the room, and looked down the hall to see Ruby turning a corner, so she followed.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Weiss asked while being dragged down the hall, with Zwei on their tail.

"I told you…we're finding a hiding spot, so don't-." Ruby was cut off when she turned another corner and bumped her face into someone.

Ozpin was that person, and he sighed when Ruby fell over. "This is not how I expected to run into you, Miss Rose." He then heard a gasp behind him, though he knew why.

Winter pushed past the headmaster, and looked down at the little heiress. "W-What is this?"

Weiss looked up at the elder Schnee. "W-Winter?"

Ruby's eyes widened, and she looked to the elder Schnee. "Oh no…"

* * *

 **And here's a cliffhanger for you guys. Sorry, but I didn't want to delay this any further. Speaking of that, I need to address this. I appreciate that you guys like the story, but try to understand that I have a lot of other things I work on. If I take a long time to update this, it's for an actual reason. So just try to be patient about this.**

 **To JJ- I'm still making sure to have that balance of strict sounding Winter, but she obviously does care for Weiss too. And the song felt right to have, since I took the words into account, and just matched it with Weiss' past.**

 **To GoldElite245- Yeah…About that…I'll be trying to write more of this, but it needs to be when I'm really in the mood for it. Anyways, Winter is here now, so time to see how she'll handle this.**

 **To Tatya1999- It's back again. Now the next chapter may have some feels, but I'll make sure to add the cuteness that is required with a little Weiss.**

 **To the guest on chapter 9 about Ruby acting less like a kid- Yeah, it seems that way, though Ruby doesn't actually need a kid to get her to not do that. She can get really serious when she needs to. Also, yeah, I like pairing them as well.**

 **To Iron-ninja- Hope you liked it.**

 **To the guest on chapter 9 about Winter's reaction- Welp, you got it…partially.**

 **To the guest on chapter 9 on bringing the Winter drama- That is next chapter.**

 **To Reyna- I'm glad you enjoyed it that much. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **To Love Patrol- It has arrived.**

 **To call me- To be honest…I forgot. I don't think she does, nor do I want to give her one as a child.**

 **To the guest on chapter 9 about Weiss' scar- Like I told, call me, I don't want to give her that as a kid, but I also forgot if I did mention it or not.**

 **To Ruby's sexy boot- One…Your guest name threw me off…two…here is the next update, and I'm glad you love the story.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the tenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 11.**


	11. A Chance To Make It Right

**Okay, so I need to address this now. Little Heiress will always be thought about when I write, but it's also the most difficult of the current stories I have to actually write for. I keep saying this, so I'm sorry for repeating myself, but I promise this will be done properly. I just want it written out in the best way I can.**

 **Here's chapter 11 everyone.**

* * *

Winter continued looking down at the small girl who looked exactly like how her sister looked when she was a child. She even heard the child say her name, so she wasn't going crazy. "I will ask again…What is this?!"

Weiss was shaking a little because she was intimidated by her older sister, but for her, Winter was even taller than before. "H-How did you g-get so tall, W-Winter?" The little heiress inquired.

"Ozpin! Explain this!" Winter demanded.

Ruby held Weiss' hand in her own and whispered. "We need to let the adults talk…so let's just head back to the dorm and-."

"Miss Rose." Ozpin suddenly cut her off. "I need you to bring Weiss to the infirmary." He looked down at the little heiress. "I know this may be very confusing, but please understand that your sister is here to visit."

Winter wanted to punch Ozpin at that moment, but she held it in. "That's right. Weiss…we adults need to speak to each other about a few things."

"A-Adults? But you're-." The little heiress was stopped when she felt Ruby pull her in the opposite direction. "R-Ruby? What are you doing? My sister is-."

"Your sister is very busy, so let's leave her and Ozpin to speak while we make sure you're okay at the infirmary." Ruby tried steering the conversation elsewhere.

"W-Why was she so much taller? A-And why did she say she was an adult?" Weiss asked, clearly not letting up on the questions.

Ruby frowned, hating how she had to lie so much to Weiss. "Your sister just went through a growth spurt is all, so she's a little taller now. That's why she seems like an adult, but she really isn't."

"I-Is she here to take me home?" Weiss asked in a saddened tone.

"N-No. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Weiss. I promise." Ruby said while walking to the infirmary.

Before the little heiress could ask something else, Velvet called out to them. "Ruby! Wait up!" She ran over and took a few breaths "Is that really-?"

"Velvet, I can explain some of those problems you're having with your studies later. Right now, I need to bring Riley to the nurse. Come on, Ri-." Ruby was cut off when she felt Velvet grab her arm.

She leaned in and whispered. "Ruby, I was watching what happened the entire time. I know this little kid is Weiss."

Ruby held her breath and whispered back. "Please don't say anything about it to her. We didn't want to tell her about what really happened."

The little heiress tugged on Ruby's skirt a bit. "Ruby?"

"W-Weiss, um, I guess I lost the game." Ruby tried to keep the charade going. "Um, we're just talking about some things involving our schoolwork."

"Then why are you whispering?" The little heiress asked.

Velvet leaned down and said. "We just didn't want to bore you with the school talk, Weiss, but now we should really get back to bringing you over to the nurse. Okay?" Velvet said with a smile, deciding to help Ruby keep the charade up.

Weiss felt a little confused by that, but she took Velvet's expression to heart and smiled back. "O-Okay. So how come I have to go to the infirmary? I don't feel sick."

"It's not always about being sick, Weiss. Ozpin just wants to make sure that you're doing okay, since you did get that injury recently, so you never know how bad it could really be." Ruby answered.

Weiss rubbed her own head for a few seconds. "It doesn't hurt though, Ruby. Can't we go play instead? M-Maybe Winter won't look for me if I'm not in the infirmary."

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, I'd love to play, but we really should go to the infirmary. Please trust me."

"W-What if Winter tries to-?" The little heiress felt Ruby hug her suddenly.

"I promised that I wouldn't let her take you away. That isn't a promise I'll break, Weiss." Ruby pulled away and stood up. "You know what, Weiss? I want you to be part of the team I'm on."

"W-What?" Weiss was shocked by Ruby's request.

Ruby smiled. "I want you to be one of my teammates. What do you say? You can be a huntress in training right now if you really want!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to cheer Weiss up. Velvet was watching the interaction, which made her giggle a bit.

"W-Why do you want me to be part of your team? I-I'm not strong like you." Weiss frowned.

"Nonsense, Weissy! You're stronger than you think. I know it." Ruby took Weiss' hand. "I can be your teacher too! You'll learn how to fight and be an amazing dust user."

Weiss thought about her father's company and how much dust she really has seen.

 _Using dust to fight…that sounds…fun!_

The little heiress moved closer to Ruby and hugged her leg. "Y-You really mean it?"

Ruby giggled at Weiss hugging her leg. "You and my partner are gonna be best friends too, so absolutely! She's just like you."

Velvet playfully rolled her eyes at that. "Ruby is right, Weiss. I can't think of a better group of people for you to be on a team with."

Ruby was more than thankful to Velvet for saying that. "So, what do you say, Weissy? You wanna be part of my team?"

Weiss felt a few tears fall and she hugged Ruby's leg tighter, nodding into it. "Y-Yes!" Ruby felt Weiss pull away, so she kneeled down and picked her up, making the little heiress yelp at being picked up. "R-Ruby?! W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm holding you up, Weissy. Would you rather me put you down?" Ruby asked.

The little heiress blushed. "I j-just wasn't expecting it is all."

Ruby chuckled. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

"Ozpin, you have ten seconds to explain what I just saw." Winter said, her arms crossed as she glared at the headmaster.

"When I told you before that your sister would be okay, I wasn't lying, but for you to see what really happened was better than if I told you over the scroll." Ozpin stated.

Winter dropped her arms to her side and clenched her fist. "And for what reason would this be better, Ozpin?! My sister is a child! How is that even possible?!"

"Miss Schnee. I can explain to you what happened, but you need to remain calm. Your yelling isn't going to help, and I know that with you being a specialist working for the Atlas military, that you would understand when to stay calm." Ozpin said.

Winter hated how he said that, but she knew he was right. Bursting into a rage was not proper for her, so she took a breath. "Fine, but I still want to know how this happened, and if there is some way to fix it."

"There isn't a specific cure, since it is based on time. She may return to her actual age within a week, or even longer. As for how this happened, she was attacked by a white Beowolf." Ozpin answered.

"A white Beowolf? I thought those were a myth. The closest I've ever seen of that is my summons." Winter said.

"I can tell you for a fact, that those white Beowolves are not a myth. They are very rare, and if they manage to cut into a person's skin, they cause them to become…well you know." Ozpin explained.

Winter was angry, but more saddened than that. "I see. How do you know she'll return to normal though? Has this happened to other hunters?"

Ozpin nodded. "I can tell from how you sound that you're concerned, rightfully so, but I can assure you that your sister's life isn't in any danger. The only problem is waiting on how long it will be till she returns to normal."

Winter walked over to the door. "Does she know?"

"If you mean if she knows what age she is supposed to be, then no. She only has the memories of her child self. So anything past that age isn't there for her." Ozpin stated.

"So, all the memories of me being a jerk to her…" Winter trailed off. "Those are the memories she'll focus on the most now."

"I don't know what you and your sister were like when you were younger, but you're older now. With age comes wisdom, Miss Schnee, so instead of feeling down about this, you should go and try to brighten your sister's younger days." Ozpin suggested.

"That would be much harder than you know, Ozpin. Those days weren't the easiest to deal with, and I truly regretted how I handled being a sister, if one could even call how that being a sister." Winter said.

"It's up to you to make the decision on what to do next, Miss Schnee, but with how she saw you, I would suggest that you speak with her before leaving."

Winter sighed. "Why can't she just know?"

"There isn't much of a reason for her not to know, besides making things easier for her to spend time and recover, instead of being confused at why we'd try to tell her she is really seventeen." Ozpin explained.

"My sister shouldn't be lied to that much, Ozpin. Even if she wouldn't believe it, I can't just walk up to her and make her believe that I've grown for no reason." Winter said.

"Miss Rose, her partner, has already done a fine job keeping her from knowing, but if you really feel it's necessary to tell her. Then go on." Ozpin said.

Winter turned the knob on the door and opened the door, but before she left, Winter looked to Ozpin. "Just to make this clear, I know how much this school means to my sister, but if I see any reason for her to not be here while she's like this. I am going to take her home. And I would hope you don't try to stop me from doing so if I choose to."

Ozpin sighed. "It would be best to allow your sister to-."

"I do not wish to argue with you on this, Ozpin. You may be the headmaster of the school my sister is staying at, but I am her sister. If I want her to come home, then I will take her home." Winter put her foot down.

"You said to me that you regretted the way you handled being an older sister, Miss Schnee. Don't let this be another to add to the list of regrets." Ozpin suggested.

Winter said nothing and walked out of his office. The words echoed in her mind. They continued making her feel like a failure. It was like a curse for the two of them. To think of failure in their lives, but Winter felt her failure was one that caused her little sister to experience hardships that should never have been.

 _I won't make the same mistakes. Not again, Weiss._

* * *

Yang was running over to what she thought was CFVY's dorm. "Come on, please be the right dorm." She looked down the hall and noticed that one of the dorms was left open, so she ran over and looked inside to see no one inside. "Ugh, what the heck?"

"Yang! Over here!" Blake called out to her partner from down the hall.

The blonde turned to her and ran over. "Still no sign of them, huh?"

Blake shook her head. "I tried to message Ruby, but I've gotten nothing back yet. I checked that room too, which is CFVY's by the way, but it looks like they must've been in a hurry if they forgot to close the door."

"Shit. Do you think that means Ruby had to get Weiss to a different hiding spot?" Yang asked in a worried tone.

"I can't say for sure, but it's most likely what happened." Blake said and got a message on her scroll. "Huh?" She took her scroll out and read the message out loud. "I'm taking Weiss to the infirmary. Ozpin told me too and Winter knows…"

Yang's eyes widened. "Oh no. You've gotta be kidding me."

Blake sighed. "I suppose there's no point in trying to hide her now. If Winter knows, she won't leave until she either takes Weiss to her home, or decides it's okay for her to stay here."

Yang scratched the back of her head. "Damn it. How did she even find Rubes in the first place?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't waste time thinking about that. If anything, we'll need to figure out how to convince Winter to let Weiss stay here." Blake stated.

"That's not gonna be easy, Blake, especially with an older sister. If Ruby was in this situation, I don't know. I'd probably want dad to watch over her more than anyone else." Yang admitted.

"When it comes to Weiss' father, I doubt that would be a good idea." Blake said.

Yang frowned. "Y-Yeah. We're gonna have to think really hard on this one."

Blake nodded and started to walk to the infirmary, with Yang following. "Easy or not, we'll figure something out."

"We could tell her that she'll go back to normal in a few days, so then it would be easier to keep her here." Yang threw an idea in.

"I don't know if that'll work, since she'll probably be informed of what really happens. Maybe we can tell her of how enjoyable it's been for Weiss. If she really cares for Weiss' happiness, then-." Blake was cut off.

Yang stopped walking and remembered when she took Weiss to Vale. "Shit. When she talked about Winter, it wasn't exactly in the most positive way. This…really isn't gonna be easy."

Blake shook her head. "You can't think negatively. I believe you were the one to help me the most with that, last year, so don't go back to how I was."

Yang blinked a few times at that. She chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Blakey. Come on! Let's go keep our Little Heiress from being taken away!" She grabbed Blake's arm and ran to the infirmary, though Blake was a little annoyed at being dragged there in such a way.

* * *

Winter continued walking through the halls, sometimes getting looks, since they recognized her as a Schnee. Not only did she not care for their looks, but she was too preoccupied with thoughts about when she was younger. When her father told her that she was going to be an older sister, the thought of it made her happy, but when Weiss was born, she wasn't feeling the same way.

 _I let my jealousy make me into something awful. She didn't deserve to be treated like that._

Winter repeated that to herself in her head. It was the only thing she could do to remind herself of the good she needed to do to make things right.

 _She's always shown promise. Weiss didn't even want to be the heiress when she began to think about being a huntress. And I grew out of caring for the position as heiress, but why? Why didn't I see it sooner?_

"Winter Schnee?" Glynda said as Winter walked past her in the hall.

Hearing Glynda made Winter turn around, since she herself was barely paying attention and walked past her completely without notice. "Oh, I apologize for walking past you without a greeting. Hello, Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda easily knew why Winter was there, and thinking back to when she helped watch over Weiss, she felt a sort of worry for seeing the elder Schnee. "Hello, Ms. Schnee. I assume you are here to see your sister."

Winter nodded. "I already have seen her, but not in the way I expected. I assume you already know?"

Ms. Goodwitch sighed. "I do, but before you go to see her again, what are you planning to do?"

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I will be doing something that wouldn't be considered a good thing, Ms. Goodwitch? If so, then I would respectfully request you to not question what I do."

"I wasn't implying anything, Ms. Schnee. I was only wondering what you were going to do now that your sister has been affected by this rare Grimm, since it's obvious in her current state, you must have some concern for her wellbeing." Glynda stated.

"I do not need my sister to be hurt or, however you call this, to be concerned." Winter walked forward a bit and closed her eyes. "I'm always concerned for her. At least, I have been in recent years. This just brought me here, since I can't stay away from her when she has been affected this way." Winter opened her eyes and turned to Glynda. "Now then, if we are done here, I can continue on my way to the infirmary so I can know more about her condition."

Glynda shook her head. "I apologize, but we are not done. Your sister hasn't a clue of what's really going on, so any information you have shouldn't be relayed to her. At least I believe it is best for her. I only tell you this now to warn you of-."

"I have no idea why this concerns you so much, Glynda. She is my sister, and I will not let others attempt to persuade me out of what is right for her." Winter said with no reason to back off.

Glynda sighed. "You know, I actually had to watch over her for a day. She showed promise, even as a child. Your sister has proven many times that she is right for this school."

"Why are you telling me this?" Winter inquired.

"Look at how worried you are. Imagine how your sister would feel if she knew that." Glynda said.

"She may be annoyed, but it's-" Winter was cut off.

"No. She wouldn't. She'd be happy that her older sister is here to look after her while she recovers. If you tell her what is really going on, her focus on you being there for her will vanish, and her recovery time will be all on her trying to understand what's really happened. A child shouldn't have to feel that stressful, Winter. And no offense, but I know a few things about your father" Hearing that made Winter scowl a bit. "You and Weiss must have gone through some very stressful times."

"What our lives were like is none of your business." Winter turned and began to walk. "I didn't ignore what you said though, Glynda."

Glynda nodded as she watched the elder Schnee walk down the hall, hoping her words truly got to Winter.

* * *

"Miss Rose? What are you doing here?" The same doctor who told the team of Weiss' condition asked, while looking at Ruby holding the little heiress.

"I was told to come here and bring Weiss to get checked on." Ruby answered. "You know, for her, um, head injury."

The doctor looked at the little heiress and knew he wasn't just being asked to check on her injury, since it was made up to begin with. "Ah, yes, well have her sit in bed over at room 2B, and I'll go get the nurse to check on her."

Ruby nodded and walked over to room 2B, with Velvet following her. Once they got in the room, Ruby helped Weiss onto the bed. "Are you feeling okay, Weiss?"

"Yes. I told you I was feeling okay, but, I trust you, Ruby." The little heiress let out a small smile, receiving one back from Ruby.

Ruby ruffled Weiss' hair a little, getting a blush and a small pout from the little heiress, causing her to chuckle. "Sorry, Weissy. You just look really cute when you smile like that."

Velvet watched them from the doorway and smiled. "If you would like, I can head out for a bit. I don't know if this is any of my business anymore to be honest."

"No, come over and sit, Velvet. Weiss should get to know more people in the school, since she's going to be my teammate now." Ruby patted Weiss' hand gently, making the little heiress happy at the mention of how she was gonna be on Ruby's team.

Velvet decided to play along, since it would help Weiss feel a little more comfortable. She walked over and pulled a chair over to sit next to the two, though Ruby was kneeling next to the bed. "Well, how about we start over with a greeting? My name is Velvet, and you are?"

The little heiress took a moment to look at Velvet's ears again and let out a small smile at how she felt less worried about being near a Faunus. "My name is Weiss. It's really nice to meet you, Velvet."

"It's nice to meet you too, Weiss. I'm on a team with three really amazing people, who I'm lucky to call friends. And now you have that with Ruby and her team." Velvet played along perfectly.

Weiss giggled and looked at Ruby. "Do you think Blake and Yang will be okay with having five people on a team? Oh and what about your other teammate? Do you think she'll be okay with it too?"

"Blake and Yang will love the idea, trust me. And I can tell you that our other teammate is gonna be so happy to have you on the team, Weissy." Ruby took Weiss' hand in her own. "I can tell you about her if you'd like."

Weiss looked down at her hand in Ruby's and nodded. "Is she strong?"

"Oh yeah, she is super strong, especially when she uses her dust and semblance. It's like watching a battle and a dance performance when she fights. She's an amazing singer, just like you." Ruby stated.

"Really? Is she nice like you, Blake and Yang?" The little heiress asked.

Ruby chuckled a little. "Well, she's a little grouchy sometimes, but she's a nice person when you get to know her. She's been pretty much my best friend for over a year now." Ruby said, wanting to believe that herself, even with how some things went between them.

"If she's your best friend, then she's really lucky. If I had a best friend, I'd want it to be you." Weiss frowned a little.

Ruby was happy to hear that from the little heiress. "Well, you are one of my best friends already, Weiss. It's just another thing you and my partner have in common."

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand a little and wanted to cry, but she held it in. "T-Thank you, Ruby. So what's your partner's name?"

Ruby froze on the spot when she heard that. "Um, well you see, uh…" She thought of something on the spot and hoped it would work. "I think the best way to find out her name would be to actually meet her in person. That way you can both get to know each other from the get go."

"O-Oh. Is she coming back soon? I wanna meet her." Weiss asked.

Ruby scratched the back of her head, since she couldn't really answer truthfully. "It all depends, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. And then you two can meet and she can teach you more about dust and how elegant she can fight. I think that was the word she used, elegant."

"I like that word." Weiss said.

"It fits you, Weissy. Don't you think so too, Velvet?" Ruby asked.

"I'd say so too. In fact, an elegant fighting style is kinda rare, so if you try to fight that way like Ruby's partner, you'd be so unique compared to a lot of people." Velvet encouraged.

"Unique? You think I can be unique?" Weiss asked and got a nod from Velvet. The little heiress thought about her future at Beacon and nodded. "Okay! I'll try to learn how to fight like your partner, Ruby! Then I can really be a great part of your team."

"That's great, Weiss! You're gonna look so amazing when you fight." Ruby leaned over and hugged the little heiress.

Weiss hugged back and saw that the nurse walked in, closing the door behind her. The nurse coughed to get Ruby's attention. "Miss Rose, I'm here to check on Miss Schnee."

Ruby let go of Weiss and nodded. "Okay."

The nurse walked over, but before she could do anything, a knock was heard on the door. "Miss Rose, could you get that?"

Ruby started feeling worry settle in, since she wasn't sure if it was Winter or not. She slowly got up and walked to the door, taking a breath and slowly opening it, revealing Blake and Yang. "Oh! Guys! It's you. I thought it was, um, you know."

Blake and Yang walked in, and the blonde said. "We ran over as fast as we could, Rubes. How's Weissicle doing?"

Ruby showed Yang that she was being checked on by the nurse. She then leaned in and whispered to her sister. "If Winter shows up, we need to make sure she has no reason to take Weiss away."

Yang nodded and whispered back. "There hasn't been anything bad that could make Winter think about taking her home. And even if she does, I'll try to talk to her. Being the older sister makes me understand her worry for Weiss more than you and Blake, so hopefully that can help."

The nurse spent a few minutes checking on the little heiress and said. "It looks like she's doing just fine, but if you think she should stay here for a bit longer, that won't be a problem. Just make sure to talk to the doctor about it." She got up to leave the room, but as soon as she opened the door to leave, Winter Schnee was right there. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, but who are-?"

"My name is Winter Schnee." When she said that, the team and Velvet froze on the spot. "I'm here to see my sister. The doctor here told me she was in this room." The nurse stepped aside to allow Winter in.

Ruby turned to Winter, and Weiss looked a little worried. "W-Winter?"

Winter walked in and noticed more people than there should be in the room. "I see there are four of you here. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with my sister."

Yang stood up. "Hold up. Before you do, do you think you and I could talk for a minute?"

Winter turned her attention to Yang. "I have no reason to do that first, since I came here to see my sister. Now as I requested, please let me speak with her alone."

Yang looked to Blake for an answer, but Blake shook her head. The blonde sighed and walked out of the room with Blake. Velvet frowned a little at not being able to help, so she followed the two.

"Well?" Winter spoke to Ruby.

Ruby stood up. "I'm sorry, but I feel more comfortable staying here with Weiss. I've been here for her ever since she got here. Blake and Yang have been taking care of her too, so we-."

"Listen!" Winter sighed when she noticed Weiss react to her shouting. "Please, I need to talk to her alone."

"I-It's okay, Ruby." The little heiress suddenly said, making Ruby frown.

"Weiss, I-." Ruby was cut off.

"Ruby, yes that's your name." Winter said. "When I was told about my sister being…injured, I needed to get here. Now that I'm here, all I request of you is to allow me to speak to her in private."

Ruby took a breath. "Alright, but as soon as you're done talking with her, you let me back in here."

Winter nodded. "I can assure you that much."

Ruby leaned down to hug Weiss one more time. "I'll be outside, Weiss. Okay."

The little heiress let out a small smile and watched Ruby walk out. She then looked to her sister and frowned. "H-How come you're taller, Winter? Ruby told me you got a growth spurt, but-." Winter hugged her sister suddenly, making the little heiress yelp. "W-Winter?"

"I'm so sorry…I am so very sorry, Weiss. Everything I said about you not deserving to be the heiress, it wasn't right and I was a fool to even say such horrible things." Winter had felt her tears falling down her face.

"Y-You're s-sorry? I-I don't understand." Weiss was in shock at how her sister was holding her tightly, and apologizing so much.

Winter loosened the embrace a bit. "All I could think about was how much I hurt you with my negative behavior. Father, he, he isn't what I wanted to become. And when I realized that I was leading you into that path, I just couldn't forgive myself." More tears fell.

The little heiress suddenly felt a tear fall on her arm and gasped. "W-Winter, are you crying?"

Winter pulled away and sniffled. The elder Schnee had been holding her emotions back, but now that she was with her sister, she didn't care that she was crying. "W-Weiss, so much has happened, for both of us."

Weiss looked down at the bed sheets. "H-How come you've changed how you feel?"

"I learned what an older sister should be, and that wasn't what I had done for you. I want you to grow, to live your life how you want to, not to discourage you." Winter kneeled down and kissed Weiss' forehead. "You are my sister, Weiss, and I love you more than anything. Please…don't forgive me, but give me a chance to allow myself an opportunity to be the big sister you deserve to have."

Hearing Winter say that made the little heiress shake a bit, since she felt like crying. Winter hugged her again, and Weiss let the tears fall from her face. "W-Winter, I-I love you too."

Winter was happier than she could ever be when she heard her sister say that, so she stayed in the embrace, wanting to never let go.

* * *

 **Writing this made me feel so much happier than I have been in recent times. Things have been a bit…difficult, but I'm just glad to have this chapter done now.**

 **To GoldElite245- Well, just like you were wondering, Winter is doing what she can to make things right with her little sister.**

 **To JJ- Family is indeed forever, as you can see here. Winter did let her stern attitude drop here at the end, but only because of how much she wants to make her sister happy.**

 **To Iron-ninja- Good quote and hey, it didn't end on a cliffhanger this time. I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

 **To jazz- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And for your question on shipping, I don't really have plans for romance in this one. There have been hints at some things though.**

 **To the guest on chapter 10- Well, here you go. This is the way it unfolded.**

 **To Poisson01- You were right. There were cries, and sorry for the long waits between chapters. I feel like taking time improves the quality of the chapters.**

 **To Ruby's Sexy Boot- Winter is pretty awesome. She's probably top three favorite characters for me.**

 **To Reyna- It was a bit mixed in their reactions, but so far, it's gone well. Now to see how Winter wants to make things right.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Glad you like it. Um, the updates are very random for me, since I need to be in the right mindset to write this.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the eleventh chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 12.**


	12. Another Week To Enjoy

**An update in less than a month this time! Yay! I think… Yeah, I'm trying to get better with that, but you know…stuff. Not only that, but starting another Faunus Weiss story didn't help the time I take on these chapters.**

 **I wanted to mention a story on here. It's written by MartunaMajor, who is also a fantastic editor. It is a darker kind of story, but it is written out so well that I highly recommend it to you all. It's titled, Can You Hear Me. So go on and check it out if you guys have the time.**

 **Here's chapter 12 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, you know that pacing back and forth isn't about to help anyone in the slightest." Yang said, watching her sister pacing in the waiting area. Ruby said nothing and Yang sighed, getting up and grabbing her sister by the shoulders to keep her still. "Stay still."

"Huh?" Ruby took in her surroundings, since she was too focused on Weiss to think about anything else before being grabbed. "Yang, why are you holding me by shoulders?"

Blake chuckled a bit at that. "You were a little out of it there."

Ruby remembered where she was and frowned when she looked towards the room Weiss was in. "Oh, yeah."

"Hey, come on now, Rubes. Don't go to the worst scenario yet. We still got time to convince Winter that keeping Weiss here at Beacon is okay." Yang tried to brighten the mood.

"I'm not thinking about the worst scenario. I was just thinking about what Winter is saying to her." Ruby moved from her sister's grasp and sat down on one of the chairs. "I hope they're talking like how we'd talk."

Yang took a seat next to her little sister and ruffled her hair, getting a groan from Ruby. "Don't complain about that. You liked it when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore, Yang." Ruby reminded.

"No, but Weiss is, and I think that means that Winter isn't gonna make the same mistakes she made back then. You heard the way she talked. It was a bit more demanding than I hoped, but she wanted to see Weiss. It wasn't an order by someone else. That was real concern she had Weiss." Yang explained.

Ruby pouted in her seat, in what looked to be a jealous way. "So? She still might take her away from us. And if she tries, I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty!" Yang chuckled lightly to herself, but Ruby still noticed. "W-What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, well, actually it is something, but it's not important. What is important is that we see if Winter is even gonna take her home first." Yang said.

Velvet spoke up. "Um, I know I'm not really that involved here, but I don't see that much of a problem here. If Winter takes Weiss home, wouldn't she just come back after she returns to normal?"

Blake sighed. "Weiss doesn't have the best time with her family. I'd rather not go into detail with it, since it is her business, but from what she's told us, it would be much better for her to stay here than to go back home."

Velvet's ears drooped from hearing that, feeling bad for the little heiress. "Have you thought about finding a cure for her condition? Is there even one?"

"If there was a cure, we would've been told about already." Blake answered.

"Like I said, guys, let's wait to see if Winter even plans on trying to take Weiss home." Yang reminded. "She could easily walk out that door and thank us for helping take care of Weiss and go leave."

As Yang finished her sentence, Winter walked out and looked to Ruby. "You, come here."

Ruby felt a little worried at how Winter commanded her to walk over, but she wasn't about to ignore the elder Schnee sister, so she walked over and looked up at Winter. "Um, yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister while she's like this. It makes me happy that she has friends like you to help her in these…odd situations." Winter held her hand out for Ruby to shake it.

"O-Oh." Ruby shook Winter's hand. "Well you don't have to thank me. I'd always do whatever I can to-."

"That being said, I am capable enough to watch over her while she is still a child." Winter stated, making Ruby's heart drop.

"W-What? But you just said-." Ruby was cut off.

"I thanked you for being there for her, but as you know, she is still a child, and I'd feel a lot more comfortable if she was in her home where I can properly watch over her during my vacation." Winter explained.

"But there isn't a problem with her staying here." Ruby argued.

"There is a problem, Ruby Rose. This place is a jumbled mess of people and with no proper care for her. A child should never be in a combat school." Winter pulled her hand away and examined Ruby for a moment. "It seems that you barely made the cut on that."

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm Weiss' partner and we've had a great time here together! So why don't you-?!" Again, Ruby was cut off.

"Do not raise your voice at me! This is the one chance I have to make things right between my sister and I! And I won't allow you or anyone else to take that from me. Now then, I will pack whatever clothes you had for my sister and take her home in one hour." Winter began to walk back to the room, but Ruby used her semblance to get in front of her. "Miss Rose, I am not in the mood for your games."

"What you're doing isn't right. Just think about how hard is was for Weiss when she was a kid. Going back home is just gonna make her remember that more." Ruby continued trying to argue as Blake, Yang and Velvet walked over.

Winter groaned when she noticed the other three show up. "My sister won't be reminded of anything. I'll make sure of that."

Yang clenched her fist in anger. "Well what if your dad is there? What then, Winter?"

"I will calmly explain to him of what happened, and he will move on to something else that involves the company. He and Weiss will never even have to see each other." Winter replied.

Blake spoke up. "And what happens if your father reacts to that information? He'd have more questions and probably be mad with not knowing for this long."

"Let him be angry. It won't affect Weiss in any way, as long as I keep her away from him, which if you must know, he is barely ever home." Winter answered.

"Wouldn't it be better if you heard what your sister wanted?" Velvet suddenly suggested.

Winter took a moment to look at Velvet, and after a few moments, she sighed. "You four, I am sorry, but I already did that. I asked her before leaving the room, and she said she was okay with it…on one condition."

"What? Weiss said she wanted to go with you? But-." Ruby felt Winter hold her by the shoulder.

"If you let me finish, then you'd know the condition." Winter said, and then released her grip on Ruby's shoulder. "She'll only go if I can get permission from your headmaster to allow you three to come with us."

They were shocked by that. "Wait, but she doesn't even know about what's really going on. Wouldn't she be upset that she was going home?" Yang asked.

"Due to her condition being temporary, I felt it was necessary to tell her that she'd come back for visits. By the time she returns to normal, it wouldn't be a lie, since she'd return to train here anyways." Winter explained.

"Wait, then why were you so hostile with me?" Ruby asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Honestly, you were getting a bit on my nerves." That got a pout from Ruby. "Though I have to admit, the way you reacted really does help me feel better about you three coming to my home to help watch over my little sister."

"Hold on, how are you able to get permission for us to go to your home for however long Weiss will be a kid?" Blake asked, looking a little concerned on going to the Schnee residence.

"Given the random moment where she is returned to normal, I'd easily be able to convince Ozpin to allow you three to miss out on at least one week of classes. If she isn't returned to normal by then, well you'll have to come over on weekends until she can properly come back here." Winter replied.

"And what about if Weiss doesn't like that? It wouldn't be fair to-." Yang was silenced when Winter sighed.

"You don't always have to be around my little sister for her to be happy. I am capable enough to be the big sister she needed. Now then, are you three still going to argue with me about this, or will you come with me for the week to help watch over her?" Winter questioned.

Ruby honestly just wanted to go into the room and speak to Weiss about that, but seeing how serious Winter was, she needed to answer her. "Alright, but if Ozpin doesn't let us go, then you shouldn't force her to go."

"We'll speak on that if it becomes an issue." Winter said as she walked back to the room that her little sister was in.

The team and Velvet followed, hoping that the deal Winter made with them wouldn't be an issue. Ruby was just happy to be back in the room with her partner, seeing as the little heiress looked a lot happier herself. It proved to Ruby that Winter was actually doing something right as a big sister, but she was still concerned for whether Ozpin would allow her, Blake and Yang to go with Winter and Weiss to their home.

Weiss was overjoyed when she saw them enter the room and asked. "Did Winter tell you guys?"

Ruby was the first to walk over and nodded with a smile, only to keep Weiss in a better mood. "She did, and I can't wait to go with you to your home, Weiss."

The little heiress looked a bit down suddenly. "Um, Winter told me you're staying for just a week though. D-Does that mean we won't see each other for a long time after?"

Ruby leaned over and poked the little heiress' nose. "Don't be silly, Weiss. I'll always find a way to see you. I don't care if you're all the way in Atlas. I'll use my semblance and run all the way over there if I have to."

Weiss giggled and leaned over to hug Ruby, surprising Winter a bit. "You'd be tired though."

Ruby held the embrace for a few seconds and pulled away. "As long as I get to you, I'd be okay with being a little tired. I'd even carry Blake and Yang to come with me."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "It would be more like I'd carry you two. Sorry, Rubes, but just because you can lift your scythe pretty well, doesn't mean you're as strong as me."

Blake sighed. "You know you don't have to ruin the moment."

"What? I'm just saying that I can totally bring you and Ruby over to Atlas, no problem." Yang stated.

Winter observed the team talking about how they would do whatever they could to see Weiss, and it sparked a bit of sadness that she couldn't be like that before, but also happiness because she saw how her sister was able to make friends, and have people who cared about her, like their mother. "Weiss."

Hearing Winter's voice made the little heiress turn her attention to her. "Yes, Winter?"

"I know it hasn't been easy, especially when I wasn't making it any easier, but I'm glad you were able to make friends here." Winter said.

Blake looked at the little heiress, seeing her smiling brightly at her older sister. It was odd for the cat Faunus to see the Schnee sisters in such a way, since most of her life she was taught to view the Schnee family in a bad way.

 _Wow, it's hard to believe how things have been. If only the others in the White Fang would find a way to handle this stupid war differently._

Yang nudged her partner's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts and whispered. "You okay, Blakey?"

"Don't worry about it. I was just taking in the sight." Blake replied.

Yang smiled and whispered. "Yeah, Winter is doing a lot better than I thought she would."

The little heiress got out of bed and walked to her sister, looking up and her and raised her arms up. Winter knew what Weiss wanted and nodded, lifting her up, causing the team and Velvet to giggle at that, since it was so far from what the normal Weiss would ever want.

Ruby spoke up. "If everything is really gonna be okay with heading to your home, then maybe we should go speak to Ozpin about it now."

"Yes, let's go do that, but before I do, please understand that while I seem too harsh sounding at times, it is only because I know what I need to do for my sister." Winter explained.

Yang nodded. "I get that, just try to loosen up a bit. Weissicle needs her big sister, but don't forget that she's a tough little heiress." Yang looked to the little heiress and gave her a thumbs up.

Weiss blushed, not used to being praised in such a way.

"Is that true, Weiss? Are you as tough as your friend says?" Winter asked, while holding her sister close.

The little heiress' blush reddened. "W-Well…I mean, I wanna be tough. Miss Goodwitch was teaching me about some stuff the other day, so, maybe I can use dust when I'm old enough."

"You are the heiress to our family's dust company, so being a powerful dust user won't be a problem for you." Winter assured, walking to the door with her sister in her arms. "Could one of you please open the door for me?"

Yang walked over and opened it. "If you want, we can go to Ozpin and ask him about us going over so you can spend some time with Weissicle. We'll just call you on your scroll to talk to him about it if you need to."

"I appreciate that." Winter said with honesty in her voice. "Where may I bring my sister to?"

"You can go to our room." Yang got her scroll out and handed it to Winter. "Here, just use my scroll to unlock the door. If you need to know where our room is, it's right here." Yang showed Winter where to go on her scroll.

"Thank you." Winter held her sister in one arm and took Yang's scroll. She walked out and headed over to the RWBY dorm, hoping that she wouldn't need to be called to speak to Ozpin, since she just wanted to spend time with her sister.

Ruby sighed as she watched Winter take the little heiress to their dorm. "I really hope this isn't a mistake, guys. So many things could go wrong."

"I don't think it will." Velvet spoke up. "As long as Weiss returns to normal after a week, then you won't have to worry about leaving her there. And don't forget, Ozpin isn't one to be that strict. Remember that food fight you all had last year."

Yang chuckled. "I thought we were so screwed when Miss Goodwitch was glaring at us." Yang sighed happily. "There've been so many good memories here."

"I can't say that I enjoyed having to clean out my clothes afterwards, but yes, it was a good memory." Blake agreed.

"Well, I suppose now would be a good time for me to head out." Velvet said. "Good luck with everything, guys."

"Oh, um, I know I don't have to say it, but-." Ruby was cut off.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I won't say anything about this to anyone." Velvet assured.

"Thanks, Velvet." Ruby said, walking out with her team to talk with Ozpin.

* * *

Winter felt like she was trying to be both a big sister and a mother for the little heiress, since she remembered how their mother would pick her up when she was a child. It did hurt to think about, since their mother was honestly the kindest a Schnee has ever been, yet she was the one taken from them, but Winter had a feeling that Weiss would be just as kind as their mother.

"When we go home, is daddy gonna be there?" Weiss asked in a rather worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Weiss. He'll be busy with paperwork, and besides, it isn't like we need him there to enjoy the days." Winter said as she got to the RWBY dorm. "Here we are." She used Yang's scroll to open the door. "So how have you been, and what would you like to do when we get home?" Winter asked as she walked in to see the odd way the beds were set up.

"I really like it here. Ruby, Blake and Yang took me out to Vale a few times. I went to an ice rink with Yang. Ruby took me out to the park and Blake took me to a book store. Oh! And they all took me to a music store and I got to play the piano and sing!" Weiss exclaimed in joy.

"Y-You did? Well, that's good." Winter carefully let Weiss down and inspected the beds. "This seems a bit hazardous to say the least, Weiss."

"It looks scary, but I like it…It's bunk beds." Weiss mumbled to herself.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Weiss?" Winter asked, since she couldn't hear what the little heiress had mumbled.

"I-I was just saying how I like it because it's bunk beds." Weiss blushed.

"Oh, well yes, bunk beds are…interesting I suppose." Winter tapped the top bed, hoping it was stable enough. "I'll need to make sure that when you go to Beacon yourself, that these won't be the kind of bunk beds you'll use." Winter said, noting to herself that she'll need to send bunk beds for her sister when she returned to normal.

"Y-You mean you'll send me bunk beds?" Weiss asked, shocked that her sister would offer something like that.

"Well if my sister is going to be living in a dorm room, then I should at least make sure she sleeps properly, and not with this thing hanging over her." Winter lightly touched the rope. The little heiress hugged her sister's leg, causing Winter to blush. "O-Okay now, Weiss. I understand you're a little excited, but-."

Weiss let go, frowning as she believed she made some kind of mistake. "I-I'm sorry, Winter. It won't happen again."

"W-What? No, I didn't mean it that way, Weiss. You did nothing wrong. I was just a little startled from the sudden embrace." Winter said as she kneeled down. "Here, come on."

The little heiress was a little hesitant at first, but after seeing how Winter had her arms wide open, she walked over and felt her sister wrap her arms around her. Weiss actually felt a few tears fall. Winter being this nice to her was something she wanted since her mother died.

Winter heard her little sister sniffle, so she slowly let go of the little heiress and gasped at the tears in her eyes. "Weiss! What's wrong?! Did I squeeze you too hard, or-."

Weiss shook her head, sending a few tears to the ground. "N-No! I…I just…I love you, Winter." Weiss cried a bit more.

Winter knew how much it meant to the little heiress to see her acting like a big sister and hated herself even more. She scooped Weiss up into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Weiss."

* * *

"You three want me to let you out of classes to go to Atlas for the week?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not like that, sir. We just really don't want Weiss to feel sad that we aren't there with her, since Winter is taking her home." Ruby explained.

Ozpin sighed, feeling a little disappointed with Winter's decision. "So Winter is taking her home until she returns to normal?" Ozpin asked and got a nod from the team. "Well, how long are you three expecting to stay there for?"

"Winter told us she'd have us there for a week." Blake said. "I know a week would be long for us to stay out of classes, but for Weiss' sake, I believe it would be best for us to go, sir."

Ozpin turned around and shook his head. "You know, for a first year team, you all seem to put me in a tough spot." He turned back around. "But I suppose a week off wouldn't be so bad, just as long as it is to watch over Miss Schnee. Just remember that this is only for one week, and it isn't something I'll be allowing again."

Yang jumped in the air. "Yeah! You're the best headmaster ever!"

Blake took Yang's arm to keep her still. "We really appreciate that you're letting us do this, sir."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, thinking about how much he lets Team RWBY get away with a few things. "You're welcome, but if Miss Schnee doesn't return to normal within the week, remember that I can't let you stay any longer over there. Even as the headmaster of this school, I won't allow you to miss classes for that long."

Ruby nodded. "We promise not to stay longer than a week, sir. I've always wanted to go to Beacon since I was younger, so I won't mess it up."

"That's good to hear. Now go on and get packing, you three. I can only assume that Winter is already at the point of wanting to leave." Ozpin said.

They nodded and left the room, but after a few seconds, Glynda walked in and crossed her arms. "Why do I get the feeling that you just did something that a headmaster wouldn't do normally?"

"If you mean let a team of students take a week off to watch over their teammate that was turned into a child, then no, I didn't." Ozpin sipped more coffee from his mug.

Glynda groaned. "Well, I guess if it's to watch over Miss Schnee, then it isn't too bad, but by the sound of that, Winter must have chosen to take her home."

"Sadly it seems so, but with those three being there, I'm sure things will be okay." Ozpin assured.

"It still baffles me that this rare Grimm was found by those four." Glynda stated. "Shouldn't we send a team out to try and find this Grimm?"

"I've already sent a team to scout the area, but it seems that they still haven't found the Grimm. It's quite interesting to say the least though. So many legends in the world, even ones on the Grimm side of things." Ozpin noted.

"I would rather not call it a legend, sir. Seeing as it's just a monster that turns people into children temporarily." Glynda remarked.

"Either way, it is something to take note of in the world." Ozpin stated.

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang got back to their dorm and walked in to see Weiss playing with a small Nevermore that Winter had summoned. "Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was startled and the small Nevermore flew onto Winter's shoulder. "R-Ruby?"

Winter spoke up. "Relax, you three. It's just one of my summons."

Yang watched in awe at the small Nevermore that was resting on Winter's shoulder. "That has got to be one of the coolest things I have ever seen! Like, it's a Grimm on your shoulder!"

Weiss recovered from being startled and smiled. "Winter summoned it for me!"

Ruby giggled. "You know, I never really thought that a Grimm could be so cute, but since you have it trained…I think, it isn't so bad."

"Yes, well technically I don't train my summons. I train my summoning itself, so that when I do bring them out, they will listen and not lose control." Winter explained as she lightly petted the small Nevermore.

Blake coughed to get everyone's attention. "We should start packing, guys."

"Oh, right. Uh, does anyone have any suitcases?" Yang asked.

Ruby had an idea and looked around the room, finding just what they needed. "Got it!" She brought out the suitcases Weiss would bring with her every semester.

The little heiress looked over to see the white suitcases with her family's logo on them. "Ruby, how come you have those kinds of suitcases?"

Ruby's eyes widened at that. "I-I just ordered them online?"

Winter spoke up. "It was a special deal father had going for online buyers, Weiss. It seems that your friends found the website and bought a few."

Ruby was thankful that Winter helped them out like that, and Weiss said. "Oh, I didn't know daddy did that."

"Well it's a relatively new addition to how the company makes money." Winter stated. "Anyways, get ready, you three. I'll have clothes for my sister to be sent to our home soon, so you won't need to worry about that."

The girls nodded and they started packing their things. Weiss went back to playing with the small Nevermore her sister summoned for her and thought about her future as a summoner.

* * *

The girls were on the airship Winter arrived on and looked out the windows of it, seeing Beacon getting farther away. "Wow, it's kinda weird knowing we won't be going back to Beacon for a whole week."

"It's just like a little vacation, Rubes…in a giant mansion." Yang said, though she knew how ridiculous that would sound to anyone else.

Winter sighed. "You do know that you all will most likely stay in one area of our home."

"Well yeah, but you can't deny how big your home is. Just seeing the pictures of your home is a little overwhelming." Yang stated.

Weiss was sitting between Ruby and Winter, looking up at the scythe wielder as she asked. "Ruby, did you ever go to Atlas before?"

"Nope. This is gonna be my first time being there, since I mostly stayed in Patch my whole life, with some visits to Vale every now and then." Ruby answered.

"I hope you'll like it there." Weiss said, not knowing if Ruby would even enjoy being in Atlas. It worried her because she believed Ruby wouldn't want to stay there for long.

"I've seen some really cool videos of Atlas before, and the snow there looks so much prettier for some reason, so it should be fun." Ruby smiled, lessening the little heiress' worry.

"As long as I don't get snow in my hair, I won't mind it." Yang added.

Blake was busy fighting against herself in her head. She was still happy to be there for the little heiress, but going to the Schnee manor was such an odd thing for her to be doing. Even putting her differences with Weiss aside, it wasn't like she was going to forget the life she once had. Sighing to herself, Blake took one more glance out the window to see that Beacon was completely out of sight.

Yang scooted over and tapped Blake's shoulder to get her attention. Once she got it, Yang whispered. "Okay, something is obviously wrong with you, Blake. Now just spill it."

"Fine, but don't say anything about this out loud." Blake whispered back. Yang nodded and Blake continued to speak in whisper. "Going to their home…it's feels weird."

"Weird? Wait, but why does it…oh, never mind." Yang frowned.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I'll be in their home in a way that doesn't involve the White Fang." Blake made sure to stay even quieter when she said that.

"Look, don't think about all that stuff while we're there. We've got a lot of planning to do anyways, since you know our little heiress isn't about to sit around and do nothing." Yang gave the black cat a smile.

Blake knew what Yang was trying to do, and it was helping. "Oh, and what kind of plans do you have so far for her?"

"Hmm, well Atlas is pretty big on technology over there, so maybe they have something that we can get for her." Yang suggested.

"Like what?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can get her a mechanical pony? That's what rich girls usually want, right?"

"That's not exactly true, and if it was, they'd probably want a real one, not a mechanical one." Blake replied.

"What are you two discussing over there?" Winter inquired, startling the two a bit.

Yang was the first to speak up. "W-We were just talking about how much fun we're gonna have over in Atlas, right, Weissicle?"

The little heiress smiled brightly. "Can we ask the baker at home to make us some cakes?"

Yang chuckled. "I think that sounds pretty awesome." She looked to Winter. "You can get a chef to do that, right?"

Winter wanted to say no, but after hearing how happy her sister got, she couldn't refuse. "I-I suppose a few cakes wouldn't hurt, but don't try to get the baker to make you all cakes every day."

Weiss hugged her sister's arm. "Thank you, Winter!"

Ruby and Yang chuckled at that, and Blake was starting to see the good in going, rather than staying focused on the bad.

Winter was just getting used to being a good big sister and lightly patted Weiss' head. "There, there, Weiss. No need to get too excited. You'll want to save your energy for when we get home."

The little heiress didn't let her smile fade at hearing that again. "Can we watch cartoons together, Winter?"

Again, Winter couldn't refuse a request like that, especially looking down at her little sister's smile. "O-Of course we can. Do you have a favorite?"

"Not yet, but I really like them all." Weiss giggled and looked to Ruby. "You'll watch it with us too, right, Ruby?"

Ruby ruffled Weiss' hair and nodded. "Yup! It'll be fun to watch some old cartoons that Yang and I used to see every morning. And the new ones are great too, so maybe we can have a whole day of cartoon marathons!"

Hearing that made Winter gulp. It was gonna be a long week, but she couldn't be any happier with the chance to spend time with her little sister.

* * *

 **Now to think of what they'll be doing over there. It should be fun…hopefully.**

 **To GoldElite245- It's too cute to pass up and I don't like writing Winter in a bad way, unless it's required. Either way, she's gonna learn how to be a good big sister.**

 **To poisson01- Yeah, I tend to take long on these nowadays. I'm glad you were excited for it.**

 **To JJ- First, thank you for being so supportive of my work, and second, I think you'll enjoy the next few chapters if singing is something you'll want to read here. And while she is taking Weiss home, it's not away from her team. So both sides get what they want, which is good.**

 **To Hex- While I appreciate that you like both stories, please refrain from requesting an update to any of my other stories in a review. I'll get to them when I can.**

 **To Reyna- Winter is being a good big sister this time around, so let's hope she gets some advice from Yang on how to continue doing that. Glad you liked it.**

 **To Iron-ninja- Just tell them that the onion ninja showed up :P Seriously though, I love when I get these kind of reviews/messages, since it shows me that I did something right in the scene.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Well it's not much of a spoiler to say that while she is going home right now as a kid, Winter won't just keep her out of school once she turns back, but there is still one obstacle that may get in the way of that.**

 **To the guest on chapter 11- Thanks.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the twelfth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 13.**


	13. We're Home

**Here's chapter 13 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss looked out of the window of the airship and saw that they were approaching the Schnee Manor. The little heiress still wasn't certain that things would go as well, especially going back home. Even as a child, the memories of her home weren't the most pleasant. Yes, she did have fond memories there as well, mostly because her mother was involved.

"W-Winter, we're home." That's all the little heiress could say, her focus remained on the manor that she could see slowly getting closer.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Winter could hear the worry in the child's voice. "It'll be fun, Weissicle, especially since you can be our little guide around your house." Yang smiled as she leaned over to pat Weiss' back.

"Can we stay in my room for a bit?" Weiss asked, wanting to make sure her father wouldn't see her, since her father sadly never went to her room.

"Well, if that's what you want, Weissy, then sure. Rubes can get a show for you to watch on her scroll, and then if you want, we can go outside and play some hide and seek. Does that sound alright?" Yang asked.

The little heiress let out a small smile. "Okay, but can Winter play too?"

All eyes were on Winter at that point. The older Schnee had a lot more to do as an older sister, now that she had the opportunity, but still. Things like bunk bed, and hide and seek were so foreign to her. "I suppose I can give an attempt at this…hide and seek, but we mustn't disturb the gardeners, okay, little sister."

Weiss was overjoyed the moment Winter agreed to join in on hide and seek, so she quickly hugged her. "Thank you, Winter. Maybe we can hide together." The little heiress looked up, showing how happy she was.

Honestly, the older Schnee wanted to cry at that. Her heart was pained at seeing how happy her little sister was, and how that could've been what she experienced when she was actually a child. "You don't have to thank me, Weiss. Your friends here have the ideas. I just want to make sure to be there for those ideas."

The little heiress nodded and her head on Winter's lap, catching the older Schnee off guard, and getting a few chuckles from Ruby and Yang. Instead of questioning why her sister was doing that, she just sighed happily and let her sister take the short rest.

Blake took that moment to look away from everyone, thinking more to herself about the week ahead. She was starting to feel the worst to come out of going to the Schnee manor would be having to speak to Weiss' father. Sure he wouldn't know that Blake was a Faunus, but just the thought of having to talk to a man who was her enemy during her days with the White Fang made her sick. It was hard to even talk to Weiss when they first started at Beacon, but him, it was a whole different story.

The pilot chimed in suddenly. "Ms. Schnee, we're about to land."

"Thank you, but if it's alright, I may stay on the airship for just a little while longer once we land." Winter said as she looked down at her resting sister.

"O-Oh, well okay, ma'am. Would you like someone to handle your suitcases? I can send word to the manor if you'd like." The pilot offered.

"That would fine, yes. Now please try and lower your voice." Winter replied, wanting her sister not to be disturbed.

The pilot didn't want to anger Winter with a response that may be too loud, so he just nodded and stayed quiet, but he did make sure to send a call in for help with the suitcases.

Ruby wanted to reach out and play with Weiss' hair while she was resting, but she didn't want to disturb her and Winter at that point. She looked at the two and thought about how Yang would let her do the same thing sometimes.

 _I'm sorry it couldn't be like this before, Weiss, and if you don't remember any of this, I'll make sure to tell you everything your sister did for you._

The airship slowly began its descent, and the three teenaged members of Team RWBY got ready to get up to help the servants with the suitcases, but were stopped when they heard the little heiress speak. "Why did you all stand up?"

Ruby looked down to see the little heiress' eyes were open again. "Oh, well we were gonna help bring our things inside while you rested up, Weiss."

"C-Can't you stay instead?" The truth behind that was the fact that Weiss was trying to stall going to the manor.

Blake was the first one to say something. "If it's okay, Weiss, we can bring in our things, and then after, we'll come right back and stay here with you till you're ready to go. Does that sound fair?"

Weiss couldn't hide the frown on her face, but she knew that was a fair deal, so she nodded slowly. She then rested her head back on Winter's lap and said. "T-Try to come back soon…okay."

Winter pet her sister's hair to calm her down a bit. "Don't worry, Weiss. They're just going to make sure that everything is off the airship. And you wouldn't want to force the servants to carry everything now, would you?"

"N-No." Weiss silently said.

"Then rest up, little sister. They'll be back in no time, I promise." Winter continued petting her sister's hair to comfort her.

The little heiress nodded, and Yang spoke up. "Remember, Weissicle, Rubes is super fast, Blakey can get from place to place at a good pace, and I'm super strong and can lift the suitcases no problem. It'll be a breeze to get everything in your place." She grinned, trying her best to assure the little heiress.

That got a small smile out of Weiss, and she looked to Ruby. "My room is a little high up, so you have to take a lot of stairs…I'm sorry." The little heiress felt kinda bad for her friends having to take flights of stairs, just to get to her room.

"Don't be sorry, Weiss." Ruby smiled to show the little heiress there weren't any problems with that. "I honestly can't wait to see your room, even if I had to climb a thousand stairs to get to it."

Winter couldn't believe the kind of friends Weiss had made at Beacon. They had energy, and showed how much they care for her sister, and Winter could tell how pure they were. In Winter's line of work, there weren't any of those kind of people. Seeing that brought joy to the older Schnee, knowing that her sister chose the path that would make her much happier, than working a small job at the family company.

Once the airship landed, Winter watched the three members of RWBY walk over and grab their things. The door to the airship opened and two servants also walked in, bowing to Winter respectively. "Ms. Schnee." They then took note of the child who was resting her head on Winter's lap. "I'm sorry to intrude on anything, but who is that child, Ms. Schnee?"

"That is none of your concern. Now get our things and bring them over to Weiss' room. Those three will also follow you there, so don't run ahead of them, understand?" Winter gave them a cold stare.

The servants were a little scared by that and nodded, knowing full well that questioning Winter Schnee was not the brightest thing to do, unless your name was Qrow Branwen.

"No worries, here, guys." Yang said as she lifted up four suitcases with ease, freaking the servants out. "Just show us where Weiss' room is and we can take it from there."

Ruby chuckled, and Blake sighed, but they didn't say anything as they went over to grab suitcases too. The servants blinked a few times, still confused at how the blonde was able to do that. They slowly nodded after a few seconds and walked off of the airship to lead them to Weiss' room.

The pilot took a breath and got out of his seat and looked to the little heiress, knowing at that point who she was. "If I may, Ms. Schnee, I'd like to help you with your predicament."

Winter took a glance at her sister to make sure she went back to sleep, and to her surprise, she did. "You're lucky she's asleep already. Now what is it?"

He made sure to whisper. "With the way you reacted to their question, I can see how much you'd rather not have anyone knowing about her condition, so if I may, I'd like to help in any way I can."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "And what reason do you have to want to do that?"

"Your sister was very talkative during her trip to Beacon. I doubt you'd remember, but I was the one who piloted the airship that brought her to Beacon last year." Winter was a little surprised to hear that. "And from how she spoke, I could tell coming back here would be the last thing she'd want to do, but with the situation she's in, I understand why she's here now."

"I see. Well if you want to help, then the best you can do is not let father know about any of this. And, if all possible, see if you could relay any information on when and if father ever decides to come home. Even with certain meetings I've been told about, there could be a chance that he changes plans." Winter said, hoping that her father wouldn't go near them for that week.

"Of course, Ms. Schnee." The pilot assured as he walked back over to his seat. "If I may add, it is nice to see you taking action for your sister's predicament."

Winter nodded, not allowing the pilot to see the smile she was forming on her face as she looked down at her younger sister. She leaned down and kissed the top of her sister's head, which caused the little heiress to squirm a little. Winter gave a light chuckle at that, but then sighed to herself. She thought about something that Weiss may request to do at some point during the week, and while she wouldn't mind taking her, she hated the thought of how her sister may react.

* * *

"So how much do you guys get paid around here?" Yang suddenly asked while following the two servants.

"Yang, I really don't think that's any of our business." Blake said, noticing the two servants weren't even responding to begin with. "And are you sure you don't want Ruby or I to help out with those suitcases?"

"Ha, like I need help, but thanks for offering to help, Blakey." Yang smiled. "Oh, and how come you two don't talk? I get you work as servants, but-." Yang grunted when she felt Blake elbow her, almost making her drop the suitcases, but the blonde was able to hold on.

"I apologize for my friend here bothering you two so much." Blake didn't feel like letting Yang continue asking them questions.

Ruby looked over at the servants and realized they weren't going to speak with them. Most likely because they weren't part of the Schnee family. "Um, so Blake, do you think Winter would let us walk around the manor?"

"That depends, but I don't really have plans on walking around too much." Blake admitted.

"Aw, but why not?" Yang whined.

"It isn't like this is a vacation, so I'd rather just spend the week with a little less adventuring." Blake explained, as they took their first flight of stairs.

Yang leaned over when they got to the top of the stairs and whispered. "Hey, come on, you know Weissicle is gonna wanna do something fun around here. Keeping her in her room all day would be torture."

Blake knew she wasn't going to win in that argument. "Okay, I get it, but I still don't feel the need to explore this place for any other reason." She whispered back. "You should know why, Yang."

"Oh…right." Yang realized that an ex White Fang member would rather stay far away from the Schnee family, but Blake was a different case, being able to spend a year living with a Schnee. "I'm sorry."

"I still plan on helping her enjoy the week, but please try not to make me do much more after that." Blake requested.

Yang let out a small smile, since she got an idea. "You know, maybe one of these days we can head into Atlas to see what it has to offer. Rubes and Winter can watch the little heiress while we're gone."

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad, but no dragging me around all day. I'd like to take in the sights myself." Blake continued to whisper.

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Ruby suddenly asked.

The two partners looked over at the scythe wielder. "Oh nothing, Rubes. We'll tell you later." They took another flight of stairs. "Seriously though, can you two at least tell us how many more staircases we need to walk?" They said nothing, and Yang just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Looks like someone is finally awake." That caught Weiss' attention and she looked up to see her sister. "How did you sleep, sister?"

The little heiress blinked a few times. "I-I fell asleep?" Winter nodded and Weiss blushed, feeling embarrassed that she fell asleep so easily. "I-I'm sorry."

"Why do you feel the need to apologize?" Winter asked as she watched her sister sit up in her seat.

Weiss looked a little nervous from the question and shrugged. "I-I just thought you wouldn't want me sleeping on you like that."

 _Was I so terrible to her that much, that she feels worried of something so small?_

"I have no problem with something like that, Weiss. So please, don't feel the need to apologize." Winter replied. "Now then, would you like to talk a little about your future plans for Beacon? I'd like to hear about them."

The little heiress' eyes brightened with joy. "Y-You really wanna know?"

Winter took a note from Yang's book and ruffled her little sister's hair. "Of course I do. Being a huntress is a noble path, and even if that isn't the reason you wish to become one, I am proud of you for picking something you'd love to do."

"Winter." Weiss had some tears welling up in her eyes, wiping her eyes quickly to keep them from falling. "Dust is really amazing…Miss Goodwitch at Beacon is a really good teacher too, so I really can't wait to use it."

"I can't wait to see your fighting style then, especially since I know you'll be a wonderful dust user. Not only that, but once you get old enough, your summons will be even stronger than my own." Winter stated.

The little heiress gasped. "W-What? No, I can't be better than you at summoning…I wouldn't be good enough." Weiss hung her head, feeling her words held true.

Winter would normally hit the back of her head, and tell her that she shouldn't doubt herself, but she wouldn't do such a thing at that point. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, Weiss. You are able to achieve more so than I have, easily too, since you'll be surrounded by people who will encourage you. Just look at those three. They may be…odd to me, but I can tell how motivated they can be."

Weiss giggled at that. "I wanna go on missions with them when I get older…do you think I'd be allowed to?"

"I don't see why not," Winter assured. "But I do wish to go on missions with you as well." Winter smiled, petting her sister's hair.

Weiss' eyes widened, seriously not expecting her sister to say something like that. "You want to go on missions with me?! R-Really?!"

Winter chuckled at her sister's reaction. "Well only if you'd allow me to, and when I can that is. I'll be quite busy at times, but I promise to make time for you."

"So, you already sound like an awesome big sister." Yang's voice was suddenly heard, as she, Ruby, and Blake walked into the airship. "Way to go, Winter." She grinned.

Winter looked over at the three, and her sister got up to run to them. Weiss was happy they returned and hugged Ruby's leg. "You came back!" When the little heiress said that, Ruby thought back to when she was happy that Weiss came back for her in initiation.

Ruby knelt down and hugged the little heiress. "Of course we're back, Weiss. Did you have a nice nap?"

The little heiress blushed again at the mention of her falling asleep on her sister's lap. "I-It was good. Did you find my room?"

"Uh huh. We brought everything over there, so now we can sit down and relax for a bit, or more if you wanted to stay longer." Ruby said as she let go of her little partner, taking a seat and lifting Weiss up to sit between her and Winter again. "So, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Blake and Yang sat down too, and the little heiress thought to how she mentioned to Winter about missions. "W-Would you…Would you let me go on missions with you when I get older?"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all were a little surprised at that. "Oh? You like the idea of going on missions, Weissy?" Yang replied. "Well I don't see any problem with that, do you, guys?"

Blake was the next to speak. "As long as you're a huntress in training, then of course you can go on missions with us. Just try not to challenge Yang for how well you do on the missions."

"Oh stop, Blakey. You know I'm a thrill seeker, and there isn't anything wrong with that." Yang crossed her arms, and Ruby chuckled.

"Remember what I said, Weiss. You're part of our team, so there isn't anyone that could tell us we couldn't bring you along when you're old enough." Ruby assured.

Weiss loved the amount of support she was getting, so she turned to her sister. "And Winter is gonna come on missions too, right? She said she would."

The three teenaged members of RWBY didn't see that coming, so they looked to Winter for answers. Winter simply nodded, not wanting to make such a huge deal about it in front of everyone. "I can manage quite well on a mission, so there won't be any problems from me. What about you three?"

Ruby couldn't stay quiet, seeing as she wanted to keep Weiss happy. "That sounds like a great idea."

Blake chuckled to herself at the irony. She was accepting the fact that she would fight side by side not one, but two Schnees. "The more the merrier."

Yang gave Winter and Weiss a thumbs up to show she was cool with that too. "Hey, it just means I can school Winter on the battlefield."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Don't kid yourself. The only person here that will surpass me is my sister." That got a smile from the little heiress. "I'll admit it though. You three could surprise me, maybe. Just don't let that get to your head."

"Too late for that." Yang smirked.

Weiss giggled when she saw the annoyed look on Winter's face. Winter looked down and raised an eyebrow at her sister, getting a yelp from the little heiress, since she thought Winter was angry at her for the laughter. Winter sighed and gently patted her head. "Stop worrying, Weiss. If anything, your friend here is just a tad bit annoying, like a certain man I know."

"Hmm? What man, Winter?" Weiss inquired.

"It's not important. Let's just say he can be a thorn in my sides at times, especially when he decides to get drunk. Foolish old man." Winter sighed at the thought.

Weiss was still confused, but she didn't feel like asking anymore about the man Winter was talking about, so she shrugged and got up from her seat. The others turned their attention to her, and she blushed at how everyone's eyes were on her. "W-What? I-I just wanted to go inside now."

"You did? But I thought you'd want to stay a little longer." Ruby said.

"I-I feel a little better now." Weiss admitted, getting a nod from Ruby.

Ruby stood up and offered her hand to Weiss. The little heiress reached her hand out for Ruby, and the scythe wielder took it, looking to Winter to get her to take Weiss' other hand. Winter got up and gently took her sister's other hand in her own.

Blake got up to follow them, but groaned when she noticed her partner was recording them. "Really, Yang? What's that even for?"

"It really isn't what you think it's for, Blakey. I'm just recording it, you know, to show Weiss when she turns back to normal." Yang grinned happily.

Blake instantly returned the smile. "As long as you don't try to blackmail her with cute videos of her, then okay." Blake said as she stepped off the airship to follow the others.

* * *

When they got to Weiss' room, Winter stopped and turned to the others. "By any chance, did the servants allow you three in Weiss' room?" The question confused the little heiress a bit.

"Oh, right, yeah, they were kinda," Yang wanted to swear, but realized Weiss was standing right next to her. "Jerks. They were jerks about it, and they didn't let us in."

"I see, well just give me one second." Winter let go of her sister's hand and knelt down. "What do you remember of your room, Weiss?"

"Huh?" The little heiress didn't know how to answer that.

Winter sighed. "Your room, sister. With how long you were gone for, some of the servants may have moved around some things, and I just wanted to make sure anything in there that you may want is still there."

"O-Oh." The little heiress frowned suddenly, interpreting that in a different way. She thought about how Winter would barely ever go to her room, so she felt Winter needed to ask that. Even so, the memories of her sister ignoring her returned. "I-I didn't have a lot…m-mommy would change the sheets on my bed…but I don't think we have the kinds of sheets she'd use for it."

Winter winced at the mention of their mother. She guessed that their mother got Weiss themed bed sheets, and she knew Weiss must've been hurting at that point. "I-I'll make sure to buy you some, just like the ones mother would get you, okay."

The little heiress simply nodded, not wanting to lift her head, as her heart was hurting a bit from the thought of her mother, and the returning memories of how her sister ignored her. Winter frowned at that, and then looked up to Ruby for help.

Ruby nodded to her and watched Winter walk into Weiss' room by herself. She kneeled down and poked the little heiress' shoulder. "Poke, poke."

Weiss wasn't expecting that. She lifted her head up and saw that Ruby was knelt in front of her. "W-Why did you poke me, Ruby?"

"I wanted to get your attention." She giggled. "Looks like it worked. Now how come you're sad? We're gonna be watching some cartoons soon, Weissy."

"I-I know, but Winter doesn't know how my room looks…It's because she never really came to my room before." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

Blake looked away at that. Hell, even the people she knew in the White Fang would check on her every now and then, but she wouldn't blame Winter, since she was obviously trying her hardest to make things right for Weiss.

Ruby gently moved some of Weiss' hair from her face, clearly seeing the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Winter's gonna check up on you all the time from now on, Weiss. I promise."

The little heiress could hear the honesty in Ruby's voice, and she looked at her door. "What's Winter doing?"

"I think she's just fixing up your room a bit." Ruby replied. "You know, I can't wait to jump on your bed, and just relax. That airship ride here was pretty long, and I found just the show for us to watch." Ruby said as she took her scroll out.

That suddenly peaked Weiss' interest. The little heiress then tried to look at the scroll to see if the show was already on it, but Ruby shook her head and pulled the scroll away. "R-Ruby…I wanna see the show."

"Not yet, Weissy. Don't you want your sister to watch it with us?" Ruby questioned. "It wouldn't be fair to start it without her after all."

Weiss remember that her sister was gonna be joining in the viewing party. That got a smile from the little heiress, so she nodded to show Ruby that she would be patient, but she thought about something. "Blake, Yang, do you guys wanna watch too?"

Yang chuckled. "Sure, Weissy. I just hope we'll all be able to see it on Ruby's scroll."

"If not, we can watch on our scrolls at the same time." Blake chimed in.

Winter stepped out of the room and said. "Okay, you can all come in now. I just wanted to make sure everything was cleaned up in there." Winter leaned down and picked her sister up, startling her a bit.

"Eep!" Weiss yelped. "I-I didn't know you were picking me up."

Winter walked into the room, showing her sister the white painted walls, and her single queen sized bed. She knew Weiss would be saddened for it not being a bunk bed like she wanted, but there was only so much Winter could do in a short time. There wasn't much to Weiss' room, as their father never cared for decorations for Weiss' room. That's why Weiss brought up their mother before, seeing as she would brighten up the mood of the room with anything she could think of for the little heiress. She did have a bookshelf in her room, and drawers for her clothes. One T.V was also in her room, but Weiss rarely used it as a child, only because their father would tell her how much of a waste it would be to watch something that wouldn't help her in life. There was also a small closet for her, and the small doorway that was kept locked. It was locked because it led outside to a medium sized balcony, courtesy of their mother. Their father protested the idea, because he felt it was a waste of resources, but their mother argued for it to be there for Weiss when she was old enough to walk out there without danger to her. Fresh air was always needed, was their mother's argument, so after a while, their father gave in and allowed the balcony to be added.

"You know, we can connect your scroll up to the television. It should work, and that would make it easier for us all to watch." Winter suggested as she sat her sister down on the bed, which had plain blue bed sheets.

"That's a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed. "You hear that, Weissy? Now we can all enjoy the show!" She jumped on the bed and made the little heiress bounce, causing her to yelp and giggle. "Woops…Sorry, Weiss."

"That was fun! Again!" Weiss cheered, surprising Ruby with her request.

Yang smirked and decided to jump on the bed herself, causing Weiss and Ruby to bounce that time. The little heiress was giggling again. "I think Weissicle likes that. Well? Come on, Blakey. Your turn."

Blake was hesitant at that, but then looked over to see the little heiress smiling at her. She sighed, as she couldn't resist the look Weiss was giving her, so she jumped on the bed next, bouncing all three.

"You should all be careful. I don't want the bed breaking, especially with Weiss here now. She needs her bed to sleep." Winter stated.

Weiss spoke up for everyone. "W-We're so-."

"Weiss, we've talked about that." Winter sat next to her sister. "I don't want you to apologize for every little thing. Now then," She looked to Ruby. "Do you have a show for my sister to watch?"

"I have a show for all of us to watch." Ruby said in a cheeky tone, getting up and walking to the television. "Uh…so how do I connect this to the T.V?"

Winter sighed and got up to show Ruby that it was a wireless setup. While the two were doing that, Weiss crawled over to her pillows and grabbed one to hold. Yang thought of something suddenly. "Hey, Weissy, ever make a pillow fortress?"

"Huh? What's a pillow fortress?" The little heiress looked intrigued.

"Oh you're gonna love it, but we're gonna need more pillows. Any idea where I can sneak some in?" Yang asked.

"I-I see the maid moving some stuff around in the hallways sometimes. She has some pillows too." Weiss answered.

Yang grinned. "Thanks, Weissy. And trust me when I say this, you're gonna enjoy the fun that a pillow fortress can bring." She then leaned in to whisper. "Maybe we can even get Winter to be on your team in the fortress war."

"F-Fortress war?" The little heiress whispered back in a questioning tone.

Yang chuckled. "Oh you'll see, Weissicle, but for now, let's enjoy the show Rubes has got to show us. I'm sure she picked out something you'll like."

"Okay, and that's all you need to do the next time you feel like using the television. Now, do you have it ready?" Winter asked.

"Yup!" Ruby ran over and jumped on the bed again, but mostly to bounce the little heiress up, causing her to giggle in joy, so Ruby was happy she did it, even if it made Winter sigh. "You ready?" She asked the little heiress, who nodded in joy. Ruby smiled and used her scroll to bring up the show.

After a few seconds, Winter gently sat closest to her sister. Weiss scooted over to her and looked up at Winter. "C-Can I sit on your lap?"

Yang chuckled lightly at that, and Winter gave the blonde a death glare, making her shut up immediately. "Of course you can, Weiss." The little heiress crawled on her sister's lap, and Winter patted her head gently.

Ruby was glad that Winter was doing so much for Weiss. She turned the show on, revealing it to be a cartoon about wizards and monsters. She thought about how the little heiress was excited to be a dust user in combat, even if dust wasn't exactly considered magic, it was close to it, so what better show could they watch? It worked, as the little heiress gasped in joy at the opening. It showed off a lot of the spells and monsters that the wizards would fight.

Winter took note of how happy her little sister was, and examined Ruby for a few moments. She thought about what the girl was to Weiss.

 _This week wouldn't be as great for her if you three weren't here…I realize that now._

She turned her attention back to her little sister when she tugged on her sleeve. "Hmm? What's wrong, Weiss?"

"Winter, you promised to watch with us." The little heiress whined.

Winter was caught off guard from that and actually stuttered a bit. "O-Oh, w-well I was just…Um, right, I apologize." She then turned her attention to the T.V, bringing a smile back on Weiss' face, and gaining a chuckle from Yang.

Blake was sat next to Yang, and while she was fine watching the show with them, she was paying more attention to Weiss and Winter. The way they were interacting with each other was what Weiss wanted as a child. It started to make her heart hurt a little, since it was something she wished she had in such a way too. Sure, she had people in the White Fang that cared for her, but she wanted a normal life too.

Suddenly she felt Yang pull her closer to her. "Blakey, you're missing the show. Come on, it's actually really cool."

Blake blinked twice, and let out a small smile, knowing that even though she couldn't change the past, she was in a place that she was more than happy with. She was part of a new family, just like Weiss.

Weiss suddenly started clapping in joy when she saw the wizards in the show practicing their magic. The team and Winter were glad she found enjoyment in that, and they would sometimes cheer with the little heiress when exciting parts made her do so.

The little heiress couldn't be happier at that point, and looked forward to the amazing week to come.

* * *

 **There are a few sneak peeks of what's to come in the next few chapters here. Oh, and sorry this took so long to update again, everyone.**

 **To JJ- That's definitely gonna happen at one point, and you know you couldn't say no to the little heiress' face. It's like a crime if you do. Anyways, I can't say much on certain things you mentioned, but I will say Weiss will have enjoyable moments, and a couple of sad ones, so be prepared.**

 **To GoldElite245- I'm not telling. :P But seriously, I think you're gonna like the new week that Weiss will go through here.**

 **To Iron-ninja- I have a few plans. Some fun, some not so fun, but still necessary.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Thank you so much for the continued support. And I apologize for making you all wait so long for this story.**

 **To the guest on chapter 12- Oh yeah, Winter is gonna be dragged into a few activities. Mostly by Yang of course.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the thirteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 14.**


	14. Winter Schnee: Big Sister In Training

**I wanted to mention two stories today that I think you guys would like. The first is called Chibis! It's written by Elfen Children. If you like Weiss being a child in this story, then you are gonna have a great time with this one, especially since Ruby is also turned into a child. The overload of how cute it gets is incredible.**

 **The second story I wanted to mention is a story titled- Here on Out. It's written by angelsixtwofive. It's a Volume 4 what if story, that features Yang as the main focus of the first chapter. Definitely jump on this one if you guys have the time.**

 **Here's chapter 14 everyone.**

* * *

"Could you explain to me again the 'fun' that comes with this kind of thing?" Winter asked as she walked around with Yang. "This just seems like I'm looking for my missing sister."

"Don't question it, pupil. Let the teacher do her job." Yang chuckled, earning a glare from Winter. "Oh stop. I'm trying to help you out, Winter. And besides, the important thing here is for Weiss to be having fun."

Winter knew Yang was right, but she was still a little skeptical about playing hide and seek. "I know that, but what if she ends up being afraid while hiding?"

"Remember that Ruby is with her right now, so I doubt she's gonna be afraid, Winter." Yang then let out a smile. "I'm actually kinda glad you mentioned that though."

"And why is that?" Winter asked.

"It shows you're super worried about your sister's wellbeing, which is exactly how you should be feeling." Yang chuckled and clapped. "You're doing well, pupil."

With the things Yang had said to her, she was happy at the fact that she was growing better as a sister, but the pupil comment made Winter groan. "Keep making comments like that, and you'll wish you were the one that was turned into a child, so that I wouldn't be able to show you what happens when you mess with a Schnee."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes, noticing the similar threats that Weiss would make. "Living with Weiss for a year kinda gave me immunity to those kinds of threats, Winter. Sorry, but it isn't like I'll stop messing with you."

Winter growled. "You're lucky I'm trying to focus on finding my sister."

"You really feel that annoyed by this?" Yang asked, honestly wanting to know.

As they walked into another room to hopefully find the hiding little heiress, Winter sighed. "I am not the kind of person to participate in your games. I am a specialist in the Atlas military. The only reason I am even tolerating this kind of behavior, is for my sister."

"You shouldn't be super serious all the time. It isn't like you're a specialist twenty four seven." Yang walked over and checked around the room for the little heiress. "Dang, I wasn't expecting Weissy to be this good at hide and go seek."

Winter sighed. "Can we just focus on finding her?"

Yang wanted to argue, but with how annoyed Winter was at that point, she decided not to antagonize her to get the point across. She remained silent for a moment and looked around for Weiss. "She's definitely not in this room."

Winter opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "Please tell me you gave her a rule on not leaving this floor."

"Oh yeah, we don't wanna spend the whole day looking for them." Yang answered.

Winter stepped into another room, hoping to find her little sister. "Weiss? Are you in here?"

Yang chuckled and shook her head when she walked in. "That isn't how you play hide and seek, Winter. The person hiding isn't supposed to reveal where they are."

"Fine, but if this lasts too long, I want them to come to us. I don't need my sister skipping out on breakfast just to play hide and seek." Winter said while looking behind the curtains.

"You have to think like a kid to find her, Winter." Yang said as she watched Winter search the room.

"Ugh," Winter complained and looked over at Yang. "Why aren't you helping?"

"I helped a bit before, but now I kinda wanna see if you'll be able to handle searching for her on your own." Yang answered.

Winter sighed and went back to searching, while Yang let out a small smile. She was impressed with how Winter hadn't completely exploded with anger yet, and figured it was because she tolerated a few things better than Weiss normally would, but what was more impressive to Yang was the dedication Winter secretly had. She knew she was somewhat hiding it, but Yang could tell Winter was trying her hardest.

"Wait, I'm only searching for my sister, correct?" Winter asked after checking behind a cabinet.

"Ruby is with her, but the goal is just to find Weissy. I think Blake is actually still in Weiss' room, so she's not even playing with us right now." Yang explained.

"Well that makes it easier I suppose." Winter gave up on the room she was in and walked out. "You said thinking like a kid would help, but I don't know exactly how to with this kind of activity."

Yang smirked. "I mean, I could help you out with that, but you gotta say the magic words first."

Winter wanted to knock Yang out at that point. "A Schnee does not beg, so instead of being annoying. Do me a favor and help me find my sister."

Yang shrugged. "Sorry, Winter, but the magic word is the only way you're getting my help." She noticed the glare. "It's just one simple word."

"Why do you feel the need to get that from me?" Winter asked in an angered and annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be a jerk about it, but you gotta show me how serious you are about this." Yang stated, not letting up, but for the reason she just told Winter.

Winter looked to the door across from the room she just checked. "No," She walked to the door and opened it to check the room. "I don't need your help."

 _Think like a kid? Ugh, that blonde girl is getting on my nerves. What would a kid even think about with hiding tactics? That's what you learn for the battlefield in certain situations._

All Winter could do at that point was search the room with no real lead on where her sister could be hiding.

 _This place is just a guest room…Where would a child hide?_

Winter looked over at the closet and raised an eyebrow. "Surely it can't be that simple…" She opened the closet door and found that no one was inside, causing her to groan. "Of course not."

"Alright, how about this," Yang suddenly said. "If you could at least show me in some way that you're really trying to play this for her, then I'll-."

"That's enough!" Winter yelled out, startling Yang. "I get what you're trying to do, and that's fine, but don't try to say I haven't been doing what I can to show her that I care." Winter took a few breaths in anger.

Yang frowned. "Shit…I…Look, I'm sorry, okay. I just…" She sighed. "I heard some things about you from Weiss, and they weren't that great." Hearing Yang say that made Winter's heart drop. "I'm just trying to help you out, and I needed to be sure you'd really be there for her."

"I will not make the same mistakes." Winter assured. "So don't question me again on that."

Yang looked at Winter's eyes, and could tell the amount of determination in them, so she decided to back off. "Alright, I gotcha, Winter." Yang looked over her shoulder. "You don't have to say please for this little hint." That got Winter's attention. "Think about how the rules are a little different to make it a little more fun."

Winter raised an eyebrow at that. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Think about this. You keep looking around on this floor, right?" Yang asked and got a nod from Winter. "Okay, so you might've actually checked a few places more than once…"

"So you're saying that I may have missed something obvious?" Winter questioned.

"Kind of, but it isn't like you didn't search that well. You definitely did, but, Weiss and Ruby could've easily moved from room to room." Yang explained, and then got up close to Winter so that she could whisper. "Heck, I bet they've been following us this whole time."

Winter's eyes shot open from that. "Please tell me you're joking."

Yang took a step back to get away from the possible rage that Winter would fire out. "Nah, but hey, I bet Weiss is having a fun time with that."

"I need to check if this theory of yours is correct." Winter walked out of the room and took a moment to take in the area. She didn't want to risk Weiss or Ruby hearing her, so she didn't ask Yang for help. Winter turned around and went back the way she came, looking to see if there was any movement she could pick up on.

 _She better not have given me the wrong advice…_

As Winter walked a bit more, she noticed one of the doors was actually not fully shut. It was that glance that made her see that Yang's advice may not have been misleading after all, but instead of running in, she slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She wanted to see if she could hear any reactions from either Ruby or Weiss, if they were inside the room to begin with.

"Ruby? You don't think Winter will be mad at us for doing this, do you?" The little heiress asked in a worried tone, while lying underneath a pile of clothes in the closet.

"Nope." Ruby assured. "This is just a game, Weissy, and Winter knows that. She might be a little ticked off that we've been following her, and Yang, but you're having fun." Ruby made sure to whisper.

Weiss let out a small smile, but then her eyes widened when she heard the sound of the door creaking. "U-Uh oh."

Winter stepped into the room, wondering if she was about to find the two. "Weiss…If you're in here, I hope you're having fun." She was being honest. "I mean that." She frowned. "I know you spoke to Yang about me…and I know I apologized before, but still. I'm sorry, and I hope this kind of thing is making you happier now."

The little heiress heard her sister's words loud and clear underneath the clothes. It made Weiss' eyes water up, so instead of continuing to hide under the clothes, she got up. Ruby watched the little heiress, smiling as she knew exactly what she was about to do. Weiss opened the door and ran over to her sister. She hugged her leg as tight as she could, shocking the older Schnee.

"Winter!" The little heiress cried out, looking up at her older sister. I-I'm sorry for tricking you! P-Please don't be mad at me!"

Winter was still recovering from the shock of her sister running out of the closet door. She winced a bit when her little sister tightened the grip on her leg. "Weiss, please try to calm down. I wasn't mad at you."

"B-But…Y-You said Yang told you what I said…" Weiss was looking to the ground suddenly, not feeling confident enough to look at her sister.

Winter did her best to kneel down with her sister holding onto one of her legs. Once she was low enough, she said. "Weiss…please lift your head back up." When her sister looked up, she revealed the small tears that were threatening to fall. "You had every right to tell her about what I was like before."

"N-No…I…I'm sor-." Weiss was cut off when she felt Winter's hand on top of her head.

"You really were this upset the entire time…" Winter said, saddened by how her sister was affected. "Ruby, if you're in that closet, please come out"

Ruby stepped out and noticed how Weiss was. "Is Weiss okay?" Ruby frowned.

Winter rubbed her sister's head. "Weiss, let go of my leg for a moment." The little heiress did so, and Winter was able to lift her up. Once she did that, she felt Weiss hug her neck. "Ruby, please tell your sister to go back to Weiss' room. I need to speak with my sister."

Ruby wanted to stay to help, so she made sure to speak up about it. "Winter, I know you'd want to…but…I wanna help."

Weiss looked over at Ruby, letting a few of the tears in her eyes fall. "C-Can she stay, Winter? P-Please."

Winter took a breath and nodded. "Okay, you can stay, but I still want you to tell your sister to go back to Weiss' room." Ruby nodded, and walked out of the room in search of her sister. "Are you feeling okay, Weiss?"

The little heiress was sniffling, but she started to calm down a bit. "Y-You're really not mad?"

"I have no reason to be mad at you, little sister," She let Weiss down and brought out a handkerchief, surprising Weiss a bit. Winter cleaned up her sister's face of the tears. "But we do need to talk."

Weiss closed her eyes to let her sister clean her face up some more, and after a few seconds of her face being cleaned up, she opened her eyes. "W-What do we have to talk about?"

"The things you talked to Yang about." Winter answered, getting a small wince of worry from the little heiress. "You're not in trouble, but please…tell me exactly how you feel, Weiss."

The little heiress thought about everything she told Yang, and while she knew she wasn't in trouble, she still didn't want to tell her all the negative stuff she said about her to Yang. "I-It…"

"Weiss, I won't be angry with you about what you said. You have to believe me." Winter pleaded.

"I-I told her that y-you hated me." Weiss sniffled and looked down. "A-And that…you told me how I-I don't deserve to be t-the h-heiress."

Winter knew exactly what Weiss was talking about. "That day. Weiss, I wasn't thinking straight. Back then, I didn't see how foolish it was to want a title that badly, and I'll admit it. I allowed my jealousy to take over." She looked over to see Ruby walking back in, and then turned her attention back to Weiss. "That wasn't right, and you have all the more reason to be angry with me for being a fool."

"You're not a fool." Weiss quietly said.

Winter couldn't believe how much her sister was defending her still. "You shouldn't be defending me anymore, Weiss, especially when you were the one that was wronged. My own sister…" Winter hated all of her past actions.

Ruby walked over. "Winter, this isn't about trying to defend what you did." She leaned over and took Weiss' hand, and then used her other hand to take Winter's. Ruby then moved the sister's hands closer together. "She wants to move past that, so that you don't have to be stuck thinking about what could've been." Ruby then smiled and winked at Winter, noting that while she does get the chance to make things right with her little sister in the rare way, she still needs to be able to move past what she's done.

Weiss spoke up at that, when she felt her hand being on top of her sister's. "I don't wanna talk about being heiress…I don't care about it anymore." She looked into her sister's eyes. "I just want my big sister."

Ruby moved away at that point, seeing Winter's tears falling instantly from that. "I'll be out in the hall." Ruby walked out of the room to give them space.'

"Y-You…" Winter hugged her little sister. "Okay…No more. I won't bring up anything like that with you anymore from this point on." Winter suddenly thought about how much she would hate if Qrow had seen her like that.

"D-Did you like playing hide and s-seek?" Weiss asked.

Winter pulled away from the little heiress. "I honestly may still need to learn more about this game, but as long as you enjoyed it, I suppose playing it again wouldn't be a problem."

That got Weiss in a happier mood. "You mean it?!"

Winter couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden shift in her sister's attitude. "Just try to stay in one spot next time, okay?" She leaned her hand down and ruffled her hair.

"S-Sorry. Ruby just told me how fun it would be if we kept moving around." Weiss said.

"Oh? Then I suppose I should be blaming her for this wild goose chase." Winter was ready to rage out at Ruby.

"P-Please don't be mad at Ruby." Weiss blushed. "S-She's my friend."

Winter was caught off guard by the blush on her sister's face. "Well, only because you said please, but if this happens again, you may get to see a spar between me and your friend there."

Weiss' eyes lit up at that. "You'd spar with Ruby?!"

Winter winced at how loud her sister got, and figured that Ruby probably heard her as well. "As I said, little sister. If she tries something like that again, I may need to teach her why you shouldn't trick a Schnee."

"W-Would you spar anyways?" Weiss shyly requested.

"You want me to spar with one of them?" Winter was actually surprised at the request. Once she got the nod from her sister, she chuckled. "I see. So you enjoy watching those kinds of fights. I shouldn't be surprised, since you do enjoy those cartoons with the fighting." She thought about it for a moment. "Well, as long as one of them is okay with it, then I don't see a problem with that. Just remember that I'm not one to go easy on a fight."

The excitement was growing so much, that Weiss' heart was beating faster than normal. "Will you use dust?!"

Winter was taken aback by how excited her sister was getting, since she was sad minutes ago. "Um, well I don't know about that. We wouldn't want to cause too much damage now."

"Aw, well okay." Weiss was still excited nonetheless, but after a couple of seconds, her stomach grumbled. Weiss looked down at her stomach and blushed at how loud it grumbled.

Winter couldn't hold back the chuckle. "I see you're hungry. Not a surprise, since we have been playing for most of the morning." She leaned down and picked Weiss up again. "Come now. You need to eat some breakfast."

Weiss was smiling in her sister's arms. "Can we eat some pancakes? I like blueberry."

"I'll make a request for some blueberry pancakes here." Winter assured as she walked out into the hall. "Hmm? Ruby, where are you?"

"Over here!" Ruby called out as she looked out of one of the windows. "You guys have a really nice view of the whole place." She smiled while looking out at the gardens. "We should go down there at one point."

"Yes, well my sister is hungry, so first things first." Winter walked over and handed Weiss to Ruby to hold onto. "Hold onto my sister while I make a call."

Ruby blushed while holding Weiss. "U-Um, okay." Weiss squirmed a little in Ruby's arms, since she did kinda miss being in her sister's arms, but stopped when she started feeling a little more comfortable. "Weiss? Are you alright?"

The little heiress nodded, as she clung onto the scythe wielder's neck. "I'm okay now. Winter is getting me blueberry pancakes!"

"Really?" Ruby looked over at Winter, seeing her talking on her scroll with someone.

"Yes, I understand the request isn't something you get much, but just do it. And don't mention this to my father. He doesn't need to hear about everything about a breakfast." Winter said.

Ruby let out a smile. "You're excited, aren't you, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded happily. "Do you want anything, Ruby?"

"I wouldn't want to bother, Weiss." Ruby answered, but Winter overheard.

"Go on and just say what you want. You may as well eat something too." Winter said.

"O-Oh, well if it really isn't too much trouble…maybe some strawberries. I really just want a bowl of them." Ruby requested.

Winter nodded. "Make sure to supply us with a few bowls of strawberries as well." Winter only asked for a few bowls, since she figured Blake and Yang would want some as well. And with how her sister has shown how much she cares for the three girls, Winter realized it would only be right to reward them for being there for Weiss.

"B-Bowls? Wait a minute, Winter. I didn't-." She was cut off when Winter held her hand up.

"Yes, a few bowls. And make sure to leave some things around for some sandwiches. We can make them ourselves." Winter said. "Good. We'll be down soon."

Weiss spoke up suddenly. "Winter, don't forget to say thank you." Ruby was taken aback by that, even then. She was still getting used to having Weiss being more grateful than she usually would be.

Winter cringed a bit at that, but knew her sister wasn't going to let her not say thank you. "Right…Um, thank you for the breakfast you're setting up for us." Winter closed her scroll, not wanting to hear the obvious gasp that was going to come from the person she was speaking to. "Okay. Your pancakes are being prepared, so let's go get your other friends."

* * *

"You didn't tell her that they were following the entire time? I'm honestly surprised you aren't covered in bruises at this point." Blake said as she got up from the bed.

"Ah, it's not all that serious. I had to let Weissy have some fun after all." Yang defended.

"Even so, don't push your luck, Yang. I know a bit about Winter, and she can easily take us down in one on ones." Blake warned.

Yang sighed. "Seriously, Blake. I'm not trying to pick a fight with her. I'm actually trying to help her out." She chuckled. "She's my pupil."

Blake cringed at the thought. "Please tell me you didn't call her that."

"You get too worried for nothing, Blakey." The blonde snickered. "And to answer your question, I did, but I'm actually trying to teach her a bit about being a big sister."

"Oh, I guess that's a good cause, but still. You are younger than her, so calling her pupil is gonna tick her off." Blake felt her scroll vibrate, so she pulled it out and checked it. "Ah, Ruby just messaged me." She put her scroll away. "They're coming back over to pick us up for breakfast."

"Sweet. I'm actually pretty hungry. And look at it this way. I know the big sister stuff, so making her my student in that regard feels right." Yang realized she had Ember Celica on, so she took them both off and placed them on the table. "Hey, maybe they'll have tuna." Yang winked at Blake.

That caught Blake's attention, and she really did hope there was some tuna for her to eat, but before she could lose herself in that thought, she asked. "You got here much earlier than them. Why?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that. Ruby said something about Winter and Weiss having some kind of talk. I had a feeling it was pretty serious, so I just did what Ruby said to do and came back here." Yang explained.

"I wonder what they talked about." Blake said in a concerned tone.

"Bothering them about it probably isn't the best idea, so I'll just ask Ruby the full details after breakfast." Yang replied.

Blake nodded, looking over at the balcony. "Standing out there earlier…it felt nice, but I could feel something else with it."

Yang sat on the bed and looked a little confused by Blake's statement. "What do you mean?"

"I can't exactly explain it in the right way, but it just feels a little…I don't know, sad?" Blake shook her head. "No, well, maybe. I enjoyed the fresh air and all, but it still didn't feel right."

Yang was taking more interest in that, so she stood up and walked out to the balcony. She took in the fresh air, and even managed to get a pleasant smell from the gardens that were quite far down, but even then, she could feel something too. "Whoa…yeah, I feel it too."

Blake walked over, but once she did, the two began to feel a little better. "Huh, wait, no, now I feel okay."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, same here." She then realized why. "Wait, you walked out here, and I suddenly felt better. Maybe it has something to do with being out here with someone?"

"I suppose that could be it. I did feel a little out of place by myself on this balcony. It seems a little big for one person after all." Blake noted.

Yang shrugged, and then smiled. "Well, think of it like this. We're both happy to be here on the balcony with each other, so no more weird feelings about it."

Blake returned the smile. "Yeah, that's a good way to look at it…" Her thoughts then went to Weiss. "Wait, this is Weiss' room…If we felt that same feeling…do you think she did too?"

Yang let that sink in. "Oh." She looked around the area, taking in the garden, and the fresh air. "Crap, I didn't think of that. And I doubt anyone here would be out with her on the balcony. Winter is doing better now, but before," Yang bit her lip for a moment. "Damn it. She probably walked out here feeling alone all the time."

The cat Faunus mentally agreed, so instead of talking about it, she took Yang's hand and led her back in. "Let's not mention this to her. I doubt she ever did go out on that balcony at the age she is, so she probably doesn't know about the feeling of it."

Yang nodded, and was about to respond, but she was interrupted when Weiss, Winter, and Ruby walked in. "Oh, hey, guys. Breakfast ready?"

"The pancakes may take a bit of time, but that doesn't matter for you. Those are for my sister. You all can prepare some sandwiches if you wish. And there are going to be bowls of strawberries as well." Winter explained.

Blake shyly spoke up. "U-Um, by any chance, do you think there will be some tuna for the sandwiches?"

"I don't see why not, since I did request for some ingredients. Now then, let's go." Winter ordered as she held Weiss up.

Yang couldn't hold back any chuckles. Seeing Weiss being carried around like that was both a funny and cute sight. "I have a feeling that Rubes is the one responsible for us getting bowls of strawberries." She looked to her sister with a smirk, getting a blush from the scythe wielder. "I thought so."

* * *

Over in the kitchen, Winter got the servants to set up a table for the five of them. When asked who the child was with them, Winter managed to avoid telling them it was Weiss by saying it was a child she was ordered to watch over for some time. The servants knew better to question her about it again, so after they finished setting the table up, they left them to their breakfast.

Winter looked over at Blake, who had begun to look for the tuna immediately. "Your friend really seems to like tuna."

Ruby and Yang froze from that comment, not knowing how to explain it, so the little heiress said. "Tuna is good though, right?"

"I suppose so." Winter replied.

Ruby and Yang were both glad the little heiress was able to have Winter brush it off as nothing serious. "Y-Yeah, so…how are the strawberries?" Yang asked.

Ruby dug into her bowl and was enjoying them to no end. "They're so delicious!" Ruby took one from the bowl and offered it to the little heiress.

The little heiress smiled and accepted it. She then took a small bite of the strawberry. "These are really good!" The little heiress ate the whole thing, and Ruby offered her another. She took it happily, but instead of eating that one, she turned to her big sister. "Here, Winter. It's really good." The little heiress stated with a bright smile.

Winter looked over at Yang, who nodded to her. She then looked at the strawberry in her sister's hand and slowly reached to it. When Winter took it, Weiss was even happier. "Thank you." She used her other hand to lightly pat Weiss on the head. Winter took a bite of the strawberry and enjoyed it more than she thought.

"Do you like it?" Weiss asked, getting a nod from her sister.

"I gotta ask. Was that your first time eating a strawberry?" Yang asked the older Schnee.

"Yes, but I don't see why you felt the need to ask that." Winter took another bite of her strawberry.

Blake walked back over and sat down, but got weird looks from the others when she set down her plate of five tuna fish sandwiches. "What?"

Weiss giggled. "You have so many sandwiches."

Blake blushed at that. 'W-Well…tuna is really good."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes and got up. "You call me ridiculous at times." Yang said as she walked over to make herself a sandwich. "Sheesh, Winter. I wasn't expecting like forty choices of things to choose from here."

"You're acting like food is an odd thing." Winter said as she got a strawberry from the bowl for Weiss. "Here you go." Weiss happily accepted it and began to eat it, getting a smile from Winter.

"I didn't say the food was weird. I was talking about the excessive amount of ingredients." Yang stated as she got some ingredients together. "Rubes, you wanna make your own or want me to do it?"

"I'll make my own in a second." Ruby said, and then out her attention on Winter. "So do you think we could maybe go to the garden after this?"

Weiss gasped happily at that. "Can we, Winter?"

Anytime her sister requested something at this point for Winter, she felt like she couldn't refuse. "Of course, but remember to be careful around the garden. If you want it to stay how it looks, it's best not to cause any damages to the flowers and plants."

The little heiress nodded. "I promise I won't mess them up."

Winter ruffled her hair. "Good. Now where are those pancakes?" Winter got up to check on her sister's food. "Excuse me, but are the pancakes almost ready?" Winter asked the cook.

The cook looked up. "Oh, Ms. Schnee. Um, yes, they are. It was just unexpected that you would request something like this." He said while placing the last of the pancakes on the plate.

"Seeing as father doesn't tend to stay around here very often, I would say getting this kind of call would be better for you." Winter stated, and then thought about how her sister wanted her to thank the cook before on the scroll. "Now then," She took the plate of pancakes. "Thank you for making these."

The cook was surprised by that for a second time that day, seeing as he rarely would get that kind of gratitude from the Schnee family. "Y-You're welcome, Ms. Schnee."

Winter sat down next to her sister and placed the plate on the table. "Here you go…" Winter wanted to say Weiss, but she knew questions would arise from that. Weiss was overjoyed by that, but before she could dig in, Winter grabbed and knife and fork. "Hold on. Let me." Winter cut a piece of the blueberry pancake and lifted it up with the fork. She leaned the piece over to Weiss, causing Yang to nod from how well Winter was doing as a big sister. Yang was proud of her pupil.

Weiss happily ate the piece her sister was feeding her, and after she did so, the little heiress giggled. "Thank you, Winter."

Winter smiled and continued to feed her sister, not wanting her to use the utensils, since she was actually a little worried about it. Throughout breakfast, Ruby was devouring most of the strawberries, while Yang was eating a few sandwiches, and obviously Blake was eating as many tuna fish sandwiches as she could. All the while, Weiss was happily being fed the rest of her blueberry pancakes.

After they finished up, Winter helped clean her sister's face up and said. "Okay, so you wanted to go to the garden, right?" She got a nod from her sister. "Alright," Winter then helped the little heiress off of her chair. "Come on. You all may join us if you want." Winter told the team as she took Weiss' hand and walked to the garden.

Ruby wasn't going to miss out on that, so she got up and followed, while Blake decided it would be nice to get some fresh air as well. Yang didn't want to be left out, so she quickly got the plates and put them in the sink. She then ran over to catch up to the others.

* * *

The little heiress enjoyed the smell of the garden, wanting to stay out all day just to smell the flowers. "Winter, do you think maybe…we can take one flower to my room?"

Winter looked around to see the gardener was nowhere in sight. "I suppose we can, but only one. We wouldn't want to ruin the gardeners work after all."

Ruby spoke up. "That's right. They did work pretty hard, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind losing one flower. Is there any kind you'd specifically like to have, Weiss?" Ruby offered, and Winter was a little worried when Ruby mentioned her sister's name, but it seemed there was no one around anyways, so it was fine.

Weiss looked around and saw a blue colored rose. "Ooh, that one!"

Ruby looked over at what Weiss pointed at. "A blue rose? I didn't know they could be blue like that."

Winter spoke up. "Seeing as father tends to like things to be…perfect. He had some of the flowers in the gardens be genetically modified to have that look to it."

"Wow, that's actually really cool when you think about it." Ruby said as she went to pluck one out.

"Be careful. It still has the thorns on it like a regular rose." Winter warned.

"Do you have anything to remove the thorn?" Ruby asked as she carefully plucked out the rose without touching the thorns. "Got it."

"I can have the gardener remove the thorns, so give it here." Winter requested. Ruby handed the rose to Winter, who carefully took it from the scythe wielder. "I'll be right back. Make sure my sister stays in your sight at all times."

Ruby nodded as she sat next to Weiss. "Heya, Weissy. You're getting a blue rose soon. Winter just needs to get the thorns removed."

Weiss was giddy with joy. "Can you put it in my hair when Winter comes back?"

Ruby pet Weiss' hair. "That sounds like a great idea." She then looked over to see Yang lying back on the grass, while Blake was sitting next to her. The two of them were just taking in the fresh air, and relaxing as well as they could. Ruby chuckled at that and asked. "Weiss, did you like playing hide and seek?"

"Uh huh, but Winter asked if we could play next time without moving around." Weiss said.

"I can see why she'd ask for that, but yeah. I'd love to play it again with you." Ruby smiled, as she pet Weiss' hair again.

The little heiress actually blushed at that, though she enjoyed the feeling. "I-I liked playing hide and seek with you too."

Ruby giggled at that, and after a few minutes, Winter returned with a thornless blue rose. "Here you go." Winter offered it to her sister.

Weiss smiled and took the rose. "Thank you, Winter." She then looked to Ruby. "U-Um, Ruby. C-Can you put the rose-."

Ruby knew what Weiss wanted, so she nodded before she could finish. "I've got it, Weiss." Ruby then gently took the blue rose from the little heiress. "Winter, could you help me with something?" Winter was a little confused at what Ruby had planned, but was told that she wanted to be able to put the rose in Weiss' hair. "So can you put her hair in a ponytail?"

"That depends." Winter then looked to Weiss. "Would you like to have your ponytail down the middle, or off to the side?" Winter knew about her sister's rebellious nature of having her ponytail off to the side, so she wondered if she as a seven year old would like to have it like that as well.

Weiss' eyes brightened at the idea. "Off to the side!" She cheered.

Ruby chuckled at that. "You heard her. I'll put the rose in to help hold the ponytail while you fix it up." Winter nodded and began to work on fixing up the ponytail. Once she was ready, Ruby carefully placed the blue rose in, keeping the ponytail up. "You look so cute!"

The little heiress blushed at that. "T-Thank you, Ruby." She then looked to her sister. "D-Does it look okay?"

Winter wanted to gush at how cute her sister was, but she wouldn't show it in front of everyone, so she simply nodded with a smile. "I think you look beautiful, Weiss." She was okay with saying her sister's name, seeing as no one was around.

Blake and Yang were looking over at the three, happy that Weiss was enjoying herself. "I guess that balcony thing really won't be a problem for her, huh?"

"I was a little worried, but yes, you're right." Blake said. "You know, this is the kind of thing I wish…my old life could've seen."

Yang leaned over, pulling Blake to her. "Weissy is getting a chance to relive her past, but I think you and I are fine to move past our own. Just look at how it led us to this point." Yang smiled as she watched her sister, and the Schnee sisters. "I don't think I would've met you if you didn't live the life you did…" Yang closed her eyes for a moment, and Blake remained silent to hear what she had to say. "I do wish you could've had a better life…but…I also would be really sad if that would've led you away from us."

"I…I didn't know you felt like that." Blake said, feeling her ears flatten against her head. "I'm sorry for bringing up my past."

Yang opened her eyes. "Don't be. You have a past, just like everyone else, but don't look back on it to wish you could change it. It defines you after all, as the badass kitty that fights back." Yang smiled. "And can eat all the tuna in the world." She grinned.

Blake lightly shoved Yang away, but it wasn't at of anger. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Blake smiled.

Yang was on the ground snickering. "You know you love it."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Blake sighed happily as she watched Winter picking up her sister, most likely out of request from Weiss.

 _I'm glad you got this chance, Weiss._

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. And I'm not complaining. I loved writing this one so much, though I did lose some sleep from that.**

 **To JJ- If you liked that last chapter, then I could only guess you enjoyed this one too with how Winter and Weiss were like. As for the apologizing thing, I can see Weiss being an apologetic type when she was a kid, but Winter is gonna make sure she doesn't apologize all the time.**

 **To GoldEilte245- Thank you. I'm glad my fics can do that. And yes, sad parts are still in the works. I have one that even as I type this, makes me feel sad that I'll be writing it eventually. I think you'll know when it happens.**

 **To the guest on chapter 13- Yeah, most people are worried about papa Schnee ruining things, so I get why you're a little worried too. And the changing back thing, yeah, I can't say what'll happen, but I think you'll all enjoy it.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Yeah, no one can say no to that face. If you do, then Ruby would have to teach whoever said no to her a lesson. And thank you. I'm glad you're okay with the wait on these chapters.**

 **To the guest on chapter 13- Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the fourteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 15.**


	15. Bath Time

**NOTICE ON ALL OF MY STORIES: Hey, guys, so I wanted to let you all know that I've opened up a Tumblr now. To be honest, I don't know what I'll be doing on Tumblr, but it's another place where you can find me.**

 **Also, I opened up a** ** **P** **átreon**. I know it may be odd to do so, but things have been a little tough in terms of living costs, but besides that, if you visit my page there, I do have rewards for people who help out. The biggest kind of reward is writing requests. I can't put links, but if you search up ShadowNightblade on ******P** **átreon** , you'll find me there. I know it's a lot to ask for, but even visiting the page would be awesome, especially if you want to know the rewards for supporting me on there.  
**

 **Here's chapter 15 everyone.**

* * *

"Zwei, be quiet." Yang shushed the corgi that was hiding under Weiss' bed. "We're trying to surprise the little heiress here, so be a good boy and try not to make any noise, okay?" Yang got a nod in response from the corgi. "Good boy." She leaned her hand over and rubbed his head. Yang moved away from the corgi and stood up. "Okay, now to find them."

As Yang walked to the door to open it, she let in the little heiress, who had run in when the door opened. "Yang, help!" The little heiress ran behind Yang's leg and hid there.

Yang blinked a couple times, confused on why the little heiress was hiding and pleading for help. "Um, what's going on, Weiss? Why do you need help, and what are you hiding from?"

"Winter! She's trying to make take a bath!" Weiss whined.

Yang wanted to burst out laughing at how the little heiress didn't want to take a bath. "Weissy, don't you wanna be clean though? I saw you and Rubes playing around in the garden earlier today after all."

"But I wanna keep playing! Taking a bath will take too long!" The little heiress continued to whine.

Winter ran over to the doorway and panted. "Weiss, you will take a bath this instant!"

Weiss yelped and tried to run under the bed, but Yang realized what may happen, so she quickly picked up the little heiress. "Whoa there, Weissy! Just calm down." Yang held her, but the little heiress was struggling in her arms.

"No! I wanna play with Ruby! Let me go!" Weiss continued to squirm in Yang's arms.

Winter sighed and walked over. "Weiss, stop acting out. You can still play with Ruby after your bath." Her words got the little heiress to whine some more, but she did stop struggling.

"No fair." Weiss pouted. "You won't let me play if I take a bath."

"You're just assuming that, Weiss." Winter countered. "If you want to play with Ruby, then you may. Just as soon as you finish with your bath."

Yang let the little heiress down and kneeled down to be on eye level with her. She leaned in to whisper, so Winter wouldn't hear her. "Weissy, if you take your bath, I'll let you play with your favorite dog in the whole world."

The little heiress gasped at that. "What? But he's not here."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "And who isn't here exactly?"

Yang grinned. "Oh just someone who's gonna brighten up the mood." She got up and walked over to the bed, kneeling down next to it and lifting up the bottom of the bed covers.

Once she Yang did that, the black and white corgi ran out barking, causing the little heiress to squeal in joy. "Zwei!" Weiss hugged the corgi when he ran into her, giggling as he began licking her face.

"You brought a dog here?!" Winter yelled. "Are you insane?! When and how did you even do this?!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you need to calm down. Your yelling is gonna bug them." Yang smiled as she watched the corgi run around the little heiress, who wasn't even paying any attention to whatever else was happening, since she was too excited to have Zwei around.

"Answer my questions, right now." Winter was having none of it.

Yang sighed. "Alright, but don't try to mess this up. Weissy is having fun." She turned to face Winter. "Anyways, I thought about how long we're gonna be here for, and I couldn't leave Zwei at Beacon, so I just packed him up and brought him here. You didn't notice him because I made sure he was hidden on the airship."

"And you decided not to tell anyone why?" Winter inquired.

"Seeing how you're yelling at me now, you should kind of have the answer." Yang replied, but then heard giggling from the little heiress, so she turned and smiled when she saw Weiss hiding under the bed, and Zwei running around each side of it.

Winter was groaning at that. "Wonderful, now she'll get even dirtier hiding under the bed like that. And not to mention that dog is probably covered in dirt and fleas."

"Hey! Zwei is not a flea bag! He's a cute and badass battle corgi, and don't you forget it." Yang pointed at the elder Schnee sister.

"You are so annoying." Winter simply stated. She walked past the blonde and kneeled down next to the bed. "Weiss, please get out from under there. You're going to dirty your clothes."

Weiss poked her head out from under the bed. "B-But I'm playing with Zwei." She whined.

Winter sighed. "We just had a conversation about you taking a bath. Are you just going to ignore that?"

The little heiress frowned and crawled out from under the bed, looking saddened that she had to stop playing with the corgi. "O-Okay."

Yang shook her head at that. "Winter, I know I tried helping out with getting Weissicle to take a bath, but maybe wait till after she plays with Zwei."

"It's seven in the evening. I think she's had enough play time for today." Winter gently took her sister's hand. "You can play with Ruby after you take your bath, but unless that dog gets a bath of his own, you will not play with him." She began walking her sister out of the room.

Yang groaned when she watched the elder Schnee sister take the little heiress to the bathroom. Zwei whimpered next to her, and Yang rubbed his head. "Do you think you'd be okay with taking a bath, boy?" Zwei responded with another whimper. "Dang it. Hmm…how about I just hose you off? You always had fun when we made it a game." Zwei's ears perked up at that and he barked happily. Yang chuckled and rubbed his head again. "Good. I just need to find out if they have a hose around here."

* * *

Weiss was sitting in the bathtub while her sister was washing her hair. Winter noticed her sister was frowning. "Weiss, you know I don't do this to not let you have fun."

"I-I know, but Zwei…" Weiss sniffled in sadness at not being able to play with the corgi at the moment.

"He'll still be here for the entire time your friends will be, so please don't be sad." Winter continued scrubbing her little sister's hair. "And remember what I said. If that dog gets clean, then you can still play with him today. Just no getting under beds again."

The little heiress let out a small smile at that. "You'll really let me play with him if he gets a bath?"

"That is what I agreed on earlier. So yes." Winter replied and got some soap out to clean her sister's back.

Weiss resisted the urge to splash the water around her in joy. "Where did Yang go?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't spend the time to look back to see where she and the dog went to." Winter said as she started to clean her sister's back. "In fact, where did Ruby go? I believe you two were playing before you ran off from me."

"I don't know. I hope she still wants to play when I'm done with my bath." Weiss smiled and looked around. "Can I have a bubble bath, Winter?"

Winter groaned at that, since she knew they had the bubble bath bottle. "Fine, but only because you requested me to pick this up yesterday." Winter stood up and grabbed the bottle. "I still don't understand where you got the idea for this." She placed the bottle down and helped her sister out, wrapping her up in a towel. "Let me mix this stuff in the bath first." Winter said and poured the solution in the water.

The little heiress was holding the towel around herself as she watched the tub become filled with bubbles. "Thank you!"

Winter let out a smile and after a few minutes, she helped her sister into the bubble bath. "Now that I've let you have a bubble bath, do you promise not to complain again about taking a bath?" Weiss nodded and blew some of the bubbles into Winter's face, giggling when her big sister yelped at that. Winter looked on at her giggling sister and let out a small smirk. "Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?"

Weiss stopped giggling and moved back. "U-Um…yes?"

Winter placed her hands in the water and began splashing the water on her sister, surprising Weiss, but more herself. She wasn't really thinking about doing something out of the ordinary for her, but instead she thought about what would make her sister happy, so she continued splashing the water at her sister. Weiss yelped at first, but after a couple of moments, she decided to fight back by splashing water at Winter. While getting water splashed on her wasn't exactly something Winter wanted, she couldn't help but laugh in joy as she and Weiss continued their splash battle.

* * *

Blake was walking around the garden, sighing to herself, as she still wasn't used to being around the Schnee manor. "How did it get to this?" She glanced over to see the gardener working, taking in the sight. "I was always told this place housed monsters, but it looks…fine." The cat Faunus frowned at the way she let herself be fooled so long ago.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby shouted, getting the black cat's attention. She ran over and asked. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be inside with Yang."

"Oh, no, Yang told me she had something planned, so I just decided some fresh air would be a better idea." Blake explained.

"I wasn't sure what to do myself. Weiss kinda ran away from Winter when she told her to take a bath, so I've just been walking around." Ruby responded.

"Right, well we should probably head back inside then. I can't imagine how much of a fuss Weiss is making about not wanting to take a bath." Blake said.

Ruby nodded, but before they walked back inside, she asked. "Um, Blake, do you think if Winter does a good job at being a good sister to Weiss, then she might not need us?"

Blake could tell from the tone of Ruby's voice, that she was worried. "Ruby, do you really think she'd not want us to be around because she has Winter now?"

"N-No, but Winter is really learning how to take care of her, and…I feel like she might forget about us." Ruby admitted her fear.

Blake sighed. "That honestly doesn't make any sense. You do know that, right?" Blake questioned, but then noticed Ruby was looking down at the ground, not fully convinced. "Did you forget about the week we just spent watching over her? That meant a lot to her. So, no, I don't believe she'd forget us, even with Winter learning to take care of her."

Ruby raised her head up. "I know it might be hard to believe, but…I…I like her, Blake."

Blake was surprised to hear that, but she wanted to make sure she knew what Ruby was talking about. "What do you mean that you like her, Ruby?"

The blush on Ruby's face was a big giveaway. "Weiss…I like her. And I don't mean that I just like her as a friend." Her blush got a little more noticeable. "Please don't tell Yang…She'll tease me forever about this."

"Do you mean it?" Blake asked.

"Huh? Ruby wasn't sure what Blake was asking.

"I wanted to know if you mean it. Do you honestly like Weiss?" Blake reiterated.

Ruby let out a smile and nodded. "Yang teased me a lot back when I was in Signal about me liking someone, but when I told her it wasn't anything, she started asking me all these questions about how I felt about this person."

"Okay, and what did you say?" Blake inquired.

"I just said I liked my one friend there, but it was kinda the same with every other friend I made at Signal. Yang told me if I ever feel…different around someone, it might be because I like them. I didn't think much of it though. It didn't make sense when she said it like that." Ruby explained.

"With how Yang put it, I don't exactly blame you for being confused. People can feel different about others, and it doesn't mean they like them in that way, but I'm guessing you have something else in mind about Weiss." Blake noted.

"Yeah. She wasn't exactly my friend when we first met…to be honest she was kind of mean, but she's gotten better about it." Ruby smiled at the thought of the heiress. "I'm just happy that she tries, and with everything else, being on a team with her, going to classes with her, and just being around her…She's amazing, but I couldn't do it. I could never ask her more about herself…well, except for that one time."

Blake remembered what Ruby was talking about. It was when she herself told Ruby and Yang about her life, and how Ruby asked the heiress about hers. "Well, think about this, we got that chance to know more about Weiss."

Ruby looked over at the entrance to the manor and smiled. "Yeah, we really did. I just don't think I'll ever be able to tell her though." She sighed and turned back to Blake. "Could you imagine how she'd react? I don't even think she likes girls."

Blake placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, there's a question you should ask yourself. Wouldn't telling her be much better than not knowing at all on how she feels?"

The question sparked in Ruby's mind. "I-I guess it would, but what if she doesn't even want to be friends after that? She might be freaked out."

"Weiss is a tough person to deal with at times, but even so, she's done her best to be part of this team, Ruby. She wouldn't stop being your friend if you tell her about this." Blake assured.

"I hope you're right, Blake." Ruby sighed.

Blake moved her hand from Ruby's shoulder and asked. "I'd like to know something, Ruby. Why were you okay with telling me about this?"

"I trust you, Blake. I mean, I trust Yang too. She's my sister, but…I wanted to someone who wouldn't side with me just because of family. If Yang found out, she'd probably threaten Weiss." Ruby chuckled, trying to lighten her own mood.

Blake joined in on the chuckling. "Yeah, she'd most likely do that. Well, I appreciate that you trust me with this, but make sure I'm not the only one who knows about it. And you know who I mean when I say that."

Ruby nodded. "I will, but I'm blaming you if things go wrong."

"I can't see how that would be my fault." Blake replied, but then froze when she heard a bark. "Oh no." Blake and Ruby looked over to see Yang running over with Zwei. "You brought him here?!"

Ruby squealed in joy when Zwei ran over. She leaned down and rubbed his head. "Zwei! I thought Yang left you with Team JNPR."

Yang got over to them and said. "You know we can't just leave Zwei behind when we go on an adventure." She looked to Blake. "And try not to be upset about it. You know he's grown on you."

Blake sighed as she looked down at the corgi. "Yeah, whatever…" She let out a small smile when Zwei looked up at her. "Just try not to get into any trouble while you're here. Okay." Zwei yipped at that and Blake nodded.

"So why'd you bring Zwei out here, sis?" Ruby asked.

"This place has to have a hose somewhere, so I'm just gonna use it to clean him up a bit. Winter won't let Weissy play with him if he's too dirty." Yang explained.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And you want to use a water hose to clean him off? Why can't you just give him a normal bath?"

"Because Zwei isn't a normal dog. He's the most badass battle corgi, and don't you forget it." Yang remarked, making Blake roll her eyes. "Besides, he hates baths."

Ruby giggled at the thought of the times Zwei would try to jump around the water as a game when they would give him that kind of bath. "It's kind of late, but I think we'll be able to find a hose somewhere."

"Maybe the gardener might know. I mean, there are night shift gardeners." Yang crossed her arms and sighed. "The beauty of being rich."

Blake groaned at that. "Yes, and then becoming lazy due to not having to do any work. What a wonder to be rich."

Yang frowned at that. "I didn't mean to-."

"Stop. I'm not about to make a scene about this. Let's go get Zwei clean." Blake said as she walked in the direction of where she believed the gardener to be.

"Damn it." Yang grumbled and followed her.

Ruby looked down at Zwei. "Do you think they'll be okay?" He barked and nodded, making Ruby smile. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, boy. Let's clean you up." Zwei wagged his tail and yipped happily as he followed Ruby.

* * *

Winter looked in the mirror at how her clothes were soaked from the splash battle. "Well, this may have gotten a little out of hand." She sighed and looked over at her sister, who was happily playing with the bubbles in the bath. Winter let out a smile and walked back over. "You know, staying in a bath for too long will make you really wrinkly."

The little heiress gasped at that. "Wrinkly? I don't wanna be wrinkly. C-Can you help me out, Winter?"

The older Schnee sister nodded and got a towel for her. She helped her out of the bath and covered her up with the towel. "Now do you see why taking a bath was a good idea?"

Weiss nodded happily and held the towel around herself. "Thank you for letting me take a bubble bath, Winter." The little heiress walked with her sister out of the bathroom and into her room. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Winter asked.

"No one is here." The little heiress noted as she got dressed.

"Hmm, that is odd. They may be in the guest room." Winter said as she walked out of the room. She went over to the guest room door and knocked, but after waiting a couple of moments, there was no answer, so she opened it to see no one was inside. "Not here either? I suppose they may be cleaning that dog." She sighed and walked back over to her sister's room. "It seems that they aren't in the guest room either."

"Hey, Winter!" Ruby called out as she ran over. Weiss smiled when she heard Ruby's voice, while Winter looked out the door to see Ruby walking over. "Winter, is there a hose around here?" Ruby inquired.

"And for what reason do you need a hose?" Winter questioned.

The little heiress heard the mention of a hose and was curious too. "Well, Yang told me how you already know about Zwei being here and how you won't let Weiss play unless he's clean. So we're gonna hose him off."

Winter groaned. "You do know how late it is, right? Now you're trying to do this?"

"I know it's late, but I'm sure Weiss would love to play with Zwei." Ruby looked over at the little heiress. "Wouldn't you like to play with him?" Weiss let out a smile and nodded, making Winter sigh. "Don't worry. We won't break anything with the hose…so…could you help find one?" Ruby requested.

While she may have had a splash fight with the little heiress, hearing ideas like that made Winter always groan. "After this, you better not bother me tonight." Winter took her sister's hand to lead her outside, with Ruby following close behind.

* * *

As they got outside, Winter went over to one of the night shift gardeners and asked where a water hose was. The gardener wasn't about to question Winter Schnee about that, so he told her where it was. "Thank you." Winter said and walked back to the others. "Follow me. And when you do this…whatever you wish to call it, don't cause a scene."

Yang gave her a thumbs up and they followed her to the hose. "You ready to take a bath, Zwei?" Yang asked while petting his head. He looked over at the hose and barked happily. "Good. Well, sis, do you wanna do the honors?"

Ruby squealed in joy and grabbed the water hose. "Go on, Zwei." The little heiress watched as Zwei ran over and hopped around.

Weiss tugged on Yang's jacket and looked up at her. "What's going on?"

Yang smiled and patted Weiss' head. "We make a game out of this for Zwei so he doesn't end up being all sad about taking a bath. Trust me. It's way better to watch then for me to explain." Yang kneeled down and looked on with the little heiress.

Blake paid close attention, obviously curious about their little 'game'. As Ruby turned on the hose, Zwei yipped and began jumping over the water, dodging it while Ruby tried to hit him.

"How is this safe for the dog?" Winter questioned while her arms were crossed.

"Zwei's fought those huge mech things with one of our teachers before. I'm pretty sure water isn't about to hurt him, and I told you. We've done this before." Yang reminded while watching the corgi jumping back and forth to dodge the water.

Weiss was smiling from the entertainment, so she started to clap. "Go, Ruby! Go, Zwei!" She cheered them on.

Yang chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You can't decide on who should win?"

"What do you mean by that? That dog will be clean if you plan on having him play with Weiss still." Winter remarked.

"Relax, pupil." Yang said and got a glare from the older Schnee. "This is just the game we play before the real bath. It gives him something to look forward to every time he needs to take a bath."

Ruby wasn't able to hit him that entire time. Zwei barked at Ruby, in a way to jokingly mock her. Ruby smirked and used her semblance to run back and forth at a high speed, making it more difficult for the corgi to dodge the water.

The little heiress gasped when Zwei was hit with some water, while Yang pumped her fist up in the air. "Hey! You got a hit, Rubes! Though you did need your semblance to do it."

Ruby stopped running and turned to her sister. "Can you blame me? Zwei's learned how to dodge so well." She turned off the water and looked over at the corgi. "Are you ready to get clean, boy?"

Zwei barked happily, shaking his body a bunch from the water. Before Ruby could turn the water back on, Weiss walked over and tugged on her skirt. "Huh? Oh, what's wrong, Weiss?"

The little heiress kicked her foot against the ground, looking a little nervous to ask something. "C-Can I help with cleaning him?"

Ruby let out a smile and nodded. "Of course you can, but only if you promise to let me help you."

Winter spoke up. "Hold on. Weiss, I don't want you using that thing. You'll-."

"I'll be helping her, Winter. Please." Ruby pleaded, but Winter shook her head. "But-."

"Just…" Winter walked over. "Let me hold it for her too then. I've learned a few things about you three in this short time, and there isn't much point in trying to argue against something ridiculous like this, but don't expect that you'll get away with all these ideas after this."

Ruby giggled at that and looked down at the little heiress. "Go on, Weiss." The little heiress smiled and the three held onto the hose and began cleaning the corgi with it.

As they were doing that, Blake sat on the ground and thought about her comment on what Yang said earlier. Yang sat next to her and leaned over to whisper. "Hey, look…about that rich people thing-."

Blake cut her off and whispered back. "It's okay. I honestly shouldn't have said anything about that. Weiss and Winter are examples of how what I said was wrong."

Yang was a little surprised to hear that, since she thought Blake was getting be pissed off at her. "Y-Yeah, that's true. So...what were you doing this whole time? I feel like I haven't seen you for a couple hours before I brought Zwei over."

As she looked over at Ruby, Blake knew she couldn't reveal what Ruby told her. "I was just walking around. Sometimes it's needed."

"I hear you on that." Yang laid back. "It's been fun taking care of the little heiress, but man, it's work that reminds me of when I took care of Rubes."

Blake was sitting cross legged, looking on at the Schnee sisters and Ruby cleaning Zwei. "You've done a good job helping out, Yang, so I'd say you deserve a rest." She got up and walked over to the others, making them stop to see what she wanted. "Do you guys mind if I help?" Blake let out a small smile.

Weiss smiled back and nodded happily and Blake joined in to help. Yang sat back up and smirked at how Blake was getting used to that kind of thing. Yang thought about how Blake agreed on her taking a break, but she wasn't gonna miss out, so all five of them were now cleaning off the corgi.

After they cleaned him off, everyone moved away from the hose and Ruby took Zwei inside to dry him off.

Suddenly, Yang realized something about Winter. "Hey…I don't know how I didn't see this before, but why are your clothes soaked?"

Winter's eyes widened and Weiss giggled. "We had a splash battle while I was taking a bath!"

Blake was genuinely shocked to hear Winter would ever do something like that, while Yang couldn't hold back her laughter. Winter blushed at the embarrassment of it and groaned. "Is it really that funny, you…Ugh, never mind."

Yang stopped laughing and grabbed the hose. "Hey, Weiss…wanna have another water battle?" Hearing that question made Winter freeze up, while Weiss smiled and nodded. "Then let's give your sister a bath too."

"E-Excuse me?! You better not!" Winter exclaimed, but when she saw Weiss looking a little sad about the yelling, she sighed. "Weiss, I wasn't yelling at you…I just don't want to be blasted with water."

The little heiress frowned, but nodded, understanding that even that may be a little too far. "O-Okay, Winter…wait, can we have a water battle with Yang?"

"Eh?" Yang was confused on how the tables were being turned. "H-Hold on…I didn't-."

Winter smirked at that. "Of course, in fact," Winter suddenly held Yang up with her glyphs, effectively moving her away from the hose. "Now it's target practice."

Yang yelped at that and struggled to break free. "W-Winter, come on, you know this doesn't have to happen." She then looked towards Blake. "Aren't you gonna help me?"

As Blake attempted to take a step forward, Winter gave her a death glare, making Blake stop on the spot. "Um…sorry, Yang." Blake walked back inside the manor.

Yang hung her head in defeat and looked forward at the sisters holding the water hose. "Please don't mess up my hair."

Weiss noticed how Yang was reacting and frowned. "I-I don't know if we should do this."

The blonde heard that and sighed, but let out a smile, not wanting the little heiress to feel bad. "It's okay, Weissicle. Like I said, just try not to mess up my hair."

Winter patted Weiss' head. "Remember, sister. Think of it as target practice." She turned on the hose and Yang yelped at the cold water hitting her.

* * *

Later in the night, Winter was tucking in her sister, as she smirked when she saw the blonde walk out of the room with a different outfit on, since her other was soaked. "Did you have fun today, Weiss?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I did. Thank you for letting me play with Zwei again. And for the bubble bath."

Winter leaned down and kissed her sister's forehead. "You don't have to thank me."

The little heiress thought about something she wanted to ask her sister. "Um, Winter…I-Is it okay if we visit mommy?"

Winter's heart dropped at that. "Y-You what?"

"M-Mommy…I wanna visit her. C-Can we?" The little heiress continued to request, showing that she was still sad bringing up their mother.

Winter took a breath. "If that is what you want, then yes. We'll go visit mother tomorrow." Winter was holding back a tear, since any mention of their mother would bring up the memories. "For now, please try to rest. I love you."

Weiss leaned over and hugged her sister. "I love you too." She pulled back and snuggled up under the covers.

Winter watched as her sister closed her eyes. Once she was sure Weiss was sleeping, Winter got up and walked out of the door. She lightly closed it and slid down against the wall, closing her eyes and sighing. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

 **Yes, the hinting wasn't BS. Ruby does in fact like Weiss, but since Weiss is a kid, there isn't much for Ruby to say yet. Anyways, I hope this chapter was something you all enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also, like the top A/N said, I have a** ** **P** **átreon** now. I don't want people to feel pressured by it. I only opened it for possible support.  
**

 **To GoldElite245- Well, this chapter was a good way to confirm your thoughts on that, but will Weiss feel the same way? I know the answer.**

 **To the guest on chapter 14- Nah, this chapter was more of a fun one, with one secret coming out, and a small set up for next chapter.**

 **To manticoregurl0113- It's okay. I just hope you'll see the response here. Anyways, that'll come up, but not yet.**

 **To JJ- Sorry for taking long on this one. I'm glad you're enjoying the sisterly bonding. I was a little concerned I wouldn't be able to write them out well, but you guys are liking it, so I'm happy with it. And I had a feeling putting that rose in her hair would be cute for you guys to have as an image in your head.**

 **To the guest on chapter 14 about the balcony- I wanted to show off that Weiss lived a lonely life after her mother passed, but just like how the chapter went, she won't need to use it for that reason anymore.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Yeah…he might show up. Still though, I wish I could get these chapters out faster, but things like other stories and personal stuff gets in the way a lot.**

 **To Tatya1999- A redo for her is something I'm glad to be writing, since the implications in the show make it sad for her, so yay for redo.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the fifteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 16.**


	16. Mother

**Here's chapter 16 everyone.**

* * *

The morning went by as usual, but for most of it, Winter was sending some worried vibes. Ruby didn't notice it, since she was busy playing with Weiss and Zwei. Yang was mostly focused on thinking of new things to do during the week for the little heiress. The only one who really noticed was Blake, but she was having an internal debate with herself on whether or not to speak to her about it.

Blake got up from the kitchen table and decided that basing her decision off of her past with the Schnee family was getting in the way of trying to help someone. "Is something bothering you?" Blake asked the elder Schnee as she walked over to her.

Winter was standing near the doorway at the time, not wanting to eat much since she was obviously nervous about something. "What am I supposed to do?" She quietly asked herself, not noticing Blake was speaking to her. "Weiss isn't going to take this well…I'm supposed to be her sister, so bringing her there isn't…Ugh. Why did this have to happen?"

Blake was a little confused on what Winter was talking about. "Winter."

The elder Schnee was surprised by that and her thoughts on what she was going to do for the day was interrupted. "Yes?"

"I had asked if something was bothering you. I can go if this isn't the best time." Blake replied.

"No, I," Winter sighed. "I do have a situation to deal with, and it isn't one I'm entirely sure I'll be able to do alone." She said as she looked over at her sister, who was still playing with Ruby and Zwei.

"Well I didn't walk over here for nothing. I could try to help if you would like it." Blake offered.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if you can help. This isn't like the other days you all got to spend with my sister. We're…heading to see our mother." Winter said.

Blake wasn't exactly shocked by that, but she also didn't think they'd visit Weiss' mom during the week. "Oh. I see why you're concerned."

"It isn't like Weiss doesn't know about our mother, but no matter what I do I know she'll end up crying." Winter looked to the ground. "That isn't something I can handle."

"She's allowed to cry, and yes, it'll hurt to see that. And I know what you mean by seeing your mother. A child going to their parent's grave will bring out a lot more emotions than they might be able to handle, but that doesn't mean she'll stay sad throughout the day." Blake explained.

"You sound like you know something about this sort of thing." Winter speculated.

"Not exactly, since I didn't grow up with my parents…I don't really want to talk about that." Blake said, and Winter knew not to pry at that point. "That's beside the point. What'll happen for Weiss today might be hard for both of you, but it'll at least give her the chance to say what she has to say."

"What do you mean by that?" Winter inquired.

"I mean that with how she's been turned into a child, Weiss has had chances to do things she might not have been able to do. I can't say I know whether she visited your mother's grave…and I'm not trying to assume that or not, but say she didn't. This could be one of those moments that she gets the chance to do while she's a kid." Blake reasoned.

Winter was surprised with Blake's reasoning and asked. "I get that you're my sister's teammate, but with how you speak about Weiss, you make it sound like-."

"I care? Well, Weiss and I didn't exactly have the greatest first time meeting. I can't even say I cared to be friends with her back then either, but with time, I've honestly come to see her as one of my closest friends, whether she knows that or not." Blake explained.

"I see. Well thank you for looking out for her like that, but I still can't think of what I'll do today." Winter sighed. "Even after we finish visiting our mother, there's no telling how she may feel after that."

"Sad would be the obvious one, but that's understandable, like I said before. You just need to stay with her though. And I mean that this day, no this week has been for her. That's what you've slowly proven to me at least, so just continue doing that." Blake suggested.

"What if it isn't enough?" Winter asked, not confident in herself to keeping her sister from remaining sad for the whole day.

"There's no reason to think about the negative outcome. Trust me…" Blake trailed off, but then recollected herself. "It's better to keep yourself in a more positive mood so that Weiss could bounce off that."

"She'd bounce off that?" Winter was a little confused by that.

"You're her sister, Winter. Do you honestly believe she wouldn't look to you the most at this point?" Blake asked in a serious tone.

"You three have proven that she should look to you instead of me. I'm not a fool either. I know she can come to me to talk about anything at this point, but I'm sure that you three would be the better choice." Winter admitted.

"Either way, the best thing to do for her, whether you think you can handle it or not, would not to be Winter Schnee, the Atlas specialist. You need to be Winter Schnee, the older sister to Weiss Schnee. Do you understand what I'm going for here?" Blake asked.

"It isn't hard to…so I suppose just seeing how this day goes is what I have to do." Winter sighed. "I know it may be a lot to ask for, especially with what I've asked of you already, but can you help my sister get ready for the day?" Winter requested.

"That's more Ruby and Yang's department, but I'll be sure to make sure she's ready to go by the time you're set." Blake assured.

"Thank you." Winter took a second to look over to her sister. "I truly wish mother was here…She would've known exactly how to keep her happy all day."

Blake watched the elder Schnee walk off to deal with whatever she had to do, so she walked over to where Ruby, Weiss and Zwei were playing. "Sorry to cut this short, but Weiss, I need to help you get ready for the day."

When Blake said that, Weiss stopped running around with Ruby and Zwei. "O-Oh." With what Winter told her, it didn't take much to realize that Weiss was reacting to how it was almost time to go out to visit their mother.

"I can help you get dressed, Weiss." Blake smiled as she knelt next to the young Schnee.

Ruby looked down at the little heiress and wondered why she wasn't responding, or even paying much attention to anyone after what Blake said about getting ready. "Weiss? Are you okay?"

Weiss took a few steps towards Blake and gently took her hand. "Y-You're coming too…right?"

Blake used her other hand and placed it on Weiss' to hold the little heiress' hand in both her own, nodding to her. "Of course we will. All we have to do now is get you dressed and we can go."

The little heiress nodded and Blake stood up, keeping Weiss' hand in her own. "Ruby, I'll explain in a bit, but make sure you bring Yang over to Weiss' room." She requested as she walked the little heiress over to her room.

Ruby was left confused on what was going on, so she just looked down at Zwei. "Do you know anything about that?" She was met with Zwei shaking his head, since he didn't know either. "I hope Weiss is going to be okay. Yang! Come on."

The blonde was still sitting at the table during all of that, since she was spending time thinking about activities to do with the little heiress. "Huh?" She turned to see that Weiss, Blake and Winter weren't there anymore. "Where did everybody go?"

"Blake is taking Weiss to her room to get changed, so I think we're going out today. And I don't know where Winter went honestly." Ruby explained.

Yang got up from her chair and looked confused by that. "I didn't know we were heading out today."

"I didn't either, but I'm worried about Weiss. She looked a little worried about something." Ruby mentioned.

"Hmm, we'll figure out why. You know we always do, sis." Yang said as she ruffled Ruby's hair when she walked over.

Zwei barked to assure Ruby that too, and with that, they all went to Weiss' room to see what was going on.

* * *

"Y-You know where we're going today?" The little heiress asked while Blake was getting the clothes they got for her the other day.

"Yes, and I promise that we'll take all the time you need today, Weiss." Blake frowned at the thought of her family. "I…I heard about her a few times in my life."

"Huh?" Weiss had no idea who Blake was referring to.

"Your mother…I heard some things about her. Good things. She sounded like the kind of mother I would want." Blake was mostly conveying her own feelings at that point.

Weiss sniffled a little. "I-I see mommy sometimes…in my dreams…C-Can dreams ever be real?"

That tugged at Blake's heart. "O-Of course they can, Weiss. Dreams are there for you at night to keep you happy, even when you're asleep. Your mother shows up in them because she wants you to be happy."

The little heiress let out a smile and sniffled again. "S-So when I see mommy, it's because she knows I'm sad?"

Blake turned around with the clothes in hand and set them on the bed. "Yes. She watches over you. And when your dreams of her happen, that's the moment you get to really see her again. And even when you're happy, she'll show up in those dreams to see you again, because she wants to." Blake smiled to show Weiss that she meant what she said.

Weiss sniffled again and a single tear fell from her left eye. Blake took note of that and leaned over to hug her. "D-Do you think my mommy visits Winter too?"

The cat Faunus rubbed Weiss' back while hugging her and nodded. "I know she would visit her too." Blake then pulled away. "Here, let's get you dressed."

Weiss was wearing a light blue dress with straps to cover her shoulders. The dress went down to her knees, and had an outer layer with a thinner fabric. Wrapped around her waist was a golden belt with a flower décor.

The little heiress blushed when she saw her reflection in the mirror, while Ruby and Yang walked in and squealed as they saw her. "Aww! She looks cute!" Yang exclaimed as Weiss yelped at how loud Yang was right then.

"Yang, you scared her!" Ruby was a little upset with that and walked over to Weiss. "Are you okay?" The blush remained on Weiss' cheeks and she nodded, but said nothing. "Weiss?" Ruby then felt Blake's hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, come on. It's best to just get ready for the day." Blake said and heard Ruby sigh from that. "Like I said, I'll tell you about it when I can."

Weiss remained quiet, not wanting to talk about it any further, while Ruby nodded. "Okay…you do look cute in that, Weiss." She smiled to try and help her feel a bit better.

"T-Thank you." That was all the little heiress could say as Blake gently took her hand.

"Let's go see if we can get you a quick snack to eat before we go out." Blake said as she walked out of Weiss' room with the little heiress in hand, though she looked over her shoulder. "Are you two coming?"

"But we just got here." Yang whined at how she had to walk around the manor so much.

"Shut up and just follow me already. Today isn't one of the days where I'm dealing with any nonsense." Blake said in a serious tone.

Yang took note of that and looked over at Weiss, who didn't even seem to be paying attention to any of them. "O-Oh, um, sorry, Blake. Yeah, we're coming." She walked behind the cat Faunus and the little heiress, while Ruby took a few moments to follow.

The fact that Weiss was in a different mood from before was tearing Ruby apart. One moment she was playing with her corgi and little heiress, and then the next Weiss was depressed. Zwei barked and caught her attention though. "Huh? What is it, boy?" Ruby asked as she leaned down to pet the yipping corgi.

Zwei looked over where the others were walking and ran over to them, showing Ruby it was time to follow. The red huntress in training nodded and ran over to catch up with the others, making sure to keep quiet as they were heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mother…" Winter said softly as she looked at a framed photo of her mother she was holding onto. "I'll speak to you when we get there, but right now, I suppose saying something without anyone around would be best." Winter took a breath and shook her head. "What am I doing…you can't hear me…you…aren't there." She wouldn't say it, but the pain of her mother's passing affected Winter too. "Weiss got into an accident. I couldn't stop it. I wasn't there. I'm…never there for her."

The Atlas specialist hung her head in shame. She lowered the photo so that she could still look at it with her head down. The way the Schnee family looked was known throughout history. White hair and blue eyes. Winter looked at those features in her mother and thought about what that meant to her and Weiss.

 _Is it something you and father both had…or was it something he forced you to change? No…no…I don't want to think about that._

Winter sniffled and got back into focus. "We're coming to see you today. I should've done that a long time ago. I'm sorry…and I can't blame my time as a specialist being the reason for not seeing you. I just…I need…I need your guidance, mother. I wasn't the one who kept Weiss happy when she was young. That was you…" Winter felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't go to wipe it away.

Winter raised her head up, taking note of her own room. It was a basic room at that point, since she hadn't been in any need of it for some time. She made sure to keep a bed in it though for times where she would visit the manor.

"She has these friends, and I have to say…they're not exactly what I expected, but they do what they can to keep one another together. Weiss is with good people, mother. I just…wanted you to know that too." Winter said as she got up from her bed and placed the framed photo back on the small table next to her bed.

As Winter walked to the door, she turned back one more time to look at the photo from afar. Another tear fell and she nodded to the photo.

* * *

"Weiss, you should eat. You don't want to be hungry on the way." Blake said as she grabbed a muffin for the little heiress.

Weiss gently took the muffin from Blake when she offered it to her and softly responded. "Thank you."

Blake watched as Weiss took a small bite of the muffin and thought about how much pain she must have been going through. "Weiss." The little heiress swallowed a piece of the muffin and looked up at the cat Faunus. "I want you to know that you can talk to us about anything. I promise." The little heiress sniffled after hearing that and set the muffin down on the table and ran over to hug Blake, who saw her running immediately and held her arms out to hold onto her. "There, there, Weiss. It'll be okay. I swear." Blake assured as she rubbed Weiss' back.

Ruby and Yang had caught up at that point, and seeing that was hurting Ruby, since she wished she knew why Weiss was so upset. Yang wasn't happy seeing her like that either, but the sisters knew they couldn't ask the little heiress about it, since it was going to lead to her feeling even worse.

At that point, Winter walked in to see her sister holding onto Blake, but when she made her presence known, Weiss looked over and ran to her, hugging her just as fast. "W-Weiss, come on…we need to go."

The little heiress nodded and took Winter's hand, while the others followed her out of the manor. A few of the workers here and there would look over at them, since they were still out of the loop on what was going on, but Winter would cast a glare at them at times to keep them from continuing their staring.

* * *

While on the way to their mother's grave, the Schnee sisters were looking around at the sights Atlas offered, since even they barely had gotten to see much of it.

"Hey…Blake." Yang whispered while they walked. "Where are we heading off to?"

"Their mother's grave." Blake answered in a whisper as well, causing Yang to silently gasp to herself. "Don't bring it up right now with them."

"Shit, why didn't you tell me about that earlier? I would've tried to help out more." Yang said in their continued whispered conversation.

"It's better not to overwhelm her, Yang. I didn't tell Ruby either because of that. After though, we can talk to her. For now, I believe Winter will be able to help Weiss through today." Blake explained.

"Weiss," Winter said, getting Blake and Yang's attention. "We're almost there, but if you'd like, we can get something from one of these st-."

"No…I wanna see mommy." Weiss responded while not turning her attention away.

The way the little heiress sounded surprised her team, so they said nothing, while Zwei was walking behind them and whimpering a little at how Weiss was feeling.

Yang held back for a second and picked Zwei up. "It's okay, boy. Weissy just needs some time. I know she'll be back to her cheerful self later. Then you and I can sneak attack her." Zwei nodded and didn't bark that time, only staying still in Yang's arms.

Weiss was taking short glances around at people, noting how some were looking at them. Since she didn't know anything about what happened to her, she just thought people were surprised to see her and her sister out of the manor, though she didn't pay much attention to that after the tenth person who looked over at them funny.

"Just go already! I'm not going to tell you again!" Weiss flinched at hearing a woman screaming at a Faunus who was holding onto a bag behind her back. "You already stole from this place before! You're lucky I don't call the police on you, you little monster!" The others took note of that too, and Blake was the one who hated hearing that most for obvious reasons.

The Faunus child was shaking in fear at how much she was being yelled at, and Weiss stopped walking, causing Winter to stop as well. "What's wrong, Weiss?" The little heiress didn't say anything and watched as the Faunus child ran off when the woman screaming at her walked back inside her store, so Weiss let go of Winter's hand and ran over to the child. "W-Weiss!" Winter sprinted off and quickly grabbed her sister before she could run off too far. "What were you thinking?! You can't just-."

"Let go! She's running away!" Weiss squirmed in Winter's arms, and Blake took the initiative to run after the child.

"Blake! Wait up!" Yang ran after her after setting Zwei down, and Ruby stayed behind to keep Weiss still.

After seeing Blake and Yang running after the child, she started to calm down. "S-She was holding a bag…she needs help." Weiss whimpered, and Winter looked over in the direction that Blake and Yang took off to.

"Kid! Wait up!" Yang called out and they saw the Faunus child run into an alley, though when they followed, they stopped when they saw her struggling to open a door.

"S-Stay away!" The child cried out as she held her bag defensively.

Blake frowned and stayed still. "We aren't here to hurt you…we just want to know if you needed some help." Seeing the child like that hurt Blake more, knowing that Atlas was probably worse for Faunus than other places.

Winter showed up with Weiss and Ruby standing next to her. "What is going on here?" The older Schnee asked as she walked to the front of the group. She looked over and saw the Faunus child looking scared, while keeping the bag she had close.

"P-Please don't call the police…I needed t-this." The Faunus child was still shaking in fear.

The little heiress walked closer and stood next to Winter. "W-Winter won't call the police…we can help you." The others said nothing. Even Winter was letting her sister talk before she could say anything to the child. "Please let us help."

"H-How can you help? M-Mommy is sick…you can't help her." The Faunus child said, not moving closer to them.

Weiss' heart dropped when the child said that, and she looked up at Winter. "Medicine? C-Can we get medicine for her?"

Winter looked over at the child. "You said we can't help, we could get you medicine if you need it." Winter knew Weiss wanted to help the child, so she couldn't say no.

"M-Mommy needs medicine I took…" The child responded.

"Then allow us to help you. It wouldn't be hard for me to get you some more medicine from a pharmacy." Winter explained.

The child was still hesitant, since she didn't know who they were. Seeing that, Weiss took a few steps forward. "I-I lost my mommy…I don't want you to lose yours…"

Winter was taken aback by that, as well as the others. The Faunus child herself gasped quietly at how Weiss said that. "Y-Your mommy is gone?" Weiss nodded, and the child felt like tearing up at the thought of losing her mother too. "Y-You can help my mommy?"

"I wanna try…please let us." Weiss begged.

The child sniffled and looked to the door. "M-Mommy is in bed…I-I have the medicine for her."

Yang spoke up. "We'll help your mom take her medicine, then Winter here can give you money to buy more if you need it so you won't have to steal anymore." She said with a smile, trying to show the kid they really did wanna help.

The Faunus child took a few moments to decide and opened the door, but she made sure to walk in first. "I-I wanna talk to mommy first."

"We understand. And if you don't want us in at all, we can get the medicine for you." Blake offered.

"T-Thank you." The child walked upstairs and into her apartment.

"Damn, this is…kind of hard to deal with." Yang said as she scratched the back of her head. "I didn't think we'd run into something like this."

Ruby kneeled down and spoke to the little heiress. "Do you wanna talk about this, Weiss?"

"D-Do you think her mommy will be okay?" Weiss asked, clearly saddened at learning another person could potentially lose their mother.

Ruby fixed up the little heiress' dress and nodded. "You made sure of that. Now her mom will have the medicine she needs." Ruby then ruffled Weiss' hair and smiled. "You should be proud that you made such a huge difference."

Weiss sniffled and let out a small smile, and then turned to look over at the child who ran out of her apartment. "M-Mommy said she wants to see the oldest one."

Winter stepped forward. "Are you sure your mother is okay with me entering her home?" The child nodded and Winter sighed softly. "Ruby, keep an eye on my sister." She walked with the Faunus child and looked around the apartment. It was a basic apartment, that didn't look bad, even the child herself was cleanly dressed, but Winter knew it wasn't their living conditions that was in need of assistance. "How long has your mother been sick?"

"A-A month." The light brown haired mouse Faunus answered. "Mommy!" She exclaimed when she got to her mother's room with Winter.

Winter remained at the doorway, not wanting to intrude any more than she believed she had, while the mouse Faunus' mother smiled and rubbed her daughter's head. "There, there, Molly." She looked over and saw Winter. "A Schnee? Wow…I never thought I'd see one of you here."

When she heard that, Winter sighed. "I'm sorry if my presence isn't one you like…but your daughter here has been stealing medicine for you."

The mother sighed at that. "Molly, I told you not to steal medicine…I will be okay without it."

"B-But you've been sick for a month, mommy." Molly said in a soft tone and was about to cry a little.

Molly's mother patted her head and looked to Winter. "My daughter overreacts at times. I'm sorry to have bothered you, but since I can't get up well enough to leave my home, I can't get the medicine I need myself. Still, I'll be okay soon enough. My sister sends us money for bills and food."

"Still, your daughter was worried about you. I'd like to offer some help if-." Winter stopped when Molly's mother shook her head. "If this is about me being a Schnee, then know that someone here was the one who wanted to help you."

"Whoever that was, tell them I appreciate, but-." Molly's mom stopped when she saw a child behind Winter suddenly.

Winter noticed she was looking down, so she turned and saw Weiss. "W-What are…damn it, Ruby." She muttered under her breath.

"I-Is your mommy okay?" The little heiress asked Molly.

Molly's mom smiled. "So, this is the one who wanted to help me?" Winter sighed and nodded. "I see, well, don't worry, child. I'm fine. My daughter was just overreacting is all."

"Ma'am, I understand that you've expressed that already, but being bed ridden for a month is not exactly something you should ignore." Winter explained.

"Let me explain more on this. The reason I'm bed ridden was an injury at work. And my daughter brings me medicine. Speaking of that, Molly, could you let me speak with them alone for a bit?" Molly's mother requested. Molly didn't want to leave, but she nodded and left the room.

"Is the medicine she brings you helping?" Winter asked.

Molly's mother let out a chuckle. "Molly brings me medicine that has nothing to do with what I need, but I always let her know that she's helping…I'm almost ready to get back to work. It's just that her grandmother was sick once and…well she passed away. Molly thinks that would happen to me."

Weiss frowned at that. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, child. You did want to help me after all. My name is Marisa by the way." Marisa introduced herself.

"I-I'm-." Winter stopped her sister from continuing.

"Well, Marisa, I'm sorry we intruded on anything." Winter didn't want Weiss to reveal who she was.

Marisa smiled. "You weren't intruding. I'm just glad Molly got back home safe. I couldn't run after her when she left the apartment. How did you find her by the way?"

"We heard someone yelling at her and noticed she had that bag of medicine." Winter explained.

"I see, well thank you for trying to help." Marisa looked down at Weiss. "You look worried, child. What's wrong?"

"M-My mommy…she's gone…I didn't want her to lose her mommy too." Weiss sadly admitted.

Marisa looked over at Winter, who shook her head. "I'm…very sorry to hear that, child. I don't know if this helps, but my Molly won't lose me. I swear."

Weiss lifted her head up just a tad and let out a smile. "T-Thank you."

"No, thank you for being so concerned." Marisa was actually surprised at how her day was going, since not only did a Schnee show up in her apartment, she was conversing with them like it was an everyday conversation, though she wasn't completely sure if Weiss was a Schnee due to her age.

"Well, if everything is okay, then we'll take our leave. We have a very important visit…her mother" Winter said, avoiding saying that it was their mother they were visiting, since she was still trying to keep Weiss being her sister a secret.

Hearing that made Marisa frown, but then Molly ran over with a glass of water. "Mommy, I got you water." She smiled and walked over to the side of the bed.

Marisa smiled and patted her daughter's head as she gently took the glass of water. "Thank you, sweetie. Now what do you say to the nice people you met?"

Molly turned to the two Schnee and folded her hands, taking a quick bow. "Thank you for helping my mommy."

"But we didn't-." Winter was cut off.

Marisa sat up in bed and groaned a little, which made Molly gasp. "Sweetie, I'm okay." She looked to the two Schnees. "If you two can do me one last favor, I'd like you to take something with you. I…wanted to go today to do this, but I can't with my back injury." She did her best and got a flower from a vase on the table next to her bed. "Could you leave this on my husband's grave?" Winter's eyes widened at that. "I-I know it's a lot to ask for, but-."

"Stop…I'll do it. Just let me know the name and I'll leave the flower." Winter said as she walked over.

"T-Thank you." Marisa handed the flower to Winter. "I'm sorry for requesting such a thing. I'm just a stranger to you."

"It's okay, ma'am." Winter held the flower gently in her hand. "Just get some rest. I promise to leave it there." Marisa nodded and lay back down.

As Molly said bye, and Marisa gave Winter a paper with her husband's name on it, the Schnee sisters left the apartment. "W-Winter."

"Hmm? What is it, Weiss?" Winter asked as she continued to hold the flower.

The little heiress smiled and held her sister's arm while they walked. "You're a really nice person." She giggled a little and Winter blushed at how cute her sister was being.

"W-Why do you say that?" Before Winter's question could be answered, they got over to the others. "Oh, you three. Did I not specifically tell you to watch over my sister?" Winter looked pretty ticked off at the others, and Yang took a step back after what happened the day before.

"Weiss really wanted to talk to the girl." Ruby explained. "It didn't feel right to just keep her out the whole time."

Winter sighed and Blake noticed the flower. "Um, what is that for?" The black cat asked.

"The child's mother requested we leave this at her husband's grave. I have no issue with it, but we should get there already." Winter didn't want to say how much she wanted to visit her mother again, since the day was more for Weiss than for her. At least that's what she believed.

Weiss didn't say anything, as she tightened her grip on Winter's arm. Ruby frowned at that and they all followed the Schnee sisters as they made their way to the cemetery.

* * *

"I wonder what happened in there." Yang said to Ruby as they got to the entrance to the cemetery. "Do you think the kid's mom is okay?"

"I can't say for sure, but let's save the questions till after Weiss and Winter talk to their mom…" Ruby trailed off at the thought of how she herself would visit her mom's grave every once in a while. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"Hey, don't be so down, Rubes. Weissy is tough, and if she cries, then we'll all pull her in a group hug. Our older ice queen may not like that too much, but Weissicle will." Yang said to ease Ruby's worry.

Ruby nodded and they walked in, knowing to just follow Winter. It didn't take long for them to find the spot, but before they could actually get there, Winter stopped for a moment. "You three," Zwei barked suddenly, causing Winter to sigh. "Fine, you four, this time, stay with my sister. I mean it." Winter said as she walked off to look for the grave of Marisa's husband.

Weiss watched as her sister walked off and looked around for her mother's grave. "M-Mommy…" She stopped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Winter will be back, Weiss." Ruby smiled and handed her a blue rose she was hiding. "I was saving this for you. I got the thorns cut off…you can give it to your mom."

The little heiress looked at the blue rose and sniffled, taking it in her hands. "M-Mommy will love it…thank you." She continued to sniffle and felt Ruby hugging her as she knelt down to get to Weiss' level.

Blake felt the wind flowing and wished she could do more for Weiss, but there wasn't much she could do at that point. She glanced over and noticed that Winter wasn't too far away from them. Winter was standing at the grave that Blake assumed was Marisa's husband's grave. After a couple of moments, Winter knelt down and placed the flower she was holding in front of a grave.

Before she could walk over, Blake made sure to meet her half way. "Is something wrong?" She asked the elder Schnee.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about the request. I was doing this for Weiss, but when I looked down at the grave…I don't know." Winter explained.

"For Weiss? Oh, right. She was adamant on helping that girl." Blake let out a smile. "I'm glad you chose to help, even if it was just for Weiss."

"Yes, well I made sure to do what was asked." Winter looked over to her little sister. "Letting her know about this should at least help her feel better…that is, after we visit mother." As Winter began to walk back, she stopped when Blake grabbed her arm. "What are you-?"

"Just give me a minute." Blake took a breath and looked around. "Winter, you said you wanted to accept that request for Weiss, but you just said you felt something more when you saw the grave."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with stopping me from walking?" Winter asked.

"I just wanted to say I appreciate you doing that." Blake said as she released her arm and walked back to the others.

Winter was confused that Blake would say that all of a sudden, but she brushed it off, since she was more focused on her sister.

"When can I see mommy?" Weiss asked Ruby.

Before she could answer, Ruby noticed that Winter and Blake were walking back over. "Here, we're right about to." Ruby walked over to speak to Blake for a moment, just as Winter walked past her. "Hey, what were you talking about?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nothing's wrong, Ruby. I just wanted to thank her for what she did." Blake looked over and saw Winter kneeling down and saying something to Weiss. "I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier about what Weiss was upset about."

"It's okay. I…I told you how I felt before, so not being able to help," Ruby sighed. "Well, it's not fun. I know I can't do much now, but when we get back to the manor, I'll find a way to talk to her."

Yang spoke up after she saw the two talking. "Get a move on, you two."

Blake and Ruby looked over and saw that Winter was walking Weiss to their mother's grave, so they followed behind.

As they got close, Weiss' heart was beating a little faster. "W-Winter." She felt her sister's grip on her hand tighten just a bit, showing that Winter was going to be there for her. The little heiress sniffled and once they were stood in front of their mother's grave, Weiss just stared at it.

Winter was looking at the tombstone and said nothing as well. The only sound around the two sisters was the wind blowing. Ruby, Blake and Yang didn't say a word. They wanted to respect their moment.

"Hi, mommy." Weiss finally spoke. The others waited on what she wanted to say. "I wish I could see you out here…Blake told me you watch over me in my dreams…but…I wanna see you now, mommy." The corner of her eyes began to water up a bit.

Yang and Ruby looked to Blake when they heard Weiss mention how she talked to her about dreams. Winter felt Weiss tugging on her arm, and looked down to see the little heiress was sniffling, but she had an idea as to why she was tugging on her arm. "Mother, I'm here too. I'm sorry for not visiting earlier, but we're both here now." Winter sighed. "It usually cold in Atlas, so today isn't much different. And there are a few things that are a bit…different about us, but nonetheless, I wish you were here."

Weiss perked up a bit when she realized something, and after she wiped her eye a bit, she spoke up again. "I-I forgot. Mommy, I made friends!" She smiled, but was still tearing up. "T-They're here too."

Ruby took a step forward, getting right next to the little heiress. "Hello, Weiss' mom…oh, and Winter's mom too." She lightly chuckled to try and get the mood to be a little brighter for the little heiress. "Um, I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm really glad I could meet you…Your daughter is…amazing. Both of them."

Weiss sniffled again and used her free hand to take Ruby's hand in her own. "R-Ruby's a huntress in training, mommy…I wanna be like her, Blake and Yang." She let out a small smile. "I-I think I can be really good."

At that, Yang walked forward. "Definitely. Oh, sorry…Um, hey, Mrs. Schnee. I'm Yang Xiao Long. And Winter's mentor," A growl was heard from the older Schnee sister, causing Yang to back up a bit. "U-Uh, I mean…I try to help her when I can. Anyways, Weiss shows a lot of promise to be a huntress." Zwei responded with a bark, showing that he agreed with Yang.

The little heiress blushed at the praising, while Blake took her turn after stepping forward. "Hello, Mrs. Schnee. My name is Blake Belladonna. With how much I've gotten to know your daughters, I can say that I've become close to them." Blake took a breath. "They both proved how wrong I've been about a few things, and they both make me feel comfortable enough to do this." She moved her hands to the top of her head and removed her bow, revealing her cat ears for the first time to Winter.

Winter's eyes widened at that and she took a step back. "W-What…What is this? You're-."

"I'm a Faunus, Winter…that's why I appreciated what you did for that woman." Blake explained as she put the bow back on. She only wanted to show Winter who she truly was, but keeping it off in public wasn't something she was ready to do just yet.

The little heiress had tears falling at that point, since she wasn't able to hold back, but she wanted to talk to Winter. "D-Don't be," She hiccupped. "M-Mad, Winter." She sniffled and more tears fell. "P-Please."

Winter instantly kneeled down and hugged her little sister. "Weiss' I'm not mad…Just…very surprised with this." She rubbed her sister's back and looked over at her mother's tombstone. "Mother…I needed to talk to you…I wanted you to know that I won't be like how I used to anymore."

The little heiress was confused by Winter's words, while the others, even Zwei took a few steps back to let them have space. "W-What do you mean, Winter?"

The older Schnee sighed and pulled away. "Nothing, sister. Just know that while mother will be in your dreams to watch over you, I'll be out here, making sure you're always okay. Understand?" She asked with a smile while ruffling her hair.

Weiss blushed a little and Winter gently wiped a tear from her face. "M-Mommy," She turned to the gravestone. "I-I miss you…but I hope you can visit Winter too. P-Please." She sniffled more.

Winter was surprised by that and took her sister's hand. "Weiss, you don't have to ask for that. I don't-."

"Please mommy!" Weiss suddenly cried out and more tears fell. "P-Please visit Winter too! I-I want her to be happy too!" Weiss started to shake a bit, which caused Winter to quickly pull her in.

"Weiss, please stay calm. Mother heard you…she did…I promise." Winter held her shaking sister close, and felt the tears soaking her clothes. The others wished they could help, but they knew this was Winter's time to help the little heiress, and she was doing just that when she stood up and picked Weiss up. "Mother will always visit us. Both of us."

While being held up by her older sister, the little heiress continued to cry into her clothes, but after a few minutes of crying. She was still shaking a bit after she stopped crying, and Winter set her down, but she still knelt down as they both looked at the grave.

The little heiress actually had the blue rose Ruby gave her in her hair, so she took it out and walked over, placing it down in front of the grave. Ruby started to tear up as well, seeing herself in Weiss just then.

"I love you, mommy…a-and I'll be the best dust fighter ever! I promise!" The little heiress cried out, holding her posture up in a way that made her look more proud, and the others could tell she was trying her hardest not to break down.

Winter looked to the grave as well, taking a few moments closing her eyes. "I promise we'll visit you again soon, mother. I love you." Weiss held her posture for a few more moments and after, she let more tears fall, but she was still able to keep herself standing. She turned to Winter and ran into her arms, feeling her older sister pick her up. "Let's get back home." The little heiress nodded and wrapped her arms around Winter.

As the elder Schnee looked at the grave again, she let out a smile and a tear fell down her cheek. She nodded and turned around, walking past the others, as she was happy with the visit.

Blake followed Winter with Zwei, while Ruby and Blake stayed back in front of the grave. "Rubes, are you going to be okay?" Yang knew her sister felt the same pain she normally would when thinking about her mother.

"Yeah…" Ruby looked at the tombstone and smiled. "I wish I could've gotten to know you…but if you're able to hear me, I promise to stay by your daughter's side."

Yang placed her hand on Ruby's head. "Mrs. Schnee, your little Weissicle will be in safe hands, especially with my little sis being her partner."

Ruby looked up at the clouds and watched them pass by. "Hey, Yang? Do you think if mom was here…do you think she'd like Weiss?"

"Ice queen Weiss? Hmm, well that's easy. Of course she would. It might take time to get past the icy wall she likes to put up with new people, but mom would so get used to her." Yang moved her hand off of Ruby's head and asked. "Why did you ask that by the way, sis?"

"Meeting Weiss and Blake last year really helped me learn about what you meant during our second day at Beacon. I met new people, and it made me happy. I want them both to stay in our lives, and just thinking about mom again…it would've been great to introduce them to her." Ruby left out the part about how she felt about the heiress.

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister. "Well I know mom would love to meet them. You know, after we get the little heiress back to normal and we have a day off from school, we should take them to visit mom."

Ruby was a little surprised her sister suggested that, but the idea sounded like one she'd like to try. "Yeah…I'd like that."

"Great! Let's catch up with the others. We don't wanna be locked out of the front gate of a manor." Yang said and headed in the direction the others were going with her sister behind her.

* * *

It took some time to get back to the manor, since Winter was taking her time to get back. Weiss was resting in Winter's arms, doing her best to not cry on the way home. "It's okay to cry, Weiss." Winter said as she looked forward and a tear dropped from her face and onto Weiss.

The little heiress gasped quietly and looked up, seeing her sister looking forward, but letting her tears drop. Weiss lowered her head and stayed silent, resting her head back on Winter as they finally got home.

Walking through the front of the manor did get a few looks from others, but they didn't look for long, since they noticed Winter Schnee was actually letting tears fall.

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Zwei watched from behind, as the elder Schnee sister walked through the manor like no one was around them, taking Weiss to her room and turning on the lights as they got inside. "Weiss, we're home."

The little heiress wasn't asleep and she nodded. She felt Winter lower her down, and she looked up to see that her sister's face was still dripping with tears. "W-Winter?"

"Shh…I wanna get you something that I think you'll love." Winter wiped away her tears and put on a smile for the little heiress. She turned and walked out of the room and past the others as they caught up.

Blake was the first to kneel down to Weiss' level. "Yang, get me a clean piece of cloth if you can."

Yang quickly took off her scarf and handed it to Blake. "Trust me, it's clean. Winter and Weissy made sure of that yesterday." The blonde said, referring to the hosing off that had occurred.

Blake took the scarf and gently wiped Weiss' face of the tears. "There we go, that's better." Blake smiled and put the scarf on the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked the little heiress. Weiss wanted to nod, but she couldn't. She just looked down, causing the black cat to take a breath. "Maybe I can let you do something to help you feel a little better."

Weiss watched as the cat Faunus removed her bow, letting her ears free for the second time that day. "W-Why did you-?"

"Go on and pet them." Blake offered as she leaned forward a bit and tilted her head so that the little heiress could pet them.

Ruby and Yang were both happy that Blake would offer such a thing, and while it did seem like something Yang would tease her about, the blonde wanted to remain silent at that point. "A-Are you sure?" The little heiress asked as she was slowly moving her hand to the cat Faunus' ears.

Blake nodded. "I wouldn't offer to let you if I wasn't sure."

The little heiress gently scratched the back of Blake's ears and blushed when she heard the cat Faunus purring. Weiss started to giggle a bit from that and continued to scratch the cat Faunus' ears. Ruby went to sit on the bed as she watched, and Yang held back a chuckle at how Blake was purring.

About ten minutes went by and Winter returned, but she made sure not to close the door completely after walking in. "Weiss, I think you'll want to come out here. I brought you something."

The little heiress was sitting on the bed at that point, with Yang's scarf in hand as she was holding it for its softness. "What is it?" Her eyes were still a little red from all the crying she had been doing.

Ruby helped Weiss down from the bed and took her hand. "Let's go see it together."

The little heiress was led out of her room, and once she stepped out, she gasped. "Y-You found it!?"

Winter was right behind them as she nodded. "I had one of the maids look for it, and it seems that it wasn't too hard to find."

The little heiress ran over to the pink tricycle that was kept right outside the door. Weiss looked it over and noticed it was actually cleaned up, most likely from Winter requesting it be clean. "Winter! It's Stardust!"

Ruby looked on at the pure joy that was radiating from the little heiress. "I had no idea Weiss had a tricycle."

Winter smiled and nodded, while Blake and Yang, with Zwei behind walking out to see what was going on. "Nana got her that." Winter sighed though. "Father had wanted it taken away because he believed it wasn't something she should be playing with, but mother always kept the tricycle hidden for Weiss. Eventually father gave up on trying to get rid of it." Winter leaned over to Ruby to whisper. "Weiss made sure to keep her tricycle as well after mother passed."

Blake and Yang were surprised by the tricycle too, and they all watched as the little heiress got on it and rang the bell that was attached to it.

Watching that made Winter feel happier than she thought she would be that day, while Blake took a step towards Winter to whisper. "About what I said earlier, you really didn't need our help. You made her happy on your own."

The older Schnee sister took her words to heart and let out another tear when she watched her little sister riding in circles with the pink tricycle. "Yes…I still want to thank you all for what you do for her. And while I was shocked about your…reveal, I won't pry. There is no need to do such a thing."

Blake's ears wiggled under the bow and she felt relieved after hearing that. "Thank you." That was all she wanted to say to the elder Schnee, and they watched as Weiss continued to ride her tricycle in circles, as Zwei joined in the fun and ran behind her.

Winter sighed happily and looked out the window, feeling that she did what she's wanted to do for so long, and how she would continue to do so.

 _Mother…I still wish you were here. Still, I promise to not let her down again._

* * *

 **Okay! I finally got this chapter written out! I'm really sorry for taking so long on this and all of my other stories. It's just been a little tough to get in that proper mood to write stuff. Anyways, I hope this longer chapter could make up for it. The dress that I had Weiss wear in this chapter was an idea for a dress by MartunaMajor. Just giving credit where credit is due.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **To JJ- The water war was so fun to write, and Blake is feeling a lot better being around the Schnee family. And yes, the small teases here and there for how Ruby feels. I did what I could to make the visit as serious as I could make it, so I hope it worked out well.**

 **To GoldElite245- Ha, like I said, only I know, but hey, it may happen, it may not. And I enjoy the family bonding moments, since the show doesn't have much on that sadly. Hope you enjoyed more family comfort in this one.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Well, I'm glad you think so about my story. Thanks. And that question, actually both your wonders about those two things will be answered eventually. Meaning I won't gloss over them like they won't happen.**

 **To the guest on chapter 15- Yeah, it's a good ship, and while I won't go into details on what'll happen, Ruby is one hundred percent telling the truth on liking Weiss.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the sixteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 17.**


	17. Today Of All Days

**Just a little reminder, this story was written before Volume 4, so things like Blake's parents, Whitley and Klein, they don't exist in this story. Also, Weiss' mother being alive in canon is...well canon and this story is basically an AU. I just wanted to let that be clear.**

 **Here's chapter 17 everyone.**

* * *

"Yang! I wanna ride Stardust without you helping!" Weiss whined as she continued to ride her tricycle outside in the courtyard, while Yang was behind her making sure she wouldn't fall off.

The blonde chuckled. "Don't whine, Weissy. I'm just making sure you're safe is all. And besides, is it really bad to have one of your big sisters around to help out?"

Weiss frowned. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't-."

"Whoa, come on now, Weissy. I'm not upset with you about it. Just keep on riding your tricycle and pretend I'm not here." Yang smiled.

"O-Okay." Weiss rang the bell on Stardust and giggled as she rode around the little spot in the courtyard they were in.

Winter watched from where she was sitting and smiled while sipping some tea she made earlier. "I suppose we should start getting her back to Beacon."

Ruby's eyes brightened at that, since she was sitting next to her with Zwei sitting in her lap. "She's gonna be really happy to hear that. And maybe you can stay for a bit longer."

"Maybe, but General Ironwood might not be okay with that after too long." Winter sighed. "I wanted to stay with her till she turned back to normal."

"Come on, Winter. Don't give up yet. Weiss might turn back any minute now…" Ruby trailed off a bit, since she actually felt a little sad about the thought of her friend not being an adorable kid anymore.

Winter took note of that and wasn't about to let Ruby just trail off and not say anything. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking that I'm kinda gonna miss her being a kid. She has so much more fun this way…and she's happier, but I still miss the girl I met at Beacon." Ruby chuckled at the memory of when she first met Weiss, since it wasn't the best first time meet up, but it was something she wouldn't forget.

Winter had another sip of her tea and nodded. "I understand what you mean. I was given an opportunity to reconnect with her."

"She'll appreciate that a lot. I know it." Ruby got up and let Zwei down. "And if she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was a kid, then we'll back you up and tell her all the nice things you did for her this week."

"Even after the way I reacted the other day back at your school?" Winter questioned.

"I'm not mad about that. You're her big sister. Heck, Yang would get just as mad if I was in that situation." Ruby said as she rubbed Zwei's ears. Zwei barked happily at that and looked over at the little heiress playing with her tricycle, so he ran over and made sure not to get in the way.

Winter watched the corgi run around the tricycle. "Yes, well I still apologize for my behavior. Anyways, I think we've stayed here long enough. Go and pack Weiss' things. We'll be heading back to Beacon today."

Ruby was about to jump for joy when she said that, but she held her excitement back to save it for the surprise that Weiss would get. "Right, and are you telling Weiss about that now? I was hoping to surprise her to be honest."

"Hmm? Oh, well I suppose you can surprise her. Besides, she's playing right now." Winter said as she got up and placed her cup on the table they were sitting next to. "Where is Blake? You should let her know we'll be departing soon."

"I'll find her and let her know. Go and play with Weissy." Ruby smiled and lightly pushed Winter towards her sister. "You know she'd love it."

"Yang! Zwei wants to play…should I get off of Stardust to play with him?" Weiss asked while looking down at the yipping corgi.

"Hehe, yeah, but only if you want to." Yang said while ruffling Weiss' hair. "You wanna play with Weissicle, boy?" Zwei responded by barking happily and wagging his tail. "Looks like it."

"Ahem." Winter coughed to get Yang's attention and the blonde turned towards her. "I would like to…play with my sister, if that's okay."

Yang smirked. "Oh? So big sister Winter wants to play with little Weissicle?" Winter rolled her eyes at that. "Well Zwei wants to play too, so I figure you'd not want to dirty your clothes."

"Ugh, shut it. I am not like everyone in Atlas. Besides, you should know not to mess with me…or should I remind you of what I can do?" Winter said as he raised her hand and held a glyph rotating over her palm.

Yang yelped and ran behind a bush. "No! You shouldn't be allowed to threaten me every time I joke around!"

Winter stopped using her glyphs and lowered her hand as she walked over to her little sister. Weiss was off of Stardust at that point and was rubbing Zwei's ears while the corgi was sat down. "Weiss? I would like to…play. If you would like to that is. I understand if you'd rather play with-." Winter suddenly felt the little heiress clinging onto her leg.

"Yes!" Weiss smiled as she looked up at Winter, wanting her to lean down to play.

"I…" Winter sighed happily and leaned her hand down to ruffle Weiss' hair. "Okay, so what would you like to do? I am not exactly familiar with playing around…well except for these past few days of course."

Weiss giggled and let go of her sister's legs. "I wanna play tag. Ruby showed me how to play…so can we?"

"I suppose so, but we have to keep this in the courtyard. No leaving the grounds and no going in the house." Winter said as she looked over to where Yang was hiding. "Bring her tricycle into the manor."

Yang groaned as she walked over from the bush and grabbed the tricycle. "Hey, you aren't actually gonna keep threatening me…right?"

"You can learn to keep your mouth shut at times then you won't be threatened," Winter looked down to see Weiss frowning at her, so she sighed. "But…I suppose I can tone down the threatening. Even if you are acting liking a buffoon at times."

Yang looked over to see Weiss was happy to hear her sister say that, so she simply nodded and brought Stardust into the house. "Have fun!"

Winter kneeled down and asked. "Okay, so you said you wanted to play tag, correct?" The little heiress nodded to her big sister. "Alright then. How do we start?"

Weiss giggled and poked her sister on the nose. "Tag!" She ran off with Zwei following her, while Winter was still knelt down blinking in confusion.

"Um…what?" Winter stood up and watched where her sister ran off to, so she thought about it for a second. "Right…tag."

"Zwei, we have to hide." Weiss said to the corgi as she looked around for a hiding spot. "I-I don't know where to hide…" Zwei barked and ran over to a bush, showing the little heiress where to hide. "You found one!" She yelped and covered her mouth when she realized she didn't want to let Winter hear her. "Good boy." Weiss said in a quieter tone as she ran over and hid behind the bush.

Winter had seen where her sister ran off to, but when she was about to walk over, she stopped and thought about how Weiss wanted to have fun. "I should pretend not to know…at least for a little bit."

The little heiress was giggling as she watched her big sister look around for her. "Hehe, she doesn't know where we are, boy." She smiled and rubbed Zwei's head, who wagged his tail but made sure not to bark.

When Winter got a bit closer, she heard a tiny gasp and smiled since she knew Weiss spotted her. "Hmm, I wonder where those two could be. Maybe this bush…" She heard another gasp and watched as Weiss got up and ran.

"Run, Zwei!" Weiss called out to Zwei, in which the corgi barked and ran off with the little heiress.

Winter couldn't help but chuckle at that, even to the point where she needed to placed her hand on her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing, but instead of running after her, she waited on her sister to hide again. _"We won't be home for some time…and she's having such a great time. I suppose I should thank those three again."_ Of course she was talking about Ruby, Blake and Yang, even little Zwei. Heck, everyone at Beacon who helped were people Winter wanted to thank now.

Zwei wiggled his tail back and forth when he looked up to see Weiss smiling as she hid behind a big fountain. "Maybe she didn't see us, Zwei." The little heiress looked around and saw no one around, which confused her a bit. "Huh? W-Where's Winter?"

"Right here." Winter said as she saw her little sister freeze up, so she tapped the top of her head and smiled. "And as you said before…tag."

Weiss yelped and turned around to see Winter running off, since the older Schnee sister wanted to play tag the right way for her little sister. "H-How did she know, Zwei?" The corgi turned his head at that, indicating that he didn't know, so the little heiress ran after her older sister.

* * *

While the Schnee sisters were out playing, Ruby was packing up a few things for the trip back to Beacon. "What's going on? How come you're packing?" Blake asked when she walked into the room.

Ruby turned around and smiled. "Winter is taking us back to Beacon. Oh, and where were you? You missed out on seeing Weiss playing with her tricycle…Oh man! I should've recorded it with my scroll!"

Blake chuckled a bit and walked over to help with packing. "You know Weiss would kill you once she turns back to normal and saw that. And I'm a bit surprised to hear Winter is bringing us back earlier than what we agreed on."

"I think she couldn't resist how happy Weiss has been." Ruby smiled and closed one of the suitcases. "It really has been nice to see Weiss like this. You know, being able to smile a lot more, and just…being allowed to have a good family." Ruby said with a sigh.

Blake patted the scythe wielder's back. "You sure you want to get into the more dramatic mode?"

Ruby knew why Blake said it like that, so she chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Right. Happy thoughts. Um, so what have you thought about all this? You know, Weiss being a kid."

"It's shown me more about her that I probably wouldn't have learned about unless I asked. Besides that, I've actually had some fun with it. We don't tend to get that a lot around Beacon, well unless Nora started a food fight." Blake said as she helped pick up another suitcase to put on the bed.

"Hehe, yeah, but you have to admit, we can have fun at Beacon. And that's what I'll try to get Weiss into when she turns back to normal. I want her to be happy." Ruby said as she got some clothes for the little heiress and put it in the suitcase.

Blake already had a talk about how the cloak wearing girl had feelings for Weiss, so she knew exactly what to say. "You would make a cute couple."

Ruby blushed and dropped the clothes she was holding. "W-What?! Blake we talked about this…"

"Yes, and I remember you saying that you'd be able to tell Yang soon. Maybe you should do that before Weiss turns back. At least then she may be a bit calmer about it." Blake knew Yang could get a little angry at times, so hearing her little sister is interested in a relationship could put her into big sister mode.

"Tell me what?" Yang suddenly asked while bringing the tricycle inside, making Ruby yelp. "Uh, okay? And why should I be told about this…whatever it is before Weiss turns back?"

Blake felt a little bad about accidently outing Ruby, so she shook her head. "Yang, we were just talking about…uh, well how we're heading back to Beacon now." Blake hated how she failed at the lie.

"Really?" Yang was surprised to hear that as she moved Stardust over, though she knew Blake was lying. "And why would I not know about this before Weiss turned back? Seriously, what am I being told here?"

Ruby sighed and sat on the bed. "It's Weiss…I like her…and you know, in the way you told me how if I ever feel a bit different about someone."

Yang's eyes widened. "Whoa, you mean like, more than just a teammate and friend?" She got a nod from her little sister. "Wow, sis. I had no idea." She sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Did you think I'd get all pissed off?"

"Well…yeah. Aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm. Well if Weiss is gonna do something to make you cry when she changes back and talks to you about it…then I'll have to mess with her in some way. No violence, since I know you'd be upset about it. And besides, spending time with little Weissicle…I don't know. I just couldn't imagine doing anything bad to her just because of that." Yang answered honestly.

Ruby hugged her older sister after hearing her say that. "Thank you."

Yang was surprised by the short response and she wrapped an arm around her sister. "Hey, come on now. You don't have to thank me. If anything, I'm glad you told me before you talked to Weiss. It makes it easier to know my sister is interested in someone before they get together." Yang said with a chuckle. "So, when ya telling Weissy about this?"

"Um…well I don't know to be honest. I was thinking about it a few times, but even when she changes back, I think I should wait." Ruby said.

"Why? You know you like her, and-." Yang was cut off.

"Think about it, Yang. She'd wake up from…well we don't even know at this point. Some kind of coma to her, or a dream she'd wish was real. I don't want to stress her out more." Ruby explained.

Blake spoke up. "We still don't know how she'll react to changing back, Ruby. If she does need some time to process it, then give her that time. If not, then talk to her. Weiss won't bite."

Yang chuckled a bit. "You never know, Blakey. Weiss could so bite if she wanted to."

"W-Weiss wouldn't bite me you guys!" Ruby cried out with a blush on her face as she stood up. "And I'll tell her when I'm ready. Now come on. We should get all these packed and ready to go."

Blake and Yang didn't want to pressure her anymore about it, so they nodded to their leader and began packing up the rest of their things.

* * *

"Winter! Stop running so much faster than me!" Weiss cried out while chasing after her big sister, while Zwei was barking out at the older Schnee too.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I just let you tag me back!" Winter called out to her sister as she kept on running. "Now unless that is you want me to!" She also wasn't about to let her sister stay sad if she was upset about not being able to catch her.

Weiss shook her head a few times and smiled as she kept on chasing her. "I'm having fun though!"

Winter was glad to hear that, but she suddenly heard her scroll going off and stopped running. "Hold on, Weiss. I need to take this." She said and answered the scroll. "Yes? Who is this?"

"Ms. Schnee…You told me to inform you about when your father would be going home." Winter's eyes widened when she heard the pilot that brought her to Beacon and back say that. "It seems that he has something important to see. That is how he phrased it."

Winter was internally freaking out as she thought about what he meant by important to see. "I…I was about to have all of us taken back to Beacon."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Schnee, but your father is coming to see you specifically. He learned that you were back home." The pilot told the older Schnee sister.

Winter took a breath and wiped the nervous sweat from her forehead as she swore under her breath. "Damn it…And when will he be here?"

"I'm on the way to pick him up right now, Ms. Schnee. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you sooner, but I was just informed of what he said and where to pick him up." The pilot explained.

"Winter?" The little heiress tugged on her sister's pants. "What's wrong?"

Hearing her little sister made Winter's heart race a bit. "Give me a moment, Weiss." She frowned when Weiss backed away and looked a little sad that they stopped playing, but she needed to figure out what to do and turned her attention back to the pilot. "Listen, how long will it take to bring him here? And is there any way you can…I don't know maybe take it slow on the trip here?"

"I can try, but even then, it may only be about an hour and a half to get to the manor." The pilot said.

"Okay…Okay, just do your best to take as long as you can. I have to go, but let me know when you're about ten minutes from the manor." Winter requested.

"Of course, Ms. Schnee." The pilot said and the call ended.

Winter put her scroll away and took a breath as she kneeled down and placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders, but she smiled to make sure Weiss wouldn't catch onto the trouble that may be arriving soon. "Weiss, there is something that I think you and your friends should do today."

"Huh? What do you mean, Winter?" The little heiress was worried her sister wasn't going to spend time with her.

"I'm just going to be a bit busy today with some paperwork for…um, the family business. It isn't very fun to sit around and watch your big sister work on papers, so how about you and your friends go into town to enjoy the day?" Winter hoped Weiss would be happy enough with that suggestion.

Weiss frowned for a second, but when Zwei barked a few times, she smiled and nodded. "O-Okay, but we can watch cartoons again when we get home?"

"O-Of course we can, but try not to think about that for now. Think about how much fun you'll have with your friends." Winter said.

"Maybe we can get ice cream!" Weiss cheered at the idea and Winter was happy to see that her sister was excited.

"Absolutely. Now then, let's get you to them and send you three off to get some ice cream. I'll be busy for…well I assume most of the day." Winter said as she took Weiss' hand.

* * *

"And that's everything packed. Okay, let's get it all outside so we can head back to Beacon. This place has great food and all, but I miss being back home." Ruby said.

Yang smiled at hearing her sister call Beacon home, since that's what she told her the moment they saw the school. "Right! And Weissy is gonna be so happy to hear this."

They picked up the suitcases and Blake opened the door, but was surprised when she saw Winter walking over with Weiss and Zwei. "Hmm, I thought you'd still be outside."

Winter sighed and Weiss noticed the suitcases. "W-Why do you have those? A-Are you leaving?" She started to tear up.

Ruby put the suitcase on the ground and shook her head as she walked over and kneeled down by Weiss. "We're not leaving without-."

Winter coughed to get their attention. "Put the suitcases back please. I meant for you to pack stuff for later. Another day…" She gave Ruby a serious look, and the scythe wielder realized something must've come up.

"Oh…r-right." Ruby patted Weiss' shoulder. "Sorry for worrying you, Weiss. We just thought Winter meant something else. We're staying right here with you."

Weiss suddenly jumped at Ruby and hugged her, not wanting to let go. "Please don't go!" Ruby and the others were taken aback by how the little heiress cried out like that.

"W-We won't…I won't, Weiss." Ruby hugged her tighter and rubbed her hair. "I promise you. And we'll always be together. Okay."

Blake and Yang smiled at that, since they both knew how the scythe wielder felt about the heiress at that point. Weiss sniffled and buried her face into Ruby's shoulder, so Ruby decided to pick her up and she rubbed her back.

Winter looked on at that and nodded as she walked over to Blake and whispered. "My father is coming here."

Blake's eyes widened and Yang looked over, while Ruby noticed Winter was whispering. Ruby figured it was best to take Weiss a bit away. "Come on, Weiss. Let's go to the kitchen and get some snacks."

Weiss sniffled again and lifted her head up. "C-Can I have strawberries?"

"Yup! We'll share the biggest bowl of strawberries we can get!" Ruby smiled and began running while carrying Weiss to make it a bit more exciting for the little heiress, while Zwei barked and followed.

Yang looked over at Winter after that. "Okay, spill it. What the heck is going on? I thought we were heading back to Beacon."

Blake spoke up. "Yang, this is serious."

Winter nodded. "It's my father." Yang tensed up at that. "It seems he will be here soon, and he expects to see me here when he arrives. The only reason I can think of him showing up now…is probably someone who called him about me being here, and possibly seeing Weiss as a child."

"Damn it…I thought we made sure they wouldn't know it was her though." Yang sighed and sat on the bed with a defeated look on her face. "Ugh, what do we do?"

"What you three will do is take my sister out into town while my father is here. At least that way he won't have to see her." Winter explained.

"And what happens if he asks about her? If someone here did tell him about a child that looks like Weiss was around here, he'll ask about that." Blake noted.

"Maybe, but even then, I'll tell him that she was a child Ozpin asked you three to take care of. It's just a coincidence that she looks like Weiss…at least I hope he believes that." Winter sighed.

"What if he doesn't? Do we just…go?" Yang had thought of that option already.

"I don't know. Leaving with her if he has questions will only raise more suspicion, and then once Weiss returns to normal, he'll hound her with questions." Winter frowned. "I don't want her dealing with that."

"Then how about one of us just stays here and helps you out?" Yang suggested. "I mean, if you need to lie about her being a kid we were looking after, then it should help to have one of us being there."

"I suppose so, but I still worry that things won't work out well. Father is not the kind of person you want to be around for more than five minutes with." Winter remarked.

Blake groaned. "You don't need to tell me that…" She sighed. "I want to be able to help, but I don't think I can stand being around that man."

"I understand." Winter said and looked to Yang. "You can either stay to speak with him…or you can go with my sister. To be honest…I would rather you go with her."

"Huh? But we just-." Yang was cut off.

"Yes, we just talked about it being a bit easier to explain a few things to father with one of you around, but you saw how Weiss got. Please…spend time with her. She loves you three." Winter stated.

"She loves us?" Blake asked, though she realized that after what they have been doing for the heiress, her caring about them was not too surprising.

"I can tell she does. She's happier than I have ever seen her in my life, and whenever you three are around her, she has a smile on her face." Winter looked over at Yang. "Even you, you buffoon."

Yang chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I know you think I'm a buffoon…but seriously. Thanks for saying that. We care about her a lot too. Sure she's a little tough to talk to at times, but even when she wasn't a kid, I thought of her as a little sister."

Winter smiled. "Well, I appreciate you three taking care of my sister. Child and when she's her normal age."

"No problem." Yang gave her a thumbs up and got up. "Okay, well we should probably get the little heiress out of here for the day. Are you sure you don't want one of us here?"

"Yes. I can talk to my father. Even with everything you've heard about me before, I am not happy with how my father acts. Standing up to him is something I'm familiar with." Winter remarked.

"Huh. Well, if you're sure you got this then we'll be heading out." Yang walked past Winter, but stopped for a second. "Hey…good luck with your old man." She said and walked out of the room to get over to Ruby and Weiss.

"Let us know about anything that comes up." Blake said and gave Winter her number, and then followed Yang.

Winter looked out of the window and clenched her fist at the thought of her father showing up soon.

* * *

"See! I told you we'd get the biggest bowl of strawberries!" Ruby exclaimed as she shared the bowl of strawberries with the little heiress.

Weiss bit into one and happily ate it. "Mmmm! I love strawberries, Ruby!" She grabbed another one and ate it, while handing one to Ruby, since she liked sharing.

Ruby ruffled Weiss' hair and accepted the strawberry. "Thanks, Weiss." She smiled and ate the strawberry as she looked over to see Blake and her sister walking over. "Hey, guys."

"Everything's all good now." Yang said to keep the little heiress out of the loop. "How about we hurry with those strawberries and get a move on. The town of Atlas is calling for us to see what it has to offer."

Ruby noticed the look her sister gave her, so she nodded and ate a few more strawberries with Weiss, while Blake walked over to the little heiress. "Is there anything you'd like to do today, Weiss?" The cat Faunus asked.

"Um, well Winter said she'll be busy…and I wanted to get ice cream. C-Can we?" Weiss requested and Blake smiled.

"Yeah, we'll do that and more. Just try not to take too long with these strawberries. We need to go early if we don't want to wait in a long line for ice cream after all." Blake said.

Weiss gasped at the thought of a long line for ice cream, so she ate two more strawberries and lightly pushed the bowl to Ruby. "We need to go to get ice cream, Ruby!"

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at that, so she nodded and put the bowl in one of the refrigerators. "Right, well let's get going." She took Weiss' hand and the team with Zwei left the manor together.

* * *

Winter paced back and forth in the room and growled in anger as she thought about who could've informed her father about her arrival at the manor. "Today of all days. Damn it. Whoever told him is going to be dealt with." Winter groaned and shook her head. _"Stay focused. Father will be here soon…at least Weiss won't be here to see him."_

The older Schnee sister walked over to the mirror in the room and looked into it as she thought about what she'd tell her father, but only had a few seconds before her scroll went off. She looked at the scroll and she took a breath when she saw it was her father, so she simply answered it. "Winter." Her father's voice was heard in what sounded to be a calm tone.

"Father." Winter replied.

"I was told you were at the manor." Mr. Schnee said and before Winter could respond, he continued. "I am surprised you of all people decided to be there."

"This place is my home, even if I haven't been here in some time, father. Is there any reason you wanted to speak to me besides stating the obvious of me being here?" Winter questioned.

"Well that depends on what I see when I get there. Because it seems that some of the maids and butlers have talked about other girls, a dog…and a child that looks an awful lot like your sister is there." Mr. Schnee said with a tone that showed Winter he kind of knew what was going on.

Winter didn't let that throw her off. "Yes, well these girls were here to take care of that child on request of Ozpin. You know. The headmaster of Beacon. I was there to check on Weiss, and while there, Ozpin asked for my help. So I decided it was best to bring the child here."

"Hmm, then I suppose I should give Ozpin a call about this. Since it is my home that is housing a child that looks like my own daughter…" Mr. Schnee continued using the same tone.

Winter closed her eyes and shook her head. "Father, what is this? Why are you calling me about being at the manor with these girls from Beacon? What they are doing was basically a mission given by their headmaster."

"Yes, well I'll be there soon enough to speak with you about allowing a bunch of kids in MY manor. Now then, you better be there by the time I arrive. That fool Ironwood is not to drag you away for whatever reason." Mr. Schnee ordered.

"If General Ironwood informs me that I am to leave for any reason, then I will go. You may be my father, but that does not mean you have power over me. Or should I remind you of that day?" Winter fired back.

"You have always been a brat, Winter…Just like your sister." As he said that, Winter ended the call and was about to throw her scroll, but she held back, since she knew that she'd have to call Blake at one point about everything that happens with the talk she and her father have.

Winter sat on the bed and sighed as she placed her scroll next to her. _"Damn him. Weiss, I may not be able to see you as soon as you wanted…I'm sorry, little sister, but at least if this goes wrong, you can go back to Beacon with your friends before he has a chance to see you."_

* * *

 **Yes, I know…I took a long time to get this written out. I hate myself for it, but I just needed a break from RWBY. Now I feel a bit better and I'm going to try working on my stories more. Besides that, I'm glad to finally get a chapter of this out.**

 **To JJ- Thanks, it just means I'm doing something right in this story. And I couldn't have Winter sit around and not cry at certain moments. She is a strong character, but even she has emotions, and I'm glad you saw that. Also the ear petting and Stardust definitely had to be a thing. Thanks for keeping up with the story by the way.**

 **To GoldElite245- Sorry about that. The feels of the last chapter had to be brought up, since Weiss did want to see her mother, but now that she did, she got to tell her everything she wants to do and how her life is going.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Yup, I saw it on there and couldn't let that opportunity slip away. And having Blake be a comforting friend is always a plus, so I'm glad you enjoyed that part as well. Also with Winter not reacting to harshly is all the time she spent away from papa Schnee. She's learned to be a better person for it.**

 **To the guest on chapter 16- I can see what you mean about that. It's mostly to show that Weiss as a child being influenced by people better than her father can help her see things like Faunus in a better light. So I decided to have the scenario with that Faunus child.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the seventeenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 18.**


	18. Time To Go

**So I wanted to bring this up. I haven't used a name for Mr. Schnee because…well I honestly forgot if I did name him in early chapters.**

 **Here's chapter 18 everyone.**

* * *

Winter stood as she was facing the airship landing down. She knew it was time to speak to her father, and she had hoped that everything that was going to happen would lead to him to not snooping around more.

"Hurry up and get out of that airship already." Winter whispered to herself with a hint of hostility in her voice.

Mr. Schnee walked out of the airship after it landed and he looked over at Winter. The CEO fixed up his tie and walked over to his eldest daughter. "Good. You decided not to flee to that idiot of a General."

Winter held back a punch since she knew it would just cause more issues. "I see no relevance to bringing up the general, father. Now then, shall we go inside?"

Her father simply nodded and walked past her, while Winter looked over at the pilot, who gave her an apologetic look. The elder Schnee sibling sighed and turned around to follow her father.

"I hoped you had learned a bit more about the meaning of respect in your time as a Specialist. Ending the call in such a way? Are you not an adult?" Mr. Schnee questioned the Specialist.

Winter hated how he spoke to her. "There is nothing to apologize for with that, father. You of all people should know antagonizing someone does not end well."

Mr. Schnee stopped and turned to Winter. "Excuse me?"

Winter stood her ground. "Do not ignore what you said to me. I've made my own choices that don't involve you. A father should be proud of their children for growing up."

"If you call denying your duty to your family as growing up, then you have." Mr. Schnee said with a glare.

"I will not be tied down to my family name. And you can't control that choice of mine, just as Weiss chose to follow the path of a huntress." Winter shot back.

"That is a foolish path to follow, and you two would be better off listening to me." Mr. Schnee stated. "What does this Ironwood even pay you? You are just a simple Specialist led by a man who can't even see how idiotic he can be with his own army!"

Winter wanted to slap him, but she continued to keep her cool. "You're wasting your breath, father. If you have something important to speak to me about, then lead on."

Mr. Schnee scowled and turned to walk into the manor. "You still have that disrespectful tone and look."

Winter rolled her eyes and thought to herself for a moment. _"It's only disrespectful in your eyes because it's someone who goes against you."_

"You already know what I spoke to you about over the scroll. That is what we will be discussing, and if you even think of lying to me-." Mr. Schnee was cut off.

"Don't start. I have nothing to hide, father. If I did, I would've left long before you even showed up here." Winter stated.

"Taking me for a fool will not help you here, Winter. The child that was around the manor is not here is she?" Mr. Schnee questioned.

"I haven't a clue, father. The team that was brought over here is possibly with her, or she may be asleep. Either way, I see no reason to speak about her." Winter said.

"The way you speak is an insult to me, Winter. You're doing your best to keep me from questioning you about this child." Mr. Schnee stated with an angered look on his face.

"If you want the short answer, father. The team that was assigned to watch over the child is simply just that. Ozpin gave them a mission, and asked for my assistance. Other than that, I see no reason for you to question me about her." Winter answered.

"Then why does she look exactly like your sister?! The one who was put into the infirmary!" Mr. Schnee yelled, since he was done beating around the bush.

"You don't think I know who my sister is?! Ugh, what are you even saying, father? The child has no relation to Weiss." Winter tried her best to keep the lie going.

Mr. Schnee growled in anger and shook his head. "You truly are a disappointment, Winter." He got out his scroll and played a message.

The voice on the scroll began playing. "Mr. Schnee, I have some…odd news to inform you about. I've heard some things from your eldest daughter. She's been speaking to this child in the manor, and I caught her saying your youngest daughter's name in reference to her. It may sound strange, but I assumed you'd want to know something about this."

Winter's eyes went wide as she realized that her own mistake at saying Weiss' name was the reason. "That man has no idea what he's talking about. I was just telling the child about Weiss, since she wasn't with her te-."

The next moment, Winter's vision went dark when her father slapped her. She had closed her eyes once his hand connected with her face, but after a few seconds, she opened them and saw the anger in his eyes. "You are a fool, Winter. Nothing more."

"You…you dare do such a thing to me…" Winter was pissed and grabbed her saber and held it out against her father, which shocked the CEO. "I don't care if you're my father…I will strike you down if you ever think of doing something like that to me…or Weiss!"

Mr. Schnee stared at his eldest daughter in shock and clenched his fist. "You disobedient brat! Put that damn sword down right this instant, or I will have every guard after you for threatening me with a deadly weapon!"

Winter glared at the man and lowered her weapon. "There is nothing disobedient about me. I live by my own choices." She turned away from her father. "I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye, father."

"You get back here right now, young lady! I am not done speaking with you!" He walked up to her and grabbed Winter by the shoulder, only to have the Specialist turn around and back hand him across the face.

With her saber still in hand, Winter stood her ground and watched as her father had his hand on his cheek. "What's wrong, father? Are you surprised to see that one of your so called puppets has cut the strings?"

"Another wrong move…just one more, and your sister," Mr. Schnee got his scroll out. "She will be taken out of that damn school…go on…try me."

Winter's eyes widened. "Y-You aren't allowed to do such a thing."

"Oh I am, since she is MY daughter. I can do what I please. Now then…give me your sword, or I make that call right now to get her out of that ridiculous school." Mr. Schnee threatened.

"You made a deal with her!" Winter reminded. "She did what she had to so that you would allow her to enroll into Beacon! You can't just-."

"The sword, Winter. Now." Mr. Schnee said in a calm manner.

Winter growled and didn't want to risk Weiss' enrollment at Beacon, so she threw her saber to her father. "There…"

Mr. Schnee caught it and put his scroll away. "I didn't want to resort to that, but you left me no choice for your disobedience. Now, follow me." He turned and started walking to the entrance to the manor.

Winter hated him, but she was now unable to do anything against the man. At least not until she could find a way to keep him from being able to take Weiss out of Beacon, so she followed her father into the manor.

* * *

"Here ya go, Weissy." Yang said as she handed the ice cream cone to the little heiress.

Weiss had on the biggest smile when she accepted the ice cream cone. "Thank you." She looked over and saw Ruby was getting her own ice cream cone. "How many can I have?"

Yang thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, well that depends on how many you can eat, Weissicle." The blonde said as she ruffled Weiss' hair. "We'll buy you every flavor if you really wanted."

Weiss' eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

Yang chuckled and nodded as she looked across the table at her partner. "You'll chip in right, Blakey?"

Blake sighed and couldn't say no, since Weiss was already excited at that point. "Sure, but I'm not paying for any ice cream you want." She said to her partner, who responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

Ruby walked over with two ice cream cones and handed on to Blake. "I figured you'd want one too." Ruby smiled and looked over at the little heiress. "Do you want me to get you another one, Weiss?"

The little heiress turned her head in confusion. "Huh? I still have one, Ruby." She showed her and then licked her ice cream.

"I know…but, uh, you know, I could get you more ice cream. I know how much you like it." Ruby offered with a blush on her face.

Weiss gasped. "Ruby, your face is red! Are you sick?!"

Ruby yelped since some people in the ice cream parlor looked over at the group. "I-I'm fine, Weiss…please don't yell though."

The little heiress frowned. "I-I'm sorry."

Yang spoke up. "Hey, come on now, Weissy. Let's just enjoy the-." Blake's scroll went off and interrupted the blonde.

Blake got her scroll out in worry, since she knew only one person would message her at the moment. She said nothing and got out of her seat when she saw what the message said. "I…I need to go outside and deal with something."

Ruby caught a look that Blake gave her, which was one of worry. "Oh…" Ruby took a breath and looked over at Weiss. "Um, Weiss, how's about we finish up with ice cream a bit early today? We have a really awesome surprise for you after all."

"A surprise?" Weiss smiled brightly and began licking more of her ice cream. "Okay!" She was excited for the surprise, but sadly she was oblivious to everything else happening.

Yang got up from where she was sitting and walked outside to speak with Blake. "Is it what I think it is?"

Blake nodded with a frown. "If we have to go, then we go. Winter said there wasn't much she could do to get away from their father."

"Damn." Yang shook her head. "And we can't do a thing about it? I mean, what if we just head back and Ruby takes Weiss on the airship?"

"Imagine how he may react. He'll ask questions, Yang. If anything, we should just...go back to Beacon." Blake sighed.

Yang was surprised Blake was giving up so easily. "Come on. We can't just leave Winter alone with that guy. I know she might be able to take care of herself, but-."

"I don't want to up and leave either, Yang, but we have to think about it realistically. Winter would want Weiss to be far away from their father. Honestly, I don't want her near that man either." Blake said.

"But...Ugh, this is ridiculous." Yang groaned and looked over at the little heiress, who was still enjoying some of her ice cream. "Still, I get it. She shouldn't have to speak with him, even if he is her dad."

"Winter isn't a child. She can handle that man, so all we really have to do is find a way to make sure Weiss won't be upset about Winter not coming back with us." Blake explained.

"I still don't like it...but I guess you're right." Yang replied.

"Let's get going. I know Weiss will have questions, but it should be fine after we get her to relax." Blake said as she walked back in to tell Ruby they were heading out.

Weiss was finished with her ice cream and she got out of her seat. "Do I have to wait for my surprise, Ruby? I wanna see it."

Ruby was starting to look around for something that may spark an idea for a surprise, but when she saw Blake walking in, she sighed and got out of her seat. "I promise you'll like your surprise, but you have to be just a wee bit more patient."

Weiss pouted. "But...But I wanna see it now."

Ruby kneeled down and smiled. "I know, but trust me. It'll be worth the wait, Weiss. And hey, Zwei is always here for you to play with." The corgi suddenly yipped from under the table.

The little heiress looked at the corgi and giggled. "Okay, but only to play with Zwei."

Zwei barked happily and ran over to Blake when she got to them. "Z-Zwei, down boy." Blake sighed when she looked down to see him wagging his little tail. "Yeah, yeah...you're a good dog."

Ruby chuckled when she saw the small smile Blake gained when Zwei responded with a bark. "Okay, so we should get Weiss' surprise started...right?" Ruby asked the cat Faunus.

"Uh, yeah." Blake offered her hand to Weiss. "Come on, Weiss. We're heading to where your surprise is at."

The little heiress took Blake's hand and squealed in joy. "I can't wait!"

Ruby and Blake looked to each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

"What do you want? Just say it already and be done with this, father." Winter said as they walked into Mr. Schnee's own room.

The CEO took a seat at his desk and pointed at the chair opposite of him. "Sit. And than stay quiet."

"I'd rather stand." Winter crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Then listen." Mr. Schnee simply replied. "You already know what will happen if you choose to anger me more than you already have."

"Does that make you happy? Speaking to your own daughter like that...you really were a bullet I dodged." Winter said as she glared at the man she called father.

Mr. Schnee placed Winter's saber on the table and folded his hands together. "You wanted to be treated like an adult when you were in your teen years. And now that you are one, you complain." He saw the specialist rolling her eyes. "I'll make this simple. Come clean about this situation with your sister, and you can have this barbaric thing." He said in reference to her saber.

"Weiss was hurt on a mission. You didn't even try to visit her...I did, father. Don't for a second try to make this about you." Winter continued to glare.

"I will say this one last time." Mr. Schnee took a breath. "I will make this simple for you. Tell me everything. Right now."

"You want the truth...fine. Your family doesn't love you...none of us do. I always had a small thought...that maybe you could be a father, instead of a businessman...Why even have children if you didn't want to care about them?" Winter questioned.

The CEO sighed. "You don't want to make this simple. Fine, since you are my flesh and blood, I will explain why I chose to have children. To continue the name of our family, but that simply can't happen with you."

"Your family...You don't even care about your family. Using us, that isn't what a father does. Why can't you see that?!" Winter shouted in disgust.

"Stop behaving like a child!" Mr. Schnee demanded as he stood up and slammed his hands against the table. "I have built this company back up from the ground! The Schnee family name does not need some so called protectors of humanity title to it! Now for once in your life, shut up, and do as I say!"

Winter lifted her hand up and a glyph began spinning in her hand. "No…"

Mr. Schnee knew what kind of glyph that was. "You really want to play this game, huh? Need I remind you what will happen if-."

"I'm not playing this game with you, father. Weiss is old enough to make her own choices, and I will speak with Ozpin with authority from Ironwood. There is nothing you can do to get her out of that school." Winter said as the glyph spun faster.

"A barbaric approach to get what you want...of course this is how you react." Mr. Schnee grabbed the saber and threw it to his daughter.

Winter caught it with her other hand and was a bit confused. "What is this?"

"I will be prepping an airship. Since you've chosen to ignore what I have told you to tell me, I will go to Beacon myself. See exactly how your sister is doing." Mr. Schnee said as he fixed up his tie.

"W-Why would you choose to now of all times?" Winter was worried, since him going to Beacon meant Weiss was going to see him. "Weiss doesn't need to see a man like you."

"You yourself said that I should care about my daughters…" The CEO walked past Winter, but stopped for a moment. "I will get my answer, Winter. One way or another. You can choose to come with me to that school. I do not care either way." He continued on his way while getting his scroll out to tell the pilot to be prepared to leave.

Winter stood there for a few moments, but after she realized that even standing up to the man could do nothing, she needed to at least inform the others about what he was about to do.

While sending the message though, Winter began following her father. "You told me I can come with you. I wish to see my sister again, so give me a bit to get ready." She called out to her dad.

Mr. Schnee stopped when he heard her. "You are ready to go. That is not hard to see, Winter."

"I want to bring my sister something I forgot to bring...so if I can request one damn thing from you, it's time to get that one thing for her." Winter pleaded.

"One hour." Mr. Schnee replied. "If you waste it, then get your own ride to wherever you wish to go."

Winter watched her father continue on the path to the airship, but hearing him say that, it hurt. "If it hurts me...Then...Weiss…" She frowned at the thought of her sister having to speak with their father. "I'm so sorry, Weiss…"

* * *

Team RWBY walked far enough to confuse Weiss on where they were going. "Ruby? Why are we walking for so long?"

"W-We…" Ruby sighed and kneeled down to be on eye level with the little heiress. Blake let go of Weiss' hand when she realized Ruby was about to tell her about Winter. "Weiss, the surprise, well it's all of us going back to Beacon." Ruby smiled and held Weiss' hand.

Weiss' eyes went wide and she let out one of the happiest smiles Ruby has ever seen from the little heiress. "R-Really?! Right now?!"

"Y-Yeah, but Winter, she isn't...well she isn't going to-." Ruby was cut off when Blake's scroll went off.

The cat Faunus checked on it and she bit her lip as she silently cursed under her breath. "Damn it." She put her scroll away and clenched her fist. "Yang, I need to talk to you for a moment." The cat Faunus walked a bit away from Ruby and Weiss, hoping Yang would soon follow.

The blonde brawler ran over and noticed Blake's clenched fists. "Blake? Blake, what happened?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Winter said her father is going to Beacon." Hearing Blake say that instantly made Yang tense up. "She says he's going to the school to check on Weiss." Blake growled. "I should've stayed with Winter. Damn it."

Yang placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. "There's no point in worrying about what we could've done. We need to get Weiss to Beacon before he gets there."

"I know...I know." Blake's ears drooped under her bow and she walked back over to Ruby and Weiss, though Weiss seemed to be upset about something.

"W-Winter isn't going? B-But why?" The little heiress' eyes watered up a bit and she sniffled.

Blake spoke up when Ruby couldn't find the words. "She's going to catch the next airship, Weiss. Winter just has some stuff to deal with. I promise you'll see her at Beacon." She did her best to smile to assure the little heiress that things would be fine.

"S-She will?" Weiss sniffled again and more tears were threatening to fall down her face, so Blake nodded and kneeled down to rub her head.

"Yes. Winter even let me know that she wants to still see you at Beacon." Blake said as she saw Weiss rubbing her eyes. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

Weiss sniffled and leaned in to hug Blake, though it was one that said she wanted her to pick her up, so Blake nodded and lifted the little heiress up into her arms.

Ruby smiled, but thought about what the message Blake got could've been, while Yang walked over and whispered to her sister. "I'll fill you in on the details. For now, we really need to hurry and get back to Beacon."

"Oh." Ruby was nervous about the fact that they now had to hurry to Beacon. "Zwei, don't fall behind." Ruby said as she and the rest of the team made their way to the airship.

The team had decided on running to the airships, but it did confuse the little heiress on why they were in such a hurry. "W-Wait! B-Blake...what about Stardust?"

"W-We can't…" Blake sighed and looked to Yang. "Take her."

Blake handed Weiss to Yang, who held the little heiress up. "Let me guess, you're going all the way back to get it aren't you?"

Weiss frowned. "I-Is something wrong?"

Blake shook her head. "No. I can get stardust for you, Weiss, but I may be a little late is all."

Ruby hated how Blake was taking all the stressful jobs to getting Weiss away from her father. "Maybe I should go instead. I'm much faster with my semblance after all."

"I know." Blake took Ruby's hand and walked her away for a moment. "Yang, go on ahead."

"Right. Weissy, you wanna be airplane?" Yang smiled as she looked down at the little heiress in her arms.

Weiss was a bit sad about Stardust still, but she blushed a little and nodded. "C-Can I fly really fast?"

"Yup!" Yang lifted her up and began running. "Snowflake plane incoming!" She chuckled and the laughter and screams of joy from the little heiress when she was lifted up.

"Weeeeee!" Weiss felt the wind hit her face as she extended her arms out a bit to act like an airplane, while Zwei barked happily and ran behind them.

Ruby couldn't hold back a giggle. "I wish...I wish things wouldn't be so tough right now." She sighed and turned her attention back to Blake. "You're going to tell me you want to get the tricycle...aren't you?"

Blake's ears flattened against her head under her bow. "Ruby, if Mr. Schnee is there, then speed won't exactly be the best way to get the tricycle out. Stealth is, and I've trained enough to be considered at least decent at it."

"B-But...But I wannna be able to help Weiss too…" The scythe user said in a sad tone. "I just want her to be able to come to me for anything…"

"Ruby, Weiss is able to do that already. Do you really think she won't because I'll get her the tricycle?" Blake took note of Ruby's silence and sighed when she saw her hang her head down. "You've spent so much time playing with her, spending time with her, and just...caring about her. All I ever did...was get her hurt that one time."

Ruby raised her head back up and stomped the floor. "Blake! You already know that wasn't your fault!"

Blake was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but it made her chuckle a bit. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't think about that, but still. I meant what I said. You've done a lot more for her than I have. Now go. Keep staying by her. She needs you the most at a time like this."

"But what about you? W-What if you get caught?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said, I can at least say I'm decent enough to sneak around. Getting a tricycle out of a manor shouldn't be that hard." Blake smiled to assure her team leader that she'd be fine.

"Okay," Ruby took a breath. "Okay. Just stay safe, and let us know when you get out of there. We won't leave till you're back."

"Right." Blake turned and ran off to the manor, while Ruby sighed and went in the direction of where Yang went with the little heiress.

* * *

"Another thirty five minutes." Winter muttered as she got a necklace out from a small case she was hiding. "I suppose when I see her next time, it would be appropriate to give this to her." The specialist frowned as she put the necklace back in the case and put the case in one of her pockets.

As Winter walked out of Weiss' room, she turned and looked down the hallway, seeing the statues of armored knights. She shook her head and sighed as she walked down the hallway.

 _I should've given her this necklace already, and now father may see her...who am I trying to fool? Of course he will! Ugh! Why was I so careless…_

Winter stopped suddenly when she heard a tapping sound. "What is-." She gasped when she turned and saw Blake at one of the windows, so she quickly ran over and opened it. "What are you doing here?!" She questioned with a whisper.

Blake looked at both ends of the hallway and sighed as she stepped off the window. "Weiss wanted Stardust, so I came back to get it for her."

"Y-You were supposed to be on your way to Beacon by now." Winter started to worry more at that point. "We need to hurry then...go get it and I'll lower you back down with one of my glyphs."

Blake nodded as she ran back to Weiss' room, but gasped when she heard footsteps, so she quickly skidded into the little heiress' room as Winter was close behind.

Winter looked over at the staircase and saw her father had reached the top. "Father? What are you doing up here? The airship isn't due to take off for another," She checked her scroll. "thirty two minutes."

"Seeing as you are just sitting here, it tells me you aren't even trying to bring this random thing for your sister...are you trying to stall for-." He was cut off.

"Father, I was thinking about what to bring her." Winter said, which wasn't a complete lie. "So just go back downstairs."

"Don't try to order me to do anything, Winter." Mr. Schnee said with a glare, but then looked at the door to Weiss' room. "Why is your sister's door open like that?"

"I-I was in there looking for something to bring her." Winter replied.

Mr. Schnee scowled and walked over to the door, which made Winter's heart drop. "If that is so, then I suppose I won't find someone in here!" He threw the door open and all that was heard or seen was the wind from the open balcony. "Hmm." He began searching the room, while Winter did her best not to look worried about anything.

"Father, what are you hoping to even find?" Winter questioned to try and throw her father off a bit.

Mr. Schnee first checked under the bed, which had no one under it. "You're hiding something...I know you are." He looked over at Stardust. "What is this thing doing here?"

Winter lightly growled. "That is Weiss'. Don't even think of doing anything with it...it may be the thing I bring her."

The CEO scoffed. "Such a useless thing to have." He decided to ignore it and walked over to the balcony. "And why was the door to the balcony open?"

"I needed some fresh air. Now will you stop this ridiculous search? There is nothing for me to hide, father." Winter tried reasoning.

"Hmm…" The CEO was about to look over the edge, but shook his head and left the balcony. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you." He began walking back down the stairs, while Winter glared in his direction.

Winter's eyes widened when she realized something, so she closed the door and looked around while whispering. "Blake? Blake where did you go?"

"U-Um, a little help?" Blake called out from outside, so Winter ran over and looked around. "U-Under it...please put a glyph a bit under the balcony."

The specialist blinked as she did so, and heard a small thud when Blake let go of a piece of the balcony she was hanging from. "How did you-." She was cut off when she lifted Blake up with the glyph.

"There was a jutted out piece from the bottom of the balcony I was hanging from." Blake said as she climbed up on the balcony.

"That...that is incredibly dangerous." Winter groaned as she looked over at the door, so she whispered. "This is already too risky, so hurry up and get Stardust and yourself on the glyph." Winter placed a glyph on the ground and Blake ran over to the tricycle.

"I'm sorry for making this difficult." Blake said as she rolled the tricycle on the glyph. "I just didn't want Weiss to be sad that she didn't have this."

Winter sighed. "I...You're right. You are." The specialist thought about something for a moment and got the small case out of her pocket. "I wanted your opinion on this." She got the necklace out. It was a bright blue heart shaped necklace with a snowflake inside of the heart.

"Where did you get this?" Blake asked as she looked in awe at the necklace with its silver chain attached.

"It belonged to our mother…" Winter said in a somber tone. "I want to give it to Weiss."

Blake felt bad for how sad Winter felt, but she simply nodded. "It's a beautiful necklace, Winter. I know Weiss will love it." She assured the older Schnee sibling.

Winter held it close to her heart and nodded. "Thank you...okay, let's get you out of here. I don't want my father finding you here."

Blake felt the glyph rising, so she did her best to stay still with the tricycle. Winter walked her outside and looked down to see no one one ground level, so she lowered Blake and Stardust all the way down. Once she had view of Blake, she watched the cat Faunus take something out.

 _Hmm? A dust crystal...oh, gravity dust._

Winter watched as Blake used the gravity dust on Stardust so that she'd be able to carry it out much easier. "Smart kid." Winter smiled as Blake ran off from the manor grounds.

 _One problem down…_

Winter took a breath and left the balcony. She closed the door to it and sat down on Weiss' bed as she looked at the necklace in her hand. "My little snowflake." Winter held the necklace to her chest again and a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

 **So I got a new computer and this one doesn't actually have a program I use to write, so getting used to another one was not easy. Still, I'll do my best to get more chapters out a bit faster. Anyways, this chapter was a bit harder to write, since it wasn't all fun and joyful...due to their father being here.**

 **To GoldElite245- I do try to make him like his canon self in certain stories, so I'm glad it kind of works here. And yes, I agree. That person should be fired...out of a cannon.**

 **To JJ- Play time is always fun, especially when I'm able to include Winter in it. It's always funny to get the serious specialist involved in stuff like that. And thanks. I wanted to get him written out in his canon self.**

 **To areid731- Yeah, I'm sorry for taking so long on these chapters. I guess I've just been in a slump for my writing recently. Still, it's nice to hear you and others are enjoying this fun little story.**

 **To the guest on chapter 17- Well, Ruby is someone who would help her friends in any situation, especially when it involves her teammates. And she gets the chance to see a child Weiss in all her cuteness, so that's a win for her.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Papa Schnee is in fact a party pooper for sure, but hey, you got to see Winter raise her blade at him this chapter. So that's a plus. Just like I said to the other replies, I'm really happy you and the others are having a good time reading this story.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the eighteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 19**


	19. The Home She Loves The Most

**Here's chapter 19 everyone.**

* * *

"Almost there, Weissicle. Then you'll get to see everyone back at Beacon." Yang said with a smile as she ruffled Weiss' hair. "Heck, you might run into Goodwitch and we know how she'll be when she sees you."

Ruby couldn't hold back the slight chuckle at the thought of Glynda Goodwitch losing her composure over seeing Weiss again. "Can you imagine what her face would look like if we asked her to carry Weiss to our room?"

The little heiress blushed a bit. "I-I don't need to be carried somewhere."

Yang laughed for a good twenty seconds before taking a few breaths. "It's not like that, Weissy. We just wanna see how Ms. Goodwitch would react if we asked her to carry you to the room."

"Blake! Make her stop!" Weiss whined suddenly, surprising the three.

The cat Faunus let out a small smile and glared at Yang, though only to take advantage of the situation. "Yang, you will not use Weiss for your own enjoyment."

Yang gasped when she saw the smirk on Blake's face. "Oh, so we're trying to win who's the favorite big sister now, huh? Well you better be ready to throw down, kitty cat."

Blake's ears twitched under her bow and she looked around the airship, noticing the pilot wasn't looking back, so she growled a bit. "Yang...you know not to mention that."

"Oh...uh, I mean...you're still going down!" Yang exclaimed.

The little heiress was completely confused by the now arguing partners and turned her attention to Ruby. "Why are they fighting?"

Ruby chuckled. "They wanna fight for who the better big sister is for you I guess…" She then leaned over to whisper. "Let them argue. It's kinda fun to watch."

Weiss giggled a bit and nodded as she looked over to the cargo area of the airship. "Ruby, do you think Stardust is okay?"

"Don't worry, Weiss. I promise that the ride to Beacon won't break it. Oh, and once we get there, we'll call JNPR so you can show off how awesome Stardust is." Ruby smiled and hoped that would excite the little heiress.

Weiss gasped happily at the thought and leaned down to rub Zwei's head. "You hear that, boy? We'll get to play more!" She gasped again when she thought of something. "Stardust could be my horsey! And you can be my knight, Ruby!"

Ruby blushed as Blake and Yang overheard. "I-I would love to."

Yang smirked, but before she could say anything, Blake elbowed her and whispered. "No."

The blonde simply groaned in response and muttered something about Blake not being any fun, while Weiss suddenly hugged Ruby's side.

Ruby's blushed reddened the moment the little heiress did that. "You'll be my knight, won't you, Ruby?" Weiss asked while smiling up at the ruby red faced huntress in training.

In her mind, Ruby wanted to hug Weiss and say yes a bunch of times, but the way the little heiress looked at her, she could only blush harder. "I-I...Uh, but why would it be me?"

Weiss frowned since Ruby didn't say yes immediately, making her think she didn't want to be her knight. "Y-You don't have to...I just wanted it to be you…"

Ruby gasped when she saw Weiss' frown. "Wait! No, I wanna be your knight." Her eyes widened when she admitted that. "T-To protect you."

Yang snickered a bit, but only enough for Ruby and Blake to pay partial attention to, while the little heiress' eyes shined a bit as she hugged her knight.

Blake let out a smile of her own at that, with her ears twitching a bit. "I wonder if that makes you the jester." Blake said with a smirk after looking to Yang.

"Jester?! Oh as if. I'd be one of the frontline soldiers, kicking...uh, butt and making sure our little heiress doesn't have to deal with anything tough." Yang stated.

Weiss overheard that and giggled. "But I wanna have a jester too. Please be my jester, Yang."

The look Weiss was giving Yang was too cute to say no to, so the blonde brawler sighed, but put on a smile. "Heh, you know what, sure. I doubt you two could even be funny enough to make our little heiress laugh."

"Being a jester also means you'd have to wear the ridiculous outfit too." Blake said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"W-What?! I am not gonna wear that kind of outfit! You know everyone would take pictures and never let me live it down." Yang stated.

"A bit of an overreaction there, seeing as we don't even have a jester's outfit, but hey, at least the little show that you put on the other day was funny enough." Blake said.

"Show? What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"Oh I know! It was when I used the water hose to shoot water at you." Weiss giggled. "That was fun."

Yang groaned at the memory. "Ugh, but that was...I mean...you...okay, fine. Yes, it was a little fun, but man, that outfit got soaked."

Blake patted Yang's back. "You dried it off, and put on a decent show for our little heiress, just like a jester should be doing."

Weiss giggled again. "Yeah! Jester Yang is the best jester ever!"

"Jester...Yang...You two are not gonna let me live this down, will you?" Yang asked as she held her head down in embarrassment.

"Not a chance." Blake answered on the spot.

"Nope." Ruby replied as she stuck her tongue out.

Zwei also barked a bit, almost making it seem like he wouldn't let Yang live that down either. The blonde could only groan again, but when she heard Weiss laughing happily, she figured it was worth the teasing.

* * *

Winter was looking out at the manor as the airship that held her and Mr. Schnee began to take off. "You really should just tell me what has gone on in these past few weeks. At this point keeping up this-."

"Father, please. We don't need to speak with each other on this flight." Winter responded as she stood up from her seat and walked to another.

Mr. Schnee scoffed. "Such wasted potential."

Winter wasn't deaf and simply rolled her eyes. He wasn't the one she wanted to think about anyways. It was Weiss.

 _She won't fall from your influence ever again. I will make sure of that._

Winter's resolve was strong, and she had no doubt in her mind that Weiss would go against their father in her own way, but just being near the man gave her bad vibes. She wanted to be Weiss' shield, but even a shield can't protect a person forever.

"Pilot, how long until we reach that dreaded school?" Mr. Schnee asked from his seat.

The pilot couldn't do much in terms of sabotage, but he did think about making the flight a bit slower. "Um, well I can't say for sure yet, sir. Wind may pick up and-."

"Enough. I did not ask for your excuses. I suppose some sleep is in order anyways, since my daughters have chosen to make things stressful for me...again." Mr. Schnee pointed his voice towards Winter when he said that.

The specialist paid him no mind and was looking through her scroll. It was mostly pictures of her little sister that the others sent to her. The pictures consisted of the time they spent at the manor, which included a few pictures with Winter and Weiss in them. That brought a smile to Winter's face as she sighed happily.

* * *

"There we go. Finally back at Beacon." Yang took a whiff of the fresh air and sighed. "Yup, still smells like a school...man they need to clean this place up sometimes."

"Um, why did Yang smell the school?" Weiss asked while holding Ruby's hand.

"Well she is the jester now, so she's probably just trying out a weird act to get a few chuckles." Ruby said with a giggle as they walked towards the entrance to the school.

Yang groaned and caught up to them, while Blake was moving Stardust, and Zwei was trailing behind. "Sis, I swear if you keep that up, this jester act will need a partner, and the knife throwing act would be on top of that list."

Ruby froze from that, and Blake rolled her eyes. "Knife throwing? Really? I don't even think a jester does that. And if they do, you know you're not-."

"Don't be a party pooper, Blake!" Yang whined.

The little heiress couldn't help but giggle. "Jester Yang IS funny!"

Ruby smiled and watched her sister walk ahead of them. "Yeah she is, but for now, we should just let her be Yang. I don't know if she's too happy with the jester title."

Weiss frowned a little. "Oh." She felt a little bad, seeing that Yang was ahead of them. "Yang! Come back! You don't have to be a jester anymore!"

The blonde brawler was surprised to hear that, so she turned around and chuckled. "She really does feel bad almost instantly." She walked back over and ruffled Weiss' hair. "Relax, Weissy. I wasn't mad about it."

"You weren't?" Weiss still had that frown on her face.

"Nope, but now that we are back home, we've gotta have some fun. Anyone in particular that you're thinking about? Ooh, maybe you can get Glynda in on some fun." Yang smirked.

"And exactly what fun would that be, Miss Xiao Long?" Glynda's voice made the brawler yelp, which caused the professor to roll her eyes. "If I scare you that bad, then how will you ever be able to handle Grimm properly?"

Weiss gasped and ran over to hug Glynda's leg. "Ms. Goodwitch!"

The blonde professor had a feeling that the little heiress would do that, so she simply sighed and patted her head. "It's good to see you too, Miss Schnee, but please refrain from clinging onto my leg for long."

The little heiress giggled and let go of the blonde witch, going right back and taking Ruby's hand. "I get to stay here for a bit longer now." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Glynda was actually surprised, seeing that Weiss was taken away from Beacon by Winter not long ago. "I see, well you are always welcome here, Miss Schnee. Though if it's okay, I'd like to speak with Miss Rose about...some team building exercises."

Weiss frowned and let go of Ruby's hand. "O-Okay."

Ruby kneeled down and smiled. "Don't worry, Weiss. I won't take long. For now you can hold onto Blake's hand, or you can play a little with Zwei while you wait." The little heiress liked the sound of that and ran over to the corgi to begin playing with him, while Ruby sighed happily and got up to speak with Glynda. "Is something wrong, Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Well seeing as you four, or I suppose five are back, things went well with Winter?" Glynda asked, feeling a bit concerned for the little heiress.

"Um, with Winter, yeah, but we had to bring her back because her dad was showing up. W-We didn't want her to hear him yelling." Ruby explained.

While she didn't know all of the details, a daughter hearing her own father yelling was not hard to comprehend as an upsetting thing. "I suggest you report to Professor Ozpin then." Glynda didn't show it, but on the inside she was a bit worried about the little heiress. More so due to the day she spent taking care of her.

Ruby nodded. "We will, but...well, uh, we're just worried of what he might do."

Glynda sighed. "Yes, her father will be a difficult man to speak to, but I'm sure Professor Ozpin can discuss terms that both-."

"No...No, I don't want him near Weiss." Ruby said, interrupting the professor as she looked to the ground, feeling saddened at the mere thought of Weiss' dad coming over to Beacon. "I don't want Weiss to have anything to do with him."

Glynda was taken aback by Ruby's slight outburst. "Miss Rose, what is it you're so worried about? Yes, yelling isn't something anybody enjoys...Miss Valkyrie being one of the ones who simply can't see that when I yell at her, but her father-."

Again, Ruby had to cut her off when she lifted her head back up. "Her father is a jerk who'll try to take her away. She doesn't need to deal with someone like that...especially since she's dealt with it her whole life."

"I don't know what to say, Miss Rose. As you know, we aren't in control of what he may choose to do...but I do understand why you are so worried, and I apologize for not having an answer for you." Glynda said in a somber tone.

Ruby frowned, but she knew as a teacher, Glynda couldn't interfere. "It's okay...I just hope things work out. Ozpin chose me to be team leader, so no matter what, I should be able to help my team." She didn't mention the real reason why she was so adamant on helping Weiss.

Glynda placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby," Hearing Glynda using her name surprised Ruby. "You shouldn't throw everything on your back because you're team leader. Not one person can solve every single problem."

"I get that, but I still can't sit around and do nothing about it." Ruby stated.

Yang walked over with Weiss before the two can continue. "Hey, Ms. Goodwitch," She had a smirk on her face. "You think you could carry Weissicle here to the room?"

Glynda had a blush on her face and Weiss was pouting. "Yang! I already told you I don't want to be carried!" The little heiress whined.

"Hehe, come on, Weissy. Ms. Goodwitch here would love to pick you up and bring you all the way to the dorm, where every student in the hallway can see her." Yang continued holding her smirk.

Glynda growled in anger. "I deal enough with Miss Valkyrie's shenanigans, Miss Xiao Long. Now unless you'd like detention, I suggest you knock off your foolish endeavors."

Yang sighed. "Aw, come on. I was only kidding, and you know I'm not as bad as Nora. Heck she's the one who knocked me through the roof that one time."

"Yes, I don't need to be reminded of that day, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda said as she looked down at the pouting little heiress. "Miss Schnee, you need not worry about being picked up. Miss Xiao Long was just being idiotic."

"Hey! Isn't calling a student idiotic against the rules or something?" Yang questioned with an offended look.

"No, and I was explaining that your joke was not funny or entertaining. Now hush. I am speaking with Miss Schnee." Glynda ordered, but had a smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the little heiress. "If you'd like, I can escort you to Professor Ozpin's office. He'd like to know you'll be here again after all."

Weiss let out a small smile from that, nodding silently as she reached out to Glynda's hand. The professor was surprised by that, not paying attention to the snicker from Yang. "Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." The little heiress said with a brighter smile.

Glynda gently took Weiss' hand in her own. "I-It's no trouble, Miss Schnee."

As Glynda started walking Weiss into the school, Blake walked over and flicked Yang in the back of the head when the blonde kept chuckling. "You know she can still give you detention if she wants."

Yang rubbed the back of her head and shrugged. "Eh, I doubt she'll take it all that seriously. Besides, Weissy is with her, so no way would she threaten me with detention around her again."

Blake rolled her eyes, walking towards the school. "You take the dumbest risks sometimes."

Yang stuck her tongue out at the cat Faunus, while Ruby paid more attention to the little heiress. The rose themed girl smiled and ran over to catch up to the little heiress and the blonde professor, while Zwei barked and followed close behind.

* * *

Winter noticed that her father had finally gone to sleep, so she stood up and quietly walked over to the pilot. Once she was close enough, she tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, but will you be able to-." Her whispers were cut off.

"I can do my best to make this a bit longer...but what plan do you have, Ms. Schnee?" The pilot asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Winter sighed as quiet as she could. "It won't be easy, and...and I don't know how she'll feel about it, but I can't allow him to take her back home. No matter what."

The pilot took a breath, knowing what that meant. "How he reacts is not unpredictable."

"I know." Winter frowned, taking a glance at her father, seeing him still sleeping. "But even if she'll hate me, I will take on that responsibility."

"No, she wouldn't hate you, Ms. Schnee. She may be upset for some time, but other than that-." The pilot was interrupted.

"Getting father to back off from her will most likely have repercussions. Meaning he'll do something to...punish her. She will be more than upset, you know this." Winter stated.

"Whether that may be true or not, you're not allowing yourself to see a brighter outcome. Instead of thinking about how upset she'll be, think about how happy she'll be when she won't have to deal with you know who anymore." The pilot suggested.

Winter's eyes widened, making her really think about how Weiss could feel if their father would go to the lengths of disowning her.

S-She'd be upset, but...maybe she'd be happy too. Weiss wants to be a huntress, not some CEO…

The specialist patted the pilot's shoulder. "Thank you." She said nothing more and quietly went back to where she was sitting.

Winter got her scroll out, looking through her contact list. Once she saw the person she wanted to speak to, she sent them a message. Seeing the message was able to be sent properly, the specialist put her scroll away and noticed the change with the airship's pathing.

 _More time to think I suppose. Maybe those three can figure something out and I won't have to deal with father._

* * *

As the headmaster was checking some papers on the new first year students, he noticed someone was knocking on his door. "Yes, come in." He called out to whoever was knocking.

Glynda opened the door and walked in with the little heiress. "Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin looked at who Glynda brought in. "Miss Schnee. Welcome back to Beacon." He wanted to keep the greeting civil, as he was still unaware of the situation at hand.

Weiss was always excited to see the headmaster, seeing as she wants to go to Beacon to be a huntress. "Ruby said I could come back. I hope it's okay, sir."

After saying that, Ruby, Blake and Yang walked in, with the black and white corgi following close behind. "And now everyone is here." Ozpin stood up and walked over. "Being here at Beacon is not a problem, Miss Schnee, I can assure you of that."

Weiss smiled at that, while Glynda spoke up. "I wanted to bring Miss Schnee here to inquire on where you would like her to go for now."

"Nothing has changed, so she can continue to stay with Ruby, Blake and Yang." Ozpin looked down at the little heiress. "That isn't a problem, right, Miss Schnee?"

The little heiress nodded happily and let go of Glynda's hand to walk over to Ruby. "I love staying with them!" She hugged Ruby's leg, making the scythe wielder blush.

Yang chuckled and knew her sister wouldn't be able to respond, since the little heiress was still hugging her leg. "And we love having you here with us, Weissy. So, Professor, we can keep watching over her, right?" The blonde brawler knew what the answer would be, but for Weiss' joy, she wanted to headmaster to confirm it.

Ozpin simply nodded. "For the time being, of course. Miss Schnee, I would like you to report to the infirmary first though. Just for a routine check up for your injury."

Weiss was surprised, but only because she had actually forgotten about the injury she was told about. "O-Oh, I forgot." She pulled away from Ruby and rubbed the top of her own head to see if it hurt.

Yang leaned down and lightly patted Weiss' head. "Don't worry, Weissy. It's been long enough, so you won't feel any pain there. Now come on. We still need to make sure you're doing okay."

Weiss smiled and nodded, taking Yang's hand. Once the blonde led her out, Blake followed with Zwei behind her, while Ruby was still in a frozen state with her blush.

Glynda was a bit confused to see why Ruby wasn't following the others. "Miss Rose? The others have left already." When Ruby didn't respond, the blonde professor sighed and walked over to help her walk out.

Before Ms. Goodwitch could do so, Ozpin spoke up. "One moment." Glynda stopped to see what the headmaster had to say. "Miss Rose, if I may ask, what is the exact reason why Miss Schnee is back?"

Ruby blinked a few times, getting back to reality. "Oh, wait, huh?" She looked around the room and noticed that her team wasn't there. "Where'd...where'd everyone go?"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You obviously didn't pay attention to anything that was said here. They took Miss Schnee to the infirmary."

"Wait, what?" Ruby sounded concerned. "Why did she have to go to the infirmary?"

Glynda sighed, clearly not happy with how the rose themed girl was not able to pay attention. "Clearly to check on her condition." When she noticed Ruby still looked distressed, Glynda groaned. "The condition of her being a child, Miss Rose…"

"Oh." Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "I...uh, yeah, sorry. I just thought-."

"It's okay, Miss Rose, but as for my question." Ozpin reminded.

Ruby remembered the question and frowned. "Her...well her dad was coming over, so we decided to bring her back here. I...we don't want her dad to know about what happened to her."

Ozpin walked back over to his desk and started checking his computer for Weiss' file. "Hmm, I see. Miss Rose, at the time, Miss Schnee's file only states that she was injured on the field."

"Huh? Why'd you check that?" Ruby asked.

"First, why exactly did her father decide to go to their home?" Ozpin inquired.

"Well he heard about a little girl that was at the manor that looked like Weiss and he wanted to come see what that was about." Ruby answered.

"And I noticed Winter Schnee is not here with you. I can only assume that she stayed behind to speak with her father about this." Ozpin said.

Ruby hated the thought of Winter dealing with the man on her own. "Y-Yeah, but she wants to keep it a secret from him too."

"Well due to her file having all of the information he would need, sending him this file should lower his suspicions." Ozpin stated.

Glynda was shocked by that. "P-Professor Ozpin, are you trying to say that meddling in this is something we should do? If so...I...I can't condone that."

Ozpin turned to face the blonde professor. "As you know, being the headmaster of this school means that every student here is my responsibility. And if I recall, you did spend a day with Miss Schnee."

The blonde professor blushed, showing Ozpin that she did in fact enjoy that day with the little heiress. "W-Well, yes I did, but…" She sighed and thought about how happy Weiss was around her. "Miss Schnee...Okay, but what exactly will telling her father about the file do?"

Ozpin looked as if he were contemplating on something. "As it stands, he is at a point where he does have questions, more so than when I spoke with him the day Miss Schnee was changed. Sadly I have a feeling that he will come here."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat when she felt her scroll going off, so she quickly checked it and her eyes went wide. "No…"

Ozpin didn't need to ask. "Glynda, I'd like for you to go to the infirmary with the rest of team RWBY."

Glynda was a bit concerned, since what was happening involved the little heiress, so she nodded and left the room.

Ruby was shaking a bit as she put her scroll away. "He's almost here."

Ozpin sighed and got out of his chair again. "I had hoped it would take a few days so I could send him her file." He walked over to Ruby. "Do you remember that day you and Miss Schnee had a bit of a...disagreement?" Ruby still looked saddened, but nodded anyways. "There are times where something may seem to be out of your hand, but if I recall, the days that followed, it didn't look to me that she was upset with you anymore."

Ruby remembered those days clearly. It was almost like the start of her feelings she had for the heiress. "Y-Yeah, she got me coffee that night and promised to be the best teammate ever...and the days after, she was helping me with schoolwork and even trained a bit with me."

"A bad situation that turned into something you seem happy to talk about now. It sounds to me like this kind of problem can be solved as well, but only if you stay positive, Miss Rose." Ozpin stated. "It may sound simple, but perhaps victory is in the simpler things that others long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." With those words, the headmaster walked back and sat down.

Ruby took those words in for a moment, with a smile slowly forming on her face. "I think I understand, sir. Thank you." Ruby ran out of the room, feeling a lot better than she was when she got the text from Winter.

The headmaster took a breath, thinking about the day the teams were picked. He was a man that admitted he made many mistakes in his life, but making Ruby Rose the leader of the team was not one of them.

* * *

On the way to the infirmary, a few students here and there were confused as to why three teenagers were walking around with a kid, a dog, and a tricycle. Yang made sure to keep people from staring and making comments, since the little heiress was feeling uncomfortable with the stares.

"Man, people need to mind their own business." Yang grumbled as she turned away after glaring at a few students who ran away after seeing her red eyes of anger. "Idiots."

The little heiress was feeling a bit better since no one was staring anymore, so she looked up at Blake as they were all continuing to walk to the infirmary. "Is it okay?"

Blake was confused by the question as she was moving Stardust. "Is what okay, Weiss?"

"M-Moving Stardust around so much." Weiss answered, showing a hint of guilt in her voice.

The cat Faunus let out a small smile, assuring the little heiress that nothing was wrong. "Moving Stardust isn't tough at all, Weiss. I promise," She had an idea as she was speaking. "Unless you think I'm not strong enough."

Weiss gasped. "N-No! You are!"

Blake continued with the charade. "I think I might need some help. Maybe if you got on it to ride the rest of the way to the infirmary."

The little heiress suddenly smiled at that, seeing as she loved riding her tricycle so much at home. "Really?!"

The cat Faunus chuckled and stopped moving the tricycle for a second to let the little heiress on. Once Yang helped Weiss onto the tricycle, Blake kept hold on it to make sure Weiss didn't go too fast in the hall. "Good idea, Blakey." Yang praised.

"That again?" Blake commented.

Yang shrugged. "What can I say? I like having fun when talking to you guys."

"You're back!" A familiar voice called out in the distance.

Blake held Stardust to keep Weiss from continuing to ride off, and Yang turned to see Nora running over. "Huh, hey, Nora!" Yang waved.

The little heiress also turned around and smiled when she saw the orange haired girl and the rest of Team JNPR behind her.

* * *

With the pilot taking a longer route, Winter was able to have some time from hearing her father spout nonsense. The Specialist got out the necklace she was going to give to Weiss and stared at it for a few moments. The bright blue heart shaped necklace with the snowflake in the heart shined a bit from the sunlight that came from the window. It made Winter feel somewhat better in the stressful environment she was in at that time.

 _Should I give this to her when she changes back or while she's a child? What if she doesn't remember anything that's happened? No, don't think that way, Winter. The pilot was right. Think positive._

Winter smiled at the image of her little sister looking happier than ever at receiving the necklace from her, so the specialist held the necklace close to her heart.

What went through her mind after that was the time she spent with her little sister and the rest of Team RWBY. The fun of it, the sight of her sister laughing and smiling. Even visiting their mother's grave. It was all something she knew she would always cherish.

 _I'll continue to make more memories like that, even after you change back, little sister._

* * *

 **This is the planned second to last chapter, everyone, so next chapter is the finale of this story (Hopefully). For anyone who has even clicked on this story, thank you for giving it a chance, and I hope that it's both entertained and helped anyone here out in some way.**

 **Also, I have a new story that I released recently. It's called Go With Your Heart. It's a bit different from my usual stories here in a few ways, so if you have the time and feel interested, it'll be there.**

 **To JJ- That chapter was a tough one, since I wanted to convey what I felt Winter would be like in canon. Meaning how she'd be with her dad since she did go against him at one point in canon. I enjoyed writing the back and forth between them, and yeah, that Blake scene was so random of me, but I loved writing it for the laughs.**

 **To Star- Yeah, I know his canon name. I was just worried that I named him something in early chapters, since I honestly forgot after so much time. And I agree, Papa Schnee is the worst kind of person and I hope he gets screwed over at one point in the show.**

 **To GoldElite245- Yeah he's a jackass. He'll see what happens when he keeps acting like a piece of shit soon enough I'm sure.**

 **To WhiteFlame- Winter is a badass, and I hope at one point in the show she learns about what her dad did to Weiss (not saying because of spoilers) and kicks his ass. Also yes, you are allowed to knock em dead, the person on the scroll of course.**

 **To the guest on chapter 18- Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the update.**

 **To Francis Henry- I'm happy you liked it, and with update times, it really depends on when I'm in the right mood. I don't want to end up not posting a good chapter if I rushed it.**

 **To the guest on chapter 18- Updates will come out when I can get in the right mindset. I hope you can be patient on it, since again, I don't want to rush a chapter.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the nineteenth chapter. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 20.**


	20. The Second Chance

**Here's the finale everyone.**

* * *

"Taking this long to get to this damn school. You're lucky I don't have you fired and blacklisted." Mr. Schnee said as he got up from his seat once the airship landed.

The pilot said nothing, not wanting to risk his job any more than he had already, but he was more worried for Weiss and Winter. "Father, just go already." Winter suddenly spoke, only because her father was pissing her off even more so at that point.

Her father scoffed. "Don't act like you can give me an order. Be very careful, Winter." He said with a glare.

Winter simply walked past him, not wanting to give him the benefit of a reaction. "Thank you for flying us here." She said to the pilot, but her thanks was more for delaying their arrival.

The pilot nodded, knowing what she meant, while he opened the doors of the airship. Mr. Schnee of course walked right past his eldest daughter to leave first, since he didn't trust her to be ahead of him in that situation, while Winter sighed and followed.

"This school, such a waste of time for you and your sister, but of course you are too much of a fool to realize that. That damn Ironwood has your ideals in the wrong place." Mr. Schnee commented as he walked.

"For being our father, you clearly have no idea what we do. I hadn't even spoken to Ironwood once when I enrolled here, and Weiss chose Beacon over Atlas, so stop pretending like we were influenced. It was OUR choice, no one else's." The white haired Specialist stated with no intentions of sounding nice.

"A choice that we will not discuss." Her father said and stopped to face her. "If you continue to act this way, then go back on that airship right now, young lady."

Winter glared at the CEO. "You should know by now I won't do that."

Mr. Schnee clenched his fist, but he knew hitting her in front of Beacon, with several students outside at the time would be a dumb decision to make. "Once this is over, don't expect to be welcome home. Not once do I want to see you there." He turned and went back to walking.

Winter, while not caring too much about going back to the manor did feel a sting there, since no matter what, he was still her father. "This is truly a day I won't forget…" Winter said silently, not wanting to show her dad that he did manage to hurt her with his words.

Besides her father being inconsiderate as usual, something else caught Winter's attention. It was the school grounds and the students there. She found it nice to see them walking around and talking with one another. It was the moments they got where they didn't have to worry about fighting Grimm, and that itself made her view on Weiss' enrollment at Beacon that much stronger.

 **Thirty Minutes Earlier.**

After meeting up with Team JNPR, Ruby was able to explain to the four what was going on. While they did look concerned, Nora was the one to speak up on dealing with the CEO. "So, just knock him out and keep him locked in a room, right? I mean, he can't find her while unconscious."

The little heiress was busy with a check up in the nurse's office, so they were free to talk about the issue at hand. "Nora, even if we managed to do that, there's this little thing called jail." Jaune stated.

Nora pouted, wishing she could easily deal with the CEO. "Aww, but...well, yeah okay, you make a good point."

Ren spoke up. "Did you guys think about what Ozpin could do? He does know about this after all."

Ruby looked over at the nurse's office for a moment, but only because she was thinking about what Ozpin told her. "It's not something he'd be able to completely help us with, but we have options. Ways to keep her dad from getting to her."

Pyrrha was the next to speak up. "Even if he saw her, he isn't allowed to just take her from Beacon if she changed back."

"That's the problem though. She hasn't changed back yet, so he really does have the authority to take her home if he wants to, but only if she's a child still." Blake explained.

Jaune groaned. "Man, we're not in the best position with this whole situation. I mean, can't we just hide her or something?"

Yang shook her head. "Imagine how pissed he'll be when he doesn't see her here. And putting that all on Weiss when she does change back isn't how we're handling this."

"Then how will we handle it?" Jaune asked.

"With confrontation." Ruby said, getting everyone's attention. "We can't keep hiding or running from him. And if he does get angry, then we'll show him not to mess with her."

"By electrocuting him, right?" Nora asked with a look of excitement.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle. "No, but still. I mean that we're not just a bunch of kids. We train to fight monsters. He'll need to accept that Weiss is exactly like us too."

"The CEO of the most known dust company isn't going to be an easy obstacle. We have to think about the repercussions before we do anything else." Ren noted.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Which is why I'm going to have everyone who knows about what happened to Weiss be here."

Pyrrha smiled, feeling that could help. "Right. That way everyone can explain to him that what happened to her will not interfere with her studies at Beacon. But who else knows?"

"Ms. Goodwitch, Sun, Velvet and Ozpin. Winter too, but she's with her dad right now." Ruby answered.

"We could have Velvet let her team know too, just in case we need a little extra help." Blake suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I mean, isn't that Yatsuhashi guy like a tower on his own?" Jaune remarked.

"If you're saying that's the reason he'll be helpful, you should remember that you were the one to bring up jail time." Ren reminded, knowing what Jaune had been thinking.

The blonde swordsman scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, right. Well he doesn't need to do anything crazy. Maybe scare him a bit."

"Won't work on that man." Blake stated. "He's a businessman. Threats won't scare him, nor will it help us here. But still, I know that getting more people involved can help."

"How about we ask this question first. What is the worst that can happen with her dad seeing her as a child?" Ren asked, wanting everyone to be focused on the situation.

Yang spoke first. "He takes her out of Beacon, and when she changes back to normal, he'll get her taken out of the school entirely."

"There isn't much to it. Getting him to not take Weiss away will have to be done with words, not actions. You said it yourself, Ruby. Running and hiding can't work here." Ren stated.

While Ruby was still nervous, she did agree with the boy in green. "How fast can we get Velvet and her team here?"

Blake pulled her scroll out. "I'll send her a message, and hopefully Sun might still be around. Only ones left would be Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin."

"I know Ozpin will help." Ruby smiled, assuring the others. "Ms. Goodwitch? Well all we have to do is tell her that Weiss will be sad otherwise."

Yang chuckled in response. "Oh yeah, seeing Ms. Goodwitch getting flustered by our little heiress is too funny. So no way is she gonna resist helping out."

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry to ask, but do you think you might be able to bring up some things about your own fighting career? Weiss did tell me you won some tournaments before, so you might be able to get him to see what a huntress career can be like." Ruby requested.

"I'll do my best, but with a businessman, even a fully trained hunter may not be enough to sway his decisions." Pyrrha spoke truthfully.

Ruby took a breath, knowing the confrontation with Mr. Schnee would be close to impossible to win in their favor, but she didn't want to give up on her partner. "I'm going to call Winter." She stepped out of the infirmary waiting room.

Once she was ready, Ruby got her scroll out and called the elder Schnee sibling, hoping they still had some time to spare. "Please answer…"

After a few moments, Winter finally picked up. "Ruby, this isn't the best time. I can tell that we won't take much longer to get to the school."

"It won't take long, I promise. Weiss is in the infirmary right now for a check up, and I needed to let you know that once he gets here, we aren't going to try hiding her." Ruby said.

Ruby heard the sigh from the white haired specialist. "There's no way to hide her at this point, and no sense in running off again. He'll be there, and he'll see her, but I'll be damned if I don't keep him from taking her home."

"Wait, what do you mean? What are you planning to do?" Ruby asked, intrigued at what Winter had planned as she walked to a more private spot in the infirmary.

"I know he may plan to punish my sister if I go against him in whatever way, but I'll be there for her to give her options. Beacon however, that was her choice, her desire. I will fight him if I must to preserve that for her." Winter stated.

Ruby smiled, happy to hear that while Weiss may have to deal with an unjust and disrespectful father, she still had family to rely on. "I'm still really hoping it doesn't go that far. We've got friends here, Winter. They'll help us talk to your dad, and I know… He's not an easy person to talk to, but we're still going to try."

"You have my thanks, Ruby Rose. When this is all over, whether my sister remembers any of this or not-." Before Winter could finish, Ruby cut her off.

"No, hold on. I don't want a reward for any of this. I'm not helping Weiss because of that. I help because she's… she's my friend." Ruby didn't want to continue her previous thought on how to describe Weiss.

Winter actually chuckled at her assumption. "I can see why'd you think a Schnee would reward you with something. No, I was just going to ask if you would like to spend a day with my sister and I. I'd like her to keep experiencing everything she's gotten to experience as a child, but as herself again."

Ruby's face was a bit red, seeing as she was a bit embarrassed for assuming the specialist was trying to reward her. "R-Right, uh, yeah I knew you weren't trying to give me something… I was just testing you is all." She chuckled nervously, hoping Winter wouldn't catch on.

"Hmm, is that so? Well I suppose this pamphlet for training with a highly experienced hunter will be going to waste." Winter responded.

Ruby gasped and almost dropped her scroll. "Wait what?!"

It was Winter's turn to chuckle, as just hearing her gasp and shocked question was funny enough. "A test, huh?" The specialist said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh! You complained about Yang, but you just did that!" Ruby's eyes widened after she said that, making her blush a bit at how Winter felt like an actual older sister to her at that moment.

"Hmm, yes well you should know not to deceive a Schnee. No matter how small the deception can be." Winter replied, clearly smirking as she said it.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. With how Weiss had felt about her sister before, having that feeling of her being an older sister to her gave the scythe wielder assurance that Weiss would be fine. "Hehe, yeah I guess I shouldn't have. Still, I'm actually really glad we got to spend some time at your manor. We got to see what Weiss' sister was really like."

For a moment, Winter didn't respond, feeling Ruby's words hitting her like a truck. Once she recollected herself, the specialist responded. "I can't say it was all too… fun, but I did enjoy getting to meet the team my sister will be with for years to come."

Ruby giggled, feeling even happier now that she's really gotten the elder Schnee's approval. "Thank you, Winter. Oh, and I did promise not to take too long here, so I'll go check on the others. We're doing our best to get some more of our friends to help after all."

"You're a very brave person to stand up against my father, and I respect that very much. I'll be seeing you and the others soon, hopefully without my father with me." Winter replied, both ending the call.

 **Present Time.**

Winter was still walking behind her father, hoping the man would go to Ozpin first. "Where is that damn headmaster at?"

Hearing that quelled her worries a bit. "His office. He's headmaster for a reason, father."

The CEO ignored his daughter's sarcastic tone and continued on his way. "This school is filled with wastes of potential workers. People who can do more than just fight in such barbaric manners."

"Without these barbaric people as you call them, you wouldn't have a business to run in the first place. They do more than you could ever do." Winter stated in a defiant tone.

Mr. Schnee again ignored her, not wanting to give her the pleasure of a response. "With how these children are, I know half of them will be dead by-."

"They choose their lives, not you. They protect people, while you hurt. You're not going to prove anything here by insulting their ways of life." Winter said in a more angered tone, since her sister was one of those many people willing to risk their lives for the people of Remnant's safety.

"If you have anything else to say, say it on your own time. I'm not here for you, Winter." Her father stated in a less than caring tone, clearly focusing only on finding the headmaster.

Winter clenched her fists in anger, but held back as she used the opportunity of her father ignoring her to sneak off. She took a right and found a staircase leading to the second floor, remembering that's where the infirmary was. "Ruby did say she was there, so this is my only chance."

While getting up the stairs, the specialist had to walk through some students who were changing classes. It annoyed her, but it also brought back memories of school and how Weiss would be doing this, no, has been doing this on a daily basis.

"Down this hall and take a right." Winter reminded herself as she walked past some more students. " _Ozpin may need to do some remodeling still."_ She thought to herself since the halls felt cramped. After getting to the infirmary, the moment she got in front of the door to it, she stood still and thought about her options. It didn't take long to just shake her head and walk in, but once she did, she looked over and saw Teams RWBY, minus Weiss, JNPR, CFVY and Sun.

"Wait, hold on. You seriously need to run this by us again. Weiss is a kid?" Coco asked and got a nod from Ruby. "And her dad is a douchey business jerk who is here to probably take her home?" Another nod was given. "And you want us to vouch for her?"

"Yes, for the last time." Yang cut in. "Look, we know you barely know us, but please just help out with this. Her dad is hell for her and her sister, so no way we can let him take her away."

"Okay, sure that sounds like some crap no one should deal with, but how are we supposed to help? We wouldn't know what to say here." Coco commented.

Winter listened on, not wanting to interrupt the supposed meeting the group was having. "Just stuff that could make him see that being a hunter is a good thing. Come on, you gotta have something for that." Yang replied.

Coco sighed and Sun spoke up. "Why don't you guys just tell him to back off? Just because he technically could take her home, doesn't mean Weiss won't just come back."

"Yeah and see how'd you like it if you had to deal with a dad like hers." Blake suddenly spoke, but only out of hate for the man and how she didn't want the little heiress to be stuck dealing with him.

"Okay… Uh, yeah maybe don't suggest something like that again." Coco said to Sun.

"I wasn't trying to say anything like that. Not knowing the situation fully isn't helping either though. I mean, heck we still don't know when he'll be here." Sun remarked.

"He's already here." Winter said as she walked over to the group, getting their attention as Yang got up from one of the seats and Blake pushed herself from the wall she was standing against.

Ruby, Blake and Yang were the first to meet her halfway and the scythe user smiled. "It's good to see you, Winter… And if he's here, then we really do have to speed things along." Zwei whimpered, showing he was also concerned.

Yatsuhashi took note of the specialist. "Huh, I believe I've seen you before on T.V with general Ironwood. Winter Schnee, which makes you Weiss' older sister, right?" The Specialist gave him a nod. "Hmm, if a Specialist from the Atlas military is involved, then what you say about their father is not to be taken lightly."

Winter nodded again. "He's a businessman before a father, and he doesn't take kindly when things don't tend to go in his way. This is one of those times, and right now he's at a low level of care for his own."

Ruby didn't like the way she worded that. It worried her what the man could've said to Winter. "Did something happen?"

Winter sighed. "My father does not wish to see me at what he calls his home now, but don't think about that right now, Ruby."

Ruby frowned. "Okay, we've talked with the others about vouching for Weiss. You know, telling your dad all of the positives that come with being a huntress and what it can do for her."

"There's one of the problems. If you mention what it can do for her, father won't care. He only looks out for himself." Winter stated bluntly.

Coco sighed. "Okay, well the man likes money. His daughter becoming a famous huntress can bring the family name even more popularity, meaning more people to invest in his company." Everyone was silent, giving the fashionista shocked and confused looks. "What? My family owns a huge clothing company. I know business, and trust me, named brand deals are the way to go."

Jaune spoke up. "Wait, I think I recognize your name now. Yeah, the Adel family. My mom and sisters buy from your family's stores all the time."

Coco flipped her hair with a smirk. "Mhmm, we know how to handle clothes, but enough about that. You know I'm right with the whole making a name for yourself in more ways than one. Your dad would have not one, but two types of opportunities here. Try that."

Yang patted Coco on the back a few times. "And you said you didn't know how to help." She grinned at the fashionista.

Fox coughed to get their attention. "We probably shouldn't waste any of the small time we have right now. You now have one option to go with, so the question is, do we go with that or have more backups?"

Winter took a moment to think. "While the name making is a good way to convince him, I do have to agree. Having more to convince him would be better. And… Before we continue. May I know who you all are? I'd like to know the people who are helping my sister."

Each of those who Winter hadn't met yet gave her their names and reasons for helping. Once that was settled, the Specialist thanked them for choosing to help her sister, even offering them future commendations for hunter duties.

Yang leaned over to whisper to Blake after hearing the commendation rewards. "How come she never offered us that?"

"Is that really hard to figure out?" Blake responded with a whisper as Yang groaned when she realized her teasing probably lost her a commendation.

"Anyways, we can continue to discuss these plans after I see my sister." Winter said, and then walked over to one of the nurses. "Excuse me, where is Weiss Schnee being kept? I'm her sister, Winter, and I would like to check up on her."

The nurse looked up from her computer. "Hmm? Oh, yes, Miss Schnee. Give me just one moment to check for you." She looked back at the computer, typing on her keyboard to find where Weiss was. "Third door on the left down that hallway, though you may have to wait a bit longer. I noticed those kids over there waiting to go see her too."

Winter didn't like the sound of that, since it had been some time since Weiss was taken to the infirmary. "As her sister, I'd like some information on why that is."

The nurse was a bit intimidated by the elder Schnee sibling, so she simply nodded and attempted to call the doctor himself. "S-Sir, I have a Winter Schnee here. She'd like to know Weiss Schnee's condition if you can update me. Yes, okay, uh huh, okay I'll let her know, thank you." She hung up. "Y-Your sister seems to have had some kind of reaction to-." Winter was instantly worried as she walked away from the nurse and immediately to where Weiss was being kept. "W-Wait! Miss, you can't just barge in!"

The others heard the nurse yelling at that point and went to go see what was happening. They could only see Winter storming off to the room Weiss was in, and the nurse looking nervous.

Ruby quickly ran over, using her semblance to easily catch up to the angered looking Specialist. "Whoa, whoa, hold on, Winter. What's wrong?" Ruby asked after managing to get in front of the elder Schnee sister.

"What's wrong? That nurse just said Weiss had some kind of reaction and they're trying to keep us from getting in this room." Winter answered with fury in her voice.

Ruby was a bit taken aback by Winter's furious behavior and looked over at the door to the room Weiss was in. "A bad reaction… M-Maybe," Ruby had to think about it for a moment. "Maybe this is something they need to be focused on so they can help her, Winter."

Before Winter could respond, the nurse who was speaking with her ran over, panting for air. "M-Miss…" She took a breath. "Please, you can't just barge in there."

Winter looked at the nurse, then back at Ruby, seeing her nodding at her, and then she looked back to the nurse. "I just… I'd like to know if my sister is okay. Please."

Hearing the elder Schnee sibling saying please that way surprised Ruby, but also made her smile. "I can do what I can to get details, but you have to be patient." The nurse responded, sounding a bit sympathetic. "Look, just wait over there with the others and I promise you will be the first to know."

Winter took a deep breath, glancing over at the room her sister was being held in and nodded slowly. "Fine. I can accept that much." She held her arms behind her and began to walk to the others in the waiting area of the infirmary.

Ruby walked side by side, feeling a bit proud of the Specialist. "I know it's not fair to have to wait for an answer, but I know she's going to be okay. She's got a great older sister looking after her."

Winter let out a light blush. "You tend to compliment people a lot, don't you."

With a chuckle and a nod, Ruby looked forward as they got closer to the others. "Only when they really deserve to be." She moved a bit faster than Winter at that point, getting to her sister and Blake to let them know about what was going on.

The white haired Specialist did stop in her tracks, taking a quick moment to look back, still feeling a bit worried for her little sister, but she thought about what Ruby said.

* * *

"Ozpin, I demand that you take me to my daughter this instant." Mr. Schnee said as he barged into the Headmaster's office, with Glynda following behind him.

"Mr. Schnee, you cannot just-." Glynda was interrupted as Ozpin held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Glynda." Ozpin lowered his hand, but gestured to the chair to let Mr. Schnee sit. "If you would like to know, your daughter is in the infirmary at the moment. We can discuss the details on that first so you know what has happened."

Mr. Schnee didn't look happy as he sat down on the chair, glaring at the Headmaster. "My daughter received an injury on barbaric grounds, yes, but don't think every detail can get past me, Ozpin. I know she was at my manor, and I know-."

"You know she was hurt, and that she had people looking after her during her recovery, but what you assumed was that her placement on those 'barbaric grounds' was just a waste of time." Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his mug. "Do you know what huntress and huntsman do?"

"Brutes that throw themselves at monsters and get killed, yes, I know of the-." Again, the CEO was cut off.

"They protect those who can't protect themselves, meaning that your daughter will one day officially be, in a sense, protecting you." Ozpin simply responded.

Mr. Schnee looked a bit angered by that. "Are you implying that I cannot protect myself from savage beasts?"

"As it stands, you are the CEO of a dust company, the largest dust company in the business. As such, your company provides these 'brutes' the dust to repel the savage beasts from our very way of life, yet you seem to think they are just throwaways." Ozpin said, with a growing glare.

Mr. Schnee stood up from where he was sitting, with Glynda smirking a bit at how Ozpin was able to get to him. "I don't have to sit here and hear this from you, Ozpin. Now take me to my daughter this instant, or this whole school can be bought out and torn down for better uses."

Ozpin stood up, cane in hand, not being phased at all by the CEO's threats. "If you want to see your daughter, then simply follow me."

Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes in response. "I made that clear from the start, but I guess old age would-."

Glynda growled, raising her crop in anger. "I think that is enough, Mr. Schnee."

Ozpin walked over, placing his hand on Glynda's arm to lower it. "Now, now, Glynda. There is no need for that. A father merely wants to see where his daughter is."

Glynda was about to argue, but nodded instead, lowering her weapon completely as she walked ahead of the headmaster. "I would've thought you hired more professional workers, Ozpin, but I guess even I can be wrong on thinking people can be smart." Mr. Schnee said, not caring how he phrased it.

Again, Ozpin was not phased by his comment only said one thing. "Insult me all you want, but don't think that anyone I hire is less of what you expect. They are far beyond your standards."

The CEO was shocked that the man would say that and started fumbling his words, mumbling some things about how the Headmaster better watch out what he says. All the while, Glynda was smirking at how easy it was for Ozpin to get the man to react in such ways.

Glynda did do another thing though, and since she was behind the two, with Mr. Schnee behind Ozpin, she didn't need to hide anything. She got her scroll out and sent a message to Ruby, telling her that they would be arriving at the infirmary shortly.

* * *

After hearing her scroll going off, she saw the message Glynda sent her, making Ruby gasp. " _No, if he's coming over now, that means Ms. Goodwitch is probably with him. Ozpin too. Now we can't talk to them about… wait! I can message Ms. Goodwitch."_

As Ruby began explaining to the teacher on what they wanted to do about Mr. Schnee, the nurse walked over. "Miss Schnee?" She called out to Winter, who instantly moved forward. "Um, so your sister passed out and the doctor is trying to wake her up, but-."

Winter almost pushed past the nurse, but she took a breath and held back. "In what way did she pass out? Was it due to any injections? Tests?"

The nurse frowned, feeling bad about what she was about to say. "Well, the doctor is unsure. I was told that at one point she felt dizzy and she had passed out a few moments later. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Winter clenched her fist, hating that she couldn't do a thing about that. "I-I see. Thank you for letting me know."

The nurse nodded and went back to her desk, while Yang walked over to Winter. "Hey, Weissy is a tough cookie. She's gonna fine. I know it."

The Specialist rubbed her right arm. "I know she's strong… But not even knowing what caused this to happen…"

Ruby felt terrible having to tell them the bad news, but she knew not telling everyone would cause problems. "Um, Winter, I just got a message from Ms. Goodwitch. She said your dad is on the way to the infirmary."

Coco could see Winter tensing up a bit, so she spoke up. "Okay, so he's coming up now. And with how even big sister can't go in the room, no way is he going to be allowed in, so we've still got time."

Ren nodded in agreement. "She's right. While you may not like it, not being able to go into that room may help us here with speaking to your dad."

"I put my faith in you all then." Winter said, doing her best to straighten up. "My sister, I want her to remain a student in this school. And with you all being students here too, I plead to you to keep her here."

Nora saluted to the Specialist. "You got it! But since I can't break his legs, can I break his mind? I mean, that isn't exactly illegal, right?"

Winter raised an eyebrow and turned to face Blake. "I'm sorry, but-."

"Nora is Nora. Nothing more needs to be said, but yes, Nora, technically that would be illegal. Now we should really talk about what we should say to your dad." Blake replied.

Winter sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to come up with something to tell her father. "Right. Well, whoever wants to speak up, do it now."

* * *

"Ozpin, I do not play games. If we are not at that infirmary in-." Mr. Schnee stopped when they turned a corner, and the infirmary was right in front of them. "Ah, took you long enough. If I didn't know better, I would've believed you couldn't even navigate through your own school."

"I think that is quite enough, Mr. Schnee. You should instead focus on your daughter." Glynda stated, as Ozpin walked forward to open the door to the infirmary.

Mr. Schnee looked around the infirmary as he stepped inside, seeing the white tiled flooring and the blue painted walls. "This place seems a bit… Underwhelming in terms of how it looks. What is your budget even going towards at this point?" The CEO inquired with a scoff.

Glynda rolled her eyes, but Ozpin spoke instead. "You have an eye for interior decorating? If that is the case, would you consider remodeling some of your factories? The last time I was in one, the look was a bit, forceful on the eyes."

The CEO knew at that point the Headmaster was just trying to get a rise from him. "You can say what you want. It doesn't change the fact that this building has more…" He stopped when he saw his eldest daughter. "Ah, so this is where you snuck off to. Trying to hide more from me."

Winter turned and saw her father walking over, so she stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Hello, father. If you want to see Weiss, you can't. She is being seen by a doctor and he requires focus."

"Is that so? Well I suppose there shouldn't be a problem if I simply wait until he's finished. After all, seeing my youngest daughter is important to me." He put on the persona of a caring father, since he was in front of others at that point.

Ruby was the first to walk over. "If you are here to see Weiss, then you wouldn't mind if her teammates and friends talked to you a bit about her."

Mr. Schnee raised an eyebrow. "And who the devil are you, young lady?"

"My name is Ruby Rose. Weiss' partner, and friend." Ruby replied instantly, not skipping a beat.

Before he could respond, Blake walked up next and said. "I'm on your daughter's team as well as her friend. Blake Belladonna."

Mr. Schnee himself did not care for names or who they were to his daughter, but just as he was about to say something, Yang stepped up. "And last, and definitely not least, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm part of the team too, with Weiss being like a little sister to me."

The CEO was annoyed, not getting a word in. "I couldn't care less about your names or who you are to my daughter. Now move so I may sit on these… So called chairs." He said in disgust.

Sun rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper to Blake. "This dude can't even hold back on insulting a chair."

Blake sighed, whispering back. "I'm honestly not surprised by his actions."

Velvet was just a tad bit intimidated by the CEO, since he did have mostly Faunus labor in his mines. Seeing her friend tense up a bit, Coco spoke up. "Hold on there, Mr. Schnee. They did say this is a good time to talk about your daughter, seeing as they're all friends of hers. A 'caring' father such as yourself should be happy to talk about his daughter."

Mr. Schnee glared at the girl, but quickly took note of who she was. "You, you're the daughter of-."

"Yeah, yeah, you know me and all, but this isn't about me right now. It's about your daughter, and let me just say one thing, my family is already pretty excited with how the brand name of a future huntress will be like in their company. So thinking about it, Weiss has the same potential there with your dust company." Coco stated, already on the offensive.

"That may be so, but I don't see what that has to do with anything here." Mr. Schnee commented.

"A lot of people talk about huntsman and huntresses, and talking about Weiss is what I wanted us to talk about since you're here now." Ruby explained. "Is it so wrong to want to talk about her?"

Mr. Schnee raised an eyebrow, not getting what the rose themed girl was trying to say there. "Very well…" He took a seat. "Seeing how I will find out what I wanted to know anyways, I suppose questions wouldn't hurt."

Pyrrha was the first to speak after the CEO sat down. "I've known your daughter for some time now. Do you know what she wants to do with her life?"

Mr. Schnee was able to also note who he was speaking with. "Ah, yes, you are from the Nikos family. You should be grateful that my company supplies your family with dust, and to answer your question, it does not matter. She should focus on one thing, the company."

Jaune didn't like that answer. "Why? I mean, she's in a combat school. And you heard what Coco said about making a name for herself. Being a huntress is way better for her."

"Better for her, is not better for the company. And you should learn to speak when spoken to, young man." The white haired CEO glared.

Nora wanted to beat him over the head after that comment, but held back. "Man, this guy is a jerk…" She muttered quietly while standing next to Ren.

With him hearing that, Ren spoke next. "If I may," He waited on the CEO to look towards him. "Having multiple professions would expand on what your company already is, meaning that it would be better for her, and your company."

"And do you study economics and business, boy?" When Ren shook his head, the CEO scoffed. "Of course not. This school doesn't teach meaningful lessons in life."

Fox coughed to get his attention. "What you're saying is just an opinion, sir. I've learned a lot from this school, which in turn will have an effect on the people I can help in the future."

"And do you have the semblance of telling the future? If not, then you have no idea where this 'training' of yours will really take you." Mr. Schnee countered.

"It takes more hunters farther than CEOs." Yatsuhashi commented. "And before you say anything, I know who I am speaking with. Respect is earned though."

"You have some nerve." Mr. Schnee said as he stood up in anger, but when he realized just how tall the boy was, he was actually a little intimidated.

Velvet was starting to look a bit more confident, so she walked to the side of Yatsuhashi. "If you believe he is insulting you, he's not. My friend is just trying to explain that hunters are very important to this world, so if you're daughter wants to reach that goal, then you shouldn't try to stop her."

The moment he saw Velvet's bunny ears, he wanted to immediately tell her to stay in her place, but the fact that more people were around him, the CEO refrained from that. Still, hearing her say that sparked something in his mind. "Oh, so this is what this entire thing was about…" He glared at Winter. "You spent this whole time trying to keep me from your dolt of a sister so I wouldn't drag her back home where she belongs."

Winter clenched her fist. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, and you kids better leave. This doesn't concern any of you." Mr. Schnee stated as he and Winter were staring each other down.

Ruby was the first to speak up, thinking back to Ozpin's words as she looked over at him for a split second. She took a breath and focused her attention on Mr. Schnee. "Saying that this doesn't concern us is a lie."

Mr. Schnee was surprised that this girl he knows nothing about would speak back to him. "I don't believe I was speaking to you, you little brat. Of course I shouldn't be surprised though, since it seems Ozpin can only run a school full of brats."

Yang's eyes changed to its fueled red angered ones. "Okay, screw this. You don't know a damn thing about any of us. So stop trying to be all high and mighty." She growled, more so because he insulted her sister.

The CEO scoffed in return. "Seeing as you reacted in that way, I can easily say my statement is true enough. Nothing but brats, all of you."

Ruby got in front of Winter as well, surprising the Specialist. "I don't care what you call us. I'm not moving from this spot until you see that your daughter just wants to choose how she lives."

Blake and Yang held back, letting Ruby handle it since they saw the passion in her eyes, and heard the strength in her voice.

"How dare you! You are not a Schnee, so get out of our business!" Mr. Schnee yelled.

Ruby held back her anger some, but still shouted. "You don't treat it like family business! You treat it like your business! All you care about is that word! Business, business, business! Your family should always come first!"

Those words were the final trigger point for the CEO. "Ozpin, escort this girl out of my face right now! And you, Winter, move, now! I am taking your sister home since you all thought it would be fun to try and get me to see your dim-witted way!"

Zwei growled in response, and Winter stood in her father's way. "No."

"I'm sorry… But did you just say no to me?" Mr. Schnee questioned, his anger growing more from being held back.

"You heard what I said. Weiss is in no condition to see anyone, let alone you. Besides that, she has earned her stay here. If I have to, I think paying a visit to Ironwood may be in order." Winter crossed her arms.

"W-What, that blasted fool? What does he have to do with this?" Mr. Schnee inquired, feeling a bit nervous at what she was implying.

"Word with him about what the real you has in store would obviously set him back on his thoughts. Which would mean less deals for you and the company. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" The Specialist questioned.

Blake and Yang were actually impressed with the elder Schnee sister, knowing that Ironwood and Mr. Schnee work together. While Mr. Schnee himself clenched his fist as well. "You're just as idiotic as that General if you think he'd call off deals with the CEO of the largest dust company on Remnant."

"Even so, he could easily find another source of dust from others. Reputation is key. After all, you were the one who told me that." Winter stated with a cold look in her eyes.

The CEO growled in anger. "Now listen here, you little-."

Ozpin coughed a bit to get everyone's attention. "Calm down, everyone. This is not a place for your personal disputes."

Ruby didn't know why Ozpin stopped that, but then she saw the nurse running over after she got a call about Weiss. "Hey, isn't that the nurse you were talking with, Winter?"

When Winter turned to the nurse who had ran over, she saw her panting a bit. "What's wrong? Is it about-?"

"Yes, your sister is awake, but the doctor is a bit confused and wanted to speak with… Oh! Professor Ozpin, I had no idea you were here." The nurse said when she noticed the Headmaster.

"It's quite alright. I was informed by the doctor ahead of time that I may be needed here." Ozpin explained, making Ruby's eyes widened, since she had an idea of why he stopped them from arguing more.

Mr. Schnee hated being ignored, so he stomped one foot on the ground. "Ozpin, you are going to tell me what is going on right now, or I swear this school will be a parking lot!"

"You can know once I speak with the doctor. There are more important things that I need to tend to before speaking with you." Ozpin said, walking past the CEO and towards the room Weiss was in.

Mr. Schnee was at a loss for words, feeling outright disrespected by the Headmaster. Winter was about to follow, but she held back, knowing that she was the only one who would hold her father back from entering the room as well.

Once the Headmaster was inside of the room, he closed the door behind him and saw her. Weiss Schnee. Back to her normal age and laying on the bed with a blanket covering her up. "So my assumptions were correct."

The doctor who had told everyone about her de-aging to begin with nodded. "Yes, at first I was quite worried, but it looks like the bite that changed her has worn off."

"Good. May I see her files on her health reports?" Ozpin requested and the doctor nodded, handing him the clipboard and papers. "Hmm, yes, thank you." He handed it back after he finished inspecting it.

"Sir, I'm still a bit unsure about all of this. Is keeping out certain information-?" He was cut off.

"Whatever negative backlash happens can fall upon me. I take full responsibility, but like I had said to another before, my students are who I must look after first before anything else."

"I see. Well, for now she can have visitors. But limit it to five. And be sure to let anyone who is coming in here that they need to stay a bit quiet for her." The doctor said.

The Headmaster nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him again.

Mr. Schnee quickly pushed past Winter, catching her off guard. "I am not keeping quiet anymore, Ozpin," Everyone was confused, since the loud mouthed CEO was already on full blast a bunch of times.

Ozpin held his hand up, keeping the CEO from continuing. "Stay calm. Your daughter is fine, and you all can see her, but the limit in the room is five right now and don't raise your voice in there. She needs her rest."

Winter heard that and quickly ran over, moving past the Headmaster and her father. Ruby, Blake and Yang soon followed, with Zwei running behind them. Mr. Schnee himself ground his teeth, feeling more annoyance from them all.

Before she could open the door, Winter froze, thinking about how her father was walking over. "He'll see her." She muttered, but Ruby was close enough to hear.

"And we'll be here to keep him from taking her." Ruby smiled, assuring the Specialist that they wouldn't abandon the little heiress.

Winter took a breath and nodded, turning the handle and opening the door. "Weiss, are you…" Winter's eyes widened, and the rest of Team RWBY gasped when they saw Weiss on the bed, but not as a little heiress anymore. "S-She's…"

Mr. Schnee grumbled as he was behind them after a couple of moments. "Still trying to keep me from-."

He was cut off when Winter walked forward. The Specialist looked down at her little sister, seeing her white hair was let down, and a blanket covering her. "Doctor, how is my sister?" Winter asked, placing her hand on Weiss' forehead.

The doctor was sitting at a desk, checking some notes on the heiress' recent condition, but he did raise his head to answer her. "Your sister?" He saw that it was Winter Schnee. "Ah, yes, she just needs her rest. After that, she should feel as good as new."

Winter pulled her hand away after hearing that. "Is this what you wanted to see, father?"

The CEO was shocked, more so because he was expecting to see his youngest daughter as a child. "I, what is going on here?"

"If you must know, my sister, your second daughter is resting, so please lower your voice. If you could do one thing for your family, then at least do that for us." Winter said, focusing her attention back on her little sister.

"I will ask again. What is going on here? Explain right now, Winter." Her father demanded, but did do them the courtesy of not raising his voice.

"I can answer that." The doctor said, worrying Winter and the rest of team RWBY. Once Mr. Schnee waited to hear what he said, the doctor walked over and handed him the clipboard with Weiss' papers. "After the injury your daughter received had put her in this coma, we were keeping an eye on her. Today was just another day where we did have her waking up, but at one point she had reacted to a test."

Mr. Schnee was looking through the papers thoroughly, seeing as he was a businessman. "These records show she has been here the entire time." He was baffled by that.

"Well yes, your daughter has been here in this bed. Her team," He motioned to Ruby, Blake and Yang. "Have been here looking after her."

Ruby was the first from her team to walk over to Weiss' bedside, smiling as she looked down at her now changed back partner. Mr. Schnee clenched his fist and lowered the clipboard. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Winter stood up, turning to her father as she grabbed the clipboard from him, shocking the CEO. "I think it's about time you go back home, father. You came here to see her. There, you saw her. Now please just go."

"First, you don't order me to do anything, Winter. Second, these three were spotted at the manor, so explain that." He remarked.

Blake spoke up. "Professor Ozpin wanted us to go on a mission, seeing as we are huntresses in training to keep watch over this child. Think of it as bodyguard duty. And since Winter was here visiting her sister, she offered to let us go to the manor."

Yang chimed in next. "The kid was pretty cute and she liked us talking about your daughter, mostly because she uses dust. You know, the thing your company mines."

Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes. "That still does not explain why-."

"That is enough." Winter cut him off. "What do you want from us? She passed your test, she earned her spot here, and now you've seen her after having this ridiculous idea that the child I was speaking to at the manor was her, what else can you say at this point?" Her anger was evident in her voice.

"I… Well, she…" Mr. Schnee groaned, but then a thought rose in his head. "You know what, that still does not excuse the behavior you exhibited through this entire ordeal. Your sister ended up in a coma from this barbaric life of being a huntress, yet you still defend it like it means a damn thing. I am not allowing a second daughter to waste her life when she could easily work and continue to make our company last."

The anger continued to rise from Winter, seeing her father only caring about that was true to the end. "Do I need to settle this once and for all? Does my little sister have to prove to you that this is what she wants? What more will make you see we don't want to be involved in the company right now?!"

"I said for you to not raise your voices in here." The doctor cut in angrily. "Your personal problems are not to be discussed while a patient of mine is recovering, so you two must leave right-."

"Winter…" A voice called out, making all of the recipients in the room freeze.

Ruby looked down and saw her first. Weiss' eyes were open, and she was looking up at the ceiling. "Weiss? Weiss, can you hear me?"

Nobody else spoke. Even Mr. Schnee was staying silent, as the heiress groaned a bit and moved her head down to look at her partner. "You're standing right next to me… How could I not hear you?"

Ruby began to tear up as she reached out and hugged her partner, wrapping her arms around her neck. Yang and Blake were smiling at that, tears welling up a bit in Yang's eyes. Winter on the other hand stepped closer to her sister. "Weiss, I'm here."

The heiress was able to turn a bit in Ruby's grasp, looking at the happier face her sister had on. "W-Winter? I… I didn't-."

"Okay, enough." Mr. Schnee interrupted, surprising Weiss.

"F-Father?" Weiss felt a little nervous about her dad being there, and Ruby pulled away to give Mr. Schnee a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"To figure out how you managed to end up in such a sorry state. I have told you before," As he spoke, the others in the room could only glare in anger. "That with this so called, Huntress life, you only invite yourself to failure and injury."

Weiss frowned, wishing that wasn't the first thing her father would say to her upon waking up. "Hey! Back the hell off of her!" Yang yelled. "She just woke up from a coma. Have some damn consideration."

Mr. Schnee paid no attention to her and looked directly at Weiss. "Do you have anything to say, young lady?"

Weiss closed her eyes for a second, but instead of talking to her dad, she spoke to Ruby. "Ruby, how did I end up here?" She coughed a bit after asking.

Ruby remembered the day that Weiss was hurt, but hearing her question made the rose girl frown. "You… You saved me from an attack and got hurt. We brought you back here after that."

"Excuse me, but I do believe I asked you a question." Mr. Schnee reminded.

Weiss tensed up a bit, showing that she was still intimidated by her father, but she took a breath. "I was on a mission, father… I got hurt. What more do I need to say?"

"That you'll give up on this idiotic dream of throwing your life away when you could just invest yourself in the company!" The CEO yelled.

Weiss gripped her bedsheets, but suddenly blushed when she realized something. She didn't mention it immediately though. "I-I don't see why I can't do both. I'm a Schnee after all." She tried using those words to get him to understand.

"Even so, taking in your state at the moment, what reason is there to let you continue to put yourself in these situations? You would be a waste." He said in a stern tone.

"Your thought on it being a waste shouldn't affect me wanting to still be one. And I proved I could handle myself to you already." Weiss reminded.

Her father grumbled at the reminder, since Winter had already done that before. "Even so, proving yourself has led to nothing but injury."

Winter cut in. "And you have never been hurt before, father? Oh, yes, I forgot, you're made to be perfect and untouchable."

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard her sister say that. "Was I speaking to you, Winter? No, I was speaking with your sister. Now stay quiet."

The heiress gripped her bed sheets harder, looking more upset by what her dad was saying. "Stop it." She said in a quiet tone, but everyone in the room could still hear it.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schnee questioned.

"Stop arguing. Stop talking about me when I'm right here. Stop trying to get me to leave! I want to be a huntress!" Weiss yelled with fire in her voice.

Mr. Schnee was about to take a step towards his daughter, but when Ruby, Blake and Yang got in the way, he grumbled. "You want to waste your life here? For what? To die for nothing?!"

"I made a promise to myself when I was younger," Hearing that made the others tense up a bit. "I will become a huntress, and not just a normal one. I will be the best dust user on Remnant, father. Whether you want to stop me or not, it doesn't matter. I earned my place here." Weiss said, not letting her father scare her.

Mr. Schnee growled in response. "You… You will see one day that this life is a waste, and then you'll come crawling back." He turned away from his daughter, mumbling to himself. "This trip was a waste of time." With that he walked out of the room.

Weiss lowered her head. "Is this really the first thing I get to hear from him after so long…"

Ruby frowned and pulled one of the chairs over to Weiss' bed. "I'm sorry, Weiss… But we're here now, so you got us."

Before she could respond, the doctor walked over. "Miss Schnee," He directed at Weiss. "Do you remember what happened to cause you to go into a coma?"

Weiss shook her head, still lowered from feeling the pain of her father's uncaring attitude. "I got hurt by a beowolf, right?"

The doctor nodded. "You did, but do you remember anything else after that?"

Again, Weiss shook her head. "Can I answer these questions later, please? I'm still… My head is still in pain."

The doctor was okay with that, so he nodded and walked out of the room, but before he closed the door behind him, he spoke to the five in the room. "We can discuss a few things about your injury once you're a bit more rested up." With that he closed the door to give them their privacy.

Weiss sighed, and then lifted her head up to look at Winter. "It's really good to see you again, Winter."

Winter walked to the other side of the bed and leaned down to hug her sister. After a few moments, she moved back and held her arms behind her. "Same to you, sister. How are you feeling?"

Weiss groaned a bit and rubbed the back of her head. "I could be better." She gasped and realized what the last thing she did before being attacked by the beowolf. "Ruby, are you okay?"

The scythe wielder was confused by the question. "Huh? Weiss I'm fine."

"The beowolf… I-I saw it going to attack you…" Weiss was taking deep breaths and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Ruby smiled and hugged her partner again. "It's okay. You saved me."

Blake and Yang smiled, watching how the heiress wasn't pushing Ruby back at all when she would usually do so instantly. After a few moments, Weiss took a breath and gently pushed Ruby away. "Ruby, is anyone else out there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Ozpin, Glynda, Team JNPR, Team CFVY… Hehe, we kinda invited a lot of our friends here to see you." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry."

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's okay. Thank you for inviting them here, Ruby… And for being here, but you really should get back to classes. I don't want my injury to be the reason you're dropping in grades."

"W-Weiss!" Ruby whined. "This isn't about classes! You gotta get better, and I really just wanna help. I'm your partner, y'know."

"Yes, a partner I have to deal with for the next four years… But I suppose there are worse options for a partner." Weiss responded, but more jokingly.

"Whoa, when can princess here grin and joke around? Did we get a new heiress after you got hit there?" Yang questioned in her own jokey way.

Weiss rolled her eyes, looking to Blake after. "Can you hit her for me? I'm a bit… Um… Not decent to remove this blanket." Everyone in the room blushed heavily. "Also… Why am I naked?!" The heiress screeched and caused the recipients to cover their ears, while Ruby's blush was redder than the others.

The others were waiting out in the waiting area, looking nervous as to what the CEO may have said after he left the room. Once they saw Team RWBY, with a now normal sized Weiss, they all sighed in relief, seeing how they all looked happy. Before they knew it, JNPR and CFVY all ran over.

"So she's gonna be okay, right? No more being a kid?" Jaune asked.

"Looks that way, and since dear old dad left on his airship, we really don't need to worry about him. Turns out just hearing Weiss saying how she wants to do things was enough to get him to back off." Yang explained.

Winter shook her head. "There's more to it. Father will use this against her in some way. I know him, but for now, we won't have to worry about him."

"Not sure if what we said helped in anyway, but we're still glad to have tried. Still, I'm gonna head on back to the dorm. Velvet, Yatsu, Fox, you coming with?" Coco asked as she lifted her bag up from the chair next to her.

Yatsu and Fox nodded, following their team leader, but Velvet didn't move. "I'd rather stay honestly. If that's okay with you, Ruby." She said as she turned to the other team leader.

"Of course you can, Velvet." Ruby answered with a smile.

Nora spoke up next. "Can we stay too? I wanna see if Weiss remembers being a queen!"

Blake sighed. "Nora, you probably shouldn't yell about that. It honestly didn't sound like she remembers any events after her injury."

Nora frowned. "Awwwww, really?"

"It's hard to say. Remember, not many people even know about this sort of condition, and with how little info we have, maybe she will remember at some point." Blake answered.

"I guess we just have to wait and see, but I still promise to tell her everything we've done for her. She has the right to know." Ruby stated.

Yang smiled and patted Ruby's head. "You're right. She does deserve to know. And you know, Winter, you should tell her some of the things that happened at your home too."

Winter nodded. "And I will, but after she is transferred back to your dorm."

The doctor walked out a few moments later and walked to the group. "Miss Schnee, your sister is ready to go now… I apologize for her not being clothed. Her change back was not expected."

"You should really have people to clothe unconscious patients." Winter said with a glare.

The death glare made the doctor nervous as he slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am, we'll remember to-."

"Just tell me if she's okay to be moved to her dorm." Winter demanded.

"Y-Yes. She's signed her discharge papers, and we did contact your father about the forms. He said to just have you sign them though." The doctor said as he handed her the clipboard and papers.

Winter shook her head in disappointment. "I'm not surprised he wouldn't want to be here for the signing. Last thing he said was how this was a waste of time…" Winter began signing where she needed to and once she finished, she handed it back to the doctor.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. You can take your sister back now." He said as he walked back to his own office.

Winter, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Zwei were the first to walk to where Weiss was. They opened the door and saw the heiress was in a hospital gown, her hair down as she was looking out the window from where she was sitting.

"Weiss, you can come back to the dorm now." Ruby said, smiling at how she finally got her partner back.

The white haired heiress turned around in her chair, looking happier than usual. "Right." She slowly got up, since it was still a bit tough on her to walk after changing back, but seeing her having a bit of a tough time made the rest of the team and Winter run over. "E-Eh?"

They stopped when they saw her standing up perfectly fine. "S-Sorry, Weiss. We just thought you needed some help is all." Yang said, chuckling nervously.

"It's fine, but I may need some helping walking back if that's okay." Weiss requested, instantly getting help from her sister and Ruby. "O-Oh, well thank you."

They simply nodded and said nothing more as they began leading the heiress out of the room. Once out of it, Team JNPR, Velvet, Glynda and Ozpin walked over. "Weiss! Are ya feeling better now?" Nora was the first to ask.

Weiss groaned a bit. "Yes, Nora. I am, but please don't yell so loud."

"S-Sorry." Nora felt a little bad and hid behind Ren.

"It's great to see that you're awake and doing well." Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Weiss smiled back.

Jaune spoke up. "Uh, so did the doctor tell you about anything? You know, recovery time now that you're awake." The boy asked, concerned for the heiress.

"I should be fine to return to classes tomorrow." Weiss answered.

The others were taking notes on how she responded to them. Team JNPR had felt that the heiress really wasn't remembering her time as a little heiress, but they wouldn't pry.

Glynda coughed to get Weiss' attention. "I expect you to be in top form tomorrow then, Miss Schnee. Classes have been a bit… Less informative without you there."

Weiss smiled back. "I promise I'll be ready for tomorrow, Ms. Goodwitch. Thank you." Weiss groaned a bit. "O-On second thought… I may not be at full form. I still plan to be there though."

"Do not strain yourself too much, Miss. Schnee. If you need time, then take it. A huntress is only capable out in the field as long as they are well rested." Glynda explained, trying to bring back the lessons she was teaching Weiss when she was a little heiress.

The smile on Weiss' face was still present as she nodded, but then she saw the brown haired rabbit Faunus walk up to her. "Weiss, I'm Velvet. Your team asked me to help look after you for a little bit." She lied, since it seemed the heiress was not going to remember her anyways.

"Oh, well thank you very much then." Weiss still had her smile on, while taking a few glances at the rabbit ears, but she suddenly groaned again. "I-I'm sorry to cut this short, but I think-."

"No need to say it, Weiss." Winter cut in as she began helping her sister walk past the others, with Ruby still helping and Blake, Yang and Zwei walking behind. "We'll get you back in bed, but those bunk beds… You four still need an upgrade."

Yang grinned. "Oh yeah? Well I mean if we're gonna shop for bunk beds, I want-."

Winter grumbled. "Shut it. This is not for you to have something interesting. You all should just have less hazardous beds if you're choosing to have bunk beds."

Yang suddenly began complaining, which only got Winter to fire back. As the two were arguing about bunk beds, Weiss' smile never faded. Ruby was the only one who took note of that, glancing at Weiss every now and then as they continued to walk towards the dorm room. Her smile was making Ruby wonder.

* * *

Getting to the dorm, Blake opened it for Winter and Ruby to lead Weiss through. They got the heiress on her own bed and made sure her pillow was fluffed up enough for comfort. "So, feeling better, Weissy… I mean, uh, shit, Weiss. Hehe, not sure what-."

"Thank you." Weiss said, cutting off the blonde.

"Uh… Huh?" Yang asked, confused by the sudden thanks.

Weiss looked to Yang first. "Thank you for taking me to that ice rink, and showing me that… Pizza can be good." Her words shocked everyone in the dorm, but before they could say anything, she turned to Ruby. "And Ruby, thank you for taking me to the park. I really enjoyed playing with Zwei, and I suppose," She blushed a bit. "Eating chocolate for the first time."

"W-Weiss…" Ruby was about to tear up.

The heiress shook her head and looked to Blake. "Blake, I promise to finish that book you got for me, and thank you for defending me that day… I wish I could've helped." She frowned for a moment, but then her smile returned. "Still, I really do think you should keep that bow off." Hearing that did in fact get Blake to shed a tear. Still though the remainder of Team RWBY stood there, taking in every word the heiress said, but they said nothing, wanting her to finish. "I still have to thank Ms. Goodwitch, Team JNPR and even Velvet for everything they've done for me." Weiss began tearing up herself, having more drops of tears falling from her face than her team. "Thank you, Winter." She finally turned to her big sister. "T-Thank y-you…" Weiss hiccuped as more tears fell.

Winter ran over and pulled her sister up in a sitting position, holding her tight. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, little sister. I'm here now… I'm here and I swear I'll never hurt you again."

Ruby, Blake and Yang watched as the heiress was being held close by her big sister. "I-I remember… Everything… You all… You all gave me a second chance." Weiss cried harder and harder.

Ruby couldn't stand it as she ran over, embracing her partner as well. "You remembered." She was happier than she ever could be, knowing her partner was safe and was finally able to be happy.

Blake was next, even removing her bow, which surprised Yang at first, but the blonde smiled at how the cat Faunus was taking Weiss' words to heart. As Blake joined in, she sighed happily. "We're glad you remembered, Weiss."

Yang chuckled a bit, while wiping a few of her own tears away. "Damn… This isn't what you expect to see outside of a fairy tale." She herself joined in on the hug, rubbing Weiss' back. "You're still Weissicle to me by the way."

Weiss hiccuped again, but nodded. "I-I wouldn't hate that at all, you oaf." She kept crying, but after a few moments she began calming down a bit. "O-Okay." The others knew what that meant and Zwei barked, getting the heiress' attention as she giggled and patted a spot on her bed. The corgi jumped up and wagged his small tail, clearly happy to see Weiss too. "I-I never knew it was possible to have a second chance." Weiss smiled, wiping some tears away. "I just, I, I-."

"Don't say another word, Weiss." Ruby said as she was crying herself, seeing her partner realizing that becoming a child was truly a gifted second chance at a childhood. "We'd do it a million times over for you. No matter what."

Weiss sniffled and more tears fell as she lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "I-I'm sorry for being a jerk at times. I never… I never thought getting close to people was the right thing to do."

Yang shook her head. "We don't blame you one bit, Weissy. But now that you do know how fun we are to hang out with, I expect more team days with us."

Weiss was taken aback by that, lifting her head up to see Blake with her bow still off. "She's right, Weiss. I wasn't all that fond of team days myself, but after a bit, it grew on me."

The heiress wiped more tears away and nodded. "Y-Yes, I can try. I just don't know if I'd be as… Fun as I am as a kid in your eyes."

"Ha! You're worried about that, Weissy?!" Yang chuckled and wrapped an arm around the heiress. "You are gonna so see how fun you can get when you let loose. I mean, don't you remember what your sister did to me?"

Weiss' eyes widened when she did remember. "W-Winter, you did do that. I'm a little surprised you'd partake in such activities."

The Specialist blushed, embarrassed by that. "W-Well if your friend here wasn't a buffoon, I wouldn't have needed to resort to that."

Another argument was started between the big sisters, as Ruby leaned over and smiled. "I'm really happy you're back to normal." Weiss blushed. "Tiny you is cute, but this is the Weiss I always wanna see."

Her blush reddened. "I… Well, thank you, I suppose."

Blake rolled her eyes playfully as she heard the two and saw the blush on Weiss' face.

* * *

After spending some time talking about the events that transpired with Weiss being a child, Ruby invited over the others who helped take care of Weiss. "You four really didn't need to put up with such a crazy day, but thank you for it. I honestly can't say I expected to have fun with pretending to be a queen. Oh, and uh, sorry about the dorky knight title, Jaune."

Jaune chuckled and shook his head. "No big deal. We're just glad to have helped that day."

Weiss smiled back at the boy. "It was a lot of help, yes. If there's anything I can do for you four-."

Pyrrha stopped her. "Don't be ridiculous, Weiss. None of us are expecting a reward nor want one for helping take care of you. Cardin may still need a cast… But other than that, it was what friends do."

The word friend really helped Weiss feel better about the whole thing. "And the baking part is normal around our dorm, so baking really wasn't an issue for me either." Ren admitted.

Weiss blushed, muttering a bit. "They were really good." The others began to laugh a bit, making Weiss blush harder.

Ren had a more quiet chuckle as he pointed back to JNPR's dorm. "Well I can easily make more if you ever want some. Just ask and I'll get them to you as fast as I can."

"T-Thank you." Weiss said, still a bit embarrassed from the laughter. "Is it okay if I speak with Ms. Goodwitch now?"

"Sure." Jaune said, but before he left he looked to his team, nodding to them. Weiss was confused and yelped when she was hugged by the four members of JNPR.

"Gah! I do not do group hugs this much!" The heiress whined while trying to push them off.

"Queen Weiss! You have to let your knights hug you!" Nora exclaimed.

Weiss groaned as she accepted they weren't going to let go, while Ruby and Yang chuckled. Blake on the other hand heard a knock on the door, so she walked over to open it. "Oh, hey, Velvet."

"Hello, Blake. Is everything okay?" Velvet asked. "You said Weiss wanted to see me?"

Team JNPR pulled away from the heiress, as Weiss grumbled about being group hugged. "And your knights are off!" Nora cheered as she dragged her team out of the room.

Velvet was confused as they zipped past her. "Um, okay?"

Weiss sighed and looked over at the rabbit Faunus. "Sorry to bother you about this… But I wanted to say thank you for some of the things you said that day."

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She remembers everything she went through as a kid, Velvet." Blake explained.

Velvet's ears perked up and she smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful then. Well, I don't know if I really did all that much to be honest."

Weiss shook her head. "Ruby told me about what you said to my dad too. I really appreciate you saying that to him. Honestly, if I was alone in that room without everyone, I don't even know if I'd be able to say something like that to him."

"No offense, but your dad is a dick." Velvet said, surprising the others, but after a few seconds they laughed a bit, even Weiss herself. The brown haired rabbit Faunus did blush a bit, but soon joined in on the laughter.

Weiss settled down and sighed happily. "Yes, father is… Hard to speak with. Still, I meant what I said. You didn't have to do that for someone like me… A Schnee, but you did. I'm forever grateful to you for that."

"I-It's okay, Weiss. Just because your last name is Schnee, doesn't mean I should feel any different." Velvet explained, but as she looked around, she noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's your sister?"

"She told me she needed to get something." Weiss answered.

Velvet's scroll went off after and once she checked the message, she sighed. "Looks like I'm going all over the school today. Coco's asking for a team sparring session, so I need to go." She put her scroll away and walked over to the heiress. "I'm glad you're back to normal. Maybe now that you and your team has gotten to know my team, we can spar and hang out sometime?"

Weiss looked up at Velvet's ears for a moment, but her memories of when she was a child came up, so she put on a small smile and nodded. "That sounds lovely… Um, are you about to try and hug me? I've been getting a lot of that lately."

"If that's what you want, sure." Velvet chuckled.

The heiress sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. "I got a JNPR hug recently, so I think I can handle one person here." Once she said that, she felt the rabbit Faunus hug her.

It lasted a few moments and Velvet pulled away. "Okay, well gotta go. I'll see you guys later." She waved them off and headed out to her team.

Weiss sighed and rested her head on the pillow. "Is it possible to be overloaded with hugs?"

Yang grinned. "You know, there's another kind of hug. It's call the bear hug special. I can give you a taste if you wanna see what a hug is really like."

Weiss' eyes widened and she held her hand up against the blonde after sitting up. "Don't you dare, Xiao Long! I won't hesitate doing what my sister did to you at home."

Yang yelped, hating that day a bit as she hid behind Blake. "Ugh, why do you have to use that against me?!" She whined.

Blake rolled her eyes and pried the blonde away from her. "Quit it. Weiss still wants to speak with one more person, so behave."

Yang sighed and nodded in defeat as she went to sit on Blake's bed. "Fine, but I still wanna show Weissy the bear hug one day."

"Please just bring Ms. Goodwitch here." Weiss requested. Ruby was the first to zip out of the room, wanting to get the professor for her partner, which made Weiss blink at how fast she ran out. "Okay? I wasn't expecting her to respond that quick." She said as a few rose petals were scattered around the floor.

Ruby hadn't closed the door on the way out, so Sun let himself in. "Huh, didn't think those rose petals stayed that long. So, what's up?"

"Sun? I didn't know you were still here." Blake said as the boy walked over.

"I wasn't gonna leave yet. Had to know if you guys were still okay after papa buzzkill left the school." Sun replied and looked towards Weiss. "How ya feeling?"

"Better, though I didn't get to thank you yet for helping Blake and I that day." Weiss responded.

"Huh, so you do remember." Sun grinned. "No problem by the way. It was my pleasure dealing with that idiot." Zwei barked happily and ran over to Sun, remembering him from that day. "Heh, looks like this little guy is doing better too." He leaned down to rub Zwei's head.'

Weiss smiled and giggled a bit. "I really am grateful to you for helping us."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure. But hey, I do need to head out. Vacation went on a little longer than I was allowed for… So I might be in trouble." Sun chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Not surprised you're in trouble from what Blake told us."

"W-What did Blake tell you?" He then turned to Blake. "Uh, what did you tell them?"

"You stole an apple." Blake responded in an annoyed tone.

Sun groaned. "Ugh, that was just the one time."

Weiss coughed to get his attention. "Sun, if anything I can vouch for you. It's the least I can do after what you did for us."

Sun was surprised she'd offer that, but he shook his head and walked over. "Nah, I can deal with some scolding. Thanks for the offer though. Hey, you against goodbye hugs?"

Yang snickered and Weiss sighed. "I've gotten more than I thought I would in one day… So I guess you can, but make it quick!" She whined.

Sun chuckled after and leaned in to hug her. After waiting a bit, he pulled away and waved them off. "Later. See you guys when more crazy stuff happens." With that, the boy left the room.

After a bit, Ruby came back with the blonde professor. "Miss Rose, this better not be some kind of joke. Those rose petals are now all over my office, you know."

"It's not a joke, Ms. Goodwitch. Weiss really wants to talk to you." Knowing her sister would tease, Ruby grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her from the bed, making her yelp and Blake soon followed, knowing what Ruby wanted to do.

Glynda blinked, confused by what was going on as she turned to face Weiss. "Miss Schnee, is something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, but I wanted to apologize for my behavior on that day. I may have been a bit too… Excited at times while you were demonstrating what dust can do."

Glynda was taken aback. "Wait, you do remember? But you weren't showing any signs of it back at the infirmary."

"I… I knew the moment I woke up, but father was there and I really just wanted to be here to thank everyone. The home I love the most." Weiss smiled.

Glynda blushed a bit, but coughed to compose herself. "Yes, well… I'm glad you're doing better, but do not apologize. A child is allowed to be overly excited, especially when it comes to dust."

Weiss chuckled. "I suppose so. And thank you for buying me those dust crystals. I promise to put them to good use."

"Ah, yes, I remember. But remember the most important thing I told you that day." Glynda reminded and waited to see if the heiress remembered.

"I won't doubt myself. I swear it." Weiss answered, getting a respected nod from the blonde professor.

"Very good, Miss Schnee. Now then, I need to get back to my papers. Please make sure to keep your team in check now that you're back to normal." Glynda said.

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch." Weiss sighed at a thought. "Well, I've dealt with it so many times today… And I know it may be undignifying to ask for, but may I…" She blushed. "May I have a hug?"

Glynda blushed too, since she remembered how cute the little heiress was when she would hug her leg. "I-I suppose so, but don't you dare tell Miss Xiao Long." She walked over, her heels tapping against the floor. She leaned over and hugged the heiress. "Keep those words in mind, Miss Schnee. Never doubt yourself."

Weiss nodded and hugged her back, feeling a sense of mentorship from Glynda. "I won't forget. I promise." After a few second, Glynda pulled away, and Weiss smiled. "Thank you… And may I ask for another favor?"

"One more and that's it." Glynda responded.

"I know this may be wrong to ask for, but can you train me?" Weiss requested, feeling nervous.

Glynda was surprised by that, but she sighed. "Well… If I can find the time in this busy school… I may consider giving you lessons, but don't think I'd go easy on you because of your time as a child."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Weiss said in response.

* * *

Later that day, Weiss was smiling as she was moving Stardust around the room with Zwei running around her. "I'm still thankful that you brought this with us." She said to her team.

"No problem, Weissy. We saw how much you liked it, so no way were we gonna leave it at your place." Yang said.

Once Weiss stopped moving the tricycle, she sighed. "You know calling me Weissy is going to annoy me, right?" She said with an annoyed look, clearly evident on her face.

Yang shrugged, while Ruby ran over to get a look at Stardust. "Maybe I can make it go faster?"

"No! Don't you even think about messing with Stardust." Weiss said in defense.

Ruby yelped. "Um… S-Sorry?"

Weiss sighed and moved Stardust to the corner. "I'm sorry for that, but please don't do anything to it. You saw how I was when I first got it again. I don't want anything changed about it."

"I won't, I promise." Ruby assured, blushing as she wanted to tell Weiss something. "Um, can we talk in private, Weiss?"

The heiress was surprised by the request and Blake knew exactly what Ruby wanted. "Yang, out of bed. Now." Yang fumbled her scroll a bit and groaned as she followed her partner out of the room.

Weiss was still very confused as to what Ruby wanted to talk about. "Is something wrong… Wait, are you going to blame yourself for what happened? Ruby Rose, I am not in the mood to-."

Ruby shook her head a bunch. "No… No, that's not it. I just… I really-." She was cut off when the door opened again.

"Yang, I am not in the mood for this right now. I'm trying to speak with my sister." Winter said as she pushed the blonde away and closed the door behind her.

Ruby grumbled something, but it was inaudible to the Schnee sisters. "Winter, I was… Uh, I was just trying to talk to Weiss about something."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't keep this with me any longer. So please, just give me a few moments and I promise to let you both talk alone.

Weiss noticed her sister had her hands behind her back, so she tried to peek, but saw the unamused look on Winter's face at her attempt. "S-Sorry… Um, what is it, Winter."

Winter moved her hands from her back, showing Weiss the bright blue heart shaped necklace with the snowflake inside of the heart. "Here. I should have given this to you so long ago… Forgive me for that, sister."

Weiss looked at the spinning necklace, feeling her heart beating a little faster. "W-Winter, w-what is-?"

"Mother… It belonged to mother, but it is yours now." Winter said as she walked closer and wrapped the necklace around her sister's neck, smiling as she kneeled down to Weiss' level. "I love you more than life itself, little sister." She hugged her and closed her eyes.

Weiss just stood there. It was all she could as she felt tears falling down her face. After more tears fell, she slowly wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I love you too."

Ruby didn't want to break up the sisterly moment, and the feeling of being annoyed by the interruption was gone after seeing why Winter wanted to speak with her sister.

Winter pulled away and kissed her sister's forehead. "Mother is proud of you, little sister. Never forget that."

"I-I won't." Weiss sniffled and hiccupped, feeling Winter ruffling her hair.

The specialist stood up and took a breath. "Sister… I have to go. The time I spent here has been long, so I need to report back to my duties, but don't ever feel like you can't call me. And I expect you to answer my calls. Your big sister does need to know how well you're doing. Both in your studies, and how you're doing in general."

Weiss smiled, letting the tears fall as she nodded. "R-Right. Take care, Winter."

Winter chuckled and closed her eyes as she turned on her heel. "Same to you, Weiss." With that, the elder Schnee left the room and closed the door behind her.

Weiss looked down at her necklace and whimpered a bit, with the tears starting to slow down a bit. Ruby slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around her partner. "Just like my cloak, your necklace is what proves that your mom is always with you."

"Y-You dork." Weiss hugged her partner back and fell on her knees, Ruby following her down.

Ruby stroked her partner's hair softly, smiling as she closed her eyes. "I know. I'm a dork, but… I want to tell you one thing that I can't keep from you anymore."

Weiss pulled away and wiped her tears, showing her eyes were a bit red from the crying. "W-What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby blushed, showing signs of her on the verge of fainting. "It's… You… I… I really like you!"

"H-Huh?" Weiss was blushing as she tried rubbing her eyes some more of the tears.

"I… I like you, but not like a best friend, or a partner. I really like, you, but if you don't like me back I... I understand." Ruby looked down, not wanting to see anything at all as she closed her eyes.

Weiss was still kneeling, as she thought back to everything Ruby did for her when she was a child. Every little thing was a hint from Ruby showing how much she cared about her. "You've been doing all these things because you like me?"

Ruby shook her head. "N-No… I would do anything for everyone I care about, but you're different. You're dedicated, you're strong, you're pretty, and you always look out for us."

All of the compliments were making Weiss blush. "Y-You dolts need to be looked after."

Ruby still had her eyes closed, but she giggled lightly as she nodded. "W-We do."

Weiss sighed, seeing that Ruby was still not opening her eyes. The heiress scooted over and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Can you please open your eyes?"

Ruby frowned and lifted her head up after feeling Weiss' hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the heiress right in front of her, smiling to keep her calm. "I'm sorry… I should've have said anything."

"This is what I mean when I call you a dolt. Of course telling me was the right thing to do." Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby's forehead, making her blush heavily. "I've never dated anyone. Most boys only asked me out because I'm a Schnee, and a girl… Well I don't know how I truly feel yet about that, but I can say one thing." Ruby was feeling nervous at Weiss' words. "Someone like you, who still pushed back against all the horrible things I said, well, I think I see why I couldn't care less about whether you're a girl or a boy. As long as you're just Ruby, that's all I care about."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-Wait, what are you saying?"

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned over and kissed Ruby's cheek that time, making her blush even harder than she ever thought she could. "I'm saying that I'd like to give it a try."

"W-Weiss…" Ruby suddenly felt the heiress' arms wrapped around her.

"I just need time first, Ruby… But I do have… Feelings. Feelings I never thought I'd be able to feel for another person. I guess you managed to bring that out of me." Weiss admitted.

Ruby giggled, feeling happier than ever as she hugged her partner. "You don't know how scared I was to tell you."

Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled away after a bit. "Well you don't have to be scared to talk to me ever again, Ruby Rose. Now then, I think I'd like to visit that music store again, if that's okay with you."

Ruby grinned and jumped up in joy, grabbing her partner's hand to lift her up. "You've got it! It'll be so much fun!"

"R-Ruby, just a second!" Weiss exclaimed when she felt Ruby pulling her to the door.

The rose girl stopped in her tracks as she turned to face her partner. "What's wrong?"

Weiss pulled her arm away for a moment. "Before we go… I did say I need some time to think about some things, but there is one thing I want to do." She blushed and pulled on Ruby's arm, bringing her closer. Once she got close enough, she pecked her on the lips, making Ruby gasp.

"You… I… Where… Um…" Ruby's face was as red as her clothes, making Weiss giggle.

"I didn't think that would make you freeze up and babble like that from a simple peck on the lips." Weiss continued to giggle.

"Y-You caught me off guard!" Ruby whined, and the scythe wielder opened the door, making Yang fall over front. "Y-Yang?!"

"Ow… Wait, did I hear that right?!" Yang exclaimed.

Blake groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I couldn't pry her off that time."

Weiss sighed and walked past the sisters. "I am not dealing with this right now. Blake, would you like to accompany me to the music store?"

The cat Faunus smiled, nodding in response. "Of course."

Ruby and Yang were both arguing back and forth, while Zwei barked from his sleeping spot and ran over to catch up to Weiss and Blake.

As they walked, Weiss looked back at her partner and smiled. "Hurry it up, will ya. It's already getting late as is, you two!"

The sisters looked at each other for a moment, and after realizing it, they smiled and ran over, getting right next to Weiss and Blake.

"Hehe, sorry, Weiss." Ruby said as she almost reached her hand out to grab Weiss', but stopped and blushed.

Weiss looked down and noticed, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed Ruby's hand, making her blush harder. "Don't whine about it… Now let's go." Once she got a smile from her partner, she knew things would get better and better.

Blake and Yang were glad, even though they were eavesdropping, that Ruby was finally able to tell Weiss how she felt. And Zwei yipped happily when he saw Weiss and Ruby holding hands.

All in all, the heiress was smiling, with her necklace on, and thoughts of her little heiress times.

 _This second chance… I'll never forget it._

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. It was wrong of me to take so long on updates, but I finally got it done. And this chapter is my longest written chapter I've ever written out. So I hope it was something everyone could enjoy.**

 **If there was anything I didn't bring up that should be, let me know. It's tough to remember some things at times, but for what I wrote here, I was happy with it.**

 **I also wanna thank MartunaMajor for editing this chapter for me.**

 **Edit: Someone mentioned I forgot to bring up Sun again in the chapter. Thank you for that. I added in a bit to have him show up a tad more.**

 **And the last thing I wanted to ask everyone. This story is complete. That much is obvious, but would a sequel story be something you'd all like to see? The idea for it could go two ways, but I wanna keep it a secret for now. I have other stories to work on, but if there is any reason you'd like to see a sequel story for it, let me know in either a review or a PM.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has read even a single word of this story.**

 **To JJ- I was sad to announce this chapter was going to be the last, but I am happy to have made this story possible. And looks like a few things happened in the chapter that you wanted to happen. I'm really glad you enjoyed this story. Thank you for sticking with it for so long.**

 **To Star- I understand the request, but I need to be able to grow out of things. So you may not see an immediate change with that in my writing, but it doesn't mean I won't try to improve.**

 **To GoldElite245- Yeah, I feel bad for taking so long on these chapters, so I hope this longer chapter will be enough. And thank you for continuing to stay with this story. I'm so happy you've been enjoying it.**

 **To WhiteFlame- The big sister and little sister moments are more of my favorite scenes to write. Too cute.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the finale. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in my other stories, and possibly a sequel story to this if enough people want it.**


	21. (Sequel Story Has Begun!)

**Hello, everyone. I've got a huge announcement for you all. Yes, the title of this update is true. This is the first time I'm working on a sequel story for, well anything. So yes, Little Heiress has a sequel up now. It's called Memories Of The Little Heiress. It's on my profile right now and I'm both excited and a bit nervous about it.**

 **Besides that, well the reason for it being written out was that I was already planning to write a sequel in a year, but because it was an incentive that was reached during the Extra Life stream I was part of, I'm writing this much earlier.**

 **To everyone who has read this story, and were hoping for the sequel, well boom! The first chapter is up and is just setting up, and the tags are not a lie. It will in fact be a White Rose story. Hope you all enjoy it! See you all in Memories Of The Little Heiress.**


End file.
